Sonic y el tesoro del emperador
by kackles lover
Summary: ...que mal titulo, haber si luego lo cambio, como sea, lo prometido es deuda, mi primer Sonamy y segundo fic, que también pinta para ser muy largo. Todos los personajes son conosidos y son bastantes, ojala les guste, es un fic de romanse y aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Las dos caras del guardián

Este fic ocurre unos 2 años después desde el ultimo relatado, aunque no importa si no conocen el otro fic, nada importante tiene relación con ese, por lo que nadie tiene porque leerlo, las alusiones que pueda haber a el las he puesto para en algunas partes insertar un poco de misterio (que será revelado en su momento de cualquier modo) para quienes no lo hayan leído, y una continuidad para los que sí. Pero por otro lado, ocurren cosas que talvez para muchos no sean muy placenteras. Empezare por decir, que a pesar de que es principalmente un Sonamy también hay SilverAmy, si les causa absoluta repulsión esa relación, les recomiendo no leerlo, para que el hígado de ustedes y el mío permanezca seguro. Intente evitar colar Knoxrouge, ¡pero no puedo controlarme le soy demasiado fanática xD! Como sea, como en mi pasado fic trato de darle un lugar importante a cada personaje, a pesar de que los personajes principales sean Sonic y Amy. Este es un fic de romance y aventura, sin embargo me llevo demasiado tiempo la introducción de todos los personajes, y me extendí demasiado en el principio del fic, pero aun así me agrado el principio.

Personages: Sonic, Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Vanilla, Eggman, Bokkou, Dekkou y Bokkun.

En este fic Sonic ya tiene 17 años, Amy 15, Cream 8, Vector 22, Espio 18, Charmy 8, Tails 11, Knuckles 18, Rouge 19 y Silver 16. Se darán cuenta, los que leyeron mí pasado fic que la edad de Cream no tiene coherencia con el pasado, pero es que, me equivoque de edad en ese fic, donde Cream debería haber tenido 6.

-Increíble que este lugar de echo exista, no puedo creer mi suerte.- Eggman.-Bokkou, Dekkou, recuérdenme recompensar a Rouge con una tortura piadosa cuando establezca el imperio huevo.

-no debería bromear Dr.-Bokkou- esa mujer es peligrosa cuando se enoja, quien sabe quizás su furia pueda resultar tan terrible o mas que la de Amy Rose, y a estas alturas, no debe estar en muy buenos términos con usted…-

-Dr.-Dekkou-hablando de malas ideas, creía que después de lo ocurrido hace dos años habíamos acordado que no volveríamos a usar criaturas místicas o artes ocultas para sus planes malignos...ya sabe por eso de ser un científico respetable.-Bokkou.

-también creo que deberíamos irnos doctor, este lugar me provoca escalofríos, lo que ya es mucho decir en nuestra condición de robots.

-He pasado por muchos problemas por esto-Eggman-no es censillo engañar a Rouge, además, no todo mi malvado plan se basa en esto…esta vez, así que apaguen sus molestas cajas de voz y déjenme tranquilo. Sorpresivamente, el par de robots escucho algo moviéndose detrás de unos jarrones antiguos que estaban cerca de ellos. Ambos fijaron su asustada mirada en ellos, abrazándose asustados. Los jarrones cayeron de golpe rompiéndose con un fuerte estruendo cuando una figura obscura salto detrás de ellos con un grito. Bokkou y Dekkou exclamaron un grito de pavor.

-¡Buuuu!-Bokkun. (El pequeño robot negro) soltó una carcajada. Bokkou y Dekkou que aun se abrazaban lo observaron con desprecio.

-ja,ja,ja,ja, cayeron, cayeron, ja,ja,ja,ja, ¡son solo unos idiotas!-dijo Bokkun que se apretaba el estomago sin poder dejar de reír, mientras flotaba en el aire.

-no me hace gracia Bokkun-Bokkou.

-si, un día pequeña lata negra, nos pagaras todas.-Dekkou.

-¡Ey, no soy una lata!-Bokkun dejo de reír sintiéndose ofendido.

-¡los tres lo son, quieren guardar silencio!-Eggman recibía una transmisión en un transmisor que llevaba consigo en ese momento.

-doctor-robot E 21-hemos encontrado el objetivo. El científico dibujo una sonrisa maligna su rostro.

-bien tráiganlo, eso es todo Sonic, date por derrotado, con esto mi ejercito de robots seré invencible.-Eggman.

Saco de un pequeño cajón los sobres con impresiones floreadas que había comprado días con anterioridad, pensando en la ocasión. Una sonrisa de emoción se dibujo en su rostro. Amy se encamino sosteniendo los sobres hacia su teléfono, tenía que llamarle a Cream para pedirle ayuda en la distribución de las invitaciones.

Ubicación laboratorio de Tails

el zorro se encontraba trabajando en un radar diseñado para encontrar las caos Emeralds, cosa que no era del todo necesaria ya que desde hace un tiempo Tails las había buscado y guardado, solo le faltaba una, y sabía que esa era la que tenía Shadow, estaría segura con el. Este radar, era más bien por si ocurría cualquier contrariedad a causa de Eggman. Cream toco el botón del timbre; una pantalla descendió al mismo tiempo del techo, hacía Tails, en ella vio a la pequeña niña que con actitud intranquila y curiosa miraba la cámara que la observaba. El esbozo una sonrisa, dio un silbido y un pequeño robot se dispuso a atender su indicación y a abrir la puerta, mientras tanto el se limpiaba un poco de aceite de las manos preparándose para recibir a su amiga. En los últimos dos años, la habilidad para construir maquinas por parte del genio, había llegado a puntos insospechados, para un solo científico, y mas tratándose de un niño, se encargaba de una competencia de tiempo, había que estar al nivel de Dr. Eggman para poder combatirlo con tanta fuerza como Sonic y no quedarse atrás.

Cuando Tails llego al pasillo, en donde se encontraba Cream, vio que la niña observaba con una sonrisa divertida al robot que se alejaba, como si se tratase de un juguete nuevo y esto le causará emoción.

-¿Cream?-dijo Tails atrayendo la atención de la coneja, que de inmediato volteo a verlo.

-disculpa Tails-Cream se apeno un poco.

-¿de que hablas?-Tails-no te disculpes, ja,ja, si no has hecho nada, me da gusto que te gusten mis inventos Cream. Ella se sintió reconfortada con la respuesta.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?-continuo Tails.

-a, si-Cream hurgó en una pequeña bolsa amarilla, que colgaba de su hombro, y que tenía un broche en forma de flor. Le extendió a Tails uno de los sobres ya mencionados sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Este lo tomo con actitud curiosa, al leer el contenido hizo una mueca extraña, parecía estresado.

-iras ¿no es cierto Tails?-dijo Cream en actitud implorante, reaccionando ante la expresión de su amigo.

-ja, ja, claro Cream-rió Tails algo nervioso-pueden contar conmigo. A la niña le alegro la respuesta.

-bien, te veré haya entonces-Cream abrió la puerta para irse, agitando su mano en el cielo efusivamente en señal de despedida. Cuando esta partió, Mails suspiro y pensó-"pero de verdad espero que Sonic no se olvide esta vez de asistir."

Ubicación agencia de detectives Chaotix

Amy se acerco a la puerta, el exterior de la agencia estaba lleno de cajas y muebles.

La erizo emitió un suspiro.

-seguramente una vez mas no han pagado sus deudas y les quieren quitar la agencia, esta debe ser la novena ocasión en la que algo así les ocurre.-Amy-lo bueno es que Vector y el resto siempre logran por medio del ingenio evitarlo. Cuando toco a la puerta, una serie de voces y de movimientos bruscos se escucho en el interior del cuarto.-seguramente estaban dormidos-pensó Amy conteniendo la risa. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al miembro mas joven del equipo. Charmy bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos con expresión somnolienta.

-Hola Charmy-Amy sonrió afablemente, la abeja se despabilo rápidamente, y en su rostro se dibujo la hiperactividad de siempre, volteo hacia atrás y grito:

-¡no es un cliente!-Charmy. Casi al momento Vector y Espio se arrojaron a la puerta cerrándola de un fuerte azotón.

-¡Charmy, te dije que si no era un cliente no abrieras la puerta!-Vector-¡podría ser un cobrador!

-si pero…-Charmy. al mismo tiempo, Espio tomó un pequeño espejo portátil, que estaba ubicado al lado de la puerta, seguido de lo cual lo deslizo por debajo de ella, levantándolo ligeramente, en posición vertical, apuntando su reflejo hacia la sorprendida chica rosa.

-es Amy-Espio.

-¡Eso es lo que quería decirles!-grito la abeja que era retenida y apretada en el puño del cocodrilo. ¡Es Amy!

-¡y que esperas!-respondió el escandaloso reptil empujando a Charmy hacía la puerta-abre la puerta, Sonic podría necesitar de nuestra valiosa destreza. El insecto abrió una vez mas la puerta de la agencia sintiéndose algo molesto. Amy entro a la estancia.

-disculpa los modales de mi pequeño amigo Amy-Vector-pero es que es un niño, deberás perdonarlo, solo jugaba.

-¡pero fueron ustedes los que le cerraron la puerta!-Charmy

-Silencio Charmy, los adultos estamos hablando y es descortés interrumpir.-Vector

-¿que ocurre Amy?-dijo Espio interrumpiendo a sus estrafalarios amigos. Amy, le extendió uno de los sobres.

-bueno chicos, los veré ahí, se que no faltarán.-Amy dio media vuelta y abandono el lugar. El camaleón abrió la carta, sus ojos pasaron por las letras, cuando la acabó de leer, cerro los ojos en actitud seria, conociendo el resultado del evento.

-¿Qué ocurre Espio?-Vector

-Amy nos invita a una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Sonic…otra vez.-Espio.

-¡una Fiesta!-Charmy-¡que bien! ¡Que bien! Una fiesta, una fiesta.- el insecto volador comenzó a cantar, mientras volaba en círculos. El enorme reptil cruzo los brazos en actitud pensativa.

-¿Crees que?...-Espio

-esa chica es terriblemente persistente-Vector-no parece estar dispuesta a rendirse ¿cierto? Charmy se freno reaccionando ante la actitud de sus colegas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No iremos a la fiesta?-Charmy.

-Amy esta pensando mas en Sonic que en todos nosotros- Vector- pero el siempre esta corriendo perdido en algún lugar, o peleando con Eggman, o simplemente no tiene cabeza para recordar este tipo de eventos, a pesar de tratarse de su propio cumpleaños.

-por suerte para ti no se necesita ser un gran detective para saber eso, después del resultado de los años anteriores.-Espio. Charmy se torno triste sabiendo de que hablaban sus amigos, no habría pastel.

-¿entonces no iremos a la fiesta?-Charmy.

-por supuesto que iremos Charmy- Vector respondió entusiastamente, la abeja dibujo una vez mas su eufórica sonrisa, y volvió a entonar su canción.-no podemos fallarle a nuestra joven amiga. Si lo peor sucede necesitará un hombro donde llorar y para eso estamos los amigos. El cocodrilo golpeo su pecho con el puño en actitud teatral, al decir lo ultimo, levantando al cielo la cabeza honorablemente.

-tu solo estas pensando en la comida-Espio. El estomago de los tres gruño al mismo tiempo como respuesta.

-Debiste dejar que Vainilla nos siguiera alimentando-dijo Espio sonrojándose.

-No podemos vivir para siempre de la dulzura de esa buena mujer -contesto Vector melodramáticamente, luego su mirada se agudizo con un centelleo, fijándola en Espio, el cual se sobresalto.-y tu solo piensas en sus postres, debería darte vergüenza Espio. El último se sonrojo y desvió su mirada de la acusadora del cocodrilo. Una vez mas el estomago del camaleón emitió un sonido.

-no es mi culpa que mi memoria evoque lo que le falta a mi estomago, eso no pasaría si tuviéramos dinero para llenarlo, de lo que te nombro a ti principal responsable.

-cuando uno tiene un socio con tal grado de vanidad como la de Espio se acostumbra a la idea de ser nombrado el responsable de los errores de dos en uno. –Bromeo Vector. Charmy soltó una carcajada.

Ubicación base del gobierno

Hace 2 años que Shadow trabajaba por su cuenta como espía del gobierno, ya que rouge se había ido de un día para otro, sin siquiera explicar los motivos de su repentina renuncia. Desde entonces no había señal de ella, al menos no para el. Hasta el presente momento el antihéroe se preguntaba que había hecho partir a su antigua compañera de un modo tan repentino; conociéndola, y según lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión, solo tenía sus sospechas, creía que ella huía del echidna, pero eso era todo.

Ese día Amy había aparecido solicitando su ayuda para un asunto secreto de interés global, según las propias palabras de la joven. A el le había parecido mas que extraña la visita de la chica. Esta se había aparecido sosteniendo una pequeña caja de plomo con una fecha y el nombre del destinatario grabado en ella.

-en realidad puedes hacer que le llegue Shadow-Amy-es de vital importancia que le llegue.

-por supuesto, todo es cuestión de una orden y seguir el procedimiento adecuado-respondió Shadow fríamente- ¿de que se trata?

-ya te dije que la encontré, oye Shadow-Amy cambio el tema bruscamente con el propósito de no delatarse con el suspicaz erizo, mientras tanto el guardaba la caja en una bóveda de máxima seguridad.-mañana es el cumpleaños de Sonic y planeo…

-no-se adelanto a la pregunta Shadow terminando con ella tajantemente antes de que empezara.

-pero, déjame terminar, escucha, será divertido, habrá pastel y…

-no-Shadow acompaño lo ultimo con una mirada algo dura.

-bien, tu te lo pierdes, pero aun así, si cambias de opinión, te dejare la invitación sobre esta mesa, de vez en cuando es bueno divertirse, no veo como planeas reformarte de otro modo. Si ves a rouge dile por favor que también esta invitada, dile que ira Knuckles-la erizo rió-seguro así si va. Amy dejo la habitación. Shadow miró intrigado el sobre, se pregunto si la chica seria capaz de usar al gobierno para algo tan ridículo como una fiesta de cumpleaños. Decidió que no quería saberlo, y solo cumpliría con lo que ella le había pedido como un favor, por otra parte no guardaba tanto interés en el asunto. Y aquella respuesta de Amy, sobre el divertirse lo había dejado un poco confundido y pensativo, ocupando su mente, por decirlo se algún modo, recordó lo que ella le dijo en el ark "y como siempre-pensó Shadow algo irritado-esa chica da consejos sin que si quiera se le pidan."

Ubicación isla del ángel

Knuckles veía las nubes pasar recostado en una de las escaleras del altar. Inesperadamente entre la vista del cielo y sus ojos interfirieron las cabecitas de Cream y Cheese; que se asomaban a verlo en actitud curiosa. El echidna se sorprendió por un momento, pero pronto se incorporo disgustado, sacudiéndose el polvo del cuerpo.

-¿Ocurre algo Cream?-Knuckles. La cortes coneja se sonrojó avergonzada, sintiendo lastima hacía su amigo, al que una vez mas se veía forzada engañar. Pero todos debían asistir al evento, sería una pena que el no fuera, y el no se presentaría de otro modo. Con estos pensamientos se preparo para cumplir con la actuación que ella y Amy habían fraguado para este año. Amy había pensado en este plan en relación al destinatario de su caja de plomo.

-soy…soy-dijo Cream apenada-vengo de…

-vamos Cream-respondió el echidna en tono impaciente. La conejita empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos, apartando su mirada de la del guardián. Luego le extendió la carta, Knuckles la sostuvo sin abrirla.

-¡vengo de un futuro cercano-exclamo Cream, diciendo cada palabra lo mas rápido que pudo, sintiendo que ni ella misma podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo- Tails me envió aquí con una maquina del tiempo! ¡El día de mañana a las 3:30, en el punto señalado en la carta, Eggman destruirá el planeta a causa de tu ausencia, tu presencia puede cambiarlo todo, sin embargo no debes involucrar a terceros, porque el futuro podría cambiar por completo, ese mismo efecto ocurriría si llegaras un minuto después o un minuto antes, gracias, hasta luego! Cream huyó avergonzada de la mirada perpleja de Knuckles. Este aun algo confundido abrió el sobre.

-pero si esta dirección es la de la casa de Cream.-Knuckles adopto una pose solemne-muy bien, estaré ahí, pueden contar conmigo. xD

Ubicación el bosque

Sonic dormía placidamente en la hierba, a la sombra de un árbol que lo cubría de los calidos rayos del sol. En el horizonte del mismo sitio apareció Amy respirando agitada, fijo su vista en el, no pudo contener su alegría; lo había encontrado esta vez, y por suerte no estaba en movimiento. Se aproximo a el viéndolo con cariño y se sentó doblando las rodillas cerca de el. Por un momento solo quiso estar así con el, en absoluto silencio mientras el dormía tan despreocupado de todo. No era así, pero de algún modo, le daba la sensación de que dormía protegido por ella. Los rayos del sol calentaban todo lo expuesto a el, al tiempo que habían repentinas corrientes de aire, que hacían que el cabello de Amy flotara en el viento y que las ramas del árbol, bajo el que permanecían, se azotaran contra el viento, dejando caer unas pocas hojas y dibujando formas diversas sobre el pasto, estas ultimas, provocadas por las partes de la arboleda que podían ser atravesadas por los rayos de la esfera celeste. Amy espero a que Sonic despertara, cuando esto ocurrió, incluso parecía ser en parte por que el lo había hecho al sentir la mirada penetrante de la erizo. Esta le sonrió con dulzura, el se reincorporo rápidamente y sonrojo tenuemente. Luego esbozo una sonrisa.

-Jeje-Sonic-hi Amy, what's up? Amy se sonrojo también, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro se puso de pie.

-Sonic, me gustaría que mañana vinieras a casa de Cream-Amy-veras, es muy importante para mí que estés ahí.

-mmm..., de acuerdo Amy-dijo el levantándole un pulgar en señal de asentimiento, disponiéndose a irse, ella lo miro temerosa.

-¡Espera Sonic!-Sonic se detuvo en seco, aun con el pie que había levantado para empezar a correr en el aire- ¡no me has preguntado la ora!-el volteo a verla algo sorprendido.

-es en serio Sonic, es muy importante para mi-Amy- ¡quiero que me prometas que estarás ahí! ¡Dime que no faltaras, pase lo que pase! El erizo la observo extrañado.-entiendes ¡pase lo que pase! Paresia que ella contenía el aliento, mientras apretaba ambos puños en actitud resuelta.

-tienes mi palabra Amy-Sonic-Te prometo que no faltare, pase lo que pase, ¿a que hora debo de estar ahí? Amy sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

-cuatro en punto ¿de acuerdo? no faltaras, lo prometiste… recuérdalo Sonic.

-cuatro en punto Amy-Sonic respondió de modo jovial. Era de esperarse que Sonic olvidara su propio cumpleaños. Jamás le había importado ni un poco su edad, para el no había diferencia entre un día o el anterior, el siempre era el mismo; todos eran únicamente una escusa para divertirse, y de hecho borrar el tiempo, por un lado eso hacia que fuera tan fácil hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

Ubicación station scuere en un futuro lejano

…Silver sobre volaba, o mas bien flotaba, sobre la hermosa ciudad futurista. Se sentía tranquilo y feliz al descubrir que al fin vivía en un presente prospero y seguro para todos. Cuando ya no pudo seguir flotando se dejo caer con gracia a tierra. Camino unos pasos, dirigiéndose a la primera cafetería que tubo a la vista. Se sentó en una silla del local, esperando ser atendido. "Este lugar, aun no puedo creer la quietud, definitivamente no es el lugar en el que yo nací" Pensó el erizo ensombreciendo su mirada con una sonrisa triste. Erróneamente sentía que solo faltaba el por ser borrado de esa era, que ya no era la misma que la suya; Blaze ya no estaba tampoco...hasta cierto punto, estaba solo en ese futuro, en el cual no sentía la mas absoluta pertenencia; no tenía nada que ver con el desolador lugar, ya borrado, del que el era producto. No se daba cuenta, que el, era un pilar fundamental para que ese tiempo prospero existiera. Al sentirse solo, Silver recordó a sus amigos que estaban en otro tiempo; primero pensó en la ultima aventura, en la que Espio lo había ayudado a salvar al futuro de la amenaza mas reciente, "ese era un buen tipo, a Blaze le hubiera agradado, incluso algo en esa seriedad no del todo fría me recuerda un poco a ella" luego su mente siguió en un hilo de recuerdos, recordando la vez en la que Sonic, Shadow y el resto lo habían ayudado a luchar contra Iblis; a pesar de que en un principio parecían enemigos… eran como el, desde su tiempo veían por otro, eso los había unido involuntariamente; su mente llego a Amy. Su primer encuentro, para ser específicos, aquella vez que lo abrazo efusivamente confundiéndolo con Sonic, cuando ella presentándose se ofreció a ayudarlo, sacándole su nombre. Nada mas extraño para el en aquel momento; jamás había conocido a alguien que le hablara con tal calidez y confianza en un primer encuentro, y mucho menos que mostrara tanta alegría de un modo tan natural y franco. Paresia el reflejo de aquel lugar al que había llegado, donde todo brotaba y lo recibía en su forma mas plena; ese sitió que no parecía conocer el desfortunio ni sus consecuencias, sino solo desenvolverse libremente tal cual era. Le gustaría ser así, desde que la vio quiso ser así y si no mínimo el proteger esos sentimientos en quienes los poseían y recordarlos para si mismo, aunque el no fuera así, el evocarla de ese modo siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-que le sirvo-un mesero rompió la concentración del erizo color plata.

-Ah, si, si, disculpe-dijo el algo nervioso y desconcertado-quisiera un chocolate caliente por favor. Desde que el mundo había cambiado se había hecho adicto a aquella bebida, que había sido lo primero que había probado en una cafetería. El mesero se alejo de el, de pronto Silver se sintió observado, dirigió discretamente su mirada al otro lado de la calle, donde un par de hombres sospechosos vestidos de negro parecían observarlo. La presencia de estos le disgusto, no lo dejarían disfrutar de su bebida caliente, la cual, por cierto, llego en ese momento. Bebió un sorbo, vio a los hombres de reojo, estos desaparecieron cuando un coche pasó frente a ellos. Respiro reconfortado, se habían ido, la cosa no era con el. Cuando se dispuso a beber otro delicioso sorbo…

-¿Silver de Hedgehog?-dijo una voz áspera y grave detrás de suyo. El escupió el trago de chocolate sorprendido por la voz que no había esperado tras de el. Vio sobre su hombro, ahí estaban esos dos misteriosos hombres.

-Venga con nosotros por favor-dijo el otro hombre. Silver se reincorporo de inmediato, floto en el aire cargando todas las mesas a su alrededor con sus poderes. La gente grito asustada huyendo del apacible café.

-¿Por qué?-dijo el héroe plateado con una sonrisa enérgica e impertinente.

-tenemos un mensaje para usted del pasado-respondió uno de los hombres, que a pesar de todo, asustado había sacado su arma junto con su compañero, y ambos apuntaban en dirección a el. Silver se sintió asombrado, perdió el aura azul claro que lo rodeaba y con suavidad hizo aterrizar todas las mesas junto con el.

-Vamos…-Silver siguió al par de hombres, al mismo tiempo saco una esmeralda que llevaba consigo. Una vez en el cuartel del gobierno, uno de los hombres abrió la bóveda que Shadow había cerrado hace siglos atrás, dando la indicación de que le fuese entregado lo que esta contenía a Silver the Hedgehog en el año tal, del milenio tal, del día tal. Uno de los agentes saco el pequeño cofre de plomo, y se lo entrego. Silver vio la fecha, indicaba 23 de Junio del año 2008.

-Debemos abrirlo-dijo el otro agente. Silver extendió la palma de su mano en dirección al cofre. La tapa se abollo como sí fuera un trozo de papel, hasta desprenderse por completo y ser arrojada por el impaciente erizo. Los hombres lo miraron perplejos, Silver saco el pequeño y desgastado sobre de la caja, este estaba fechado con un día de anterioridad al marcado en la caja de plomo. En el estaba escrito lo siguiente.

"querido Silver, espero hayas recibido el mensaje, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí en el día fechado en la caja, te anexo la dirección de donde me encontrare, es realmente importante que vengas".

Atte. Amy Rose.

El erizo se sobresalto ¡era todo lo que decía el mensaje! y sin embargo quedaba abierto a toda variedad de posibilidades. No tubo que pensarlo mucho, extendió su caos Emerald, se concentró y pudo crear por medio de un caos control, un agujero en el tiempo y sin decir mas se arrojo al el, este se cerro ante la mirada incrédula del par de agentes que poco entendían de todo lo que había ocurrido.

--Bien, aquí va el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, espero no les parezca algo ñoño. Por otro lado, mi fic parte de suponer que lo ocurrido en Sonic rush adventure pasó antes de Sonic the Hedgehog. Me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicar, es que estoy en finales, y no tengo Internet, por lo que de hechp estoy publicando usando el de la universidad.Este fic no esta terminado, pero ya llevo ocho capitulos que espero poder publicarles pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Las dos caras del guardián

Gracias por los reviwes, me da gusto ver que me siguen apoyando, sniff

Ubicación: casa de Vainilla y Cream

Finalmente el día había llegado. Amy, Vainilla y Cream ponían los últimos adornos y elementos del festejo. Amy colgaba unos adornos en el techo, sin embargo los dejaba caer torpemente todo el tiempo, Vainilla se enterneció de ella conociendo la emoción que le provocaba la festividad.

-Amy-Vainilla-no te preocupes, Sonic vendrá, estoy segura de que el no faltara a su palabra. Amy emitió una risa falsa.

-¿de que hablas Vainilla?-Amy-muchas gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco, pero yo no estoy preocupada por eso, tengo absoluta confianza en que Sonic vendrá.

Repentinamente, antes de que Vainilla pudiera contestarle, la casa comenzó a temblar bruscamente, una especie de agujero negro se abrió en el aire, a mitad de la sala. Cream, asustada, corrió a los brazos de su madre, pero Amy dibujo una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Es Silver!-exclamo Amy emocionada y chocando las palmas, apenas creyendo el que su carta le hubiese llegado.-si recibió mi carta ¡es increíble!

-¿Quién?-pregunto Vainilla aun atemorizada. Un erizo color plata de ojos color naranja salto fuera del agujero que se cerro tras de si. Amy se dirigió, animada al encuentro de su amigo, este examino el lugar con la vista. Su mirada se freno en Vainilla y Cream, que abrazadas, aun lo veían con expresión asustada.

-Ey, lo siento, no tienen de que asustarse, yo… -El personaje plateado retrocedió un paso nerviosa y torpemente, extendió las palmas de sus manos hacia donde estaban ambas, como queriendo frenar la impresión provocada en ellas, y entonces su espalda choco contra la chica rosa que iba hacia el, quien perdió el equilibro, y cayo. Silver dio media vuelta de inmediato.

-lo siento…-Silver-ah… ¡¿Amy?! El le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Amy rió aceptando la ayuda.

-¿Amy que ocurre?-dijo Silver alarmado-vine en cuanto recibí tu mensaje. La joven sonrió.

-primero llegas así de temprano a una fiesta-bromeo Amy- lo que es muy mal visto por cierto, y luego me tiras al piso...

-lo siento… ¡espera! –exclamo el en tono incrédulo-¿una fiesta? ¡¿De eso se trata todo esto, me has llamado por eso?! Amy asintió.

-si, es el…

-¡Amy, creí que estaban en apuros, no puedes buscarme desde el futuro para algo así de ridículo!

-¡no es ridículo!-respondió molesta, el erizo retrocedió un paso impresionado por la llamada de atención-¡Es el cumpleaños de Sonic!

-¡Amy…!-exclamo Silver en tono reprendedor, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía un poco implorante-¡pero el mundo no esta en peligro por eso, tú carta decía que era importante!

-¡Creía que tú lo entendías!-Amy-¡yo ya te había dicho que si tuviera que elegir entre Sonic y el mundo escogería a…!

-Sonic-interrumpió el erizo dando un suspiro en tono fastidiado y vencido.

-Así es- Amy, molesta cruzo sus brazos-¿Qué puede ser mas importante para mi entonces?

-de acuerdo-respondió Silver resignándose a la situación, dió un nuevo suspiro; ya estaba ahí, ya que podía hacer o perder, además aunque no lo dijera lamentaría dejar a Amy tan pronto después de haberla querido ver desde hace tanto tiempo-¿que quieres que haga? Amy sonrió satisfecha.

-primero que nada te presentare, esta es Vainilla-dijo Amy señalando a los personajes con un movimiento de mano-y esa pequeña de ahí es su hija Cream, son grandes amigas mías, las mejores. La conejita aun se escondía detrás de su madre. Silver sonrió de modo amigable, inclinándose hacia Cream.

-yo soy Silver-luego miro de reojo a Vanilla mientras permanecía ligeramente inclinado-es un placer conocerlas. Cream le contesto la sonrisa timadamente, dejándose ver. Le parecía un aspecto gentil el de aquel erizo, que además, era tan cortes, lo que siempre agradaba a la niña.

-también es un placer Sr Silver-dijo Cream inclinándose delicadamente mientras levantaba ligeramente las esquinas de su vestido, como si fuera una cortesana. Silver rió algo enternecido.

-¿Usted viene a la fiesta?-Vainilla.

-Si, el viene a la fiesta, desde el futuro-contesto Amy tomando de la mano a Silver y llevándolo hasta donde estaban unas cajas de adornos. El se sonrojo ligeramente al fijar su mirada en la mano de Amy que apretaba la suya.-pero como ha llegado tan temprano-continuo diciendo la joven rosa manteniendo su sonrisa enérgica-el nos ayudará a decorar y servir la comida.

-Am, yo…por supuesto-Silver aun estaba algo desconcertado, cuando tubo en sus manos algunos de los listones de la caja, los miro con actitud indagatoria. Había entendido que Amy quería que se encargara de esas cosas, pero en su vida había visto algo semejante, y aun se preguntaba su función mientras los examinaba con expresión agobiada.

-deberá explicarnos como es que llego aquí Silver¿quiere algo de beber?-Pregunto Vainilla conteniendo la risa que le provocaba el asombro de su extraño visitante ante la caja de adornos.

-am…-Silver abrió sus ojos como platos, a pesar de que en ese momento ya estaba luchando con un listón con el que había quedado enredado-si, gracias… ¿tendrá algo de chocolate caliente?

-¿en pleno verano?-pensó Vanilla-este es un chico muy extraño. En menos de una hora todo estaba acomodado, los poderes psíquicos de Silver habían sido terriblemente útiles una vez que las chicas lo dirigieron. Cuando dieron las 3:29 en punto el grupo estaba a la mesa charlando placidamente, Silver explicaba de un modo mas claro su procedencia y llegada.

Sorpresivamente, la puerta emitió un sonido sordo a causa de un golpe, al mismo tiempo la persona que lo había dado emitió un grito de batalla, Cream reconoció aquella voz, justo habían dado las 3:30 en punto.

-ho no, es…-dijo asustada. Silver se posiciono enfrente de ellas en posición defensiva, la puerta salio disparada con el segundo golpe. El héroe color plata comenzó a brillar mientras extendía la palma de su mano, de un movimiento detuvo el curso de la puerta antes de que cayera sobre ellos. Fue entonces cuando pudieron ver al responsable, el que se arrojo al interior de la casa. Amy frunció el seño, el resto lo miraba petrificado.

-¡Muy bien! ¡¿Dónde esta Eggman?!-exclamo Knuckles en actitud fiera-¿Cual es el peligro?

-¿peligro?-Vainilla.

-¿Knuckles the echidna?- Silver estaba sorprendido-¿que estas haciendo, porque atacas a tus amigos? Lo ultimo lo dijo en actitud protectora.

Knuckles fijo su vista en el visitante de otra época.

-¿Silver? Entonces es verdad que esto tiene que ver con el futuro…aunque Cream dijo que era uno cercano-dijo el algo confundido.

-¿Qué?-respondió Silver sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que salía de la boca de Knuckles.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamo Amy interponiéndose-¡¿acaso no leíste la carta?!lo importante es que estuvieras aquí ¿no es así? entonces gracias, has cambiado el futuro…-dijo la erizo en tono irritado-nos as salvado la vida a todos, de acuerdo, ahora puedes dejar de destruir la casa de Vainilla y Cream. La chica roza dijo lo ultimo jaloneando del brazo al desconcertado y por demás ingenuo guardián.

-¡es…espera!-tartamudeó Knuckles. Amy lo empujo para que el cayera sobre una silla-¡¿eso es todo lo que tenia que hacer?!

-si, así es-Amy lucia en verdad molesta-ahora todos festejaremos tu victoria, tienes suerte de que haya caído el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Sonic. Silver ya colocaba la puerta en su lugar original con la ayuda de sus poderes.

-¡Olvídenlo!-Knuckles-yo me largo de aquí… Amy saco su pico pico hammer y se torno amenazante.

-Tu te vas a sentar en tu lugar…-Amy sonrió sombríamente, conteniendo el enojo-… esperaras a Sonic, gritaras con nosotros sorpresa, comerás pastel…y serás fe-liz…comprendido… El cerró la boca de golpe con expresión nerviosa y retomo su asiento. Al fin había entendido, no sin enojo, que como el año pasado, había caído en la trampa de la niña rosa, maldijo su suerte, definitivamente tenía que comprar ese calendario, pero siempre lo olvidaba. Fue hasta entonces que se pregunto que hacia realmente Silver por haya. Por cierto que el último veía algo asombrado la escena, era algo digno de admiración como ese imponente peleador, como le había ocurrido a el, acababa por acatar los deseos de la chica, que parecía normalmente tan dulce e inocente. En ese momento alguien toco la recién reparada puerta. Amy animada dirijo la mirada en dirección a ella. En cuanto le dio la espalda a Knuckles, este, sintiéndose libre, intento dejar su asiento.

-¡Sentado! ¡Tu te quedas ahí Knucklehead!-exclamo Amy autoritariamente, sin siquiera verlo. Una vez mas Knuckles se sentó de inmediato con expresión disgustada. Vainilla ya se asomaba por el pequeño agujero de la puerta.

-Tranquila Amy, se trata tan solo de Vector y sus amigos.-Vainilla.

-ah…claro-Respondió Amy decepcionada, con todo el desorden establecido por la llegada de su amigo, había olvidado que Sonic debía llegar a las cuatro en punto. Vainilla acomodo con delicadeza su fleco, en un sutil gesto de coquetería y abrió la puerta con una de sus mas dulces y tranquilas sonrisas.

-Oh, que agradable sorpresa Vector, me da mucho gusto que hayan podido venir-Vainilla. Los ojos del reptil se tornaron vidriosos, y sus pupilas se ensancharon ante la visión de la que llamaba su musa. Poco le faltaba para salivar.

-Mi señora-Vector-todo lo contrario, el privilegio, ante todo, es siempre nuestro, no basta con que siempre nos provea de sus deliciosos alimentos, sino también aun tiene el corazón para recibirnos en su humilde casa. Sus favores jamás parecen terminar, pero le garantizo que solo nuestra gratitud los supera.

-¿Por qué Habla de nosotros como si fuéramos mendigos?-se quejo Charmy

-veras Charme-Espio-debido a la presente situación económica, por primera vez algo que Vector le dice a Vainilla casi encaja con la realidad. Charmy rió con la broma, y ambos entraron a la casa después de dar un cordial saludo a su anfitriona. La que, por cierto, encantada contenía la risa aun escuchando las palabras de su enamorado, que no cesaba de alabarla sosteniéndo una de sus delicadas manos entre las enormes suyas.

Cuando Silver vio a Espio se sobresalto sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato se sintió demasiado contento como para hacer preguntas. Dos de las personas que había evocado en su memoria ese día, cuya relación desconocía, se encontraban frente a el tan pronto, era demasiada casualidad. El ultimo reacciono de un modo distinto, lo miro asombrado, era muy repentino el encuentro con el, en un momento, y lugar así. Frunció el seño cuando el erizó ya caminaba en dirección suya con la intención de saludarlo.

-¿Silver que haces aquí?-Espio, Silver se detuvo al sentir cierto tono de preocupación en el-dime ¿a caso el futuro esta en riesgo otra vez?

-ah, no…no esta ves – Silver rió algo incomodo, cruzando un brazo detrás de su cabeza, comprendiendo la sorpresa provocada en Espio...

-¿traes algún mensaje entonces?

-,no, no… veras-Silver comenzaba a sentirse algo avergonzado- solo vine a la fiesta… soy…un…un invitado

-¿eres…que cosa?-respondió Espio cada vez mas escéptico.-… ¿un…invitado?

-Así es…ja,ja…solo soy un invitado…como tú.-Silver-Amy me mando por medio del gobierno una invitación desde esta época a la mía…se que puede sonar un poco loco, no es asombroso…también es increíble el que tú la conozcas. Espio lo miro perplejo por un momento, pero finalmente se animo a sonreir, había algo tan creíble como aterrador en la voluntad de esa chica, que casi lograba todo lo que se proponía.

-¿Y como esta todo en el futuro?- respondió Espio perdiendo la expresión de sorpresa, lo que casuso asombro ahora en el erizo. El y Silver se dirigieron hasta un sillón con la intención de charlar. Charmy se acerco al mismo tiempo a Cream con deseos de animarla a jugar un poco. Cada vez con mas frecuencia, ella y su madre tenían mas visitas de los Chaotix, y la abeja y la niña ya empezaban a hacerse muy buenos amigos. Vainilla y Vector ya entraban a la casa también. Pero retomando la conversación entre Espio y Silver, el ultimo se torno animado al responderle, sin embargo su mirada era triste.

-¡grandioso!- Silver, ambos tomaban asiento en un sofá de la sala-ni en mis mas grandes sueños espere alguna vez conocer tal esplendor y abundancia en ese lugae, es fantástico…la gente siempre esta feliz, aun me parece increíble que no sepan nada de ese horrible tiempo, que vivieron en algún momento, o que mas bien, ya no ja,ja, no se si entiendes.

-Es extraño, al verte cualquiera pensaría que te mientes al decir eso-respondió Espio con su habitual calma.

-¿ah?

-hay cierta nostalgia en el tono en el que dices las cosas y sin embargo finges estar muy feliz.

-no, no es así-Respondió el personaje plateado algo ofendido-era un tiempo terrible, no parecía haber un lugar donde resguardar la mirada, nunca sabias si al día siguiente volverías a ver a las mismas personas, tu no sabes lo que es eso Espio ¿acaso crees que extraño el mundo desesperanzador del que provengo?

-en lo absoluto-Espio bebió un poco de te verde que Vainilla le había servido-pero la ultima parte de tu frase te delata…

-¿que parte?

-"el mundo desesperanzador del que vengo" sería tonto suponer que extrañas algo así, sin embargo debe ser extraño, que de un día para otro, todo lo que uno conoce, sea borrado, todo sufrimiento en uno queda injustificado, y de ello ya no queda mas que un solo testigo, me parece una situación muy injusta. Tú naciste en un mundo diferente al de esas personas, de pronto nada en tú propia historia existió realmente…supongo que yo me preguntaría donde queda mi lugar, debe ser realmente desolador-dijo fríamente el reptil.-en mi opinión la nostalgia no viene únicamente por el anhelo de lo que se ha tenido, sino incluso hasta por lo que uno jamás ha tenido parte, es esta quizás la mas intolerable entre ambas, en una mínimo queda la pertenencia en los recuerdos, en la otra no hay sino un anhelo inarticulable y sin esperanzas, a algo que se cree jamás llegara o se ha tenido, pero que nos sigue llamando. Silver guardo silencio en actitud pensativa, luego su rostro dibujo una sonrisa triste.

-eres muy buen observador Espio.

-ojala fuera así-Espio-así, talvez de hecho podríamos resolver un caso y la agencia no estaría como siempre pendiendo de un hilo. Silver rió-pero si eso crees-continuo diciendo el camaleón en actitud seria-deberías alegrarte, porque sospecho que lo que ahora sientes esta destinado a desaparecer pronto, ante otras virtudes adaptativas de tu propia personalidad.

- eres un buen amigo-respondio Silver que sonreia de modo triste, con la mirada perdida en otra parte, decidió cambiar el tema. Con aquella platica hasta había sentido todo su cuerpo pesado-sabes, no se que habría hecho sin ti cuando tuve que encontrar a todos esos chaos, también he pensado mucho en la gente de este tiempo y lo que ha hecho por mi. Los ojos de Vector que hasta ahora no se habían apartado de Vainilla, la cual iba de un lado a otro atendiendolos a todos, se abrieron de golpe y rápidamente, como reacción a la ultima frase. Volteo a ver a su socio de modo fulminante. Espio sorprendido por el se limito a desviar la mirada del representante del equipo. Sintiéndose incomodo reprimió el nerviosismo, bebió otro sorbo de su taza de te mientras cerraba los ojos y aparentaba mantener su actitud natural y calmada de siempre.

-¡Espio!-Vector-¡¿es cierto lo que dice este Punk?! ¿Resolviste el caso de los chaos perdidos que te encomendé?

-no es lo que crees…-Espio

-¡eres un traidor!-Vector lo señalo con su dedo en tono acusador sin siquiera dejarlo responder -¡después de que yo te saque de la calle, fui tú maestro en el arte de la pelea, y te enseñe todo lo que sabes sobre el ser un buen detective, incluso te busque un buen empleo a mi lado y siempre vele por ti!

-tu no hiciste nada de eso por mi-dijo Espio calmandose- otra vez estas mezclando la realidad con tus fantasías Vector. Sobra decir que el camaleón hablaba con la verdad.

-¡No cambies el tema! ¡Seguramente hasta cobraste el dinero con el y no con tu equipo, como debe ser!-aquello parecía ya una pelea conyugal.

-no… hubo paga….-respondio Espio viendo venir lo peor.

-…¡¿que?!...¡ no hubo paga! ¡quieres decir que Trabajaste gratuitamente!-exclamo Vector incrédulo- ¡Eso mi amigo es la peor de las traiciones, un trabajo no renumerado, esa es una traición de corazón, esque no te he enseñado nada, eres una vergüenza par un chaotix!

-ey, no se quien es usted pero no permitiré que le hable así a Espio.-interrumpió Silver. Knuckles dibujo una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro. El reptil y el joven del futuro cruzaron una mirada desafiante.

-es… espera Silver, Vector es…-Espio, que no parecía saber como contener al par, quería decir que cuando el cocodrilo se ponía así, era una especie de juego real para si mismo y el resto, que no había que tomarlo enserio, pero como traducir eso de modo comprensible.

-Al fin a caído otro que no soy yo.-pensó Knuckles con cierto placer refiriéndose al erizo plateado. Luego sentándose con su parte frontal hacia el respaldo, cruzó los brazos en este y recargo el mentón en ellos con expresión entretenida. Sin embargo Vainilla interrumpió a tiempo.

-Deténgase Vector, a caso no le parece algo muy noble el que Espio se entregue así a una causa.-Vainilla ya le conocía el modo al detective, bueno generalmente el modo era ella. Vector la vio de reojo, despistadamente como quién esta despertando de un sueño.

-am…bueno…Por supuesto-el reptil adopto una posición honorable en ese momento-no es sino lo que le he enseñado y me llena de orgullo ver que a rendido frutos mi ardua labor para con mi subordinado.

-¿subordinado?-Espio. En este punto eran las 3:54, la puerta sonó, Amy corrió a la puerta entusiasmada, esperando que fuera Sonic, pero al asomarse por el hoyo de la puerta, solo vio a Mails. Abrió la puerta irritada una vez mas, Tails entro algo nervioso sintiendo la ira de la chica.

-lamento la tardanza.-dijo el zorrito. Bueno al menos ese era el ultimo invitado antes de la llegada de Sonic, el próximo tendría forzosamente que ser el.

Lamentablemente el tiempo siguió corriendo, hasta que el reloj marco las 7. La mayoría seguía charlando y evitando el tema de Sonic. Sin embargo Amy seguía sentada en una silla, y viendo la puerta en actitud distraída, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano. No era la única impaciente, nuestro anti social echidna no sabía ya que hacer para matar el tiempo; en su ansiedad ya se había acabado por si mismo 2 tazones y medio de botanas, sin siquiera saborearlas. Y por otra parte, como es de esperarse, era tonto el suponer que pudiese olvidar un momento sus responsabilidades en la isla, además, que ocurriría si por su mala suerte Rouge escogía exactamente ese día y esa hora para darle una visita, el no creía poder esperar mas a que a la murciélago se le diera la gana ir halla.

-Esto es estúpido, ya déjanos ir.-dijo Knuckles en voz alta, en un tono demandante y aburrido. Todos pudieron escucharlo decir lo anterior, la joven salio de sus pensamientos.-asúmelo Amy, Sonic no va a venir, como no vino el año pasado ni el anterior a ese.

-¡Knuckles!-exclamo Tails en tono de regaño.

-ba-Knuckles sonrió indiferentemente-pero si esto es una estupidez, acaso no pueden entender que a Sonic no le importan este tipo de idioteces, y hace bien, ni Amy debería afligirse por lo que digo, esto es mas para ella que para el mismo Sonic, ella es la verdadera interesada.

-será mejor que cuides tus palabras-dijo Vector en tono serio y con una mirada inteligente colocando su mano en el hombro del guardián, cuando este dirigió su mirada a el, el cocodrilo le apunto con la suya a la chica rosa. Esta a pesar de estar de espaldas al echidna temblaba en su silla.

-Ah…¿Amy?-Knuckles se sintió asombrado de no ver a la heroína estallar en furia contra el, y ciertamente también algo culpable-estas…¿estas llorando?

-¡no!-respondió Amy con voz entre cortada. xD

-¡Vamos! No tienes porque ponerte así-Knuckles -no es mas que una fiesta, no es algo que realmente importe. Amy dejo de temblar en su silla e inclino un poco la cabeza guardando silencio, todos la miraron expectantes.

-Es verdad Knox- Amy al fin le respondió, con una voz apagada, sin moverse un cm de su lugar-no se trata mas que de mi. Que no encuentro el método de hacer algo por el y que me vea. El guardián la miro sin comprenderla bien.

-Si esto fuera solo una fiesta-Amy-no me sentiría así...si este fuera un evento aislado…no importaría, no sería sino un asunto pasajero, pero…incluso si ahora lo fuera para cualquiera, incluso para el ¡era importante para mi, y el lo sabía! ¡se lo dije!... Amy sonrió con tristeza.-incluso tiene que ser el, el que haga algo por mi al dejarme hacer esto para el… soy una tonta.

-Amy…yo no…- respondió Knuckles sin saber que decir.

-incluso me dio su palabra…-Amy-pero es verdad. Amy finalmente se puso de pie y volteo a verlo sosteniendo una sonrisa forzada-mi relación con Sonic nunca se a tratado mas que de mi…Sonic jamás a respondido a lo que intento hacer por el de igual forma y cuando lo hace siempre parece que me esta haciendo un favor, por otra parte, tampoco suele pasar que necesite de mi, es mas frecuente el que yo sea una carga para el. Solo puedo hacer estas tontas cosas para agradecerle, y aun así…no son si no tonterías. El la miro sorprendido tratando de pensar en algo que decir que pudiera remediar lo que ya había dicho. Amy camino hasta los dos tazones que había dejado vacíos y los levanto.

-no te preocupes-Dijo ella manteniendo esa sonrisa fingida, y con una voz que intentaba ser tranquila pero que era ligeramente aspera continuo diciendo-lamento haberlos mezclado en todo esto, mira nada mas Knox, jaja, no sabes esperar ni un poco, no puedo creer que tu solo te terminaras estos dos tazones, iré por mas botanas por si alguien mas quiere, y mas vale que esta vez no te las acabes solo. Una vez que ella salió de la habitación y entro a la cocina, Cream la siguió preocupada y a esta ultima por su puesto la siguió cheese. Sobre el echidna callo la mirada de cuchillo de todos los convidados.

-¡Que!-dijo Knuckles alterado-¡yo no quería hacerla llorar! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que algo así de idiota le parecía algo tan importante?!

-bueno-Vector bromeó-el intentar mantenerte aquí después de lo infantil que puedes llegar a actuar, es mas que un indicio, no crees.

-¡eres tu quien ahora debe cuidar su boca, te lo advierto!-Knuckles.

-Pero no es tú culpa-continuo Vector -tu actitud solo apresuró lo inevitable, si hubiera un culpable sería el mismo Sonic, y aun así, es imposible culpar a alguien por no corresponder a los sentimientos del otro.

-Es verdad-Vainilla- lo que Amy siente ahora dudo mucho que sea solo resultado de esta fiesta, debe ser algo que no la abandonado desde que se enamoro de Sonic. Debe ser terrible estar así de enamorada de alguien que tiente tanta sed de vivir sin ataduras y que siempre esta huyendo de uno, por otra parte no hay quién pueda obtener la atención de Sonic por mucho tiempo…lo único que Amy quiere es que Sonic la note…y como el no parece necesitarla, lo único que puede hacer para llamar su atención son este tipo de cosas. Tampoco es frecuente que el necesite el que alguien lo ayude, o lo apruebe, así que cuando Amy se enoja con el, muchas veces el ni se da cuenta. Es una pena, pero creo que Sonic no esta interesado en ella. El echidna dejo caer sus brazos con expresión triste y fastidiada. Le hubiera gustado decir que aquello era una mentira, que a el le constaba que Sonic pensaba en Amy, pero eso era algo que solo le tocaba defender a su amigo azul.

-no esperaba hacerla llorar…-Knuckles mascullo entre dientes sintiéndose desanimado. repentinamente frunció el seño y se encamino a la salida.

-¿Ya te vas?-Vector.

-si el bastardo de Sonic no viene, creo que para que Amy me deje ir, no me queda alternativa sino el traerlo. Díganle a Amy que el ya viene en camino. Knuckles abandono la casa.

-podría irse definitivamente ahora que ya se salió de aqui, no tiene porque traerlo para eso…-Charmy. Vector lo silencio colocando un dedo frente a sus labios.

-deja que crea que no nos dimos cuenta, para que valla el y no nosotros.-Vector

-¡Espera Knuckles!-Tails dejo la casa seguidamente de Knuckles.

La búsqueda del guardián por Sonic no lo había llevado muy lejos, el cazador de tesoros descubrió en la tierra, a unos metros de la casa de Cream el rastro del héroe. Era curioso que a tan solo a unos cuantos pasos de la casa, Sonic había cambiado bruscamente de dirección dirigiéndose a la derecha.

-¿estas seguro de que se trata de Sonic?-Tails-¿que crees que haya pasado?

-si, las huellas apenas tocan el piso, no hay duda, solo alguien tan rápido como Sonic pudo haber dejado este tipo de rastro; no tengo idea de lo que pudo haber pasado Tails, talvez Eggman se le atravesó en el camino, será mejor seguir sus huellas.-Knuckles. El genio asintió y ambos siguieron el rastro.

Bien fin del segundo capítulo, sobre si Blaze aparecerá en este fic, mas haya de mi simpatía o no al personaje debo decir que el mismo ocurre después de Sonic the Hedgehog, y pues no estoy segura de que le pasó en ese juego, según yo había muerto, desaparecido junto con iblis o algo así.Aun así si no fue así me gustaría saber jaja 0.0…bueno, pero no, lo siento, pero no aparecera,espero eso no les moleste mucho. Sobre el comentario de Amy de que le importa mas Sonic que el mundo, no me vallan a mirar feo, ella misma lo dijo en Sonic the Hedgehog cuando Silver intenta destruir a Sonic; que no le creía que Sonic fuera a destruir el mundo, pero aun así si tuviera que escoger entre el mundo y Sonic lo escogería a el. Sobre Espio, creo que hablo demasiado como para ser el. Bien esto de la fiesta fue un asunto cursi, pero espero que haya quedado claro como estoy interpretando los sentimientos de Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

Unos minutos antes de lo ya relatado en el capitulo anterior, encontramos al esquibo personaje azul corriendo a toda velosidad en dirección a casa de Cream, se le había hecho tarde, el día había pasado demaciado rapido, y el erizo se había confiado crey

Unos minutos antes de lo ya relatado en el capitulo anterior, el esquivo personaje azul se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al lugar de la cita; se le había hecho tarde, el día había pasado demasiado rápido, como todos los suyos (a riesgo de que suene a mal chiste). Todo había empezado desde la mañana, cuando el había corrido desde, green hill a distintos puntos del globo, pasándola bien y haciendo alarde de sus habilidades, aunque fuera para si mismo, debido a que a esa velocidad, la mayoría solo lo había visto al detenerse para cambiar de rumbo. Pero cuando fue desde un punto lejano y se detuvo en central Park, como punto final de su recorrido, tuvo la suerte de frenarse frente a un empresario que leía el periódico. Su atención fue atrapada, por una foto que quedaba frente de si, parecía algo cubierto en llamas que caía del cielo. El periódico decía que desde distintos puntos de Mobius, sin previo aviso habían sido avistadas aquellas bolas de fuego, que como meteoritos caían a tierra. Ningún astrónomo sabía el como había ocurrido, sin ser avistadas previamente por ellos. Parecía que habían aparecido de un momento a otro cuando estaban cerca del planeta. Pero lo realmente intrigante, era helecho de que los diversos testigos los habían visto caer en distintas áreas naturales, pero una vez que se acercaban a ver, la enorme masa parecía haber desaparecido. Incluso el área donde había caído, o en la que debía haber caído, resultaba intacta. Hasta ahora se habían avistado 6, meteoritos. Cuando estaba leyendo la noticia, que ahora se detenía en los testimonios de las personas que habían visto al extraño meteoro, el empresario cerro incomodo el periódico al sentir la mirada del erizo.

-disculpe, es tarde y debo irme a casa.-empresario.

-mmm...-Sonic-¿tarde?... ¡Amy!-recordó de pronto-disculpe amigo ¿Qué hora tiene?

-son las 6:47. Sonic se sobresalto, se había retrasado por casi tres horas, simplemente eso de la hora era un invento que a el no le funcionaba, Amy estaría molesta.

- o, ou ¡thanks pall!-Sonic desapareció a toda velocidad, provocando una fuerte corriente de aire que le voló el periódico al empresario. Es en este punto de la historia donde encontramos al héroe, al principio de su reaparición en este capitulo.

Sin embargo tan solo a unos metros del punto de reunión, diviso a lo lejos, en el cielo lo que parecía un meteorito que caía desde el espacio, ¿era posible que se tratara de los mismos relatados en el diario? Sonic, vio indeciso el camino que debería seguir, luego el meteorito que se alejaba, sin embargo era obvio que lo que fuera que fuese eso, podía ser más importante, y no debía esperar, por otra parte era difícil frenar su gusto por la aventura. El veloz erizo desvió su camino y se decidió a seguirlo. Unos minutos después de esto, Knuckles y Tails apenas habían salido de casa de Vainilla en la búsqueda del héroe.

Tails vislumbro a lo lejos al personaje azul.

-¡ahí esta Sonic!-señalo. Los ojos del echidna se fijaron inmediatamente en Sonic, este permanecía quieto, dándoles la espalda a ambos. Knuckles se pregunto que rayos hacia ahí Sonic parado como un poste, ambos se dirigieron hacía donde estaba el.

-Sonic-Knuckles llamo su atención.- ¿que ocurre? Sonic volteo a verlos algo sorprendido.

-Knuckles…Tails… ¿les párese este un lugar donde callo un meteorito?

-¿meteorito?-Knuckles. Delante de ellos no había sino un prado, intacto y fértil.

-¡No, no me párese!-dijo el echidna sospechando que se trataba de otra broma de las que el erizo solía hacerle para divertirse a sus expensas-¡no soy tan estúpido sabes! no me distraerás así, ahora contesta… ¿donde has estado todo el día? Gracias a ti he pasado toda la tarde perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de atender mis responsabilidades como guardián. Si tu hubieras llegado antes, Amy se habría olvidado de mi y me habría dejado ir en paz.

-No es una broma Knox, ¡aquí callo un meteorito!... o algo parecido, estoy seguro-Sonic.

-si, si claro-dijo Knuckles caminando hacia donde estaba el.

-no, en verdad, ¡Ey espera!-Para sorpresa del héroe su amigo al estar cerca de el lo tomo por sorpresa de un brazo y se lo colgó en un hombro como si se tratase de un molesto paquete-¡suéltame! ¡Knuckles, Knox, es enserio, wow, juro que esta vez no es una broma! ¡Tails!

-lo siento Sonic-a Tails tampoco le fue posible el creerle- pero no es momento para jugar bromas, Amy esta muy triste, olvidaste que le prometiste ir a casa de Cream una vez mas ¿no es cierto?

-¿Amy?-Sonic recordó de pronto su palabra y el modo en el que la chica le había dicho que era importante para ella.-no lo olvide, solo…se me fue el tiempo…

-con ese meteorito, cierto-Knuckles.-no me digas que esa será tu excusa con Amy.

-les digo que es real, necesito un periódico, suéltame Knuckles e iré por el.

-no.-Knuckles.-no escaparas de esta.

-¡Wait! ¿Que pasara con esa cosa? Knuckles toco la puerta de Cream sin siquiera interesarse en contestarle, luego lo bajo de inmediato, posicionándolo frente de ella. Vainilla entre abrió la puerta y asomo parte del cuerpo al exterior, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al encontrarse con el erizo.

-listo, aquí esta-dijo Knuckles en actitud impaciente, como si hubiese traído un pedido o algo así-¿ya me puedo ir? Sonic sonrió como quien sabe que esta en problemas.

-¿Amy mira quién esta aquí?-Vainilla abrió la puerta por completo, dejando que el resto de los personajes viera a Sonic. La chica, que a pesar de las protestas del resto, recogía los últimos adornos de la fiesta, detuvo su mirada en el con cierto asombro. Sonic le sonrío saludando de un modo un tanto cómico. Rápidamente la chica desvió la mirada de la suya.

-no importa Vainilla-Amy-si Sonic solo puede llegar aquí arrastrado por Knuckles y Tails, sinceramente es mejor que no se presente. Es obvio que lo que sea que me importaba tanto, no le interesa. Amy se dirigió a la puerta en actitud ofendida, paso al lado de Sonic sin siquiera verlo, el solo se hizo a un lado boqui abierto para no atravesarse en su camino.

-Amy…lo encontramos en el camino, el venía hacia acá- Tails.

-por favor Tails-respondió ella ya lejos de la puerta-no soy Knuckles para creer mentiras tan obvias.

"porque será que yo siempre salgo perdiendo de uno u otro modo"-pensó Knuckles.

-Vainilla, Cream, siento los problemas-Amy-lamento no haber acabado de levantar las cosas, les pido me dejen ayudarlas mañana.

-no te preocupes por eso- respondió la última sintiéndose afligida por sus amigos de abundantes espinas.

-¡Amy!-Sonic. Ella se fue ignorándolo, lo terrible de todo esto, era que esta vez tan de golpe le había caído aquella impresión triste y patética de si misma, que sintiéndose demasiado dolida, el ignorarlo había resultado cosa fácil, simplemente había perdido las esperanzas depositadas en Sonic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente, Amy solo logro levantarse al recordar a Silver, fue apresurada a casa de Cream, con todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había hecho de lado el echo de que ella lo había hecho venir. Le preocupaba el que el pudiese haberse marchado sin despedirse. Cuando llego a casa de Vainilla, Cream fue quien abrió la puerta, su madre había salido al mercado muy temprano en la mañana. Amy respiro agotada en la puerta.

-¿Amy?-Cream

-¿Silver ya se fue?-Amy parecía preocupada. Cream negó con la cabeza, y abrió la puerta dejando ver al erizo, que dormía en el sofá de la casa.

-el Sr. Silver no quería irse, quiso ir detrás de ti, pero los chaotix no lo dejaron. Parecía indeciso sobre que hacer, así que mama le ofreció quedarse en casa, diciéndole que si lo deseaba podría hablar contigo el día de hoy… cuando estuvieras mas tranquila…-cuando llego a esta parte del relato Cream se veía incomoda-y talvez así el se sentiría mas seguro de partir de nuevo a su casa.

-Estoy bien-sonrío Amy-¿que te parece si le damos una sorpresa a Silver y le preparamos un rico desayuno? Cream asintió contenta de ver una vez mas a su amiga sonreír.

Ubicación Isla del Ángel

Esa misma mañana, Knuckles se había levantado muy temprano, una vez mas veía el cielo con actitud pensativa, ya lo hacía muy a menudo. Se entretenía gran parte del día viendo las nubes pasar, pensando distintas cosas, entre ellas, por su puesto, siempre si ese sería el día en el que ella visitaría su isla. Algo le dijo que no era así, que hoy no sería el día tampoco, dio un suspiro en actitud frustrada, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron más bien a Sonic y a Amy. De pronto vio al tornado x sobrevolar encima de la isla, se pregunto que ocurría. Tails aterrizo cerca del altar.

-¿Qué ocurre Tails?-pregunto Knuckles cuando Tails descendía del avión. El zorro parecía preocupado.

-Knuckles ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Sonic ayer sobre un meteoro?

-si.-Knuckles.

-pues ayer, como Sonic al acompañarme de regreso a mi laboratorio continuaba diciendo que la historia era cierta, decidí investigarlo hoy, así que fui al sitio en el que lo encontramos, pero cuando lo hice, descubrí que todo lo que había estado en ese prado estaba muerto y seco, Knuckles se estremeció.

-¿estas seguro y Sonic lo sabe?-Knuckles. Tails asintió.

-en este momento, el esta hablando con personas aledañas al lugar, tratando de averiguar si ellos vieron o saben algo al respecto.

-Bien…vamos al sitió…talvez encontremos algo entre los dos.-Knuckles. Tails subió a la cabina del piloto, y el echidna subió a un ala del avión, lamentando el no haberle creído a Sonic esta vez, de verdad la suya era mala suerte. Lo que sea que hubiese hecho eso, era obvio el que era algo sobrenatural.

Silver se despertó con una sonrisa placida debido a un aroma dulce proveniente de la cocina de la casa, cuando se reincorporo fijo sus ojos en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, de donde provenía el aroma. Amy apareció en la puerta con una charola que contenía un par de waffles, miel de Maple, y por su puesto una taza de la bebida preferida del personaje del futuro.

-Amy-dijo el erizo sorprendido y poniéndose de píe.

-siéntate-le dijo ella con una sonrisa algo forzada tomando asiento al lado suyo, Cream llego con cheese al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días señor Silver-Cream-¿le gusta el desayuno que Amy y yo hicimos para usted?

-buenos días-Silver-aun no he podido probarlo, ja, ja, pero se ve y huele exquisito, muchas gracias Cream. La conejita sonrío feliz con la respuesta y corrió con cheese a jugar al patio.

-quería agradecerte el que no te fueras-dijo Amy acomodando la charola frente a Silver en una mesita delante de ellos.-lo que ocurrió ayer debió haber sido una situación muy incomoda y molesta para ti, lamento haberte arrastrado aquí solo por mis caprichos. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa amarga mientras hablaba y sus ojos se veían cristalinos. Silver se sintió involuntariamente ofendido con lo dicho por Amy, estaba molesto, eso era cierto, pero no con Amy sino con Sonic, le indignaba, y le irritaba el ver como el desinteresado erizo influía en el buen ánimo de Amy. El siempre había atesorado en su memoria como símbolo de los sentimientos de lo que quería proteger y ver en todos, aquella actitud enérgica, llena de inmediata familiaridad y candidez de Amy Rose. Para ella Sonic lo era todo, y el la despreciaba tan fácil, era algo intolerable el que el interviniera así con aquel animo que antes le había parecido imperturbable.

-no entiendo porque Sonic es tan importante para ti-Silver fijo su vista lejos de la expresión de Amy, manteniendo el seño ligeramente fruncido y con cierto rubor. Amy sintió su vista nublarse a causa de las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Su expresión se torno triste y no respondió. Silver sorprendido la miro algo afligido y ella desvío la mirada, evitando que viera su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo ella -Sonic jamás ha hecho algo malo, lo único que ha hecho es salvarme a mi y a todos en infinidad de circunstancias…soy yo la tonta que no quiere entender… Silver vio como una lágrima suya caía en sus rodillas. De pronto se escucho un grito en el jardín.

-¡mama!-grito Cream. Silver y Amy corrieron al patio alarmados, Vainilla estaba inconsciente en el suelo, al lado de un árbol, la bolsa del mercado con los víveres había quedado regada lejos de ella, se entendía que la coneja había sido arrojada contra el árbol. Cream había corrido al lado de su madre, el responsable las veía imperturbable. Parecía un robot, su boca tenía una expresión juguetona, y sus ojos eran negros, con unas pupilas azul claro, hechos de varias líneas horizontales de luz, en la frente tenía grabado un símbolo. Unas alas metálicas enmarcaban su espalda, tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza, y emitía un ligero resplandor dorado. Silver salto frente a Amy en actitud protectora y comenzó a despedir su aura color azul fosforescente.

-¿Quien eres?-Silver se coloco en posición de ataque, extendiendo una mano en dirección a la extraña criatura en actitud amenazante.- ¡que buscas aquí! esta no respondió. La criatura comenzó a brillar mas intensamente, de un tono rojizo, la tierra a su alrededor murió con toda planta en ella. Amy retrocedió un paso asustada, pero de inmediato se armo de valor y saco su pico pico Hammer. Silver no espero el ser atacado y con un movimiento de ondas paralizo y levanto violentamente a la maquina en el aire, arrojándola con violencia en dirección opuesta; esta rodó unos momentos en el aire, dando una serie de marometas que detuvieron el impulso, luego mostró su palma, de ella salio una gigantesca chispa que le arrojo a su oponente. Silver intento detenerla con sus poderes, pero la chispa sorpresivamente se movió a una gran velocidad, esquivando el punto en el que el había apuntado. La chispa súbitamente se ensancho con una ligera explosión y antes de que Silver pudiese defenderse de el ataque, este lo golpeo y lo arrojo al otro lado del patio dejándole quemaduras.

-¡Silver!-Amy corrió a su lado. El erizo se reincorporo trabajosamente.

-¡tu y a Cream saquen a Vainilla de aquí y avísenle a Sonic cuanto antes de esto!-Silver-yo me encargare de detener a esta cosa.

-¡no te dejaremos!-Amy, la maquina se arrojo contra el erizo. Este entendió que ponía en peligro a Amy al mantenerse junto a ella, así que floto disparado hacia el robot. Estaba preparado para volver a atacarlo con sus poderes psíquicos, sin embargo el robot esquivo a Silver y voló directo en dirección a Amy Rose. Amy intento arrojarle un golpe con su martillo, pero no le hizo ningún daño, la extraña criatura metálica extendió su mano en dirección a ella, Amy emitió un grito de terror…

-¡Amy!-Silver intentó arrojar por medio de sus poderes una vez mas a la criatura, sin embargo esta vez, la ultima brillo de un color dorado, y su ataque no surtió el mínimo efecto. El erizo la miro atónito, no teniendo otra opción, se arrojo contra el robot en un ataque directo, pero no llego a tiempo, el último sostuvo a Amy por la cadera, y la cargo bajo su hombro.

-¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-exclamo Amy fuera de si. El robot emprendió el vuelo, llevándose a la chica consigo. Silver floto en el aire e intento alcanzarla, sin embargo cada vez el robot aceleraba mas y se perdía mas de la vista del angustiado joven. Finalmente perdió a Amy de vista mientras el grito de auxilio de la última se perdió a la distancia. Silver cayó de rodillas al piso frustrado y agotado, cerro el puño y golpeo el piso apretando los ojos y los dientes.

-¡Demonios!-Silver.-…Amy. Silver se puso de pie y decidió buscar de inmediato a Sonic.

Sonic había interrogado a toda la gente aledaña al lugar, sin embargo los pocos que habían visto caer a la enorme masa de fuego, relataban una historia semejante a la propia, una vez que se habían acercado al lugar no habían encontrado nada en el terreno, pero al día siguiente todo lo que crecía en el se había marchitado, y la tierra era árida y de un extraño color. Comprendiendo que no podría averiguar nada de la gente, se encamino pensativo al terreno baldío, donde estaban Tails y Knuckles aun investigando; quizás ellos habrían encontrado algo. Sin embargo una vez cerca del lugar, Sonic se detuvo en seco, Knuckles y Silver parecían discutir acaloradamente, y Tails ya no estaba con el echidna. Sonic acelero el paso y corrió en dirección a sus amigos, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-¡tenía que detenerlo, no se me ocurrió en ese momento que Cream quedaría sola con Vainilla herida!-Silver.

-¡si, buena idea seguir a esa cosa, así no solo perdiste a Amy, sino que también dejaste a una niña vulnerable de ocho años con su madre mal herida, quien sabe en que estado, sola!-Knuckles. Sonic detuvo su respiración y se estremeció.

-¡¿de que hablan ustedes dos?!-Sonic. El par dirigió su mirada al héroe azul, apenas se percataban de su presencia. Sonic se veía ansioso y respiraba agitado.- ¿Quién se llevo a Amy? y ¿Qué le ocurrió a Vainilla? Silver miro al piso desanimado, se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Knuckles se limito a cruzar los brazos en actitud incomoda.

-un extraño robot ataco a Vainilla.-Silver.- lo lamento Sonic…lo intente pero no pude detenerlo… se llevo a Amy. No parecía un robot de Eggman, pero lo mejor será investigar…. Concluyo con un tono de coraje, no se atrevía a ver a Sonic, sintiéndose avergonzado.

-y no sabemos a donde se fue-continuo el echidna en un tono serio, pero que delataba cierta preocupación-Silver dice que era demasiado veloz y lo perdió de vista rápidamente… Tails ya debe estar en casa de Cream…Sonic, lo mejor por el momento será alcanzarlo. Sonic quedo petrificado un momento, su corazón latió rápido y por una razón absurda, que no supo comprender, se sintió responsable, no había estado ahí, después de lo del día anterior, a pesar de que jamás la había visto tan triste por su relación, se encontraba mas interesado en investigar a los objetos que habían caído del cielo que en ella. La chica apenas le había pasado por la cabeza a lo largo del día, de haberse preocupado mas por ella, talvez en ese momento el habría estado con ella y la hubiese podido defender. Knuckles leyendo la angustia en su rostro no quiso decir nada, y de cualquier modo no habría podido hacerlo, ya que de golpe el erizo se alejo de ellos dejando su rastro azul.

No había nadie en el patio de Cream, y todas las plantas en el estaban marchitas. Sonic entro a la casa con un sentimiento de miedo, se sintió aliviado al ver que Vainilla reposaba en el sofá con una venda en la cabeza, cerca de ella estaban Cream y Tails.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Sonic.

-yo y Cheese jugábamos en el jardín-dijo Cream aun llorando.-y ese robot se acerco a la casa, me pareció que tenía un aspecto divertido, pero cuando me acerque mi mama llegaba con las compras, cuando nos vio mama grito que nos alejáramos y corrió en dirección del robot,…y el le pego… ¡y se llevo a Amy! ¡Perdón, yo no hice nada! ¡No debí acercarme! Cream empezó a llorar desconsolada. El la vio con una fugaz expresión de aflicción, y le acarició la cabeza, en un gesto de cariño.

-dont worre -Sonic le dirigió una afable sonrisa-todo estará bien Cream, te prometo que rescataremos a Amy.

-es verdad-Tails-fue un golpe fuerte, pero tu mama solo esta inconsciente, y Sonic traerá de vuelta a Amy, como siempre, no tienes de que preocuparte. En ese momento Knuckles y Silver entraron.

-deberíamos averiguar cuanto antes si esto tiene algo que ver con Eggman.-Knuckles se recargo de espaldas en el portal de la puerta, cruzando una vez mas los brazos.

-¡es verdad!-Cream empuño sus manos-¡quizás los chaotix puedan ayudarnos a encontrar a Amy! La niña corrió al teléfono, que se encontraba en otra alcoba.

-ja-río sarcásticamente el echidna como única respuesta a Cream.-claro.

-no deberías reírte-Sonic respondió en tono juguetón- si Vector sabe que alguien toco uno de los preciosos cabellos de su adorada Vainilla, definitivamente no quiero estar ahí, será una situación de miedo. Dudo que esta vez algo lo detenga en su camino hasta hallar al responsable, bueno haría mas que eso. Knuckles ya había trabajado alguna vez personalmente con ellos, y sabía muy en el fondo que aunque la mayor parte del tiempo eran un disparate, cuando la situación se tornaba sería siempre lograban lo que se proponían.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ademas, Cream dice que esa cosa mato todo lo que hay en su jardín, justo como los meteoritos que han caído; si esto tiene que ver con lo relatado en los periodicos y con lo que sea que viste ayer Sonic-Tails- creo que quizas necesitaremos mas ayuda, no sabemos con que tratamos, quien sabe, talvez incluso sea bueno hablar con Shadow. Como agente del gobierno y por sus habilidades de espía, quizás pueda sernos útil para encontrar a esa cosa. A Sonic no le complacía tanto esa noticia, sonrío de modo astuto dirigiendo una aguda mirada al guardián.

-pero nadie mejor para eso que Rouge-Sonic. Knuckles se sobresalto y se sonrojo ligeramente prediciendo a donde iba el erizo-tu puedes localizarla ¿no es cierto Knox? el ultimo se retorció y sonrojo con expresión nerviosa.

-¡yo que se sobre lo que hace o no esa mujer!-respondió el mal mentiroso, contestando una media verdad-además no creo que sea necesaria tanta alharaca por el momento, insisto en que lo mas seguro es que la persona detrás de esto sea Eggman, en tal caso solo bastaría contigo y conmigo.

- no creo que esto tenga una relación directa con Eggman, la maquina que describen Silver y Cream no párese tener ninguna de las características del estilo de Eggman.-Tails coloco su mano en su mentón en actitud pensativa.-pero por otra parte, ese numerito de secuestrar a Amy para llamar la atención de Sonic, es el tipo de cosa de la vieja escuela, en el esteriotipo de villano, que Eggman haría para llamar la atención de Sonic. Como sea, de quien se trate, pensándolo bien, es muy probable que quiera ser encontrado, según lo anterior. Tails levanto sus manos al cielo en actitud relajada.

-¿Entonces que sugieres Tails?-Sonic

-¿Silver-Tails- como se veía exactamente ese robot, podrías ser mas exacto?

-bueno-Silver hizo memoria- estaba hecho de un metal extraño, era de color dorado, tenía unas alas, en la cabeza tenía un símbolo en forma de un triangulo equilátero, con un pequeño circulo atrás de la punta del triangulo, sus ojos eran negros, y en su interior brillaban sus pupilas, que eran de color azul.- Knuckles miro atentamente a Silver.

-Silver-Knuckles-¿estas seguro de que eso era un robot?

-¿a que te refieres?-Silver.

-ese símbolo…se que he escuchado antes de el entre otros cazadores de tesoros.

-entonces quizás no fue Eggman-Tails

-vamos Knox-Sonic-trata de recordar.

-¡que crees que hago!-Knuckles. De pronto la respuesta vino a su cabeza.- ¡ya recuerdo! Se dice que es el símbolo de un antiguo emperador caído…se supone que su cuerpo esta en una isla en el mar, en Un templo dedicado a el que esta escondido bajo tierra, junto con un tesoro. Se puede saber donde esta ese templo porque ese símbolo esta grabado sobre de una piedra que esta encima de el.

-¿que mas puedes recordar al respecto?-Tails. Knuckles hizo memoria.

-dicen que se hizo enterrar con su ejercito completo, y que no había quien venciera a ese sujeto en vida…incluso se creo el rumor de que las armaduras de su ejercito estaban vacías, y que era ese tesoro el que les daba vida, además de poderes extraordinarios…eso es todo lo que se…mas haya de ese símbolo no párese haber conexión, quizás es solo una coincidencia.

-y si Eggman obtuvo esa joya no pudo haber fortalecido a sus robots.

-No puede ser que Eggman tenga esa cosa, es solo un rumor.-Knuckles-En todo caso, para llegar a ese templo hay que cruzar una selva, y nadie lo a logrado, también dicen que en ella vive una bestia que no te deja de seguir hasta devorarte.

-esa es la parte ficcional, y ahora la verdadera.-río Tails.

-la gente se pierde, no llegan a ninguna parte.-Knuckles-¡es imposible que Eggman haya cruzado ese sitió por si mismo!

En ese punto de la conversación Vainilla abrió los ojos algo adolorida. De pronto reacciono.

-¡Cream! ¿Donde esta? -Vainilla la busco preocupada con la mirada.

-she is all rigth-Sonic- En este momento esta hablando por teléfono. Vainilla respiro aliviada.

-¿entonces que ocurrió, que era esa cosa?

-no lo sabemos, pero se llevo a Amy.-respondió Silver tornándose algo serio.

-No puede ser.-dijo Vainilla exaltada. En ese momento Cream entraba a la estancia una vez más. Al ver a su madre consiente, corrió en dirección suya junto con Cheese y la abrazo emocionada.

-Todo esto-Tails se sentía realmente agobiado-tiene que haber una relación…ese robot mato todo en el jardín de Cream, del mismo modo que los meteoros y ese símbolo...que puede significar el que esos robots lo tengan también. Knuckles, atento a lo que decía el zorro, ya miraba de frente al grupo, y solo apoyaba en el portal su costado. Sorpresivamente algo lo empujo con fuerza a sus espaldas, arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡auch!-Knuckles. Vector había hecho su entrada.

-Vector…eso no era una puerta…-Espio. Charmy rió divertido. Vector ignoro al camaleón y al echidna y fue directo a Vainilla.

-¡maldición!-Knuckles-¡¿les parece que existe algún parecido?!

-¡Knuckles tiene cabeza de puerta, Knuckles tiene cabeza de puerta, Knuckles tiene cabeza de puerta!-Charmy. Como respuesta el echidna solo gruño fastidiado mientras Espio lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-bueno…no era el mejor lugar para recargarte.-Espio. Una vez mas como respuesta el echidna se limito a gruñir, arrebato su brazo de las manos del camaleón que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y fue molesto a azotar la puerta real que había permanecido abierta hasta entonces.

-en verdad estoy bien-Vainilla le decía al imponente reptil, adelantándose a cualquier escena en un momento así-solo me preocupa Amy, deben rescatarla pronto, por favor.

- de lo por hecho-dijo Vector resuelto, parecía realmente molesto e indignado por lo sucedido. Para sus adentros Vainilla quedo encantado con aquella ruda actitud, incluso se sonrojo ligeramente. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta. Tails fue a abrirla.

-¡Un mensaje de doctor Eggman!-Bokkun. Sabiendo del fanatismo del androide por hacer explotar cosas, a todos les salto un poco el corazón. En la pantalla amarilla que cargaba apareció Robotnik. Bokkun coloco la pantalla en el respaldo de un sillón. Luego le dio a Tails lo que parecía un mapa.

-Sonic-Eggman-para estos momentos ya debes sospechar el que yo tengo a tú adorada novia, jo,jo,jo. El genio maligno se aparto un momento de enfrente de la cámara para dejar ver detrás suyo a Amy. Esta estaba enserada tras de el en una especie de vitrina esférica. Enojada golpeaba la vitrina con sus puños mientras exclamaba algo, que no podía escucharse detrás del cristal.

-¡Amy!-exclamo Sonic sintiendo que la sangre le hervía-¡Eggman si le haces algo…!-en ese momento el científico volvió a centrarse en el foco de la cámara.

-Tranquilo mi peste azul, solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas, si la quieres de vuelta solo ven por ella. Estoy en el centro de Lost island, frente a una piedra con un símbolo así-El científico mostró un dibujo del símbolo que ya habían descrito Silver y Knuckles, por cierto que el ultimo se sobre salto, el científico estaba en el lugar de su historia- no olvides traer a todos tus patéticos amigos, procura que Shadow venga también, tengo algo para cada uno de ustedes. Mi pequeño amigo les ha dado el mapa para encontrar la isla, pero el salir de ella y el encontrarme quedara directamente en sus peludas y mal olientes manos. Ha, por cierto, este video se auto destruirá en 15 segundos. Bokkun ya se alejaba soltando otra carcajada.

¡Que!-Sonic, Knuckles se adelanto, tomo la pantalla con una expresión de tensión y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojo en dirección a Bokkun.

-¡esto te pertenece!-el guardián dio en el blanco. El aparato exploto al contacto con el pequeño robot, el último salio disparado hasta perderse en el cielo.

-¡idiota!-Bokkun.

-¡Ja!-Knuckles.

-pobre Bokkun…-Cream.

-porque te apiadas de el Cream, quería hacernos daño…-Sonic sonrío algo estresado.

-Tails porque no vas tú a buscar a Shadow.-Sonic.

-¿yo?-Tails-de acuerdo Sonic. Tails entendió perfectamente que Sonic era muy orgulloso como para pedirle ayuda a su rival directamente.

Ubicación base del gobierno, unos minutos después.

-ya veo-Shadow-comprendo que no son competentes, evidentemente este es un asunto que no puede quedar en sus manos. Tails río tímidamente. "Sonic hizo bien al mandarme a mi, el no hubiera tolerado esto por mucho tiempo sin contestarle con una provocación"

-entonces… ¿vendrás?

-si.-Shadow salió de la base sin esperar a Tails.

Fin del tercer capitulo, bueno el titulo ya cobra sentido, mínimo un poco. Espero les haya gustado y no haya sido tedioso, se que puede ser algo confuso pero no quise explicarlo todo de jalon…mi redacción creo que en vez de mejorar empeora T-T, bueno como sea, disculpen una vez mas la tardanza, en el próximo capitulo ya aparece rouge, termino con tanto choro y ya trato de meter la acción. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo VI apreción de Rouge

Gracias a sadic por su reviwe x3

Amy golpeaba la vitrina en la que permanecía encerrada, Bokkou y Dekkou jugaban barajas frente a una mesa mientras hacían guardia.

-perdiste otra vez-Dekkou

-eres un tramposo, se que hiciste trampa una vez mas. Te aprovechas de que ella hace mucho escándalo y me distrae fácilmente-dijo Bokkou furioso.

-eso no es verdad, eres un mal perdedor.-Dekkou deslizo en su metálica rodilla una baraja de puros ases que escondía de la vista de su compañero.

Amy se dejo caer en cuclillas rendida. Involuntariamente pensó en Sonic. Cruzo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y recargo su frente sobre sus brazos, ocultando la cabeza. Los robots la vieron de reojo, por un momento, sintieron una ligera pena hacía ella, pero pronto volvieron a su "labor".

-Sonic,…no dejare que me rescates una vez mas-pensó Amy triste y con un sentimiento de impotencia-…no hay alternativa…solo te causo problemas, de uno u otro modo- Amy dejo caer una lagrima, se respondía con un sentimiento de incontenible tristeza que era inevítale, solo saldría de esa si Sonic la rescataba una vez mas. Pudo ver el líquido de sus lágrimas balancearse en sus ojos al intentar retenerlas.- No quiero volver a ver a Sonic, quiero alejarme de el lo antes posible.- es cierto que el erizo prevalecería en su memoria cada día de su vida, en cada acción suya donde fuera que estuviese. Eso ya lo sabía de sobra, Sonic ya era algo más que una presencia en su vida, o incluso más que alguien del que se había enamorado, había quedado en su conciencia y espíritu como una especie de firma personal o de huella que regía gran parte de su forma de ver el mundo y actuar.-Si estoy cerca de el, no puedo evitar querer estar junto a el, solo puedo seguirlo, pero eso nunca cambíara lo que el siente por mi…y solo seguiré causándole problemas-Si seguía viviendo tras de el, siendo una desesperante persecutora, incluso ese sentimiento infrenable de amor hacia Sonic se vería dañado severamente por aquella tristeza, mezclándose con rencor, y un sentimiento de patetismo, eso es lo que ella sentía; no quería eso- ni siquiera es culpa de Sonic el no amarme- también por ella, preferiría alejarse de el y poder pensar en el, al menos con la imagen que había guardado de el hasta el momento, atesorando esos sentimientos y evocandolos cada véz que pensara en el.

-talvez deberíamos traerle algo de comer.-dijo Bokkou viéndola compasivamente.

-buena idea, tu hazle un sándwich-Dekkou-yo haré guardia.

-…haragán no te dejare solo con las barajas.

Ubicación jungla de Lost island.

Rouge se sentía terriblemente débil y cansada, ya llevaba dos días perdida en esa selva. Había comido algo de fruta que había encontrado, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba demasiada energía. Se sentó agotada sobre un tronco y se quito la bota de su pierna derecha, la bota estaba desgarrada, y machada de lodo y sangre, ella tenía una herida profunda en el muslo, su ala izquierda también estaba herida. Eran heridas fuertes, pero nada que fuera de enorme gravedad. Rouge exhalo un suspiro.

-duele-se quejo cansada-maldito viejo, todo esto es su culpa, no puedo creer que caí, debí averiguar quien era y lo que robaba antes de hacer ese trabajo, pero mi mente no pudo evitar bloquearse ante el deleite de todas esas joyas… ¡Falsas además de todo, de verdad ese gordo es malvado y retorcido, hacerme eso a mi! Rouge comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido con un sentimiento de coraje.

Flash back

La ladrona había recibido un mail de un cliente anónimo que ofrecía una abundante recompensa a cambio de sus servicios. Para hablar del asunto cito a la chica en una taberna conocida para quienes hacían este tipo de negocios, el texto decía que el iría con un sombrero rojo a cuadros, inconfundible.

En aquel lugar Rouge pensaba molesta en cuanto se retrasaba el cliente.

-.-…en verdad me aburro, mas vale que sea bueno.-Rouge

-¿se te ofrece algo mas belleza?-dijo un mesero con cara de depravado.

-si, tráigame otro Midorí con piña colada por favor…-Rouge.-cerdo.-agrego con desprecio cuando el mesero se alejo. Sin embargo el volvió antes de lo esperado con la bebida, la que deslizo frente a la murciélago inclinándose demasiado cerca de los dos detalles de Rouge que no había perdido de vista en toda la noche. La murciélago sonrió astutamente.

-mis ojos están aquí-dijo Rouge de modo sugestivo, acompaño lo dicho posando delicadamente dos de sus delicados dedos en el mentón de aquel Patan, con gracia levanto la cabeza de este hasta hacerlo mirar en dirección a su rostro.

-disculpa bombón-mesero-es que tienes un par de cosas ahí bastante bien formadas. Rouge rió suavemente con toda la clase que el comentario le permitía, junto la palma de sus manos y extendió sus codos. La atención de toda la taberna se centro en ellos, aquel mesero era novato pero ella ya era muy conocida en el establecimiento, fuese por experiencia personal, de vista o de platicas, pero resultaba inconfundible.

-si, bueno- Rouge respondió serena y sin borrar la seductora sonrisa de su rostro, de un movimiento rápido levanto sus codos, golpeando al tipo directo en la nariz, rompiéndola y azotándolo con el potente golpe contra el piso, dejándolo inconciente.-mi novio dice lo mismo. La caza tesoros tomo con absoluta clase su vaso, y bebió con una sonrisa torcida un sorbo. La gente que ocupaba el lugar de mala muerte rió del sujeto herido, llego otro mesero y le sirvió otra bebida.

-esta va por cuenta de la casa…señorita.

-gracias buen hombre.-Rouge sonrío de modo pícaro. En ese momento llego a la taberna un hombre obeso con una gabardina, cubría parte de su rostro con una bufanda que combinaba con el estrafalario sombrero, y unos gigantescos y redondos lentes de sol estaban posados sobre su nariz, sostenía en sus espaldas un pesado costal.

-valla, usted si que es extraño-Rouge lo observo intrigada. El se sentó frente a ella.

-quiero que consigas para mi este papiro-el hombre que hablaba con una voz gangosa le extendió una fotografía del documento, esta en el museo de antropología de central city.

-y que es eso…-Rouge, el sujeto de un azoton estrello el costal contra la mesa y lo abrió dejando ver una cantidad inverosímil de hermosas gemas, joyas y adornos de metales valiosos, incrustadas de otras piedras preciosas. Los ojos de la murciélago centellaron y su expresión de antipatía cambio por una emocionada y deleitosa, como un niño que sabe que saboreara un delicioso caramelo.

¿Importa?-pregunto el hombre misterioso como respuesta.

-bueno, no exactamente-Rouge deslizó sus manos hacia el hermoso tesoro, el hombre cerro de golpe el costal.

-debo suponer que lo harás…-nombre misterioso.

-eso fue rudo, pero que poco delicado para un caballero, aun así-agrego deleitada-tiene un trato, siempre y cuando tenga un adelanto, por su puesto.

-no tendrás nada hasta que vea el trabajo cumplido. Rouge quiso reconsiderar eso, trabajar sin un adelanto no iba con su política, pero el sujeto volvió a abrir el saco, ella quedo deslumbrada una vez más y dijo deleitada:

-es un trato. XD La chica cumplió con lo acordado, robo el museo, pero una vez que tuvo el papiro robado, sintiendo todo aquel asunto sospechoso, tomo una fotografía para si misma del papiro. Después de lo mencionado le dio la valiosa pieza a su cliente en un parque y recibió el pago acordado. Extrañamente el cliente se fue muy apurado una vez que le dio el saco, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre en las calles. Extrañada Rouge abrió el saco, y tomo una de las brillantes joyas, sus pupilas se dilataron al contacto, espantada reviso y tanteo la "piedra".

-¡es falsa! ¡No puede ser!-movió el costal bruscamente vaciando todo el contenido en el suelo. La gente veía perpleja; reviso una por una con expresión exasperada, poco a poco frunció mas y mas el seño-¡todas son falsas!-exclamo de súbito furiosa. De pronto oyó la grabación de una risa apagada por el montón de cosas sobre de ella, revolvió las piezas desesperada hasta encontrar de donde provenía aquella risa conocida. Vio una figura parecida a una matrushca pintada de doctor Eggman, de hay provenía la grabación. Rouge iracunda la tomo en sus manos, estrujándola como si fuera el mismo doctor, la abrió y leyó en un pequeño papelito que contenía la pieza:

"mi mas sincero agradecimiento por el trabajo Rouge, disculparas la treta, pero creo que te estas volviendo una chica buena, lo que resulta contra producente para nuestros pequeños negocios, supongo que de mi no habrías ni aceptado el trabajo, ni creído ya en la paga jo, jo, jo, en fin dicen que "ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón"

Ate Dr Gerald Robotnic "Eggman"

-¡Maldito calvo, te matare!-grito Rouge fuera de si, el grito detuvo en seco a todos los transeúntes, y gente en los edificios cercanos… (Y mas o menos cercanos), abrió su ventana sorprendida ante aquel violento grito. A partir de entonces la murciélago se había movido rápido, consiguió de un arqueólogo el que le explicara el papiro de la foto (era un mapa), la misma persona le transcribió el mapa de modo comprensible para ella. Todo lo anterior el arqueólogo lo había hecho a cambio de "las preciosas joyas". Después de eso, de inmediato Rouge había emprendido el viaje, reconociendo el destino, pero dispuesta a arriesgarse, demasiado ansiosa de cobrarle de uno u otro modo su recompensa a Eggman. Sin embargo se había topado con un percance una vez ya adentrada en la selva, este percance la había dejado herida de esa forma, y había provocado que perdiera el mapa. Así que ahora agotada y sin energías, vagaba sin rumbo, sintiéndose atontada, lo que no le permitía concentrarse demasiado en el lugar, era posible que hasta hubiese estado paseando en círculos desde entonces.

Mientras tanto fuera de la inhóspita jungla, el tornado x estaba por adentrarse en ella. Tails estaba sorprendido de que el avión volara aun con semejante peso. En la nariz iba Sonic como siempre, en el ala derecha iban Espío y Knuckles, en la izquierda Silver y Shadow, en el volante Tails compartía apretado el asiento con Cream, y el pobre de Vector, apretaba su enorme volumen en la parte de la cabina donde Amy normalmente se sentaba; por ultimo Charmy iba dándole la espalda al resto, con una sonrisa, sentado en la cola del avión como si fuera un caballo.

-¿Por donde Knuckles?-Tails.

-¡No puedo hacer mucho desde aquí!-Knuckles-¡aterriza Tails!

-será mejor hacerle caso Tails-Sonic. El genio asintió y aterrizo cerca del sitio. Una vez en tierra se adentraron en la jungla guiados por el echidna.

-porque dejamos que el nos guíe-pregunto Shadow-sabe tanto de este sitio como cualquiera de nosotros. Knuckles se freno de golpe.

- ¡eso crees!-Knuckles- no me subestimes, Shadow, conozco mas historias y referencias de este sitio de los que tú podrías conseguir toda tú vida en tú burocrático puesto, además me encantaría ver si tu puedes moverte por ti mismo en esta especie de lugares.

-no veo el reto en ello…-Shadow fijo su mirada fría en el. El cazador de tesoros, decidió controlarse antes de enojarse mas, se limito a lanzarle una mirada de desprecio y dio media vuelta, retomando su camino.

-vamos.-Knuckles. Tails caminaba al lado de Sonic, este no decía palabra, parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Sonic…no te preocupes…no nos perderemos-Tails-encontraremos a Amy, es verdad que Knuckles no conoce el lugar, pero como cazador de tesoros tiene la habilidad que se requiere para moverse por aquí, además se la lleva muy bien con la naturaleza, puede leer muchos signos para orientarnos en ella, y en todo caso si alguien del grupo se pierde, recuerda que mis transmisores nunca han fallado, y todos tenemos uno. El erizo azul no pareció muy alentado por Tails, sabia que encontraría a Amy, tenía que hacerlo, no era eso lo que lo tenía así, pensaba mas bien en la chica de otro modo, le preocupaba por lo que estaría pasando en esos momentos, debía estar asustada, ¿aun creería que Sonic la rescataría? Desde que la conoció, había pasado repetidas veces por rehén a manos de Eggman. Con el conocerlo le habían llegado ese tipo de problemas, debía pasar tantas veces por ella aquella angustiosa pregunta, si Sonic lograría rescatarla esta vez o no, y aun así, ella continuaba buscándolo, porque claro, la chica era tan entregada a el, que solo se preocupaba por lo anterior pensando en si le harían daño o no a Sonic en el camino, sin considerar si quiera que el era en primer lugar la causa de que constantemente su vida peligrara.

Pasaban las horas, y era difícil saber si habían pasado varias veces ya por la misma zona o si era otra. En si todo el lugar se parecía mucho en todas sus áreas, incluso para el echidna.

-¡estoy aburrido!-Charmy. Cream miro curiosa a la escandalosa abeja.

-seguro que el señor Knuckles sabe a donde nos dirigimos.-Cream. Espío se aproximo a el, se veía que el ultimo contenía el estrés.

-¿sabes a donde vamos?-pregunto Espío conociendo la respuesta.

-…no mucho -Knuckles. Súbitamente los ojos del guardián se enfocaron en unas huellas que casi habían sido borradas por completo, sus pupilas se dilataron, con expresión preocupada se hinco frente a ellas para verlas más de cerca.

-es una huella-Espío-…parece que quien la dejo usaba tacones…Knuckles toco la huella con su guante, dejando que el fango fuese absorbido por el.

-y estaba sangrando…-dijo Knuckles consternado mientras seguía las huellas con la mirada, se alejaban en otra dirección. Mas adelante, conforme su mirada seguía el rastro sin moverse de su lugar, noto que enterrado en el piso sobresalía un trozo de tela marrón, apresurado corrió hacía la tela, y la tomo en sus manos. El resto lo observaba curioso, preguntándose que había descubierto. Al parecer su color original era rozado, pero ahora la sangre y la tierra lo habían deteriorado, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. No creía que las huellas llevarán al camino que debían seguir, pero tenía tres motivos de peso para insistir en seguirlas; no le constaba el que el tuviera razón, alguien herido se había ido en esa dirección, y era difícil saber si estaría a salvo en un lugar así por si mismo, tercero, aquella tela rosada había hecho que de golpe la de las botas y guantes de rouge vinieran a su mente…y los tacones, en las huellas lo confirmaban mas.

-Alguien herido se fue por haya-apunto el echidna, aparentando en vano calma-pero sinceramente no creo que ese sea el camino…de hecho pareciera que esa persona venía en dirección contraria a la nuestra…

-sigamos el camino del que estés mas seguro.-Shadow.

-creo que la persona herida podría ser Rouge-respondió tajantemente Knuckles, para terminar con la frialdad del sombrio personaje. El echidna le mostró el pedazo de tela a Shadow, el cual le arrebato, con un ligero tono de preocupación en su rostro, frunció el seño y apretó el trozo de tela en su mano.

-veamos de quien se trata-Shadow.

-aun hay que salvar a Amy-Espío-talvez lo mejor para no perder tiempo sea el dividirnos.

- ¿como sabrá el otro grupo a donde ir?-Silver.

-yo iré por esa persona-Shadow-prometo que los encontrare una vez mas. Que el echidna los guíe. Knuckles abrió los ojos preocupado, sentía algo atascado en su garganta y como el corazón le latía rápido ¿si era Rouge? no podía hacerlo…tenía que asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Vector leyó aquella angustia en el rostro del guardián. El androide se aparto del resto y emprendió el camino.

-¿olvidan que cuentan con la mejor agencia de detectives del mundo?-Vector- nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar el camino a Amy, además Shadow y esa otra persona necesitaran, quizás con mas urgencia que nosotros saber regresar a la salida de este sitió ¿no es cierto Knuckles? El último asintió sintiéndose agradecido con el reptil.

-que estas esperando Knuckles-Sonic. Ni hablar, no solo Vector tenía razón, seria criminal que después de saber lo que el sentía por la murciélago no lo dejase ir personalmente.- los queremos lo antes posible de nuevo con el grupo. Vector coloco una mano en un hombro del guardián y le dijo en voz baja.

-anda, ve por tú dama, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que queda de camino, no tienes de que preocuparte. Knuckles se sonrojo y pensó "porque tenía que llamarla así".

-gracias vector, cuento con ustedes... Knuckles se alejo del grupo, rápidamente dirigiéndose hacía donde había ido Shadow.

-tengo una idea-Vector- porque no dejan que nosotros tres, investiguemos un poco los terrenos de los alrededores, para encontrar una ruta segura, y ustedes esperan aquí. Les avisaremos si encontramos algo y ustedes nos avisaran cuando reaparezcan Shadow y Knuckles, por medio de los radios, pero así es posible que para entonces nosotros ya tengamos un camino más marcado que el que estamos siguiendo.

-la idea no es mala-Sonic-es mas, creo que aquí solo deberíamos dejar a una fracción del grupo, digamos, Charmy, Tails y Cream y el resto deberíamos buscar. Tails entendió a la perfección…le estaban dando el papel de nana y Sonic estaba realmente impaciente por encontrar a Amy.

-pero-Espío-… ¿no es eso lo opuesto a lo que sugeríamos nosotros?…creí que el punto era el no separarnos demasiado. El comentario llego tarde, Sonic ya no estaba.

-odio cuando hace eso-Tails se golpeo la frente con expresión agobiada.

-bien Silvie, todo parece indicar que tú vendrás con nosotros dos,-Vector. Silver asintió con expresión desconcertada

Sonic no sabía tan bien, a bien lo que hacía, realmente no estaba revisando el área, no cabía esa paciencia en el, mas bien estaba corriendo a toda velocidad siguiendo sus propios instintos. Pronto llego a una zona fangosa, ahí todo lo que tenia frente así estaba libre de floresta.

-aquí pudo haber aterrizado perfectamente Tails-pensó Sonic, dando un paso adelante, pero pronto descubrió que aquel fango estaba demasiado liquido, su pie casi se hundió en el como si fuera agua. El erizo saco asqueado su pie del área. Repentinamente, vio a lo lejos un montón de ondas en distintos puntos de la asquerosa superficie, una se acercaba a el y el resto se acomodaba en hilera detrás de la primera, se trataba de la misma cosa que debía ser larguísima y por eso se movía en distintas áreas del lugar. Era como si algo se moviera debajo de una enorme cobija marrón; comenzó a escuchar algo que parecían un montón de gruñidos apagados por el Demi líquido de tierra. El erizo abrió sus ojos con expresión expectante, y retrocedió un paso, de golpe el enorme charco salpico como una explosión, Sonic ante la impresión callo de espaldas al suelo, la explosión lo ensució. Cuando el fango de la explosión callo en su lugar original dejo ver a lo que parecía una gigantesca lombriz color marrón con mechones como los de una tarántula de color rojizo, con una piel gruesa, su boca estaba dentada de varios colmillos viscosos, movibles y de color negros, su gruñido tenia cierto gorgoteo, provocado por sus propios fluidos y el fango que tragaba. La criatura se arrojo de golpe, como un disparo hacia el, Sonic huyo a toda velocidad, creyendo que el bicho no podría abandonar la zona fangosa, pero no fue así, era tan largo que de hecho a la distancia era imposible saber si ya había abandonado por completo el gigantesco charco. Desvío el camino para no atraer s esa cosa al resto; entro a una zona repleta de árboles creyendo poderlo perder ahí a la velocidad de la luz, sin embargo, la enorme lombriz emitió uno de sus asquerosos gruñidos, y como un ferrocarril a toda velocidad arrasaba con todo árbol en su camino como si no fueran mas que diminutos palillos.

-woow-Sonic podría haberlo perdido de acelerar mas, pero se estaba alejando demasiado del resto, sin siquiera mirar el camino-so your though, ya veo que no me dejaras alternativa mas que pelear contigo. Sonic tomo vuelo, salto justo a tiempo para evitar una mordida de la bestia, luego en el aire hizo un spin atack en dirección suya, cayendo cerca de la cabeza, sus espinas cercenaron la viscosa superficie de la criatura, esta emitió un sonido de dolor, y un fluido purulento broto de la herida. Sonic retrocedió de un salto, con una expresión cómica de repugnancia, hizo otro spin atack en el aire para sacudirse aquel fluido de sus hermosas espinas. La criatura furiosa una vez mas salto hacia el en cuanto el erizo toco el piso, el cual escapo de otro salto; la lombriz levanto la tierra bajo de si, con el derrape del velos ataque que había realizado. Sonic tomo vuelo y salto en dirección de la lombriz una vez más, pero esta movió parte de su cuerpo como si fuera un látigo, dándole un fuerte golpe al erizo, el bello rojizo que la cubría en algunas zonas lo golpeo. Sonic salio disparado contra un árbol, se levanto con expresión adolorida, sus espinas le ardían, parecía que aquel liquido que surgió de la herida de la bestia era mas que el equivalente a su sangre, no solo ocurría eso, las zonas de su cuerpo que habían tocado aquel bello rojizo, tenían cortadas. El erizo apretó los dientes, aquello iba ser mas que difícil, quizás no quedaría mas que huir de esa criatura, a pesar de que se perdería mas de lo que ya l estaba. De inmediato esta idea hizo que sintiera herido su orgullo, había vencido a Eggman en varias ocasiones, igualmente era el quién había derrotado a caos y había mantenido fuertes batallas con oponentes mucho mas dignos, no permitiría que una lombriz sub. Desarrollada lo venciera. La bestia se lanzo hacia el abriendo su boca tanto que sus colmillos se levantaron ligeramente hacia arriba en la parte superior de su boca. Sonic salto con un spin atack hacia la boca del animal, rompió sus colmillo, la criatura emitió un sonido de dolor, el erizo surgió del interior de la bestia atravesándola de un ataque desde su interior, y la asquerosa criatura callo muerta. Sonic se dejo caer, callo apenas de pie, una de sus rodillas se doblo por culpa del dolor, y el erizo callo sobre de ella conteniendo el dolor de su cuerpo. Repentinamente le pareció ver algo, atorado entre los colmillos de la criatura, que estaban más adentro de su boca. se puso de pie y con algo de miedo y repugnancia, se asomo al interior de la bestia, con una mano mantenía la parte superior de la boca de la lombriz abierta, parecía un trozo de papel lo que tenía atorado, al fijarse con mas detalle, descubrió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro el que se trataba de un mapa. Sonic se adentro un poco en las fauces del extraño animal, extendió su otra mano para intentar tomar el mapa, sin embargo no lo alcanzaba, no había opción si lo quería tenía que adentrarse mas. Deslizo la mano que sostenía la parte de arriba de la boca sobre el húmedo paladar para mantenerla abierta, tubo que hacer lo mismo con la otra mano, al mismo tiempo que caminaba cuidadosamente sobre la lengua de la criatura. Una vez cerca del mapa haciendo acoplo de un gran esfuerzo sostuvo el paladar con una sola de sus manos, extendió la otra en dirección al objeto. Después de estirarse trabajosamente tomo el mapa, que estaba atorado entre los colmillos de la criatura, tuvo que moverlo un poco cuidadosamente y con esa sola mano para desatorarlo. El mapa se soltó, lo había logrado, pero aun tenía que resistir el peso y volver a salir de ahí. Sentía que ya no resistiría más, sudaba frío, y al mismo tiempo sentía la peste del olor emitida por la podredumbre de lo que transitaba la boca de aquella repugnante bestia, el aire era asfixiante y caliente, pero aun así, sabía que saldría de ahí. El erizo soltó de golpe el paladar, dio un salto hacía atrás y se dejo caer en tierra, la boca se cerro detrás de el justo a tiempo. Sonic respiro agitado, pero sonrío astutamente viendo el mapa, eso era lo que necesitaban.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000bueno…el martirio ya le había tocado a Knuckles en mi otro fic, ahora le toca a Sonic, aunque pensandolo bien, pobresito siempre lo pongo a pelear con bichos horribles.

. A por cierto, no hay shaowrouge en este fic he, nadíe lo espere. Reviwes plis.


	5. Chapter 5

Las dos caras del guardián

Gracias a sadic y a Knoxrouge por su reviwe x3, primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, no es que me guste darme del rogar o espere eso, en especial me disculpo con Sonamy, yo se que te había dicho que trataría de publicar un capitulo por día, pero en verdad se me ha dificultado mucho, actualmente no tengo mucho tiempo para mi, pero hoy es mi ultima tarea pesada, e intentare mantener el ritmo que tuve con las dos caras del guardián, en fin, espero lo disfruten. Sobre el otro fic que le prometí a Knoxrouge, temo que estaba mas incompleto que este capitulo, pero me dedicare a ambos fics esta semana.

-¡no es justo!-Charmy-yo estoy aburrido, quiero jugar también con los moúnstros. ¡Tails vallamos a jugar, vallamos a jugar, vallamos a jugar!

-Es un extraño concepto el que tú tienes de jugar…-Tails comenzaba a perder la paciencia, esa abeja de verdad era escandalosa-no están jugando- en este lugar- sus vidas peligran.

-¡demonios! ¡Lo sabía, siempre que dicen eso es cuando las cosas se ponen más divertidas! Tails hagamos algo divertido, no eres divertido, Vector y Espío si me hubieran dejado ir.

-pues ya vez que no fue así.

-¡esos no fueron ellos! fue culpa de Sonic y su bocota, les dio la idea.-Charmy tono. Tails dio un suspiro agotado, "que horror, yo a su edad no actuaba así"

-Charmy ¿quieres jugara a las escondidas?-dijo Cream para distraerlo y ayudar un poco a Tails, el plan fue un éxito, Charmy se torno alegre.

-¡si, me gusta ese juego! ¡Me, gusta, me gusta!

-¡no pueden jugar eso aquí, pueden perderse!- exclamo Tails harto.

-solo intentaba ayudarte- Cream se sintió intimidada, su mirada se hizo cristalina y abrazo a su chau.

-Cream…lo…-Tails,

-¡No hagas llorar a Cream Tails, eres malo, eres malo y aburrido!-Charmy, acompaño lo dicho escupiendo y sacándole la lengua.

-quieres callar…-Tails.-…te. En ese momento el zorro se vio interrumpido por un sonido parecido al de un avión, los tres vieron con asombro hacía el cielo, sobre de ellos sobre volaba a gran velocidad, rompiendo el viento, un robot.

-¡es ese robot!-Cream. No parecía haberlos visto, ya que se siguió de largo. Tails saco su radiotransmisor rápidamente.

-¡alguien me escucha! ¡Sonic!-nadie respondía, detrás del transmisor no se escuchaba mas que estática-¡Vector, Knuckles!... ¡¿me escuchan?! ¡Rayos!-Tails comenzó a correr en dirección al robot, Cream y Charmy lo siguieron de cerca.- ¡Silver, Shadow, Espío!

-nadie contesta-dijo Cream, respirando agitada tras de ellos, ella también intentaba comunicarse, lo mismo que Charmy. De pronto ella tropezó, al mismo tiempo Tails y Charmy se detuvieron sin poder continuar, habían perdido al robot.

-¡¿Por qué no funcionan?!-Tails se refería a los transmisores. Furioso arrojo el suyo al piso, Cream intento levantarse. Solo entonces Mailes reacciono y fue a ayudarla.

-Estoy bien-Cream-pero creo que lo perdimos. Tails miro en su rededor.

-párese que jugaremos un poco el juego de Charmy.-Tails levanto su radio transmisor, estaban perdidos.

-¡Si, si!-Charmy.

--

En otra parte de la isla Shadow y Knuckles seguían aquellas huellas, a Knuckles no le había tomado demasiado encontrar a Shadow, el primero se había detenido rápido no sabiendo encontrar mas del rastro de la murciélago en la tierra. El echidna había sonreído con malicia al descubrirlo.

-¿entonces, por donde Shadow?-Knuckles.

-Soy la forma de vida mas perfecta, una cura para la humanidad y el arma mas poderosa…no un sabueso, haz tú trabajo. Knuckles sintió una vez mas su sangre hervir, pero no tenía tiempo para provocaciones, así que disgustado comenzó a buscar el rastro una vez mas. La ventaja para ambos era que no había necesidad de cruzar palabra.

Cuando ya había pasado alrededor de hora y media, en la que los dos habían guardado estricto silencio, Knuckles repentinamente quedo paralizado con la mirada fija en unos arbustos, con expresión alarmada corrió en dirección a ellos.

-¿qué ocurre?-Shadow dirigió su mirada hacía los arbustos a los que había ido el guardián. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver la punta de algo blanco que se asomaba detrás de ellos, era la delicada mano de la chica. Knuckles abrió los arbustos de un movimiento sintiendo que sudaba frío.

-¡Rouge!-Knuckles exclamo asustado. Ahí estaba ella, yacía en el suelo, parecía inconsciente, tenía un ala desgarrada, se veía herida y sucia. El, alterado poso su mano en su hombro, y la ajito levemente, llamándola. La chica abrió pesadamente sus ojos, al parecer al sentirse vencida por el cansancio, se había escondido hay para intentar descansar. En cuanto abrió los ojos Fijo escéptica su mirada en el, el dejo escapar una sonrisa de alivio.

-buenos días, justo a quien quería ver-Rouge se sentó sobre la yerba cambiando su expresión a una mas dulce. El intento responderle, pero en ese momento se aproximo Shadow, la ladrona sorprendida borro la sonrisa que le había dirigido a Knuckles.

-¿Shadow?-Rouge.

-tu pie, esta herido…-Shadow.

-déjame ayudarte murciélago.- interrumpió Knuckles, fingiendo antipatía, pero adelantándosele al compañero de la chica, sin esperar la respuesta se hinco de espaldas a ella.- ¿que estas esperando? Una invitación por escrito, vamos, te cargare. Rouge sonrío torcidamente, y lo abrazo por encima de sus hombros dejando que el la cargara en su espalda, Shadow los miro extrañado.

-vamos-Knuckles se encamino al punto de reunión -será mejor regresar. El taciturno erizo los siguió un poco a distancia.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Knuckles a Rouge en voz baja para que Shadow no escuchara.

-jm,jm- rió coquetamente Rouge-¿a caso crees que puedes tratarme así de mal echidna y luego hablarme gentilmente?

-¡era porque…!-respondió Knuckles en actitud confundida.

-no, no,-Rouge acerco su rostro al de Knuckles para susurrarle-después tendrás que recompensarme, he estado pensando demasiado en ti últimamente ¿sabes? El guardián se sonrojo, pero parecía contento.

- ¿que hacerle? ya veremos mas tarde- respondió Knuckles como a quien no le disgusta para nada la idea-a todo esto ¿Qué hacías tú aquí?

-lo mismo digo yo, dudo que supieran que yo me encontraba en este sitio.

-¿Cómo saberlo, si tú no le avisas a nadie a donde vas?- Knuckles le contó todo lo ocurrido. Rouge se sintió avergonzada al final de la historia, de no haber sido el instrumento de Eggman, nada hubiera acabado así, personalmente le había dado el mapa para acceder a ese templo sin si quiera saberlo, todo por haberse dejado deslumbrar ante unas joyas de plástico.

-¿bien, y tu como llegaste aquí?-Knuckles

Rouge suspiro, y le relato todo lo que ya hemos contado, deseando que no se enojara con ella por eso. Para su sorpresa Knuckles rió al final de la historia, de una forma, por cierto, que le pareció más que encantadora.

-¿de que te ríes? ¿No vez que por mi culpa están metidos en esto?

-lo lamento, es que es divertido el modo en el que Eggman te engaño, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo conmigo-el volvió a reír suavemente-no te sientas culpable, no se cuantas veces el me ha usado para sus planes, además, el caer en ese estado ante las joyas es algo que va mas haya de tu voluntad, es como pedirle a un circulo ser un cuadrado.

-¡no es gracioso, solo por eso serás tú el que le cobre mi recompensa a Eggman! Ambos rieron. Shadow no escuchaba nada, pero si los observaba desconcertado, se veían demasiado contentos el uno con el otro como para la enemistad que se suponía que había entre los dos. Knuckles solo había fruncido el seño cuando Rouge le había relatado, con el gusto de ponerlo celoso, la escena del mesero del bar, pero cuando había dicho como había terminado aquello y con que respuesta por parte de ella, una gran sonrisa triunfal se había dibujado en su rostro.

-en verdad…-dijo Rouge en un tono preocupado y triste-tenemos que sacar de ahí a Amy y detener a Eggman, o me sentiré realmente culpable por esto.

-no hay problema, siempre lo derrotamos-respondió Knuckles relajado-ya deja de culparte, que no acabo de acostumbrarme a verte así. Importa mas que termines tú historia, dime ¿sí tenias un mapa porque estabas perdida, y que te ocurrió en la pierna?

-bueno, para llegar al sitio marcado en el mapa hay que cruzar una zona asquerosamente fangosa. Yo sobrevolé encima de ella, es irónico, porque lo hice para no mancharme las botas y mírame ahora, estoy tan sucia.-Rouge dijo en un tono lastimero y cómico, después de lo cual freno la platica y espero la respuesta del guardián. El sonrió con expresión divertida al sospechar lo que ella esperaba.

-¿porque dejaste de hablar, que quieres que diga? ¿Qué eso no importa porque te ves bonita como sea o algo así?

-eres caso perdido… ¡¿Qué otra cosa te he enseñado?!

-¿y si te digo que me da ideas?-respondió el en un tono algo seductor. Ella sonrió encantada con la respuesta.

-bueno, un poco mejor, mas te vale hacérmelas saber-ella si dijo aquello en un susurro totalmente seductor. ¿Dónde estábamos?… cuando yo volaba, algo parecido a una lombriz gigante surgió de esa cosa, era realmente asquerosa, me sorprendió saltando hacia a mi y rasgo mi ala.-ella meneo el ala herida en dirección del rostro del personaje rojo, para que el la viera- después de eso, empecé a perder altura y tuve que mover mis alas mas rápido para no caer; una segunda vez intento atacarme, yo la esquive, pero ella logro rozarme el pie con un colmillo, lamentablemente, cuando la esquive, deje caer mi mapa; lo que fue terriblemente contraproducente, porque al intentar recuperarlo esa cosa se arrojo directo a mi y a mi mapa, pude escapar, pero sea lo que sea esa cosa, se lo trago. Después de eso logre apenas escapar de ella hasta una zona boscosa, por suerte encontré una cueva y me arriesgue a ocultarme en ella…como sea, ese asqueroso biquejo me dejo de perseguir, creo que no me encontró. A partir de entonces he estado vagando en este lugar, buscando una salida durante casi dos días, no sabes como me duele mi pierna-dramatizo la murciélago, que después de su larga siesta ya había recuperado parte de su energía habitual.

-y ¿donde esta?-aquello había surtido efecto de otro modo, el echidna estaba iracundo.

-hay no… ¡olvídala! no puedes vencerla…mira mejor enfócate en mi, mira mi pobre piernita.-la murciélago meneo la pierna herida que estaba sobre el antebrazo del echidna. Me tienes que cuidar muy bien echidna.

-¿enfrente de Shadow? Eras tú quien quería que fuera un secreto. Rouge torció la boca y curiosa viro la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver al sombrío erizo.

-ya me había olvidado de el.

-de cualquier modo, si queremos rescatar a Amy, debemos pasar por haya, ¿no es cierto? Finalmente, el mapa te llevo a ese sitio.

Cuando el trío llego al punto de reunión no encontró a nadie.

-¿Estas seguro de que los dejamos aquí?-pregunto Shadow en un tono no exento de cierta preocupación.

-si, era aquí-Knuckles bajo con cuidado a Rouge, y dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.- ¡Tails, Charmy, Cream! Nadie respondió.

-sabes…tenermos radio transmisores, no tenemos porque escucharte gritar-Shadow le dijo con total sangre fría. Knuckles se sonrojo y frunció el entre seño irritado. Rouge sonrío con la broma.

-Tails, me escuchas-Shadow intento comunicarse através del transmisor-Tails…Cream…Charmy…

-¿dejaron a tres niños solos?…-Rouge-baya, eso no es algo muy brillante si me lo preguntan…

-nadie pregunto.-Knuckles.

-Tails no encaja en esa categoría.-Shadow-Tails…solo escucharon interferencia-No contestan…

-ja, pude notarlo-Knuckles. Hubo un largo silencio en el que los tres parecían preguntarse que hacer.

-bueno…que esperas…-dijo Shadow refiriéndose al guardián. Era todo Knuckles estaba furioso, Rouge vio la escena con expresión divertida.

-se ve que me he perdido de algo divertido-Rouge. Knuckles solo gruño y la volvió a cargar sobre sus espaldas, resignado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silver y Espío caminaban atrás de Vector, el personaje del futuro veía tímidamente al cocodrilo, como quien quiere hacer una pregunta pero no se atreve. Habían llegado sin saber como a un riachuelo, en el caía de una pequeña montaña de rocas una cascada.

-vector…estamos perdidos, no es cierto.-Espío. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente del cocodrilo.

-Espío, me ofendes…bueno, si estar perdidos es seguir un rumbo que no es el predestinado, donde no se sabe a donde se va ni el como regresar, y donde las referencias se han esfumado por completo dejándonos en un lugar impreciso, si, estamos perdidos.

-exactamente eso significa el estar perdido…-Espío

-Talvez debamos contactar al resto.-Silver.

-eso no es posible-Espío-con todo respeto yo ya había comprendido que estábamos perdidos, pero sabía que Vector se enojaría si ponía en duda sus habilidades, así que intente contactarme con el resto…pero me temo que hemos perdido la señal de los demás. Vector se alejo de ambos, y comenzó a escalar la montaña de piedras.

-¿Qué haces?-Espío.

-no estamos perdidos-Vector- se exactamente donde estamos, mis instintos jamás fallan.

-y… ¿donde estamos?-Pregunto Silver ingenuamente, Espío poso su mano en su frente, haciendo acopio de toda sus paciencia.

-pues, pues, estamos en-respondió Vector indeciso, llegando a la sima.

-Silver…trata de no tomarte tan en serio todo lo que dice Vector, el es un poco…-Espío. Vector Sonrío en la sima.

-¡A si Espío! ¡Porque no suben aquí, he, y echan un vistazo! Espío hizo caso de la propuesta y comenzó a escalar, con expresión curiosa. Silver brillo con su Áurea azul y sonrío mientras flotaba, excedió su mano hacia el camaleón, este sorprendido comenzó a flotar, dejando su mano resbalar de la piedra que sostenía en ese momento para apoyarse. El erizo apunto hacia la sima de la colina y coloco hay a Espío con toda suavidad, luego el llego flotando al lado de los dos reptiles.

-…gracias-le dijo Espío algo incomodo.-…creo.

-oye Silvie, pudiste hacerme el favor también a mi ¿no crees?-Vector

-ha, ja,ja, lo siento-Silver-no se me ocurrió, es que no sabía muy bien lo que usted intentaba hacer.

-no tienes porque hablarme de usted, tu puedes llamarme jefe.-Vector.

-¿je…fe?...-pregunto Silver algo avergonzado, ya no sabía si creer si eso era en serio o no.

Espío miro hacia el frente y se sobresalto, dilatando sus pupilas. Silver reaccionando ante el asombro del camaleón, también fijo su mirada al frente, y quedo maravillado ante lo que veía.

-¿Qué es eso?-Silver.

-es…es…-Espío.

-El Egg Carrier, cuartel del profesor Gerald Robotnick, alias Eggman.-Vector- Frente a ellos, detrás del riachuelo y de un cúmulo de palmeras estaba el conjunto de naves. Espío aun incrédulo se pregunto maravillado si realmente Vector sabía lo que hacia o todo eso había sido solo suerte.

-¿Bueno que esperan? vamos-Vector dijo con una Sonrisa orgullosa- hay que informarle al resto.

En este punto de mi fic, debo reconocer que lo cambie radicalmente, así que la continuación, de los 8 capítulos que ya llevaba tendré que rescribirla, espero no bloquearme demasiado, personalmente creo que libere demasiado mi fanatismo Knoxrouge, y pues creo que he exagerado un poco con la personalidad de Vector y podría convertirse en un personaje chocante…aunque al pobre de Charmy le esta yendo parecido, espero no les resulte un capitulo aburrido, pero aprécienme porque debería estar haciendo tarea. See you, reviwes por favor. X3


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic caminaba inspeccionado el mapa detenidamente, por otra parte, después de la pelea con aquella repugnante criatura había quedado realmente agotado, levanto su vista de arriba de la hoja de papel, frente a el había un monolito con aquel símbolo extraño mezcla de triangulo y circulo. Ese era el sitio, el Egg Carrier debía estar cerca, Sonic inspecciono sus alrededores, y a lo lejos diviso la guarida, sonrío emocionado y se preparo para correr en dirección de la nave, pero de pronto escucho una voz conocida llamarle, tres figuras corrían en dirección suya. Sonic coloco su mano sobre sus ojos para cubrirse del sol, que le daba directo en la cara y poder ver mejor.

-¿Vector?-Sonic corrio al encuentro de las tres figuras, efectivamente, se trataba de ellos.

-Sonic, ya veo que tu también encontraste el modo de llegar aca.-Vector

-¿Cómo fue que tu llegaste aquí?-Espio. Sonic mostro el mapa con una sonrisa astuta al mismo tiempo que lo meneo ligeramente en el aire.

-digamos que tuve un encuentro afortunado.-Sonic.-¿y ustedes?

Vector ya abría la boca para dar otro de sus monólogos enaltecedores de si mismo, cuando Espío interrumpió y dijo.

-dejémoslo en lo mismo. Bien, creo que lo mejor será ir por el resto cuanto antes.

-ustedes pueden irse-Sonic-yo ya estoy aquí, no dejare a Amy aquí por mas tiempo.

-Sonic-respondió Silver resuelto-yo también voy contigo.

-OK, lets go Silver-Sonic

-¿Silver tu también? vamos, vamos-Vector intento persuadir a Sonic-si el enemigo es poderoso y no podemos vencerlo, solo nos perjudicaremos a nosotros mismos y no la recuperaremos de cualquier modo.

-i never louse-respondió Sonic enérgicamente-si ustedes quieren quedarse atrás bien por ustedes, goodbye. Sonic se alejo a toda velocidad. Silver vio un momento a los Chotix pero se decidió de inmediato y siguió a Sonic por aire.

-Silver espera, demonios-Vector-así no lograran sino meternos en mas problemas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Espío.

-¡Sonic espera!-lo llamo Vector-al menos acepta un plan antes de hacerlo. Sonic dio un frenón y retrocedió en dirección suya. Silver lo siguió.

-pero lo haremos ahora…

-si, si-Vector-como quieras, lo haremos ahora.

Unos minutos mas tarde los cuatro se encontraban escondidos frente al egg carrier detrás de una palmera cada uno.

-esto es estúpido ¿Por qué nos escondemos detrás de estas palmeras?-Espío-es decir…la mitad de tú cuerpo esta expuesta…y yo puedo hacerme invisible.

-Silencio, bien chicos, este es el plan.-Vector-Espío se infiltrara primero haciéndose invisible...

-Roger-Espío desapareció de la vista del resto,

-¡Espera, aun no te vallas!-Vector-¡no he terminado de dar ordenes, acaso nadie aquí conoce la paciencia!

-sigo aquí…-Espío

-…muy bien, entonces avisa o algo, como voy a saberlo…como sea Espío deberá infiltrarse adelante de nosotros, encontrar a Amy y destruir las cámaras, cada vez que Espío destruya todas las cámaras de un sitio silbara, entonces nosotros saldremos del sitio anterior e iremos en su ayuda, en el caso de encontrar robots de Eggman ¿comprendido?

-Roger-Espío, Los erizos sintieron la pesada mirada expectante de Vector.

-Roger.-respondió Sonic con una extraña sonrisa mezcla de burla y resignamiento

-Ham….roger-mascullo Silver algo intimidado sin saber si Vector quería escuchar eso.

-Muy bien, entonces adelante, Espío ya sabes que hacer. El ninya camino sigilosamente en dirección de la nave, unos robots caminaban de un lado a otro, frente a la puerta como centinelas. Cuando estos acababan de cruzarse en el centro de la puerta y comenzaban a separarse dejando un espacio vacío el camaleón paso justo en medio de ellos. Espío examino el lugar, el sitio estaba lleno de robots que caminaban de igual forma de un lado a otro paralelo con su pareja. El camaleón corrió velos esquivando un robot frente de si saltándolo, arrojo una de sus estrellas ninyas a una cámara, cayendo justo en el lente, encajándose en ella sin romper el cristal mas haya de la parte de la estrella que había atravesado el aparato, fue bastante sigiloso, luego cayo en el piso y se derrapo para pasar bajo las piernas de otro; freno se puso de pie apunto a otra cámara con igual resultado y siguió esquivando a las maquinas para no ser notado, entre los espacios vacíos, saltando hacia otro lado, o como ya lo había hecho. Acabo con todas las cámaras del largo pasillo sin ser notado, luego se acerco a la puerta, de entrada, una vez ahí, sonrío astutamente, de dos ágiles patadas giratorias saco volando a los dos robots, el camaleón reapareció ante la vista de Sonic y el resto , cuando permanecía en el aire después de haber arrojado a las dos maquinas, mantenía una sonrisa desafiante, las ultimas por cierto fueron a estrellarse abolladas y con partes zafadas por la fuerza del golpe…

-le dije que la señal, era un silbido…-Vector. Solo entonces el ninya silbo fuertemente colocando sus dos dedos en la boca-¡y eso de que sirve ahora! El camaleón entro a la nave, el resto lo secundo, una vez adentro, siendo los 4 visibles, todas las maquinas se abalanzaron hacia ellos.

-Is joy time-Sonic. Salto de un robot a otro haciendo un velos Spin atack que hacia que los robots explotaran a su paso. Vector sin moverse siquiera de lugar, arrojo un puñetazo a uno de los oponentes, el cual salio disparado con la mitad de su cuerpo doblado, debido a la abuyadura que había dejado marcada el puño del poderoso cocodrilo, otros robots lo atacaron en grupo, pero Vector de un rapido movimiento de cola le dio fin a cuando intentaban atacarlo por atrás, medio segundo después sus puños terminaban con el resto del grupo que lo rodeaba. Silver sonrio impertinentemente, floto a tiempo, justo cuando las maquinas saltaban hacia el, desconcertadas, por el movimiento del erizo, no supieron que hacer por un momento, momento que Silver aprovecho, las hizo flotar en el aire, movió las palmas de sus manos en direcciones opuestas, y el grupo de robots se dividió en dos, entonces el personaje plateado dio una palmada con expresión burlona y los dos grupos se estrellaron el uno con el otro explotando al contacto. Por su parte Espío repartía patadas giratorias, a todos sus oponentes, luego corrió de una esquina a otra, dando patadas y arrojando estrellas ninyas, y esquivando ágilmente ataques, una vez frente a un grupo grande arrojo un ataque de remolino, los robots fueron atrapados por el huracán y el ninya entonces de un solo movimiento les arrojo una gran cantidad de estrellas ninyas que acabo por dañarlos por completo. Las maquinas cayeron al piso con un fuerte estruendo, soltando chispas.

-Creo que son todos por el momento.-Vector. Espío asintió y desapareció una vez mas para repetir el mismo proceso ya realizado en la siguiente habitación. El resto del equipo tuvo que esperar muy poco antes de que Espío diera un nuevo silbido, y ellos penetraron en la estancia.

Amy no podía escuchar nada, pero veía como Bokkou y Dekkou corrían agobiados de un lado a otro, extrañada su vista rodeo el lugar, sus ojos se posaron en una luz de alarma que brillaba. La mirada de Amy se torno cristalina, y por un momento lo olvido todo, a pesar de lo que había sentido anteriormente sobre Sonic sonrió esperanzada, el venía a rescatarla.

Silver elevo a un grupo de robots en el aire. Sonic se lanzo a ellos en un Spin atack tan poderoso que partió a todas las maquinas como si fueran mantequilla, luego cayo de pie con una de sus características sonrisas triunfales. Silver elevo a un nuevo grupo de maquinas que corrió directo hacia ellos.

- pásalos aquí Silve-Vector, el héroe del futuro asintió y se los arrojo, Vector salto a ellos y recibió a cada uno con un veloz puñetazo que los arrojo dañados al otro lado de la estancia, a uno de ellos incluso lo atrapo entre sus dientes y lo quebró de una mordida, el resto de los robots que habían sido arrojados por el reptil fueron recibidos por Espio quién arrojo un montón de estrellas ninyas a los robots, haciendo que estos explotaran aun en el aire. El camaleón se preparo para tornarse invisible una vez mas, pero el piso tembló con fuerza, e hizo que se tambaleara, los 4 héroes intrigados dirigieron su vista al frente.

-Valla, valla, parece que se divierten no es cierto Sonic, pero que veo, si también han venido los Chaotix.-Eggman. Detrás del genio maligno había un enorme grupo de robots, no eran tan ostentosos como el que ya había visto Silver y como el que ya había visto Tails, pero definitivamente tenían un significativo parecido, en la frente todos llevaban gravado aquel símbolo. Pero lo mas alarmante, era que en medio de ellas también iba un Titánico robot blanco con negro, sus dos manos parecían basucas, tenia a modo de nariz lo que parecía una pistola y tenía en lugar de ojos una raya en forma de v, pero ese, al menos si parecía un robot de Eggman y carecía de el símbolo.-incluso ha venido Silver a mi pequeña fiesta.-continuo Eggman-eso si es una sorpresa. Pero, donde están Shadow y el resto de mis patéticos invitados.

-Nadie mas será necesario para esto Eggman-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa desafiante y orgullosa.-que plan absurdo e irrealizable has pensado esta vez.

-Te lo advierto-dijo Silver con rencor-¡detente ahora y Devuélvenos a Amy o ya veras de lo que somos capases! El genio rió.

-Sin ofender Silver-Eggman-pero yo no soy aquí el que debería estar asustado, me parece que han caído en la boca del lobo.- ¡ataquen!-le ordeno Eggman a sus subordinados. Estos se dirigieron al grupo.-bueno me gustaría quedarme, pero ya que ustedes me han hecho una visita debo suponer que quizás el resto esta por aquí, lo mejor será enviarles un obsequio para recibirlos también. Después de lo anterior Eggman quiso dejar la habitación pero el erizo del futuro retuvo su atención.

-tu lo pediste.-Silver. Extendió su palma de un movimiento tiro a una hilera de robots. Sonic admirado por el primer movimiento de Silver, no pudo evitar el participar, a toda velocidad se arrojo a un nuevo grupo soltando una patada, esquivando los ataques de otro y soltando una nueva a ese, y así sucesivamente, hasta que se alejo un momento he hizo un ataque tornado en el que atrapo a un grupo.

-¡Espio!-Vector dudaba de que ellos pudiesen solos con ese ejercito, si tan solo uno de esos robots ya había sido suficiente para vencer sin problemas a Silver-hazte invisible y ve por Amy- ¡nosotros entretendremos a estos sujetos! Espio parecía no estar muy satisfecho con aquella orden, el era de la misma opinión que Vector, pero por eso mismo le preocupaba dejar al trío solo, sin embargo, a pesar de lo informal que frecuentemente era su relación, por alguna razón Espío no podía desobedecer una orden de Vector. Inexplicablemente, de uno u otro modo respetaba y confiaba en las órdenes de Vector, mínimo en este tipo de situaciones.

-Rogger.-Espío desapareció.

-no tan rapido mi escurridizo amigo.-Eggman-¡soldados detengan a Espio! un montón de robots se arrojaron hacia el a la orden del científico. Fue sorpresivo, sabían donde estaba a pesar de su estado, definitivamente no esperaba eso, uno de ellos le asesto un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire, con el golpe salio disparado al lado opuesto, al mismo tiempo otro intento recibirlo con un golpe en el aire, pero el camaleón reacciono dando una marometa en el aire y cayendo en el piso antes de recibir el golpe, sin embargo ahi lo recibió otro asestándole una patada en la espalda.

-ja, tus poderes no te servirán de nada contra estos seres Espío, no son maquinas comunes y corrientes- Eggman mostró un anillo en su mano con una piedra azul que brillaba con luz propia-pero es verdad que si te escaparas de aquí y te hicieras invisible te convertirías en mi mayor problemas, muchos de mis robots tampoco pueden verte ¡ataquen a ese sucio reptil, no dejen nada de el de ser necesario!- ordeno Eggman mientras dejaba la habitación.- JKf 99 tu encárgate de Vector y esos erizos (dijo refiriéndose al robot gigantesco). El ninya por si mismo se había posicionado en medio del ejercito sin haber adivinado que su poder para hacerse invisible no tendría efecto con ellos, no pudo detenerlos a todos, esquivaba muchos de los golpes prácticamente esfumándose de enfrente de sus oponentes, pero aun así, en poco tiempo se volvió visible al perder la concentración debido al dolor, y el cansancio. Los golpes, eran duros, el metal de los robots se sentía demasiado pesado y grueso, era inverosímil que se movieran con tal agilidad, eran sin embargo terriblemente rápidos, y atacaban en grandes cantidades. Sonic intento ir en su ayuda, en vano salto con un spin atack sobre uno, este detuvo el ataque cubriéndose únicamente con un brazo, y cuando lo movió con fuerza arrojo a Sonic lejos de ellos.

-¡Espio! Vector intento ayudar a su amigo, sin embargo el gigantesco robot se opuso en su camino arrojándolo de un golpe de brazo, y estrellándolo contra un muro de la nave. Cuando este intento ponerse de píe, el robot gigante dio un paso hacia él apuntándolo con sus dos cañones. El detective no pudo sino escapar a los dos disparos láser que le lanzaba el robot desde sus brazos, este giraba la mitad superior de su cuerpo aun disparando, hacia donde el huía. Silver uso sus poderes psíquicos, para levantar a una masa de las pesadas, maquinas que acosaban a Espio, apenas aguantándolas las arrojo contra la cabeza del robot gigante, este, por un momento perdió el equilibrio a causa del impacto y callo estrepitosamente. El camaleón, al tener el camino libre, gracias a Silver se reincorporo sosteniendo su brazo y corrió en dirección opuesta a la de los robots. Espio sostenía uno de sus brazos porque estaba roto. El ejército de robots volvió a perseguirlo. Sonic corrió a toda velocidad en dirección suya, hizo un ataque remolino que los retuvo un momento, luego uno de rebote en las paredes para aumentar la fuerza de su impulso cuando el remolino seso, salto hacia uno dando un spin atack, que lo tiro al piso, luego a otro y así sucesivamente, cuando termino su impulso intento patear al ultimo pero este lo tomo por el pie, giro su cuerpo, Sonic grito , y el robot lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared opuesta de la nave.

Espio arrojo un ataque de estrellas ninyas, estas rebotaron inútilmente en las superficies metálicas. Sin embargo Vector se adelanto hacia el, de su aliento libero una llamarada de fuego, la que sirvió mínimo para retenerles.

-¡Ve a buscar a Amy Espio!-Vector.

Silver comprendió el plan del líder de los chaotix y con sus poderes detuvo momentáneamente a otra fracción del ejército, Espío corrió haciéndose invisible entre los dos grupos, sin embargo otro grupo de soldados mas pequeño lo persiguió fuera de la estancia. Silver se dejo caer agotado al piso, requería de demasiada energía para mantener a esas cosas en el aire. Los tres se encontraban rodeados. El ejercito se abalanzo sobre ellos. El robot gigantesco se levanto súbitamente una vez más.

-¿cansados chicos?-Sonic.

-estas bromeando, estos chicos no son sino como niños pequeños para alguien como yo.-Vector. Silver como respuesta extendió con violencia la palma de su mano y las armas de ciertos robots escaparon de sus manos, en dirección al techo. Vector sonrió satisfecho. El ejército aun así se dispuso a atacarlos, los dos cañones del robot comenzaron a brillar mientras apuntaba en dirección suya.

-bien entonces, se los dejare a ustedes, yo iré por el robot-vector desenvolvió una goma de mascar y se lo metió a la boca.

-¿es…es este el momento para algo así?-Silver, Sonic sonrio conociendo el arma de su estrafalario amigo. Justo entonces Vector hizo aquel ataque de burbujas de goma de Sonic héroes. Cuando las burbujas golpearon al grupo de pesados robots estos quedaban pegados a la pegajosa superficie. Sobra decir que la goma de mascar de Vector no tenía nada que ver con las comunes. El cañón del robot se disparo hacia ellos, los tres saltaron en direcciones opuestas, el láser del robot no dejaba de caer en forma de una línea siguiendo mínimo a dos de ellos, Vector y Silver, Sonic tomo la oportunidad saltando hacia la cabeza del robot, pero justo enfrente de ella, los ojos en forma de v del robot brillaron como cargándose, y de ellos salio sorpresivamente un ancho disparo láser, Sonic fue repelido por el ataque y cayo derrapándose contra el piso.

-tengo una idea-Vector-Silver atrae la atención de esa cosa hasta los robots mas pequeños.

-¡si!-Silver hizo lo ordenado, los dos se encontraron frente al grupo, donde se detuvieron. El cañón siguió su recorrido hasta donde ellos se habían frenado, entonces, justo cuando el arma ya iba a darles, ambos saltaron lejos del ataque, que termino dándole al ejercito, hubo una gran explosión provocada por el disparo, las partes del ejercito, y armas cayeron como lluvia en todas direcciones.

-muy bien, eso nos deja solo con el mas grande-dijo vector ayudando a Sonic a levantarse.

-déjenmelo a mi-Sonic. Ustedes ya han hecho bastante. Sonic se dirigió al último en actitud de ataque, Silver y Vector ya iban a ayudarlo pero un chirrido de piezas los distrajo, al virar la cabeza sobre sus hombros se dieron cuenta de que habían hablado demasiado rapido. Las partes de los robots, comenzaron a flotar en el aire y a reconectarse. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que algunas partes aun no podían liberarse de la goma de mascar, por lo que aunque la mayoría podían seguir peleando descabezados y sin un brazos, muchos otros caían a piso sin una pierna, o se arrastraban Sin ellas, o otras, no tenían sino rodar el torso, sin brazos ni piernas, era un espectáculo que ponía los pelos de punta, realmente era un ejercito de soldados invencible.

Espío escapaba del grupo que lo seguía, herido como estaba, intento perderlos saltando velozmente de una esquina a otra, mientras se mantenía, invisible, lo afortunado de aquello, era que corriendo era mucho mas velos que sus persecutores. En poco tiempo, llego al otro lado de la nave, si quedaba hay lo alcanzarían, si regresaba sobre sus pasos, el caso era el mismo, rápidamente, al escucharlos acercarse entro a la primera habitación que pudo, unas compuertas electrónicas fueron las que le dieron paso. Por suerte, para el camaleón, que callo rendido de rodillas recuperando la visibilidad, llego justo al punto que le interesaba. Miro frente de si, un par de robots, que parecía que jugaban barajas a un lado de el, lo miraban paralizados y sorprendidos. Espio vio al frente, Amy con las manos sobre la vitrina lo veía de igual forma. El ninya con expresión seria se puso de pie y se dirigió a la vitrina.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿que se supone que haces?-exclamo Dekkou asustado.

-¡no puedes acercarte ahi!-exclamo Bokkou en un tono similar. El ninya apenas los vio de reojo con una mirada de desprecio, ambos volvieron a quedar paralizados ante ella. El camaleón entonces aun ignorándolos se acerco a una maquina cercana a la vitrina, y con el brazo que no estaba roto comenzó a teclearla a increíble velocidad. El aparato comenzó a reaccionar de modo extraño, a humear y a sacar chispas, hasta que finalmente se averió, y la esfera de vidrió sobre Amy ascendió dejando libre a la chica que sonrio alegre, a pesar de que ese tampoco fuera Sonic.

-¡Espio, eso fue genial, muchas gracias!-Amy. El se limito solo a sonreírle calmadamente como respuesta. Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

-¡tu brazo!-Amy-¿estas bien?

-si, no hay problema. De pronto los robots se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡Esperen!-Bokkou-¡no podemos dejarlos pasar!

-¡Si, se supone que no pueden entrar y salir de aquí tan fácilmente!-esta vez, los dos miraron fulminantemente a los robots, y Amy saco su pico, pico, Hammer.

-¡¿quien dice?!-Amy. Ambas maquinas retrocedieron un paso asustadas.-si quieren que les pague por tenerme ahi encerrada, será mejor que no se muevan de donde estan. En menos de un minuto Amy salía de la habitación con una sonrisa y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus manos, detrás de ella, solo yacían en el suelo las dos maquinas mediocres, abolladas por el golpe del martillo, Espío siguió a la erizo.

-No parece que estés bien, pareciera que estuviera roto.-seguía diciéndole al mismo tiempo Amy como si nada hubiese interrumpido la conversación desde un principio.

Regresando a Sonic, Silver y Vector, ninguno de los tres podía ya más. El erizo color plata, humillado y sintiendo ya que todas las energías le faltaban se había visto forzado a defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, en lo que no resultaba muy bueno, y respiraba agitado. Su cuerpo ya tenía varias heridas y golpes, el caso de Vector era parecido, solo que ahora se exponía mas porque sin que Silver lo supiera, al haber quedado sin sus poderes el cocodrilo tenía que actuar mas que antes. Sonic sin embargo, a pesar de estar como ellos no parecía perder la energía, en ese momento en el aire esquivaba un ataque láser del ojo del robot, luego otro, de un brazo y el del otro brazo que se encontraban cruzándose en ciertos puntos, pero finalmente alcanzo la cabeza, e hizo un spin atack; con el impacto, a pesar de no tocar el ojo del robot lo quebró, rompió el metal de la cabeza y daño ciertos circuitos por que empezó a chispar. Sonic reboto de la cabeza de la maquina y se arrojo con mas fuerza en un nuevo spin atack que se convirtió en una patada, eso fue todo, la cabeza del robot exploto con el golpe y este cayo inservible al piso. Pero aquel grupo de enemigos indestructibles, eran otra cosa, habían acabado poco a poco con la energía de sus oponentes y habían tomado ventaja en la batalla. En ese momento Espio regresaba con Amy, la chica vio espantada a Sonic, que lucía muy mal también. Sonic la vio con una expresión de angustia y sorpresa.

-¡Vector!-Espio-aquí esta Amy vayámonos de aquí.

-Bien-Vector-en cuanto encontremos un modo de abrirnos pasó. El ejercito se dirigió hacia donde estaban Amy y Espio, recordando su primera orden. Espio dio un paso enfrente de Amy dispuesto a defenderla, pero la erizo lo aparto del camino.

-no Espio-Amy- he sido lo suficientemente inútil y tú estas muy herido, yo lo haré. Amy saco su pico pico hammer y empezó a golpear de un lado a otro arrojando a todos los enemigos en el camino hasta llegar a Sonic y el resto, una ves reincorporadas las maquinas se armaban una vez mas y atacaban, así que era necesario correr. Amy le abrió el paso al cuarteto, mientras estos atacaban a los que los seguían por detrás, así fue hasta la salida, una vez en ella se dieron a la fuga lo mas rapido que pudieron.

Un poco cortante el final del capitulo pero al menoe el knoxrouge esta bajo control en el….porque no apresen jaja. Bueno, el siguiente es del resto de los personajes, y después de ese volvemos a la cuestión amorosa de Amy y Sonic, y luego de ese, no tengo idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Las dos caras del guardián

Al inicio de este capitulo solo tengo una cosa que decir…pobre, pobre Knuckles…yo que lo amo tanto, pero si el pobre me conociera me cae que organizaría un linchamiento contra mi xD, es la mala fortuna de ser mi favorito, por cierto, en el capitulo anterior habrán notado gracias a la paliza que le propinan al pobre de Espío que también me gusta bastante.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tails la estaba pasando realmente mal en aquel sitio, no habían dejado de caminar en todo el día y ya empezaba a caer la tarde.

-Tails-Cream-no quisiera molestarte pero, estoy un poco cansada, podríamos descansar un momento por favor.

-si claro Cream, esta bien, creo que de hecho eso nos caería bien a todos ¿no es cierto?-Tails respondió esbozando una sonrisa amable-"de cualquier modo, no cambiara nada, parece que no he hecho sino perdernos mas… ¿que pasará si Sonic regresa y no nos encuentra? Pero en que pienso, ¿Qué pasara si no encuentro el camino de regreso? No, no puedo seguir perdido mas tiempo, el me confió el cuidar a Charmy y a Cream, debo encontrar una forma se regresarnos sanos y salvos" Tails se sentía angustiado, y pensaba este tipo de ideas para sus adentros. Se sentó en la hierba aun metido en sus pensamientos. Cream lo observaba con expresión inquisitiva.

-Tails… ¿estas bien?-Cream se percataba de que su amigo había perdido la confianza en si mismo, y suponía el que se culpaba por lo ocurrido.

-por supuesto- Tails sonrío de un modo forzado y frío.

-bien, me da gusto.-respondió la coneja aparentando también. Era evidente que el mentía, pero daba la impresión de que el interrogar a Miles, y hacerle notar que se notaba que le ocurría algo, solo le provocaría mas inseguridad en si mismo, era mejor actuar como si ella creyese que realmente el zorro tenía todo bajo control.

-¿a que hora comeremos? tengo hambre.-se quejo Charmy.

-a decir verdad yo también tengo un poco, deberíamos buscar algo de comer.-Cream.

-es verdad, yo también me siento hambriento…quédense aquí y manténganse juntos, yo iré a buscar algo de comer.-Tails se puso de pie y se alejo del resto, dejándolos atrás en poco tiempo. Movió unos arbustos para abrirse paso, pero justo entonces volvió a escuchar aquel sonido parecido al de la turbina de un avión, dirigió la mirada al cielo, con un gesto de preocupación, era ese robot.

-¿a donde va?-se pregunto echando a correr detrás de el, cuando se respondió esa pregunta sintió que el corazón le saltaba "se dirigía hacia donde deje a los otros". La maquina empezó a aterrizar cerca de el, mas concisamente, donde deberían estar Cream y Charmy. Miles llego al lugar justo cuando el robot aterrizaba frente al par, Cream retrocedió un paso asustada, abrazando a Cheese; Charmy se había posicionado frente a Cream y miraba con expresión fiera al robot.

-¡Cream, Charmy corran!-Exclamo Tails rompiendo un silencio expectante que había prevalecido desde la llegada del robot. Miles voló al mismo tiempo velozmente hasta estar detrás de ellos, los tomo por los brazos y empezó a correr en cuanto toco tierra. El extraño Robot, no era el mismo que se había secuestrado a Amy, pero era muy parecido. La diferencia radicaba en que parecía más un pájaro, y su color era más cercano al plateado. La maquina apunto su mano hacia ellos, de el centro de ella empezaron a ser despedidos unos rayos, Tails esquivo el ataque, elevándolos a los tres en el aire, la maquina salio disparada como proyectil en dirección suya, los tres volaban lo mas rápido que podían, pero era evidente que no podrían escapar.

-¡Charmy-exclamo con voz potente Miles- llévate a Cream fuera de aquí, yo la detendré un tiempo!

-¿y que pasara contigo? yo no me iré, eres aburrido, pero me caes bien-Charmy-además… ¡los chaotix no retrocedemos hasta terminar un negocio!...o algo así dice Vector, o decía...

-¡no hay tiempo para esto, estaré bien-respondió Tails en un tono ansioso, la criatura metálica ya estaba muy cerca- váyanse ya!

-Cream busca ayuda-Charmy se posiciono junto a Tails, quien lo miro sorprendido.

-¡yo tampoco me iré!-exclamo Cream visiblemente asustada. No había tiempo ya los había alcanzado, cuando la maquina estuvo a unos milímetros de los tres, ellos se dispersaron de golpe para esquivar el golpe.

-¡Cheese ataca a ese robot!-Cream. El chao voló en dirección del oponente, este comenzó a preparar un nuevo ataque de rallos.

-bien Charmy- dijo Tails tomando a la abeja del brazo- si se van a quedar, tengo una idea. Miles comenzó a girar como trompo en el aire.

-¡weee!-exclamo Charmy. Cuando tuvo suficiente impulso Tails lo arrojo hacía el robot, la abeja apunto con su aguijón a la maquina, en ese momento esta ya arrojaba el ataque de rallos hacía el chao, Cheese no pudo esquivar el ataque, emitió un grito de dolor y cayo en picada; Cream con expresión atemorizada voló hacia el con la intención de atraparle, la maquina preparo un nuevo ataque dirigido a la coneja, pero justo en ese momento el aguijón de la abeja se clavo en su espalda, atravesando el metal, Charmy de un salto desencajo su aguijón, chispas salían del robot, y unos cables se habían roto.

-eso fue fácil-Charmy-…aburridoooo. Repentinamente los cables comenzaron a unirse una vez más, y el agujero que había dejado comenzó a cerrarse. Ambos miraron aquello petrificados, la maquina volteo de golpe en dirección a ellos; sorpresivamente salió disparado a la velocidad de una bala, le asesto un fuerte golpe a Charmy que lo arrojo hasta tierra, derrapándose contra el suelo y levantando la tierra bajo de si, hasta que su cabeza choco contra una roca. Cream que ya había atrapado a su chao, corrió angustiada hacia Charmy, al que creyó gravemente herido.

-¡Charmy!-Cream, la abeja estaba inconciente. Tails quería moverse, pero no podía, estaba en estado de chock, el ataque de la maquina no había tomado ni (literalmente) el tiempo que toma parpadear, el genio sudaba y temblaba con las pupilas dilatadas, de un movimiento brusco, el ave metálica salio disparada una vez mas hacía el, Miles solo pudo gritar aterrorizado y cubrirse con sus brazos cuando el puño del robot estaba a unos milímetros de el, iba a darle. En ese momento la voz de alguien conocido corto el aire.

-¡Caos control!-Shadow apareció cerca de Tails, específicamente atrás de el, un poco arriba de donde volaba el-¡Caos spir! Los rayos dorados golpearon a tiempo al ave metálica que cayo en picada a tierra.

-¡No es bueno meterse con los mas pequeños!-Knuckles le recibió en tierra con un potente puñetazo, arrojando al robot bastante lejos de el, y en dirección al cielo. Shadow cayo de pie en tierra, Tails aun con una expresión de asombro aterrizo cerca de el. Tails sentía aun parte del miedo anterior y cierto peso en el pecho, pero a su vez, se sintió aliviado y a salvo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Shadow, que no había podido ocultar cierto tono de preocupación al hacer la pregunta. El zorro lo noto, se sintió conmovido con la simple pregunta, tratando de hacerse responsable de los tres no había hecho más que ponerlos en peligro, pero se reprimió y asintió fingiendo otra sonrisa.

-gracias a ustedes.-Tails.-yo no pude hacer nada por defendernos, de no haber aparecido, no se que hubiera pasado con nosotros. Lamento que mis transmisores no sirvieran de nada, no se que ocurrió, en verdad jamás habían fallado, se que no es justificación para su mal funcionamiento, pero talvez el que no funcionen es mas resultado de este punto específico del globo.

-"Por que siempre será tan duro consigo mismo".- penso Knuckles.-lo importante es que están bien.

-este niño esta bien, solo esta inconciente.-Rouge se refería a Charmy, al cual cargo en brazos.

-viene de regreso-Shadow dijo viendo en dirección al cielo y adoptando posición de pelea.

-Será mejor que ustedes vallan a esconderse, Shadow y yo nos encargaremos.-Knuckles.

-Shadow y yo...-dijo Rouge indignada.-…esto apesta a esteriotipo de genero, indignante realmente…

-¡no es eso!-Knuckles exclamo molesto.- ¡si yo no sabre mejor que nadie lo fuerte que puedes golpear murciélago, pero no estas en conciciones para pelear, de acuerdo!

-estoy de acuerdo-Shadow-nos serás de mayor utilidad cuando te recuperes. Rouge miro molesta al par, Shadow seguía mirando hacia el cielo a pesar de lo que le había dicho y Knuckles en dirección a ella.

-Shadow tiene razón …agrego Knuckles con la voz de quien intentaba sonar como la de alguien calmado.

-esta a unos Km. de aquí.-Shadow. Rouge noto que aunque fruncía el seño, había algo de implorante en la mirada del guardián.

-de acuerdo…-Rouge-…cuídense ustedes dos. Knuckles sonrío satisfecho y luego vio hacia el cielo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-por nosotros no se preocupen, estaremos bien...no se alejen demasiado y cuídense ustedes…para que los encontremos pronto. La ladrona y el resto huyeron de la escena.

Unos minutos después el extraño aparato descendía en picada hacia ambos. Knuckles dio un puñetazo en la tierra que cuarteo el piso, el guardián sostuvo un enorme terrón sobre de si, y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su oponente; este esquivo el ataque sin problemas y se dirigió hacia el echidna; Shadow salto sobre el trozo que aun permanecía en el aire, ahora a espaldas de la maquina, de ahí salto hacia ella haciendo un spin atack; el estrafalario pájaro fue mas rápido que el erizo y esquivo el ataque prácticamente desapareciendo de frente suyo, Shadow no tuvo tiempo de recuperar su forma natural a tiempo, y fue a estrellarse directamente contra el personaje rojo, que no pudo sino solo intentar detenerlo con sus manos. El golpe fue tan potente que creo un cráter que humeaba tierra. Shadow se reincorporo molesto y humillado en el interior del enorme agujero, Knuckles hizo lo mismo, se sentía furioso, ciertamente, pero a pesar suyo, aun sentía palpitar rápidamente su corazón a causa del miedo, si no hubiese atrapado el ataque de Shadow con sus manos, el lo habría cercenado con semejante ataque. El sombrío personaje negro se aparto de su lado y se dispuso a atacar una vez más.

-¡sabes, aceptaría una disculpa!-Knuckles.

-no me interesa.-Shadow.

-¡maldita sea!-Knuckles salio del cráter con la intención de continuar con la pelea.-¡como odio a ese erizo, justo cuando uno cree que la arrogancia esta personificada de sobra en uno, aparece este otro, que increíblemente es peor! Shadow en ese momento atacaba al robot con una serie de patadas, todas eran esquivadas por la maquina, que finalmente en un ultimo ataque, que también esquivo, le lanzo un rodillazo en el estomago, luego lo arrojo de un golpe al piso; justo cuando el erizo había golpeado tierra, el robot cayo sobre de el, dando una serie de puñetazos, sus puños brillaban como si fueran llamas plateadas, estas quemaban donde golpeaban.

-Knuckles hizo un ataque de knuckles blast, comenzó a temblar, el robot quedo desconcertado unos momentos, Shadow lo arrojo lejos de si de una patada, y el robot salió despedido en dirección al ataque de Knuckles, unas bolas de magma gigantes, provenientes del ataque estallaron al contacto con este. Shadow se reincorporo con el orgullo aun un poco herido y respirando azufre (es una expresión refiriéndome a su furia visceral xD), por supuesto Knuckles lo noto, y se limito a sonreírle de modo tranquilo e impertinente.

-¿estas bien Shadow?-pregunto el mas con ganas de alardear que por verdadera preocupación, sabía que estaba bien, y que aquello no habría sido mucho para el. El erizo lo miro con desprecio apretando mas los dientes, luego lo ignoro y se alejo para seguir atacando al robot. El echidna lo secundo aun con una sonrisa triunfal en la boca.

Shadow dejo caer su brazaletes y se arrojo en un spin atack que esta vez la maquina no pudo esquivar, era mas rápido y mas fuerte, las púas levantaron el metal, el ave cayo empujada por el golpe en dirección al piso. Knuckles salto hacia el caído preparándose para asestarle un comet punsh, pero el ave metálica se movió justo a tiempo, y de un movimiento se posiciono detrás suyo, el caza tesoros apenas pudo seguirlo con la mirada, el robot apunto hacía el aun con el movimiento con el que había esquivado el ataque, después salto en el aire para emprender el vuelo una vez mas, y arrojo un ataque de rayos, este dio en el blanco, lanzando a Knuckles hacia otro extremo. Shadow se coloco una vez mas sus brazaletes, no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría eso, pero no podía estar demasiado tiempo sin ellos. Luego uso una vez más caos control para intentar sorprender a su enemigo, pero cuando intento golpearlo una vez mas, el ultimo evadió el ataque con un movimiento ágil dando una marometa en el aire, que termino por golpear al erizo en la espalda, Shadow fue despedido en dirección opuesta a la de Knuckles. Ambos se reincorporaron trabajosamente y al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Es mas rápido que Shadow?"-Pensó el echidna, que comenzaba a tomarse en serio a su oponente. En ese punto, Shadow, que respiraba agitado y con una mirada de furia, se lanzo con un grito de batalla de nuevo hacia el robot, una vez mas dejo caer sus brazaletes.

-¡caos spir!-Shadow. Los rayos cayeron una vez mas en la maquina, erán mas potentes que los anteriores, pero extrañamente, esta vez apenas habían surtido efecto. Knuckles corrió en dirección suya, listo para dar un nuevo ataque, pero el ave emitió un chillido ensordecedor proveniente de su pico. Ambos quedaron paralizados ante ese grito, Shadow sentía que su cabeza estallaría, los dos cayeron de rodillas.

Apenas dejo de emitir aquel sonido, el ave aprovecho el aturdimiento de ambos y se elevo al cielo velozmente.

-¿Qué hace ahora?-Knuckles. Las plumas del ave metálica comenzaron a brillar como antes lo habían hecho sus puños, Shadow y Knuckles miraron con asombro como toda planta alrededor se marchitaba y el suelo se tornaba árido; como si fueran luciérnagas azules, miles de diminutas chispas surgieron de la tierra y se dirigieron a la maquina, la cual las absorbía; las plumas se erizaron con un sonido metálico, Shadow y Knuckles apretaron los dientes y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas. De golpe, las plumas se encendieron con llamas plateadas y fueron disparadas como proyectiles…todas las que estaban a la vista fueron arrojadas, y eran sustituidas con nuevas que caían después, una vez mas, eran tantas, que por un momento quedaron deslumbrados ante lo que parecía un pequeño sol plateado que caía hacia ellos … cuando las plumas caían mas cerca de ellos, se notaba el que dejaban un rastro tras de si, y eran semejantes a una lluvia que iluminaba a las dos figuras de la luz plateada. Shadow logro esquivar con su velocidad muchos de los ataques, pero cuando una pluma le rozo el hombro pronto descubrió que no solo caían como bolas de fuego, exclamo un grito de dolor, la pluma cortaba profundamente pero de un modo tan fino como una hoja de papel, la cicatriz cerro de inmediato a causa de la quemadura. Pero Knuckles no siendo tan rápido no podía defenderse del mismo modo que Shadow, en cuanto había dejado de sentirse deslumbrado, comenzó a esquivar y a golpear los proyectiles que caían mas cercanos a el, y que ponían mas en riesgo su vida, sin embargo, solo sirvió para protegerse lo suficiente, muchas de las plumas cortaron su cuerpo, lo peor ocurrió cuando la punta de una quedo enterrada cerca de su hombro, Knuckles exclamo un grito de dolor, no se enterró por completo, debido a que reacciono a tiempo y con su otra mano atrapo parte de la que aun quedaba afuera, deteniendo su curso, pero el metal caliente hiso que parte de la herida cerrara, complicando el sacarla. Shadow se coloco una vez mas sus brazaletes y salto hacia Knuckles tomándolo de un brazo.

-¡caos control!-Shadow. Ambos desperecieron de la mira de su oponente, Shadow mismo, había comprendido que no tenían posibilidades contra esa criatura. Aparecieron no muy lejos del sitio anterior. El erizo ayudo a Knuckles colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo la mitad del peso del guardián, vio una zona empinada cubierta de arbustos,

-escondámonos en el interior de ese arbusto-Shadow susurro señalando uno que estaba en la zona empinada, pero cerca de ellos, este apenas resultaba visible. Knuckles asintió y ambos se arrastraron hasta el arbusto, cuidando el no rodar por la empinada, hasta que lograron esconderse lo suficiente en el. Knuckles respiraba agitado y se sentía vencido, lo que le daba coraje.

-¿estas bien?-susurro Shadow en tono serio. Knuckles no respondió al principio, sino que solo lo vio con la misma expresión de rencor con el que el lo había mirado previamente, también parecía algo confundido ante la súbita preocupación del androide.

-si…-finalmente respondió viéndolo fijamente-¿y tu?

-También…-Shadow. De pronto escucharon las pisadas metálicas del robot, que los buscaba ahora en tierra. Knuckles intento reincorporarse para volverla a atacar, pero Shadow lo jalo de un brazo.

-¿que haces? ¿Quieres que nos mate?

-¡pero Rouge y el resto! ¡Que harán ellos contra esa cosa si los encuentra Shadow!

-Rouge no es tonta…sabe como esconderse y pasar desapercibida. Mientras estén con ella no los encontrarán. Por el otro lado, si tú y yo seguimos peleando contra esa cosa, nos matara de seguro. Knuckles asomo intranquilo la mirada hacia lo que ocurría afuera de los arbustos, la maquina pasaba muy cerca de ellos, cuando ella volteo en dirección suya involuntariamente el echidna retrocedió sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos a Knuckles, la maquina dio un salto y se elevo en el aire. Los dos procuraron no hacer el más mínimo movimiento, esperando que el follaje verde de la planta fuera suficiente para cubrirlos. Salieron solo después de que estuvieron seguros de que su enemigo ya se encontraba lejos de ellos.

-Siéntate-Shadow-aun tienes esa cosa clavada ahí, el erizo señalo la pluma que atravesaba al guardián entre un hombro y el pecho.

-¡espera!-dijo Knuckles retrocediendo con cierto temor- esa cosa cerro la herida con su propio calor, si la sacamos de ahí se abrirá…

-corrígeme si estoy mal, pero tampoco creo que este bien que la dejes ahí. Knuckles tropezó al retroceder, cayendo de espaldas al piso.

-no me digas que te da miedo….- agrego Shadow con una sonrisa mordaz.

-no… ¡claro que no… yo…!- sorpresivamente, con un movimiento rapido Shadow sostuvo la esquina de la pluma que quedaba afuera. Las pupilas de Knuckles se hicieron realmente pequeñas y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

-bien, entonces no te quejes.-Shadow

…. Minutos después un grito mezcla de pánico y de dolor hizo que todos los pájaros de la selva, asustados, abandonaran la isla a un tiempo.

-¿seguro que estas bien echidna?-Shadow.

-¡ya te dije que estoy bien, con un demonio!-respondió Knuckles algo ruborizado, con una mirada ligeramente cristalina y con una expresión que mostraba como intentaba retener el dolor, al mismo tiempo que tapaba la herida con su guante-¡solo me sorprendiste, eso fue todo!

-de acuerdo- respondió Shadow secamente, tirando la pluma ensangrentada al suelo, esta se tambaleo en el piso haciendo un ruido metálico.-hay que buscar a Rouge y al resto.

-siento la presencia de todos, están muy cerca de aquí de cualquier modo…

-bien… ¿y que estas esperando para llevarnos a donde están ellos?-respondió Shadow con absoluta seriedad.

-¡si, si, ya voy!-exclamo Knuckles furioso, "pero es que duele, maldito Shadow" pensó Knuckles refiriéndose a la herida, preguntándose si lo de Shadow podría haberse considerado gentileza, o todo lo contrario.

Bien fin del capitulo 7, x3, como sea, quería poner a Shadow y a Knuckles alguna vez en este tipo de circunstancia, peleando juntos y viéndose forzados a convivir, supongo que es porque los dos personajes me gustan mucho, y siendo tan diferentes siempre me ha dado curiosidad como sería bien a bien su convivencia. Espero no haber presentado un Tails muy cobarde y pues a un Charmy mas querible también, a si, siento que cuando Cream le dice a Cheese que ataque, parece que le esta hablando a un Pokemon, pero no se me ocurrió otro método para dar a entender que ella le ordenaba atacar. Bueno en el siguiente capitulo me enfocare en Sonic Amy y Silver, y en el siguiente, haré que el grupo completo se reencuentre...creo…una cosa mas, por cierto….quizá sea una pregunta tonta, pero ¿alguien sabe porque el titulo de mi pasado fic insiste en aparecerse en este?


	8. Chapter 8

Las dos caras del guardián

Bien la miel empieza a caer xD.

Sonic y el resto habían tenido la suerte de poder escapar, y ahora más bien se dedicaban solo a regresar al punto de reunión; Sonic iba a la cabeza, y Amy los seguía tomando algo de distancia, nadie había cruzado palabra desde que se habían sentido a salvo. En cuanto habían estado fuera de la nave, y habían emprendido la huida corriendo a toda velocidad, Sonic antes de ponerse a la cabeza, había alcanzado a Amy y la había tomado de la mano mientras aceleraba, pero ni siquiera había volteado a verla en ese momento, parecía que solo quería sacarla de peligro cuanto antes. Amy lo había visto con mirada sorprendida y cristalina, había sentido una fuerte emoción, con la forma en la que Sonic había hecho lo anterior, pero este sentimiento era mas cercana a la tristeza, la había tomado de la mano para protegerla, eso era cierto, y aun así, lo había hecho de una forma que le había parecido terriblemente fría, como si el erizo solo estuviera haciendo lo suyo otra vez, ser el héroe y salvar el día, pero lo mismo hubiera hecho si hubiera rescatado a cualquier otra persona, la habría tomado de la misma forma, sin hacer diferencia entre esa u otra , sin siquiera mirar la cara de la persona de la mano que tomaba. Pero en cuanto se percato de inmediato de estos sentimientos intento hacerlos a un lado; una vez mas se sintió patética, era tan ridículo y paradójico el modo en el que estaba viendo a Sonic y lo que pensaba en una situación así, por lo que en realidad un acto terriblemente heroico; como si salvar el día una vez mas sin hacer diferencia entre uno u otro fuera poca cosa o no fuera mas bien algo de increíble nobleza, sintió que su mundo era increíblemente egoísta y limitado, no importaba lo que pasará, solo quería acaparar a Sonic. El resto los seguía corriendo también, pero desde un poco mas lejos, a Silver no se le había escapado aquella expresión de tristeza de Amy, le transmitía un sentimiento de indecible soledad en esa mirada sorprendida. En cuanto se habían alejado lo suficiente Sonic había bajado poco a poco la velocidad, había volteado a verla de reojo, con una jovial sonrisa, quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Amy no se había percatado, miraba al piso mientras corría atrás de el tratando de retener las lagrimas, el erizo se vio sorprendido por esa reacción, no supo que hacer, el hecho es que algo en ese actuar había hecho que sintiera como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado en el estomago y que solo quisiera alejar la mirada, involuntariamente soltó la mano de la chica y se freno, el resto hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que ya podemos caminar, me párese que ya estamos a salvo.-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa. Amy pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero luego desvio la mirada y se torno triste. Los chaotix se percataron, pero no quisieron intervenir, conforme caminaban, cada vez más parecía que Amy quería quedarse más a distancia del grupo. Fue cuando Sonic se adelanto una vez mas a la cabeza, le pareció que lo único que ella quería era el que la dejarán sola. Es por esto que nadie sentía ánimos de hablar. Sin embargo Silver no tuvo cabeza ni corazón para hacer eso, sin pensarlo sintió la necesidad de aproximarse a ella, el no dejarla así.

-Amy ¿estas bien?-Silver.- No es bueno que te quedes hay sola. Por primera vez desde que empezaron a caminar la chica pareció despertar de lo que parecía un transe.

-Si por supuesto-Amy fingió una sonrisa y camino tímidamente atrás de Silver, como solo disimulando que le interesaba el alcanzarlos, pero como si a la véz aun quisiera mantener su distancia. El erizo plateado se sintió extrañado.

-saben -interrumpió Sonic lo que se había vuelto para el un momento incomodo- aun no me han dicho como llegaron aquí antes que yo

-fue Vector, el encontró la base de Eggman.-dijo Silver entusiasmado.

-¿en verdad?-Sonic

-aun no sabemos si fue un accidente-respondió Espío con una sonrisa tranquila, el repentino entusiasmo de Silver respecto a Vector le había dado un poco de gracia. Vector se había inflado como un globo con el entusiasmo del erizo, y luego Espío lo había desinflado una vez más.

-como sea,-interrumpió Vector fingiendo una tos-sin mi este equipo no hubiera llegado muy lejos. Sonic rió.

-eso no importa ahora-Espío-lo que importa es que ya conocemos a nuestro enemigo, y sinceramente no creo que estemos listos para enfrentarnos a el.

-si-respondió Vector algo pensativo-y aun así, eso no fue mas que una probada y solo permanecimos hay poco tiempo.

-¿Amy tu estas bien, no te hicieron daño cuando escapamos?-dijo Sonic sin dejar de sonreír y fijándose en ella, ella no supo que decir, pero Espío interrumpió al notar su confusión.

-me parece que hubiera estado bien incluso sin nosotros, finalmente fue ella quien termino salvándonos al final. Amy lo miro sonrojándose y un poco sorprendida.

-je, je-rió Sonic-es verdad, well done Amy.-Sonic levanto el pulgar en tono triunfal, como felicitándola por la labor.-thank you.

-yo…-Amy se sentía conmovida, por un momento sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.- ¡yo no hice nada-exclamo de pronto- si no fuera por mi, de cualquier modo ninguno de ustedes estaría en este problema! ¡No veo porque intentan ser tan amables conmigo!-Amy se alejo del resto.-será mejor llegar con los otros.-dijo en una voz triste y resuelta cuando ya les había dado la espalda al resto.-estoy preocupada por Tails y los demás…no me gustaría que ellos también estuvieran en peligro mientras estamos aquí.

-Amy…-Sonic la miro con algo de asombro, no esperaba ese tipo de reacciones en ella, cuando el la felicitaba como ya lo había hecho, mas bien lo que solía ocurrir era el que ella caía en sus brazos, lo estrujaba como una pitón y rompía en llanto, de verdad lo que sea que hubiese el suscitado en Amy esta vez, era algo, que finalmente la había lastimado mucho. Por un largo rato todos caminaron en silencio. Vector se cruzo de brazos en tono serio e incomodo.

-¿y cual es la historia de ese mapa?-pregunto el cocodrilo para desviar la atención de encima de la chica.

-¿ha?-Sonic sonrío sinceramente esta vez, como si le hubiese venido una buena idea a la cabeza-es algo increíble, lo encontré en las fauces de una enorme criatura, pero no fue gran reto el acabar con ella. El erizo vio de reojo a Amy mientras decía lo anterior, esperaba atraer su atención con el comentario, por eso se había mostrado alegre, pero no hubo cambio en la actitud de Amy.-bueno por un momento casi me mata, pero pronto las cosas cambiaron y yo la vencí fácilmente…como debió ser desde un principio.-continuo diciendo Sonic jactanciosamente.

-Sonic…-Amy interrumpió sin verlo aun.

-¿yes?-pregunto el erizo dibujando una sonrisa despierta, era sorprendente para el resto, pero se veía el que se había sentido feliz de haber atraído la atención de Amy.

-siento causarte tantos problemas siempre…-Amy continuo diciendo en tono amargo, el héroe sintió como si le hubieran disparado.-prometo que después de esto, te dejare en paz…ya entendí que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti…y que cada vez que lo hago solo te causo problemas…-la voz de la erizo realmente se sentía pesada-lo lamento…por favor perdóname. Sonic no supo que responder, las palabras de Amy le habían transmitido un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y desesperanza, el amor que ella sentía hacia el había hecho ese cambio en ella, jamás la había visto así, y jamás había creído posible el que hiciese lo que hiciese el pudiera lastimarla, siempre parecía tan dispuesta a solo amarlo, que de verdad el erizo se había convencido para sus adentros de que era imposible herirla con sus acciones, el desvio su mirada al piso. Quizás lo mejor para Amy era el dejarla, alejarse de el, ya que el no parecía sino hacerle daño con su forma de ser; el parecía ser la persona mas apropiada para lastimar a alguien que esta tan deseoso de amar y ser amado, la quería, pero lo había comprobado ese día y el anterior, le era fácil olvidarse de eso movido por sus propias pasiones, por otra parte, no podía responderle como ella quería, no estaba en el ser así. Así que el no le respondió, frunció el seño y se adelanto al resto, fingió una sonrisa y dijo…

-bueno, encontramos al resto, y luego volvamos por Eggman. Amy lo miro asombrada, esa era una respuesta, que le helaba la sangre. Silver lo miro atónito y sintiendo que la sangre le hervía, ese erizo arrogante, había buscado el interés de Amy y cuando ella lo había despreciado por sentirse mal con el, el había mostrado tanta indiferencia.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo, comenzaba a anochecer. Decidieron descansar unas horas, para recuperar un poco de sus energías, y atender las heridas. Se acomodaron en una zona de la selva, donde había algunas rocas grandes y un tronco. Amy cortó una larga hoja y se acerco Espío. La enredo en su brazo y la amarro alrededor de su cuello.

-no creo que sea lo mas cómodo-Amy-tampoco lo mas idóneo, pero mínimo dejaras de moverlo.

-gracias.-Espío. Amy le sonrío con dulzura.

-no hay problema, gracias por salvarme. Espío no respondió de inmediato.

-tu hiciste lo mismo por nosotros.-dijo Espío justo cuando ella se disponía a dejarlo.

-Si, pero ya te dije que fui yo quien los puso ahí en primer lugar.-respondió Amy fingiendo que el comentario del camaleón le causaba gracia.

-¿por eso lo que hiciste es menos valioso?- respondió Espio en tono frío y con una sonrisa sarcástica-…pareciera que dices que después de eso daba lo mismo que nos mataran o que nos salvaras… Amy se estremeció involuntariamente.-pareces siempre tan segura, pero estas demasiado concentrada en tus propios errores como para que eso se cierto. Amy se puso de pie sintiéndose un poco confundida con la actitud del camaleón.

-no dije eso tampoco.- Amy rió forzadamente-por su puesto que me da gusto que esten bien.-agrego ella en un tono burlón. Espío exhalo un suspiro en tono fastidiado y miro en otra dirección.

-"esto no es culpa de Sonic"-pensó el Ninja. Amy se alejo de el sintiéndose algo confundida. Después de las palabras duras del camaleón no quería sentarse cerca de nadie mas, había algo muy hiriente en el modo en el que habían sido pronunciadas. Fue a sentarse en un tronco alejada del resto. Sonic que prendía una fogata no le quito los ojos de encima mientras ella se alejaba. Tampoco Silver, que miro de un modo un poco hostil a Sonic sin que este lo notara. El personaje color plata se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Sonic comprendió a lo que iba Silver, desvió la mirada de ambos y adopto una actitud de aparente desinterés, pero ciertamente tenía un aire de tristeza, como si estuviese decidido a dejar las cosas pasar. Vector vio al erizo intrigado, "parece que me equivoque después de todo, y Sonic si siente algo por esa chica".

-¿puedo sentarme?-Silver

-am, claro.-Amy-el tronco no es mío sabes. Ella rió con su propia broma, Silver sonrío reconfortado al escucharla reír. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, y la luna era enorme y blanca.

-En el futuro ya no se ven noches así.-Silver.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?-Silver-muchas ciudades, demasiada mucha luz, muy poca naturaleza, párese que cada vez descubren cosas que la hacen aparentemente menos necesaria para sobrevivir...

-ha, ya veo, eso suena como un lugar muy triste, a mi me fascina la ciudad, pero no me gustaría tener todo eso para perder esto, por nada lo cambiaría, mi cama esta incluso junto a la ventana, porque me gusta ver las estrellas, hacen ver todos los problemas de uno como pequeños, mas bien los ponen en perspectiva. Silver clavo su mirada en el cielo, aquel cielo estrellado lo llenaba de un sentimiento de desolación, pero hasta el percibía que era por algo terriblemente producente en ese paisaje del pasado.

-es extraño-dijo el con una sonrisa triste-yo no siento lo mismo.

-mmm..., ¿y que sientes entonces?

-agradecimiento de que no haya estrellas en la ciudad.-dijo el riendo. Amy sonrío sin entender al erizo, más bien contagiada por su súbito "buen humor".

-no lo entiendo.-Amy respondió en tono de un reproche algo juguetón.-como puedes agradecer un mundo sin estrellas.- lo empujo ligeramente en tono de broma.-pero que tonto eres, como no puede gustarte ver las estrellar. Silver rió de un modo tierno.

-pero si viviera en este mundo-Silver quizás me agradarían, quizás no me sentiría tan solo. Amy se sonrojo sin entender porque. A todo esto, Sonic ya los veía en la distancia, el reproche de Amy había sonado hasta haya, al igual que la carcajada de Silver, pero recostando su espalda sobre una roca intento ignorarlos. Estaba celoso, pero únicamente exhalo un suspiro sintiéndose resignado y diciéndose que no había caso. Vector se sentó donde estaba Espío.

-o el amor esta en el aire-le dijo el cocodrilo de corazón cursi a su socio.

-…podrías ser mas discreto-dijo el camaleón incomodo y sonrojándose ligeramente.

-piénsalo, amigo mío, hemos caído justo en un triangulo amoroso.-el reptil dibujo un triangulo en el aire con sus dedos.

-¿hemos caído?-Espío- serás tú el que nos meta hasta el cuello en un asunto así, en todo caso, esta vez me reuso a entrar en tus juegos. Espío se acomodo en un rincón y se dispuso a dormir.-te toca la primera guardia.

-de pronto este equipo no es lo mismo sin Charmy, el me seguiría el juego. Creo que incluso podría empezar a extrañarlo…talvez incluso me las arreglaría para dormir un poco-Vector se torno pensativo-…. ¡Sonic aceptarías la primera guardia!-le grito al erizo adivinando que el tendría la cabeza en otras cosas como para percatarse de sus intenciones.

-¡oki doki!-Sonic. De pronto una piedrita golpeo la cabeza del cocodrilo, venia en dirección de donde estaba espío, cuando el líder de los chaotix volteo a ver al camaleón acariciándose la cabeza, este parecía dormido pero en cuanto lo perdió de vista, Espío entre abrió ligeramente un ojo y sonrío astutamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Las dos caras del guardián

Mientras los 3 erizos, protagónicos de nuestra historia hacían lo relatado en el capitulo anterior, Shadow y Knuckles habían encontrado la cueva en la que el resto se habían escondido. Cuando el echidna penetro en ella deteniendo el curso de la sangre de su herida con su guante, Rouge que había permanecido sentada hasta la llegada de ambos se puso de pie con expresión sorprendida, pero retuvo su angustia al no querer ser notada. El guardián dedujo la preocupación del resto y se dejo caer de sentón sintiéndose cansado.

-no es nada serio.-Knuckles. Rouge arranco uno de los trozos rosas de su bota, ya de por si arruinada, y se hinco frente de el.

-quita-dijo ella con frialdad refiriéndose a la mano con la que el guardián cubría la herida, el le hizo caso un poco sin saber que esperar, y Rouge comenzó a vendar.

-que quede claro que solo es mi modo de agradecerte el que me hayas llevado todo el camino.-continuo diciendo ella en voz muy alta paraque los demás escucharan. Knuckles dibujo una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-si, si, comprendo-Knuckles-estamos bien, pero esa cosa es demasiado fuerte.

-es verdad-Shadow-lo mejor será descansar ahora, nos expondríamos bastante si a esta hora, en el estado en el que nos encontramos intentáramos hacer algo.

-creo que tienen razón - Tails-todos necesitamos descansar, deberíamos hacer guardia.

-me duele la cabeza.-respondió Charmy como única respuesta mientras se la acariciaba.

-discúlpame Charmy…-Tails respondió en actitud acongojada.

-pero tú no me golpeaste, ¿Por qué te disculpas?-Charmy.

-¡ya se que yo no te pegue, pero ustedes dos eran mi responsabilidad!-respondió el genio irritado.

-valla, que niño mas arrogante eres- interrumpió Rouge cuando hacia el nudo del vendaje, Tails volteo a verla algo sorprendido por su interferencia-no seas ridículo, tu eres tan niño como ellos, ¿que podías hacer?

-pero yo…-Tails.

-tiene razón Tails, y mira que soy yo quien lo dice.-Dijo Knuckles en tono bromista.

-ja-ja-Rouge-siempre tan gracioso echidna, no me gustaría el tener que apretarte esta cosa, mas fuerte de lo necesario…nos entendemos, no…aun así niño no creas que no se que eres el mas maduro de tu equipo-rouge-y aun así eso ya es mucho decir…créeme.

- si, pero…-Tails.

-bien y entonces…. ¿quien hará la primera guardia?-interrumpió Rouge una vez más, cortando a Miles. Shadow ya iba a autonombrarse cuando ella se adelanto:

-yo lo haré, me siento como nueva y todos ustedes ya hicieron bastante, merecen descansar.

-muy bien ¿que planeas Rouge?…-Shadow. Si la murciélago se ofrecía a algo ya era suficientemente sospechoso, si a esto anexáramos el hecho del supuesto en el que sería algo mientras tiene la oportunidad de no ser vista, todavía mas.

-nada, en verdad me lastimas, te aseguro que hay mas lugar en mi corazón que solo para tesoros y joyas- respondió la ladrona fingiendo indignación- juro que esta vez nada mas que buenas y limpias intenciones. Aquello no funciono muy bien, el erizo seguía fijando su mirada inquisitiva en ella.-…bueno, les estoy agradecida por salvarme, ¿no puedo estarlo?

-de acuerdo.- Shadow respondió después de unos segundos. Rouge espero un par de horas hasta asegurarse de que todos estuvieran dormidos, cuando estuvo segura de eso su rostro esbozo una sonrisa picara. Se acerco sigilosamente a Knuckles y se hinco a su lado. Luego miro de un lado a otro para asegurarse una vez mas de que realmente todos dormían. Luego acerco con lentitud su rostro al del guardián, y beso sus labios rápidamente y con increíble dulzura. Aunque el dormía sonrío. Y pudo escuchar a rouge susurrarle para que despertar.

-despierta echidna, dios, duermes como si no hubiera un mañana-Rouge. Finalmente el echidna abrió los ojos emitiendo un bostezo, su mirada se torno afectuosa al ver al murciélago que lo veía fijamente, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿que ocurre?-le susurro el tratando de reincorporarse perezosamente.

-¿que ocurre? ¿Acaso no me extrañas? como única respuesta el chico rojo se limito a sonreír, de un modo algo seductor, se sentó rápidamente y de un movimiento velos rodeó su cadera y la empujo hacia el.

-tu dirás murciélago.-susurro Knuckles, que beso con deleite la mejilla de la chica y luego los labios, la nariz, la otra mejilla… los labios otra vez, un parpado…y los labios una tercera ves, xD… pasaba a una esquina cercana a su oreja, cuando ella rió y lo detuvo con ambas manos.

-espera un momento… -la chica rió coquetamente y agrego en tono burlón.-estamos siendo un poco descarados ¿no crees?

-no me importa-respondió el riendo también y besándole solo una parte de los labios-admite que entonces a ti menos

-te digo que te esperes-ella rió una vez mas y lo retuvo frenándolo con ambas manos –lo preocupante es que al parecer no es así, dios mío, he creado un monstruo.

-lo cual-le susurro Knuckles al oído, causándole un ligero escalofrío y aproximándola mas a el-te fascina. Ciertamente las ultimas palabras del echidna y el modo en el que habían sido pronunciadas la dejaron encantada.

-bueno, yo no dije que no...-respondió ella deslizando sus manos debajo de sus espinas delanteras en una suave caricia y aproximando su rostro al de ella en un movimiento lento, después de lo cual lo beso y luego lo volvía a besar repetidas veces.

.

-al menos ahora sabemos-susurro ella separando al fin sus labios de los suyos.- que nada puede despertarlos.

-yo estoy despierto-¿? Rouge y Knuckles gritaron sorprendidos al unísono, el echidna la soltó, ella callo al piso, ambos miraron asustados en dirección a quien había dicho eso; la desgracia no podía ser mas grande;

-¡Charmy!- Knuckles se sonrojo hasta que todo el termino del mismo rojocarmesí. Rouge se reincorporo con un ligero rubor frunciendo el seño. Por supuesto gracias al grito de ambos todos habían despertado alarmados.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Tails.

-¡no lo creerán Kno…!- Charmy exclamo, pero el echidna como ráfaga lo atrapo en sus manos y le cubrió la boca…todos lo vieron en actitud intrigada. Si fuera posible el se hubiera sonrojado mas. Pero solo miro al piso sin atreverse a ver al resto y sin saber que decir.

-calma, calma, es que…vimos una cosa- Rouge se animo a decir. El grupo pareció mas alarmado "o, o, mala idea" pensó ella un poco tarde, Tails ya iba a asomarse fuera de la cueva.

-a un lado Tails, yo iré a ver-dijo Shadow.

-¡no, no, no seas estúpido!-exclamo Knuckles hablando enserio esta vez- ¡podría haber algo haya afuera!

-es el punto… ¿ustedes vieron algo no es cierto?

-amm, emmm…-Knuckles se sentía cada vez mas nervioso-¡Y quien te dijo que era afuera! Peor idea Cream fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de Tails.

-entonces…-respondió Shadow algo confundido -quizás con mas razón todos deberíamos salir de aquí.

-¿y quien dijo que era algo peligroso?-Rouge.

-es que…ustedes gritaron…sonaban aterrorizados.-respondió Tails timidamente.

-si, si niño, pero muchas cosas dan miedo-Rouge busco en su cabeza, sintiendo la presión del momento sobre de si, dijo por desgracia lo primero que le pudo venir a la mente- lo que vimos fue…fue una araña.

-una… ¿araña…?-Shadow cada vez mas confundido

-Knuckles ¿te dan miedo las arañas?-pregunto Tails atónito.

-¡si!-respondió el ultimo sin pensarlo mucho y apresuradamente, solo deseando que ese momento terminara lo antes posible. Rouge golpeo su frente entendiendo lo idiota de su improvisada mentira.

-pero…-dijo el zorro algo intimidado, casi como en un murmullo-vives a la interprie…Knuckles y Rouge lo miraron petrificados, sintiéndose algo ridiculizados y sin saber que decir…al caza tesoros para acabar con aquella vergüenza solo le quedo lo siguiente;

-¡y eso que importa-exclamo en tono amenazador como un animal acorralado que intenta defenderse a toda costa-¡Rouge grito primero y me despertó, de acuerdo!... ¡si, eso es!-parecía que se felicitaba a si mismo con lo ultimo mas que responder sinceramente, Rouge volvió a darse un golpe en la frente, y desvió la mirada del grupo algo avergonzada-¡bien, eso fue lo que paso, no mas peguntas! ¡Ahora todos silencio y a dormir! Tails y Cream se acurrucaron con cara de susto en el rinconcito en el que habían permanecido dormidos y cerraron los ojos aun algo asustados y confundidos…Shadow miro a Knuckles un poco incredulo, preguntándose si el echidna pretendía que esas ordenes, dichas, además, en un tono tan infantil fueran acotadas también por el. Rouge no pudo sino disimular una falsa carcajada.

-Creo que también eso va para nosotros forma de vida mas perfecta-Rouge –me párese que tanto tiempo expuesto a la energía de la master emerald finalmente lo ha deschavetado, ¿no crees? en fin, si así lo quieres Knox tu puedes hacer la siguiente guardia. Este asintió nerviosamente, cuando Rouge paso a su lado le susurro en un tono casi imperceptible…

-no se te ocurra soltar a ese niño.

-Charmy se ofreció a hacerme compañía así que lo dejare estar conmigo un rato, es tan buen niño ¿no es verdad?-dijo Knuckles viendo a la abeja con una sonrisa amenazadora y una mirada furiosa, la abeja asintió sabiendo lo que era mejor para ella. Cuando paso una hora o menos y una vez mas todos se encontraban dormidos Knuckles soltó la boca del pequeño detective, Rouge se reincorporo y se dirigió a ellos.

-bien niño-Rouge- ¿Cuánto viste? Habla…

-no es mi culpa, tengo un sueño ligero…-Charmy

-pregunte… cuanto viste, corazón-dijo Rouge fingiendo ser amable, pero sin poder ocultar parte de su impaciencia.

-… desde que te levantaste.-respondió Charmy con una sonrisa forzada. La pareja se estremeció asustada y una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente de Rouge.

-bien… …-Rouge-nos guardaras el secreto ¿no es cierto dulzura? –continuó diciendo ella, acariciando la mejilla del niño.

-no lo se-respondió Charmy con una sonrisa astuta, lo que basto para que ambos comprendieran que la abeja había aprendido demasiado bien de Vector el arte de los negocios.

-muy bien niño-dijo Rouge en tono molesto-no hagamos el cuento largo, que quieres por mantener en silencio lo nuestro. Charmy sonrío aun mas.

-bueno, por el momento me duele mi cabecita, y se sentiría mejor si le dieras un besito.-Charmy. Knuckles se sonrojo y frunció el seño.

-¡mira, niño mas astuto!-susurro irritado.

No seas ridículo Knox, es solo un niño.-Rouge-no puedes estar celoso de el-

-¡te digo que el no es solo un niño, también es un desgraciado!-Rouge ignoro a Knuckles y le dio a Charmy un beso en la frente, seguida de una caricia, la abeja quedo embobada.

-¿es todo?-pregunto Rouge algo enternecida por la petición del niño.

-aja-Charmy voló deleitado hasta al rincón donde dormía. Knuckles y Rouge compartieron una mirada triunfal.

-¡buenas noches Knoxi pu, buenas noches sexy Rougi! pensare en mas cosas mañana-Charmy dijo lo anterior como cantando, ambos se estremecieron una vez mas...

-¡no me digas que planea llamarnos así ahora!-susurro Rouge preocupada- …además… ¡¿Qué significa eso de "pensare en mas cosas mañana"?!-Rouge.

-que estamos en las manos de un niño de ocho años, ¡pero yo te lo advertí! respondió el guardián en tono resignado y algo sombrío conociendo bien a la amenaza de ocho años.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy abrió los ojos pesadamente sintiéndose deslumbrada por la luz del sol que le daba directo a la cara, ya había amanecido, y aparentemente había sido la primera en levantarse, todo había ocurrido a calusa del hambre que sentía, que había sido finalmente lo que la había sacado de sus sueños. Se sentó apretando su estomago con una expresión un tanto cómica, volteo a su alrededor para ver si alguien mas estaba despierto. La chica estaba impactada de que los ronquidos de Vector no hicieran temblar la tierra, mas aun de que todos hubiesen estado tan cansados como para que estos no los despertarán desde un principio.

-¿me pregunto quién abra descuidado la ultima guardia y se abra quedado dormido?..Bueno-Amy dijo refiriéndose a los ronquidos del cocodrilo y reincorporándose-finalmente con Vector no tendremos que preocuparnos de que algo se nos acerque, no creo que nadie quiera averiguar de donde viene ese sonido. La erizo se pregunto si sería bueno alejarse del grupo para buscar algo de comida, seria bueno sorprender a los demás con el desayuno ya hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, lo peor que podría ocurrir en ese momento, es que una vez mas cayera en problemas y otra vez el resto tuviera que rescatarla. Dio un suspiro resignada y se sentó en el piso esperando que alguien despertara pronto. Lo que ella desconocía era el hecho de que Sonic ya estaba despierto, pero fingía estar dormido, realmente, el había sido el primero en levantarse; cuando lo había hecho, había sido de un modo ligero y rápido, como si no se hubiera levantado de un sueño profundo. En un tono serio se había puesto de pie y había observado unos minutos a Amy dormir, parecía preguntarse mil cosas mientras la observaba. Luego había recordado la escena de la noche anterior, específicamente, el momento en el que Amy y Silver hablaban y parecían tan felices el uno con el otro, una mirada de resentimiento cruzo los ojos del erizo, que de reojo vio al personaje plateado que aun dormía, su estomago le hacía imposible el negar su enojo, jamás había sentido un sentimiento similar contra nadíe, y el no poder evitar saberlo, no hacía sino enojarlo mas. Pero en cuanto vio a Amy moverse ligeramente, en una reacción espontánea, se recostó rápidamente en el lugar del que se había levantado, y fingió estar dormido. Fue entonces cuando unos segundos después, Amy se reincorporaba. Cuando el personaje azul había sentido su corazón latir fuerte y velozmente, se había preguntado porque había hecho algo así, es decir, parecía que se ocultaba de Amy, y ahora se preguntaba y reprochaba al mismo tiempo, el seguir haciéndolo, entre abrió un poco el ojo derecho y vio a la chica que parecía un poco indecisa, luego lo cerro rápidamente, finalmente pensó "que tanto estará esperando Amy, que es lo que quiere y porque no hace nada" El estomago de Amy gruño, el erizo sonrió divertido al escucharlo suponiendo el porque de la inquietud de la chica. "debería levantarme, y despertar a los demás"-pensó aun divertido, pero por alguna razón la idea de sonreírle a Amy esa mañana y seguir como si nada, como lo había hecho hasta entonces, de momento le incomodaba e irritaba; no quería pasar por eso, espero unos minutos, esperando que alguien mas despertara durante ese periodo o el que el sintiera poder contener una vez mas su frustración. Oyó unos pasos en el césped, abrió los ojos ligeramente, vio que Amy miraba de modo cuestionante a Silver…" ¿le pedirá que la acompañe a alguna parte" la pregunta, que cruzo la mente de Sonic como un disparo fue lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie de un solo golpe rápidamente, "no, no dejare que eso pase otra véz frente a mi" se dijo el mismo de un modo impulsivo sin saber de donde había venido esa idea. Amy lo vioasombrada, el, sin darse cuenta fruncía el seño, y la miraba de un modo penetrante. Silver se despertó de pronto también, el movimiento brusco de Sonic fue lo que lo levanto en estado de alerta. Miro sin entender la escena, solo vio a Amy que asustada veía a Sonic, y que este fijaba también su vista en ella, con cierta expresión de hostilidad. El personaje plateado penso " ¿y ahora que Sonic, por que harás pasar a Amy?".

-¿Que ocurre?-le pregunto Silver a Sonic en un tono no exento de cierta agresividad. Sonic le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Finalmente dandose cuenta de lo que hacía el erizo azul desvió la mirada de la de Silver, no sabía lo que hacia, intento controlarse, apretó el puño y forzó una sonrisa.

-Nothing, lets get mouving, je, je-Sonic. - ¡Vector, Espío! Los dos últimos de levantaron aturdidos y espantados por la exclamación del erizo.

-¿Qué, que ocurre?-Vector.

-ya debemos irnos-Sonic dijo aun en una actitud que pretendía ser alegre, pero de la que no podía evitar escapar cierta hostilidad-hemos dormido demasiado, a este paso tardaremos tanto que nos darán por muertos. Después de lo dicho se adelanto al resto y emprendió el camino, era ese día, ahora Sonic, el que no quería verle la cara a nadie, el resto, con pensamientos distintos lo vio sin entender bien a bien lo que podía ocurrírle.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, sobre la petición de Sadic y Sonamy, no se preocupen, todo a su tiempo, solo quiero calentar un poco mas las cosas antes de que llegue lo que me piden. Se supone que en este capitulo ya iban a reencontrarse todos, pero conforme lo reescribía se me ocurrieron otras cosas y pues se extendió bastante, espero les guste, sobre mi momento de locura Knoxrouge…ya me sometí a mi amor knoxrugesco, entendiendo que no puedo evitarlo, como sea, espero que el asunto de Charmy me sea útil en la historia para saber reprimirme mas jaja. En el siguiente capitulo espero que se encuentren los personajes y plantear lo que ya se me medio ocurrió que pasará. Y, am, por ultimo disculpen me la tardanza.


	10. Chapter 10

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría lo relatado aquella mañana entre los tres erizos, la otra parte del grupo tenía sus propios problemas.

por ejemplo, lo primero que había dicho Charmy en cuanto todos se proponían llegar al punto de reunión, había sido;

-no quiero cansarme hoy, quiero que me carguen. Knuckles y Rouge lo miraron con disgusto, Tails pensó "bueno si y yo quisiera un motocicleta para salir de aquí ahora mismo pero, ¿y eso que?" Knuckles dio un suspiro fastidiado…

-de acuerdo, ¿quieres que te lleve?-Knuckles.

-ha, ha, tu no eres delicado conmigo, quiero que sexy Rougi me cargue. La última sintió como su cabello se erizaba, frunció el seño irritada y miro al pequeña insecto con una mirada de desprecio. Pero el solo sonrío en tono impertinente; el echidna captando ambas reacciones pensó que ese niño de verdad tenía que ser temerario para responder de esa forma a la ira de la ladrona. Rouge al sentirse observada por los demás, intento calmarse, y rió conservando toda la clase que pudo.

-que niño mas ocurrente y adorable.-Rouge lo cargo entonces con toda delicadeza, Charmy se acomodo en sus brazos como si se trataran de una silla de playa.

-¿como la llamo?-le pregunto Cream a Tails sonrojándose mientras todos caminaban.

-quiero otro besito en mi cabesita, que aun me duele.-Charmy, Shadow penso "esto se pone cada vez mas extraño". Rouge miro al niño con una mirada de furia "calma, Rouge, calma, solo será por poco tiempo, y después cerrara ese exasperante hocico suyo." ,Entonces volvió a sonreír de un modo sobreactuado, aparentando ser una dulzura;

-oh que niño mas tierno-Rouge entonces le dio otro beso en la frente.-pobre niño, parece que se pego demasiado fuerte y nunca le va a dejar de doler su cabecita ¿no es cierto? mientras decía eso acariciaba con brusquedad la cabeza del pequeño detective. Knuckles notaba la euforia de la chica, algo de aquello comenzaba a hacerle algo de gracia, en realidad cierto instituto de la vieja rivalidad que tenía con ella, comenzó a hacer que el echidna sintiera una especie de cosquilleo inexplicable.

-es verdad-Charmy-es posible que jamás me deje de doler, por cierto, tu puedes decirme mi rey-Charmy. Rouge lo miro perpleja, el asombro fue general, el insecto era demasiado obvio, llamaba en exeso la atención, Knuckles y Rouge se sentían cada vez más presionados y nerviosos, Charmy haría de ese tramo algo eterno. Y aun así, a pesar de sentir todo eso, el guardián reacciono de un modo extraño ante la presión, pensando en el predicamento en el que había caído la pobr, no pudo sino reirse por la ocurrencia de la abeja. Por supuesto aquella risa repentina confundió mas al grupo, sin mencionar el que había sido un grave error; la joven lo observo con una mirada helada, eso basto para que el perdiera el buen humor entendiendo que pagaría aquello, cruel, lenta y dolorosamente.

-dios, mío, que gracioso, no es bello como los niños viven en su mundo de fantasía -rouge continuo con su actuación de chica alegre y dulce. Por lo bajo le susurro a Charmy-no te llamare así, niño del infierno, no juegues con mi paciencia, no te gustará hacerme enojar, alégrate de que te estoy cargando.

Cuando llevaban mucho tiempo de recorrido Tails reconoció una vez mas aquel sonido como de turbinas, atemorizadó dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo.

-¿que es ese sonido?-Rouge. Aun no los había alcanzado, pero estaba cerca.

-¡Rápido, debemos escondernos!-Tails-¡se acerca uno de esos robots!

-¡es verdad!-Cream-es el mismo sonido… para cuando la maquina voladora paso sobre de ellos ya habían encontrado un lugar donde ocultarse, el canino, desde su escondite dio un trago de saliva, sintió miedo y que el corazón se le detenía al verlo pasar, le parecía que en cualquier momento los descubriría. Recordó la escena del día anterior sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y rencor, estaba resuelto, no sabía como, pero si esa cosa los atacará no sería un inutíl como con el otro robot, no sabía que haría, pero sería útil, costara lo que costara. No fue así, el artefacto volador se perdió en el cielo, solo después de que hubieron pasado unos minutos desde que habían perdido de vista al robot fue que se atrevieron a salir de su escondite...

-era diferente a la de ayer.-Shadow.

-si, lo se.-Tails

- ¿que harán paseándose por toda la isla?-Knuckles-talvéz nos estan buscando.

-no creo que sea su única intención, no es seguro que Eggman supiera que estábamos aquí y exactamente nuestra ubicación cuando nosotros nos encontramos con la primera.

-están patrullando entonces.-Rouge.

-si, eso creo, pienso que incluso podrían ser los responsables detráz de la interferencia entre los transmisores.

-¿crees que puedan hacer eso Tails?-Cream.

-no lo se, es solo una posibilidad, pero incluso así podrían haberse enterado de lo demás, como que estábamos aquí, y quien sabe si podrían llegar mas lejos como escuchar quienes através de las señales. Lo mejor será que no nos confiemos.-Tails

Conforme se acercaban al punto de reunión Mails se sentía mas ansioso, se preguntaba, si podían esperar que Sonic y los demás estuvieran ahí, y si no que podrían hacer, de cualquier modo no era bueno que permanecieran en un solo lugar si era cierto que esas criaturas patrullaban la isla. Pero no podía hacer nada, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era esperar que Sonic estuviera ahí, mas aya de eso, se sentía tan ansioso que su raciocinio quedaba bloqueado muy a pesar suyo.

-Tails-¿?-¿estas bien? El zorro levanto por primera vez en todo el camino la cabeza, sin darse cuenta su mirada se ilumino y parecía emocionado.

-Ja, Wake up-Sonic. Frente a Miles estaba su amigo, Amy y los demás también. Habían llegado al punto de reunión, el genio, sintiéndose entusiasmado se dirigió directo a ellos.

-Sonic, Amy, están bien.

-jaja, ¿lo dudaste?.-Sonic-es bueno verlos a salvo, debo admitir que cuando no los encontramos a ustedes tres aquí como les dijimos nos preocupamos por un momento, estábamos considerando separarnos una vez mas para buscarlos.

-lo lamento-Tails -es mi culpa, yo los aleje de aquí, y me confíe demasiado con mis transmisores, no considere que pasaría si no funcionaran, al parecer no resultaron tan eficientes.

-calma, Tails-respondió el erizo apresuradamente- es imposible predecir tantas cosas, no quise decir que hicieras un mal trabajo, la verdad, nunca creí que estuvieran realmente en problemas con alguien tan listo como tú, y al parecer asi fue, well done. Sonic felicito con su saludo habitual al zorro, es verdad que ya todo mundo le había dicho que había hecho lo mejor que podía, sin embargo fue la primera vez que Tails lo creyó, dibujo una sonrisa animada en su rostro y respondió a la felicitación de Sonic levantando el pulgar de igual forma y riendo con modestia.

"y necesita que el niño azul se lo diga, como dije, solo un niño"-pensó Rouge al verlo. En el mismo punto en el que Tails se había acercado a Sonic, Cream se había arrojado a los brazos de Amy. La coneja lo había hecho llorando, habría querido decir; "perdóname Amy no pude hacer nada para evitar que ese monstruo te secuestrara, estaba tan preocupada, me daba miedo que te hubieran hecho algún daño" pero solo pudo exclamar sus sollozos y algunas silabas. Amy rió algo enternecida por el cariño de la coneja a la que también abrazo, sosteniendo una sonrisa calida.

--jaja-Amy.-vamos Cream, no creerás que Eggman podía conmigo. En este punto Rouge había dirigido la mirada hacia la erizo, sonrío satisfecha, y hasta se sintió una vez mas de buen humor, había perdido un enorme peso de encima, no estaba tampoco ella acostumbrada al sentimiento de culpa. Shadow se mantenía a la distancia, junto a ella, viendo a Amy y a Cream. Rouge lo pesco en algo.

-oye-Rouge- esa fue una linda sonrisa, casi me dió miedo en tí.-Shadow pareció incomodo y por un momento se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no le respondió, solo volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con su tono de ironía habitual.

-¿esta mal?

-pues no lo se-respondió la murciélago colocando su mano con gracia un poco arriba de su pecho en actitud sorprendida y con una mirada astuta.-la verdad no estoy muy acostumbrada, no se si en tú caso me siento mas segura con tu usual personalidad glacial.

-jm-Aunque regularmente lo olvidara o intentara esconderlo, sentía ya cierto afecto por algunos de los personajes que lo rodeaban, inevitablemente los relacionaba a ciertos momentos cruciales de su existencia, considerándolos mas importantes que otros, la murciélago era una, Sonic era otro, ya fuera por la rivalidad que había nacido desde su primer encuentro, o por el hecho de que algo en la personalidad del erizo lo intrigaba, había querido desde entonces saber que y al mismo tiempo no, sin embargo, al referirnos al caso de Amy Rose, todo había quedado en un momento ; nunca había olvidado como en la colonia ark, después de querer guardar durante tanto tiempo el recuerdo de María y haber ansiado tanto el tenerla cerca de el una vez mas, lo que realmente la había traído a su memoria, tal cual ella era entonces, habían sido las palabras de la joven, como si la humana misma le hubiese pedido el favor a la erizo; Por primera vez desde que había despertado, realmente había sentido a María presente, y desde entonces siempre la había sentido del mismo modo, hasta cierto punto el androide ahora actuaba como lo hacía, en gran medida por hacer de la niña rubia algo presente, hacia de esas palabras que Amy había rescatado de su torturada memoria una verdad en su actuar, y entonces sentía a María tan cerca como entonces. Así aquel breve momento, había sido determinante para el nuevo destino del triste personaje, hasta cierto punto, al final no se trataba de la humanidad la razón por la que intentaba protegerla a toda costa, sino mantener viva a la chica de aquella época lejana, ella se convertía en una verdad en su actuar, hasta cierto punto, Shadow le debía, en parte, lo que el era a la erizo, y esta había hablado como siempre de un modo tan inocente, ignoraba hasta entonces lo que había hecho por el.

Mientras el murciélago y Shadow observababan a la distancia, Knuckles se había acercado a Sonic y a Tails.

-Ya veo que te las arreglaste sin nosotros.-Knuckles

-la verdad-Sonic-detesto admitirlo pero la ayuda de los Chaotix y Silver tuvo mucho que ver...

-lo que sea-Knuckles-me imagino que esto ha bastado para que tu relación con Amy haya vuelto a ser como antes.

-jaja querrás decir-Tails-tan perturbadora y conflictiva como siempre, pero en el patrón de medida de la dinámica entre Sonic y Amy justo lo que podríamos llamar normal.

-!¿que?!-pregunto el cazador de tesoros sin comprender el rebuscado chiste de Mails.

Se equivocan -contesto el erizo sin perder su buen animo, observando furtivamente a la chica, que ahora reía con Cream que se limpiaba las lagrimas, Silver parecía observarla también con una sonrisa dulce, Amy pareció haberlo descubierto, pero no se había contrariado por eso, respondía con ímpetu, parecía que le preguntaba algo en tono bromista justo como le había respondido la noche anterior-.ocurrió lo contrario- continuo diciendo Sonic mientras los tres veían la escena relatada. Tails abrió los ojos como platos, creyó adivinar lo que había ocurrido.

-mmm-Knuckles-¿en verdad sigue molesta contigo? En realidad se ve muy feliz, no es normal que se porte así cuando esta peleada contigo-Knuckles, Tails sintió con esas palabras como si le patearan las costillas, y con expresión cómica de tensión dirigió sus pupilas algo dilatadas de Knuckles a Sonic.

--yo no diría molesta-respondió el ultimo rascándose la cabeza con aparente indiferencia-mas bien…ya no parece contenta conmigo. El echidna se sintió confundido por sus palabras.

-creo que lo mejor en nuestro caso- Sonic continuo hablando sin perder su actitud positiva.-es dejar esto ir, es mejor que se aleje de mi, porque estamos justamente interesados en lo opuesto. Tails lo miro con asombro,-Es extraño, en la mañana estaba algo molesto por esto, supongo que me atraparon en un mal momento, me acababa de levantar, jaja.

-quieres hablar claro-Knuckles-... no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-eso no es novedad en tí, tú núnca entiendes nada-bromeo Sonic. Mails frunció el seño, dio media vuelta y en un tono muy seco le dijo a Sonic.

-parece que Silver si quiere lo mismo que Amy.-dandole a entender al personaje azúl que no lo hacia tonto y sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba- bien voy a reunir al resto, creo que es hora de que elaboremos un plan y narremos todo lo que hemos podido descubrir por nuestra cuenta. Tails veía con antipatía aquella actitud derrotista en su amigo, incluso le pareció que había algo de cobarde en ella.

Sonic no quiso llevar mas lejos en su persona las palabras del zorro, las dejo resbalar como lo hacia siempre con lo que creía que no tenía caso. Knuckles había quedo algo confundido por lo que había dicho el niño. Pero medio entendió lo que ocurría através de ellas, no quiso decir nada, eso era decisión y asunto de Sonic, pero en todo caso con cada respuesta que el guardián recibía de su amigo y rival azul, siempre se respondía en automático, el tendrá sus razones para eso, como yo las mías para mis propios asuntos, como sea sí no es así como debe ocurrir, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Sonic decidió alejar el tema de una vez por todas.

-Ya veo que si sabes reconocer a tu florecita a Km. de aquí.-dijo en un tono empalagoso y burlón refiriéndose a la ladrona.-eres tan dulce knoxy.

-¡deja eso, no me llames así!- Knuckles enrojecsio, Sonic lo había logrado, el tema de Rouge jamás había fallado para perturbarlo.-tenemos suficiente con el infeliz de Charmy.

-¿de que hablas?-Sonic. Knuckles se acerco al oído de Sonic y le susurro todo lo ocurrido a modo de cuchicheo. Sonic poco a poco sonrío, más y más, y al final rió sin poder contenerse, aquello lo había hecho del modo mas sincero, era Sonic de nuevo.

-entonces es…ja, ja-Sonic-…Knoxi pu, ja, ja y Rougie sexy, es muy bueno, muy bueno, debo recordarlo… Knuckles intento silenciarlo, pero Sonic volvió a reírse sin cesar, aquello llamo la atención de Amy por un momento,que había visto al erizo pensativo toda la mañana,en realidad, Sonic tampoco le había dirigido palabra a nadíe en todo el día hasta estar ahi .- ¡hay, y en manos de quien han caído! You two are on a big one thise time. Amy sintió una chispa de alegría al ver que parecia el mismo una vez mas, pero de inmediato, sin querer explicarse porque al sentirse algo baja por ello, se entristeció.

-podrías dejarme olvidarlo un momento-Knuckles había sido demasiado ingenuo una vez mas, se lo había dicho quizás a la persona menos correcta para dejar ir ese tipo de cosas.

-disculpen-interrumpió Tails llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Hay que hablar para elaborar un plan. Así cuando todos estuvieron juntos Tails fue el primero en tomar la palabra contando la propia historia y observaciones ya mencionadas, luego Sonic hizo lo mismo. Sobra decir que rouge quedo boquiabierta al enterarse del destino de su mapa. Amy no pudo decir demasiado, observando que la mayor parte del tiempo no había sino podido estar encerrada con Bokkou y Dekkou.

-Talvez ni nosotros dos –Shadow dijo refiriéndose a el y a Sonic-en nuestras súper formas seamos capacees de vencer a esa ave metálica.

-lo que a mi realmente me preocupa- Tails- es el hecho de que en las 3 historias estamos hablando de robots diferentes, sin mencionar que el que vimos camino acá también era distinto. Quien sabe cuantos mas puedan ser, pero si Knox hablaba de poder controlar a un ejercito de armaduras con ese tesoro, puede que consideran do la fuerza de nuestros oponentes, necesitaremos mucho mas de lo que nosotros solemos poder hacer con las 7 Emeralds.

-quizás podríamos intentar usar también la ayuda de la master emerald.-Knuckles.

-y aun así, quien sabe si sería suficiente-Tails

-¡¿estas jugando?!-Knuckles.

-depende de cuantos sean.-dijo Tails levantando las manos al cielo.-creo que lo mejor ahora será ir al tornado x por las caos Emeralds, y quizás después podamos ir por la master emerald que aun permanece en la isla del ángel... Sonic se puso de pie.

-Sonic-Tails-¿a donde vas?

-como yo lo veo sentarnos acá a hablar no tiene ningún caso,-Sonic-a demás creo que si no nos aparecemos pronto Eggman podría desesperarse, y tratar de llamar nuestra atención por otros medios, quizás intente atacar station skuere o central city para darnos una lección, ademas quien sabe que mas esta planeando hacer con todos esos robots.

-si, es verdad, pero Sonic, enfrentarnos ahora a el será imposible.-Tails. Shadow tuvo repentinamente una idea que lo hizo sonreír de modo irónico.

-para empezar, si es verdad que están patrullando este sitio-Shadow-¿no seria lo mejor ver si el tornado x sigue donde lo dejaste?

-…-Espío-ese es un muy buen punto…es verdad que esta un poco escondido, pero siendo que no se ha movido de lugar en todo este tiempo, es probable que de estar realmente patrullando ya lo hayan…El Ninja no había terminado la frase, cuando Tails ya corría espantado hacia donde había dejado el tornado, Sonic y los demás lo secundaron, el personaje azúl lo arrevazó pronto tomándolo de la mano.

-your too slow-Sonic. Ambos se adelantaron del resto, es cierto que llegar al avión al ritmo al que iban no les tomo tanto tiempo como el que les había tomado llegar hasta el punto en el que se habían separado, pues antes caminaban demasiado lento y se detenían todo el tiempo debido a que Knuckles buscaba un camino. Sonic y Miles llegaron al sitio donde habían dejado al tornado, era la entrada de la jungla, de golpe hay todo se trasformaba en arena y grandes monolitos de piedra. Ambos se escondieron detrás de una gigantesca piedra y unas espesas plantas. Cuando vieron al resto acercarse Sonic los retuvo con una señal, colocando su dedo frente a sus labios.

-están ahí.-Sonic susurró refiriéndose a lo que había delante de el, sigilosamente el resto se escondió un poco atrás de ellos.

el pequeño inventor había descubierto, con dolor, que el tornado seguía ahí, sin embargo estaba rodeado por un grupo de los extraños robots; la mayoría eran como contra los que ya habían peleado Sonic, Silver y los Chaotix, pero también estaba ese otro parecido a un ave, y otro que tenía unos brazos increíblemente largos, a diferencia de los otros robots principales que se le precian en casi todo, este no tenia ninguna forma animal, de hecho estaba compuesto mas haya de sus brazos únicamente de esferas, dos ojos azules brillantes como los otros, y eso era todo. Un grupo de Robots desarmaba al avión, el ave metálica permanecía impasible al lado de Bokkun. Al parecer el pequeño robot asesoraba al grupo de maquinas. Tails quiso correr al tornado, pero Knuckles lo detuvo prácticamente cayéndole encima.

-¡Que crees que haces!-susurro el echidna. Pero el zorro se libero de inmediato con un movimiento brusco y poniendos de pie una vez mas.

-¡no dejare que destruyan al tornado x!-susurro Tails- y apostaría a que están buscando las caos Emeralds, no es gratuito que no estén destruyendo el tornado y mas bien lo estén desarmando. ¡Si las encuentran, entonces que haremos!-Tails.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno gente, espero no se hayan aburrido con este capitulo intermedio algo sentimentaloide en el c aso de varios personajes, en este punto me veo una vez mas un poco estancada, yo misma no tengo idea de lo que deben hacer, y debe pasar, tengo un par de ideas, pero no se si sean buenas, y no se si quieran leer otra de esas intensas peleas, que me la vivo escribiendo, acepto sugerencias he ideas

Disculpen la tardanza..


	11. Chapter 11

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría lo relatdo aquella mañana entre los tres erizos, la otra parte del grupo tenía sus propios problemas

Sonic y los demás permanecían en su escondite, un poco a la expectativa, y otro tanto ansiosos por actuar, pero mas que nada sin respuesta de que hacer. Entendieron que era tiempo de actuar, cuando vieron que uno de los robots había encontrado el compartimiento donde Tails normalmente escondía las Emeralds.

-quizá tengamos una oportunidad de destruir a esa ave metálica si nos unimos para derrotarla.-se apresuro a decir Shadow, pero Rouge lo detuvo con una indicación y sosteniéndolo del brazo,

-ahí un visible inconveniente en tu plan.-Rouge señalo a los demás robots-no creo que ellos se queden tranquilos a observar cuando lo intentemos. En ese momento uno de los robots, que parecía de menor rango, le mostraba a Bokkun las 6 de las 7 Emeralds que había en el avión.

-¡no ahí tiempo para esto, si destruyen al tornado x y encuentran las Emeralds, ni siquiera podremos salir de esta isla! –Tails-¿no lo entienden? tarde o temprano nos tendremos que enfrentar a ellos de cualquier modo. Pero la diferencia es que para entonces, ellos tendrán las Emeralds, quien sabe si serán mas, sin el tornado tampoco podremos volver a la isla del ángel por la master Emeralds, sin mencionar que quien sabe en que condiciones estemos nosotros para entonces.

-es verdad-Espío-no nos queda sino intentarlo ahora, de ese modo al menos tenemos la posibilidad de rescatar las Emeralds o salvar al tornado…

–No si siguen hablando,-Sonic se adelanto, de un salto abandono el escondite, posicionándose en la sima del monolito de piedra en el que había permanecido escondido. Bokkun sorprendido a apunto su pequeño dedo asía el.

-¡es el apestoso de Sonic!-exclamo disgustado- ¡pero que molestia, ataquen, ataquen! – Tails siguió de inmediato a su compañero de batalla.

-¡tu!- ordeno Bokkun a un robot, mientras señalaba a la maquina con forma de pájaro que se había mantenido a su lado. ¡Dale las Emeralds a el!- El robot hizo lo dicho, en ese punto el resto de los personajes abandonaba el escondite.-tu no dejes que se acerquen al tornado x-ordeno el pequeño personaje negro al robot de largos brazos-

¡y tu que esperas, piérdete de aquí, pájaro idiota, ve a darle eso al doctor Eggman si no quieres hacerme enfadar!

-Ja, ya veremos si puede Bokkun-Sonic corrió hacia ellos como un rayo azul, apenas la maquina extendía las alas, inesperadamente el erizo la golpeo con fuerza - la maquina callo al piso, las Emeralds se le cayeron de las manos, recogió dos de inmediato, pero la ráfaga azul obtuvo las otras 4, se detuvo y miro a la maquinas con expresión desafiante, lanzando una de las Emeralds en el aire y atrapándola de vuelta. Amy se sintió llena de energía tan solo de ver a Sonic actuar de esa forma, siempre era así, de algún modo también sentía que el ya la tenía ganada, y ella, en su bando, sentía que era igual que el.

-¡muy bien!-festejo Cream, al parecer ella no era la única, a la chica le pareció ver algo de esa actitud relajada e impertinente en el resto. La seguridad de Sonic con frecuencia invadía a quienes lo rodeaban. Sonic le lanzo 3 de las 4 joyas a la coneja y a Charmy.

-escóndanse y encárguense de protegerlas, ¿quieren?

-¡no otra vez!-se quejo el insecto mientras ambos emprendían la huida de inmediato. El robot se lanzo como un disparo hacia ellos, pero, Shadow se interpuso, colocándose cerca de ellos.

-caos control.-Shadow, los tres desaparecieron de la vista del ave, cuando esta pareció desorientada, Sonic emitió un silbido llamando su atención y mostrándole la Emeralds que el tenía en las manos en tono juguetón. El robot no dudo en atacarlo.

- Tails…-Sonic.

-¡si!-Tails elevo a Sonic justo a tiempo para evitar a su oponente, una vez en el aire, cuando el erizo se dio cuenta de que los alcanzaría, exclamo contento;

- ahora Tails. El zorro lo soltó cuando el pájaro estaba tan solo a unos metros de ellos. Sonic hizo un Bounce Attack (ataque de Sonic adventure 2 battle, donde Sonic se hace bolita y rebota arrojándose una y otra vez como bala de cañón), el ataque dio justo en el blanco, y el oponente callo en picado con la esfera azul sobre de si. Aun permanecían en el aire cuando Sonic divisando a Rouge acercándose hacia ellos a gran velocidad, reboto al fin de encima del cuerpo de la pieza metálica.

-todo tuyo Rouge-Sonic- La murciélago sonrió impertinentemente y lanzo una potente patada giratoria, sin embargo la maquina reacciono a tiempo, abrió sus alas y se impulso hacia atrás lejos del ataque de la joven, pero por la espalda una serie de disparos explosivos la golpearon, arrojándola una vez mas hacia la chica; se trataba de shurikens explosivas, de los que obviamente Espío era responsable, lanzándolos desde tierra.

-buena idea detective-Rouge recibió al robot lanzando una serie de pequeños rombos explosivos (Sonic battle, nadie me pregunte el nombre del ataque porque no lo encontré). De ese modo el oponente recibió una lluvia de explosivos dese ambos lados.

-¡out of my way!- Sonic regresaba de su ultimo rebote de Bounce Attack, el ave metálica callo en picada con un silbido y despidiendo nubarrones de humo.

-¡imposible!-Bokkun-¡pájaro inútil, eres un inútil!

Abajo el ejercito de maquinas peleaba contra Amy y Silver, el ultimo había comenzado por lanzar** una onda telequinetica que se expandió paralizando a todos los oponentes que los rodeaban.** Amy entonces los golpeo con su pico pico hammer lanzándolos a todo tipo de direcciones, uno incluso paso por encima de la cabeza de Knuckles, y estuvo a punto de darle, tuvo suerte de agacharse a tiempo, también estuvo a punto de Darle a vector que pelaba cerca del echidna, el cocodrilo apenas pudo esquivar a la inmensa maza metálica haciéndose a un lado...

-¡demonios, tengan cuidado, casi nos vuelan la cabeza con esa cosa!-Knuckles repartía golpes mientras decía lo anterior. Amy emitió una risita falsa.

-si, si-Amy sostuvo su pico pico hammer tras de si-no te enfades tanto Knuckles, cielos que exagerado eres. Silver solo había visto con asombro lo lejos que la insospechada fuerza de la erizo había despedido a los miembros del ejercito.

-jeje-una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Silver-lo sentimos Knuckles y Vectro. En ese momento Shadow se tele transportaba de vuelta.

-¡Cuidado abajo!- La voz de Sonic se acercaba con cada letra desde el cielo, los tres personajes dirigieron su vista hacía arriba de ellos, el pájaro metálico iba a estrellarse contra el trío como si fuera un proyectil.

-siempre inoportuno Shadow-dijo Knuckles sarcásticamente, los tres esquivaron a tiempo de un salto, quedando solo a poca distancia de las llamas de fuego, que se extendieron durante el choque del robot, producto de la explosión que este había hecho al tener contacto con la tierra. Unos segundos después Sonic cayó de pie con perfecta gracia cerco de ellos, saludándolos a los tres en una actitud un tanto presuntuosa.

-¡esa cosa casi nos mata, estas loco!-Knuckles.

-sorry-Sonic, súbitamente oyeron un chirrido metálico, las piezas abolladas y levantadas a modo de hoja de metal de su oponente se restablecían. Sonic emitio un silvido.

-realmente son indestructibles, ¿no es cierto? ¡Silver!-Sonic. El erizo plateado en ese momento sostenía a un grupo de robots en el aire.-olvida a esos tipos, necesitamos que paralices a este que es el más peligroso.

-si-Silver lanzo al grupo de maquinas hacia el robot mas fuerte que aun intentaba recuperarse, esto le causo mas daños, luego floto rápidamente hacia el, lanzo una onda paralizante en ese mismo momento, y al estar cerca de el lo sostuvo en el aire.

-bien hecho.-Sonic levanto del piso las dos joyas que había tirado su oponente-ahora solo mantenlo ahí.

-¿que, cuanto tiempo tengo que hacer esto?-Silver.

-todo el tiempo que puedas- respondió Sonic dándole todo el do valiosas piedras a Shadow– mientras nosotros nos encargaremos del resto ¿puedes hacerlo?

-¡mientras todos los demás pelean!-Silver. Amy se aproximaba a ellos en ese momento.

-nos será mas útil haciendo eso, solo te pido que hagas lo que haces mejor ¿no es cierto? Silver a quien eso le pareció mas un insulto que un halago no respondió.- Shad ¿crees poder darle estas también a Cream?-continuo diciendo Sonic.

-no me llames así…-Shadow hizo un caos control como señal de que lo haría.

-Knuckles, Amy, Vector,-Sonic exclamo alejándose- encárguense de que nadie se acerque a Silver mientras pueda mantenerse en ese estado.

-lo dices como si fuera fácil.-Vector lanzo en ese momento una bocanada de fuego a una parte del ejercito mientras que al tiempo retrocedía cerca del personaje plateado junto con el resto, el cocodrilo los rodeo en un circulo de fuego.

-¡quien murió y lo nombro líder!-Knuckles.

-¡No hay tiempo para tus berrinches Knuckles!-Amy -no creo que eso los detenga Vector.-Amy observo a Silver, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo.- ¿crees poder resistirlo suficiente?

-no te preocupes Amy.-Silver-tu solo preocúpate en protegerte a ti misma. En ese momento, el ejército atravesaba la pared de fuego.

Tails, no tenia tiempo que perder, se dirigió desde el aire al tornado x, acompañado por Rouge, quien había decidido cubrirlo en caso de posibles dificultades. A lo lejos, cerca del avión divisaron a la maquina de largos brazos, que hasta el momento había permanecido impasible. En ese momento Shadow se tele transportaba de regreso, una vez mas, parecía fastidiado de una labor tan superflua.

-¿que hace esa cosa ahí?-Rouge-es extraño que aun no haya hecho nada, no crees niño… ¿Tails? Mails resuelto acelero la velocidad en dirección al tornado.- Oye, espera, no sabes lo que esa cosa puede hacer ¿Que planeas hacer?

-si rescato al tornado ahora quizás podamos irnos de aquí justo ahora, no podremos derrotar a ese ejercito.-Tails. La maquina movió de un modo casi imperceptible su cabeza, apuntando hacia ellos. Tails al notarlo se lanzo hacia el decidido a atacarlo antes de que este hiciera el primer movimiento.

Sonic diviso a ambos personajes, y luego a la criatura metálica, acelero rompiendo la velocidad del sonido. Justo cuando Tails estaba cerca del robot, sorpresivamente, y sin moverse de su sitio estiro hacia el su brazo metálico a una gran velocidad, como si se tratara de una larga y gruesa manguera, Tails no podría evitar el ataque, en ese momento una ráfaga azul salto hacia el y lo lanzo fuera del camino.

-¡Sonic!-Tails, El robot capturo al erizo por el cuello, sosteniéndolo con su mano metálica que parecía una pinza. Tails y Rouge, en vano intentaron elevarse a la misma velocidad para intentar ayudar a Sonic, ya que a pesar de haber sido capturado el brazo metálico no dejaba de estirarse. Parecía que entre mas intentaban alcanzarlo mas perjudicaban a Sonic, pues el brazo se extendía mas alto, al doble de su velosidad, finalmente cansados y comprendiendo que no podrían ayudarlo de esa forma se detuvieron, ansiosos y sin saber que hacer. Rouge se alejo para tomar impulso e intento partir en dos el brazo por medio de una patada, sin embargo fue inútil, la maquina no sufrió el mas mínimo daño, y muy al contrario, la joven fue repelida por la elasticidad del brazo, como si se tratara de un resorte.

¡Sonic!-Amy exclamo llena de pavor, a la vista de todos, se elevaba el largo brazo, como si se tratara de un hasta bandera, no se freno hasta que todos los personajes en tierra parecían minúsculas hormigas. Sonic observaba a sus amigos únicamente con las pupilas, que estaban dilatadas, apretaba los dientes e intentaba con ambas manos hacer que el robot lo soltara, sin embargo parecía que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza su cuello. Incluso Bokkun miraba la escena petrificado, sintiendo un respetuoso miedo por el robot; el ultimo movió su brazo con increíble velocidad como si se tratara de un látigo, Shadow fue alertado mas por el grito de su rival azul y el de Amy, que por la escena misma, Knuckles abandono a Vector y a Amy acelerando en dirección al brazo metálico, sin siquiera saber que haría. Silver solo veía la escena con mezcla de sentimientos, no podía sino observar ¿convendría soltar a ese otro robot para ayudar a Sonic, o solo provocaría que la situación se tornase mas peligrosa al liberarlo?

Shadow se apresuro a atacar al robot por tierra, hizo un ataque de spin dash, pero el robot al percatarse de su cercanía extendió su otro br.azo hacia el, a la velocidad de un disparo. Eso sorprendió al androide que fue golpeado por la maquina que lo estrujo del pecho, emitió un grito de dolor, nadie pudo hacer nada por el antí héroe cuando fue estrellado contra una de las gigantescas rocas del lugar, soltando una inmensa polvareda debido al golpe, solo entonces la tenaza lo soltó y el cayo al piso como si se tratara de un trapo, acompañado por miles de fragmentos de piedra descabrajados, o convertidos en polvo que dispersaba el aire. Sorprendentemente se reincorporo temblorosamente y con expresión iracunda

Sonic podía sentir como su respiración era cortada, intentaba dar grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras luchaba por ser liberado.

Shadow perdió el tono arrogante de su expresión por el de alguien estupefacto, no creía lo que veía, la escena lo dejo paralizado ante la impresión, el oponente de Sonic lo lanzo como si se tratara de un látigo, desde la altura a la que estaba en dirección al piso. Knuckles, en menos ya cerca de la pinza, se lanzo a ella sin dudarlo, en menos de un segundo ya estaba preparándose en el lugar correcto para recibir el impacto.

-¿que hace?-pensó Rouge desde el aire con un sentimiento de terror. Amy parecía realmente desesperada, había exclamado un grito de terror justo en el momento en el que el golpe era dado, que hubiese helado la sangre de cualquiera, de inmediato había caído de rodillas al piso cubriéndose los ojos. Unos segundos antes del impacto, el erizo negro se adelanto una vez mas hacia ambos.

-¿que planean hacer?- apenas murmuro Rouge. El enorme brazo pareció caer sobre el echidna, una polvareda de arena semejante a una tormenta obligo a todos a cubrirse, se escucho un fuerte estruendo, Shadow se había adentrado a los nubarrones. Por un momento nadie hizo sino contener el aire en actitud expectante. Amy se levanto como si fuera un títere, sentía sus piernas livianas y temblaban. Cuando la nube desapareció, el asombro fue general, el guardián había detenido el golpe, para sorpresa, incluso de si mismo. Respiraba ajitado mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba sosteniendo la pinza, que no había dejado de ejercer preción, incluso la fuerza del golpe había levantado la arena alrededor del guardian, lo que habia provocado la ventisca de arena en todas direcciones previamente. El primero en descubrirlo había sido Shadow, quien de inmediato salto sobre el brazo, cuando la maquina sorpresivamente volvió a levantar el brazo al cielo, Shadow se aferro con fuerza y Knuckles tampoco soltó la tenaza por lo que el trío fue elevado a asombrosa velocidad, debido a la velocidad y el viento Shadow apenas pudo alcanzar a Sonic para usar caos control.

-resiste - Shadow, Sonic ya respiraba trabajosamente, se sentía vencido y aun así no soltaba la mano del robot intentando liberarse, parecía no haber perdido el orgullo. Una vez que sostuvo la mano de Sonic le exclamo a Knuckles- ¡Lo tengo, Knuckles suéltate, usare caos control! Knuckles asintió sonriendo de un modo que a Shadow le pareció algo extraño y se dejo caer hasta que cerca de tierra aeroplano para aterrizar a salvo. Shadow uso caos control, ambos fueron tele transportados cerca de Amy y el resto. Sonic respiro agitado, sangre salía de su boca, veía nublado, y se sentía exhausto y liviano. A Amy no le importo nada se arrojo a abrazarlo sin poder contener las lagrimas. Extrañamente, en aquel abrazo Sonic relajo su cuerpo por completo, dejando que solo el abrazo de la chica lo sostuviera, solo entonces sus ojos dejaron de reflejar aquella actitud orgullosa, y se entrecerraron agotados.

-creo que tendremos que olvidarnos del tornado-dijo vector siendo uno de los únicos que aun estaba en condición de defender a los demás, labor que se volvía cada vez mas difícil. Knuckles apenas había tocado tierra, respirando agitado y sintiendo que todo su cuerpo le dolía debido al tremendo esfuerzo que había hecho al detener ese golpe, había caído sobre una rodilla sintiéndose sin fuerasas. Rouge preocupada se había inclinado a su lado ayudándolo a mantenerse en esa posición sosteniéndolo con una mano en su pecho y una atrás de su hombro.

Estas bien-le había susurrado en tono preocupado.

-¿sigues molesta?-Knuckles

-acaso crees que te voy a perdonar solo porque me pareció que viste cara a cara a la muerte, -le respondió ella aun con una sonrisa-estas muy equivocado, no soy tan fácil sabes, ahora estoy quizás mas molesta contigo que antes. Lamento no poder abrazarlo, tuvo que abandonarlo rápido para ayudar a defender al resto, que era cubierto ahora solo por cuatro personajes que los rodeaban; Rouge, Tails, Vector, y Espio. A pesar de que el robot principal parecía haberse detenido, permanecían rodeados por el enorme ejercito. Tenían la suerte de que el mismo Bokkun temía las consecuencias brutales de ordenarle a esa maquina atacarlos una vez mas, quería vencerlos, atraparlos, lo que fuera, pero no matarlos, no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-no se porque se detuvo ese robot-Tails.-pero debemos tener cuidado, podria intentar atacarnos una vez mas.

-No lo hará, me parece que sigue ordenes de un modo perfecto-respondió Espío mientras lanzaba lejos a un trío de oponentes con una serie de patadas y golpes-Bokkun le ordeno defender al tornado, solo atacó cuando lo sintió en peligro, no antes y solo a los que se acercaron a el-espío interrumpió su discurso por verse obligado a esquivar una serie de golpes.-temo que Vector tiene razón, no tiene caso permanecer aquí mas tiempo, finalmente ya tenemos las caos Emeralds…además, párese que Silver no esta dispuesto a admitirlo, pero desde hace unos minutos me he percatado de que esta haciendo mas esfuerzo del normal al retener a esa criatura-Silver se sonrojo algo molesto. En poco tiempo no podrá sino soltar a esa cosa.

-entiendo -Tails también hacia lo posible por hablar y defender en ese momento-detesto admitirlo pero abra que buscar otro medio para regresar a casa…Silver suelta a ese robot. Silver exhausto soltó a la maquina que cayo con un ruido metálico.

-Waite, Tails, no podemos abandonar al tornado x.-Sonic se libero del abrazo de Amy y se puso de pie.

-descuida-respondió mails con mirada vidriosa y una sonrisa, conmovido en parte por Sonic que estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando y que era el único que entendía lo que era el tornado x-no es sino metal y tornitos, haré una nueva versión y mejor. Shadow, crees poder hacer un caos control lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarnos de este sitio a todos. Shadow asintió, Sonic irritado desvio la mirada del resto. Vector Tails y espío retrocedieron hacia donde estaba el resto, dándose apenas menos de un segundo de libertad de los ataques del ejército, todos hicierón contacto rápido y Shadow hizo un caos control transportandolos hasta donde había dejado a Cream y a Charmy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pues ya termine esta pelea, pobre de Shadow, creo que se dedico a sacar a media humanidad y cosas con caos control, bueno ya lo hare brillar en la pelea final. Pensandolo bien pobre también de Tails, creo que ha provocado un par de infortunios en este fic y pues ni hablar de Charmy y Cream que me he dedicado a darles un te, de tenme aquí. Como sea, en el siguiente capitulo planeo volver a la interacción entre los erizos de este fic.Vane disculpa una vez mas la tardanza y lo del nombre, y sadic, nairakua, y rougeknox, gracias por seguir mi fic.


	12. Chapter 12

Las dos caras del guardián

Sonic había permanecido en silencio desde que habían escapado de la pelea. Fruncía el entrecejo, se sentía frustrado y parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte, ¿dejarían pasar otra noche por esto? Parecía que el resto ya lo había decidido así, la mayoría no se encontraba en buenas condiciones para continuar, y el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Tails entendía la frustración de su amigo tan solo al verlo, y buscaba ansioso soluciones en su mente, Amy lo miraba desde otra esquina, con expresión triste y preocupada, temía acercarse; no sabía como debía actuar con el después de lo ocurrido, es decir ella no había podido evitar abrazarlo y romper en llanto, pero el solo se había dejado caer exhausto sin decir palabra, quizás por no poder sostenerse ya por si mismo, era difícil saber si aquello había sido una muestra de afecto, o una respuesta involuntaria, además la actitud actual del erizo, la hacia sentir repelida. Hablando con sinceridad hacia bien al no acercarse, Sonic había sentido su mirada y enojado como se sentía no quería ni saber de ella, seguramente lo veía con lastima en esos momentos, sentía que su frustración entonces llegaría al colmo y ya no podría controlar su enojo, la idea lo sacaba de quicio. Silver, consternado también permanecía cabizbajo en otra esquina, en actitud deprimida, lo gracioso es que el héroe del futuro no se preguntaba lo que Sonic, el sabía, hasta cierto punto que esa batalla la ganarían, eso por razones que explicare mas tarde, pero por otro lado, solo en una ocasión había salido de sus cavilaciones para ver a Amy, le dolía mas que todo el que en el fondo no quería involucrarse tanto en ese mundo como lo estaba haciendo, no era el suyo, no debía, pero sentía que cada vez mas y mas rápido se tornaba ansioso al permanecer apartado de Amy, mas al ver aquel perderse que se le figuraba infrenable y sin sentido de Amy detrás de Sonic, pero aun así, quería y proteger esos sentimientos nobles y esperanzadores que había conocido una vez en ella, incluso si la labor parecía imposible por el destino que el mismo amor de la chica había determinado, no podría irse sabiendo en manos de quien quedarían, el lo sabía, al menos hasta ese día en el que el se había propuesto intervenir. Le dolía en esos momentos ver en su cabeza a Amy, en aquella escena en la que lloraba desesperada abrazando a Sonic, no dejaba de recorrerle con terrible fuerza en la cabeza cada vez que su mirada recorría primero a la chica y luego veía al erizo azul, que parecía imposibilitado por la fuerza de su ego para siquiera el intentar calmarla diciendo que estaba bien. De pronto la voz de alguien corto el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Silver…-Espío.

-ah-Silver-¿si, perdona, decías algo?

-JM, te preguntaba si eres capaz de viajar en el tiempo hacia donde tú quisieras. Sonic escucho esto desde lejos y por primera vez desde que habían escapado pareció interesado, su oreja incluso tembló graciosamente al escuchar las palabras de Espío.

-si, bueno con la ayuda de las caos Emeralds, al principio tenía que hacerlo con alguien mas, pero aprendí a perfeccionarlo solo, ¿porque? Tails también pareció interesado.

-Silver y crees que podrías llegar hasta la isla del ángel-Tails.

-Ey, Ey. Ey-Knuckles-¿me perdí de algo? ¿Que ahí con la isla del ángel? todo lo que le concierne a la isla no me concierne mas que a mi.

-jeje, si, claro-Tails-pero de eso se trata, veras, si pudiéramos traer la master Emerald hasta acá por medio de un agujero en el tiempo, quizás podríamos ayudarnos con sus poderes, y por su puesto necesitaríamos de cualquier modo de tu intervención.

-mmm...-Knuckles-ya veo, para empezar si hubiera modo de traerla, podríamos usar su energía, para curar nuestras heridas por completo y restablecer la energía perdida.

-¿tu puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Silver impresionado.

-no yo-respondió Knuckles algo incomodo-la master Emeralds, aveces puede.

-que modesto. Dijo Rouge con ironía.

-eso es lo que admiro de nuestro Knoxi-Vector siempre modesto, sin lugar a dudas siempre un esplendido ejemplo. Agrego el detective dirigiéndose a Rouge.

-¡Ya basta, no hagas eso, no vez que ella lo dice para fastidiar!-Knuckles respondió irritado y avergonzado. Sonic veía expectante a Silver por la respuesta.-sin embargo, pienso que si sus súper formas no son aun suficientes, quizás podría intentar usar la energía de la master Emeralds cuando ustedes estén en sus súper formas, no para transformarme en híper Knuckles, sino para transformarlos a ustedes, con la misma energía que yo usaría para eso, pero ustedes desde súper a híper.

-¿de que hablas, nosotros también podemos usar los poderes de la master Emerald? -Shadow

-pues si, mas bien no lo se, imagino que si, no es fácil de explicar, tal vez cuando las Emeralds ya hayan hecho todo el trabajo de transformarlos en sus súper formas la energía de la master Emeralds enfocada en ustedes pueda transformarlos en la etapa mas alta…que es la híper...pero quizás sus cuerpos no aguanten toda ese energía.

-Si, siempre humilde-Rouge.- Entonces antes de que te infles un poco mas echidna ¿Silver podrá traernos la master Emerald? Con cada palabra Sonic se sentía más revitalizado y emocionado.

-creo que puedo intentarlo.-respondió Silver poniéndose de pie, Tails animado se aproximo a el.

-¡excelente!-Tails le extendió una caos Emeralds pero Silver la rechazo.

-yo traigo una desde mi dimensión, la que use para venir.-Silver

-¡adelante entonces!-Tails, Silver extendió de un movimiento rápido la joya en actitud resuelta, pero de pronto pareció indeciso y contrajo ligeramente su brazo, parecía indeciso.

-¿que ocurre?-Tails-que te detiene.

-¿…donde exactamente esta la isla del ángel?…-pregunto Silver algo apenado-¿y como exactamente se ve la master Emerald? Miles lo miro boquiabierto, cierto que no le habían dicho nada, pero la reacción de Silver había sido un poco retardada, es decir, incluso había hablado del tema. Sonic sonrío en tono impaciente.

-es lo que suena, una esmeralda, pero es gigante como de dos metros de alto y tres de ancho, inconfundible para tu suerte, esta en una isla flotante. Olvídalo, será imposible que la encuentre por ti mismo, Shadow y yo ya hemos hecho esto de los agujeros en el tiempo, quizás podamos hacerlo una vez mas, tu mejor espera aquí.

-en todo caso será mejor que venga-Shadow.

-que dices forma de vida mas perfecta, de pronto no crees poder hacerlo solo-respondió Sonic en tono jactancioso.- olvídalo, lo haré yo solo. Sonic ya extendía presuntuosamente una caos Emeralds.

-… Sonic-respondió Shadow en tono impasible- dime, como planeas traer algo de semejante volumen acá. Sonic se detuvo en seco de pronto.-y supongo que conoces las consecuencias de mezclar dos fuerzas de energía tan poderosas como lo son las de la master Emerald y la provocada por un agujero en el tiempo. Sonic entonces sonrío delatándose en tono infantil levantando las manos al cielo.

-lo supuse-Shadow cruzo los brazos-como decía lo mejor es que los tres lo intentemos.

Tails de pronto pareció fulminado por una idea.

-¡espera, esperen!-Tails-Silver, tu entonces usaste una Emeralds desde tu tiempo para venir acá, que es la que sostienes.

-si, así es.

-eso es genial, en el futuro siguen existiendo las caos Emeralds-Tails.

-Tails, explícate-Sonic.

-no lo ven-exclamo el zorro entusiasmado-es verdad lo que ya les dije, incluso en sus súper formas es posible que esos robots los derroten, pero hubo una ocasión en la que Sonic restableció las caos Emeralds por unas nuevas, pero antes de eso, al combinarlas todas logro transformarse en híper Sonic. Quizás si juntáramos las caos Emeralds de ambas épocas, los tres podrían transformarse de igual modo, y es algo mas de cierto que si usamos la master Emeralds para hacerlo, y tú Knuckles podrías intentar transformarte también con la master emerald.

-si pero-respondió el echidna -...seguro les tomaría tiempo reencontrar las Emeralds.

-no es así-respondió Silver entusiasmado-yo ya me he dedicado a buscarlas en mi mundo, debo estar preparado por si Eggman Naga o cualquier amenaza ataca, solo debo volver a mi época.

-bien-Amy exclamo dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento-eso es grandioso, ahora tenemos todo y mas para derrotar a Eggman, Amy salto entusiasmada-ja ya quiero ver la cara de ese panzón cuando lo derroten. Silver se dejo contagiar de esa emoción, y asintió complacido.

-podrían incluso conocer mi mundo. Amy se emociono con la idea.

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?-Amy. Silver ya iba a decir que si cuando Sonic respondió sonriendo de modo impaciente.

-¿de que creen que se trata esto, de un Tour o algo así? –Sonic. Amy algo intimidada, y percatándose de que evidentemente estaba siendo superficial, río tímidamente y se sonrojo ligeramente avergonzada.

-si es verdad, jaja, lo siento Sonic me deje llevar, olvide que no se trataba de un juego Preocupada para sus adentros espero la reacción de Sonic, inesperadamente este le sonrío como solía hacerlo.

-no problem-Sonic-siempre hay algo de juego en esto, al menos para mi, pero lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, no tardaremos. Aquella no había sido sino una respuesta con una sonrisa, sin embargo Amy se sintió animada, como si se tratara de hacer las pases con el erizo.

-si, bien Sonic, pero cuídense.- sin darse cuenta daba la idea de que explotaría de la emoción, y lamentablemente, así se sentía, no por el ser correspondida, sino porque las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, de pronto eso bastaba una vez mas para Amy; pero siendo indulgentes con la erizo, habría que pensar por todo lo que había pasado en su viaje, había visto a Sonic tan distante e indiferente de ella, luego triste y molesto, había sido tan doloroso para ella no poder acercarse a el si quiera para darle unas palabras de aliento o preguntarle en que pensaba que parecía afectarlo tanto, y nunca lo había visto así. Luego, apenas unos minutos antes, lo había recibido exhausto y vencido en aquella pelea, lo había abrazado con una desesperación incontenible como si cualquier cosa pudiera en ese momento arrebatárselo; tan solo el recobrarlo como el solía ser, después de todo lo anterior, y especialmente de lo ultimo ahora bastaba, por su puesto, una vez mas, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo podría realmente durar este nuevo respiro.

-"¿Por qué? como si Sonic le estuviera dando permiso y haciéndole un favor al tratarla de forma normal"-pensó Silver algo confundido, e indignado. Amy capto esa mirada, y a pesar de que sonreía al sentirse confrontada inclino ligeramente la mirada desviándola de los tres erizos, tomando aquella mirada incluso como un reproche a si misma.

-les deseo suerte…a los tres-dijo Amy jugueteando con las puntas de sus dedos, Silver se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había sido notado por ella.

-¿redy?-Sonic extendió una caos Emeralds, seguido de Shadow, Silver flaqueo un momento, pero finalmente lo hizo también.-primera parada, casa o lo que sea de Silver jaja.

-caos control-Shadow, Sonic. Silver. Algo parecido a un agujero negro se abrió en el aire, Sonic fue el primero en entrar y luego los otros 2.

-cuídense-Amy. Vector miro de modo inteligente a Espío, este solo desvío la mirada.

-o, el amor, el amor ¿Espío abra algo mas fuerte? Esa chica es la imagen misma de lo que significa amar, la perseverancia, la fe inagotable, y la esperanza que ni la tormenta mas fuerte apaga.

-solo se de algo mas fuerte-Espío-el ladrillo que tienes por cerebro.

-¿de que hablan?-Charmy.

-Ho, Charmy.- Vector se alegraba de tener a alguien con quien entenderse-no sabes como te extrañe, es que tu no sabes lo curioso de esta historia, pero…mientras Vector le daba su largo y embellecido discurso de los hechos a Charmy, Espío dijo sin ser escuchado:

-yo me mantendré alejado de sus disparates. Y fue a sentarse al lado de Knuckles.

-¿Qué ocurre, no estas de humor?-Knuckles.

-no es eso, cuando Vector se inmiscuye en una relación todo se vuelve particularmente peligroso, y generalmente quien sale mas perjudicado soy yo. (Recordemos un par de escenas de Sonic x).

-ja, aun no se como acabaste con esos locos…espera… ¿que relación?-pregunto el echidna algo nervioso viendo que Charmy reía.

-…-Espío-...talvez sea mejor el no buscar compañía. El camaleón percibió que Knuckles seguro también estaba en algo, obviamente con la murciélago pero de lo que estaba aun mas seguro era que en tal caso también era conveniente el no enterarse.

-lo sabia, ese desgraciado de Charmy, lo voy a- espío le tapo la boca.

-no, y antes de que lleves esto mas lejos, esto se trata sobre Amy y Sonic.

-ah…-Knuckles. Espío se volvió a sentar cerca de el.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El trío de erizos había caído en medio de la ciudad, Sonic vio con asombro a sus alrededores, cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y vio en dirección al cielo donde miles de naves flotantes corrían en fila en el interior de una serie de tubos que parecían el equivalente a los carriles.

-¿creen que cabría otro edificio aquí?-Sonic.-definitivamente no esta como lo dejamos.

-…-Shadow-¿Silver qué tan lejos estamos de donde escondes las Emeralds?

Ya casi estamos ahí, Silver entro en una pequeña calle, todo cambiaba desde ahí, conforme mas caminaban, el paraíso futurístico parecía desvanecerse tras de ellos, solo el cielo, y sus carreteras dejaban en claro que aun estaban en aquella época, Sonic veía aquel sitio sintiéndolo familiar. A diferencia del resto de la ciudad se veía descuidado, era asombroso que la mayor parte de esas construcciones aun se mantuviera en pie. El lugar estaba desierto, de no ser por uno que otro vago que miraba suspicazmente a los erizos.

-reconozco estas ruinas –Shadow.

-si, yo también.-Sonic- es el centro comercial que Amy y Cream frecuentan… ¿frecuentaban?...bueno ustedes me entienden.

-vivo aquí porque nadie en su sano juicio pondría un pie en este sitio- Silver entro en el edificio-además de vez en cuando encuentro cosas extrañas tiradas por ahí, me imagino que son de su tiempo.

-¿Porque esta parte de la ciudad permanece igual que en nuestro tiempo y tampoco nadie se interesa en ella?-Shadow, ya caminaban en el interior de la plaza, cuyos extensos pasillos estaban llenos de polvo, todo el lugar estaba obscuro, y el polvo había convertido todo en gris y marrón.

-No lo se.-Silver-no me he interesado en averiguarlo, no creo que la intención sea el prevalecer los edificios como un recuerdo de la época, ya que como ven el lugar no tiene mucho mantenido. Como repuesta un trozo del techo cayó atrás de ellos.

-he…Silver-Sonic compartió una mirada de mutua angustia con Shadow-¿seguro que estamos a salvo aquí?

-yo no dije eso-Silver- yo dije que yo vivía aquí porque nadie en su sano juicio pondría un pie aquí.

-Brillante.-Sonic replico con sarcasmo. Se acercaron a lo que debía haber sido un elevador, las puertas permanecían abiertas, pero el elevador no estaba a la vista, solo los dos cables que debían haberlo sostenido en el pasado. Sonic se asomo en actitud curiosa y graciosa al interior.

-Por aquí.-Silver, entro y floto en el interior, Sonic primero vio confusamente a Shadow y luego ambos vieron en dirección a Silver. Silver se detuvo súbitamente en el aire dirigiendo su vista al par, que lo miraba de moso penetrante, obviando su error. Silver se ruborizo ligeramente y rió tímidamente.

-lo siento.-Silver rodeo a ambos con su aurora y los elevo tras de el.-es la costumbre, jeje.

-increíble…-respondió Shadow incomodo.

-el lugar mas seguro para mi es la sima del edificio-Silver-ya que si se desplomara podría flotar y sostener algunos de los fragmentos del edificio con mis poderes para poder escapar a salvo, es por eso que vivo ahí.

-interesantísimo.-Sonic, Silver frunció ligeramente el seño y Sonic se golpeo contra una de las paredes del túnel.

-ouch-Sonic.- ¡oye!

-upps, lo siento, un accidente.-Silver.

-si, claro-Sonic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ouuuu-Amy caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras el resto del grupo lo veía. Empuño sus manos se freno y las movió de arriba abajo ansiosamente.-Sonic ya se tardo mucho.

-tranquila Amy- Cream-estoy segura de que están bien.

-si…Shadow y Silver también están ahí recuerdas.-dijo Rouge en un tono un tanto irónico.

-¡Por su puesto que lo recuerdo rouge!-respondió Amy en actitud ofendida, pero sin poder ocultar cierto rubor, que delataba que ciertamente no lo había recordado hasta entonces.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Aquí están-Silver elevo una cama, que era de lo único que permanecía en buen estado en aquel lugar debajo de ella, un adoquín del piso se elevo también, y tras de el un pequeño saco surgió de un agujero que permanecía oculto debajo del adoquín, Silver hizo un movimiento con su otra mano y el saco cayo en manos de Shadow, este abrió el saco.

-si, son todas-dijo Shadow asomándose. Sonic inspeccionaba el amplio pasillo en el que estaban, al parecer los muebles aparentemente nuevos, como la cama, que contrastaban con aquel sitio, lúgubre y nostálgico habían sido traídos por Silver, aun así no eran demasiados, cerca de lo que debió haber sido una vieja tienda había una mesa repleta de cajas, bajo de ella había otras. Sonic asomándose en ellas encontró lo que el en otra situación pudo haber reconocido como chatarra; baterías inservibles, juguetes rotos, lápices astillados, se detuvo al sostener un baso de plástico con la portada de una película que recién se había estrenado en su época.

-Sonic-Shadow lo llamo desde el otro extremo del pasillo.-ya tenemos las Emeralds, vámonos. Sonic esbozo una sonrisa. Silver se aproximo a el.

-¡Oye, que crees que haces!-Silver, Shadow lo siguió algo impaciente.

-mira Shadow, aun no veo esta película, la acaban de estrenar, no parece buena.

-oye suelta eso.-Silver le arrebato el baso.

-quien lo diría-Sonic-es verdad lo que dicen, la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro, algo me dice que no solo vives aquí por proteger las esmeraldas.

-dejen de perder el tiempo.-Shadow le arrebato el baso a Silver y con indiferencia lo arrojo a una de las cajas.

-valla, que aguafiestas eres Shadow-dijo Sonic cuya mitad de su cuerpo ya husmeaba en otra caja arrojando una linterna inservible, que Silver atrapo con expresión preocupada.

-¡que te alejes de esas cosas!-dijo Silver sonrojándose. En el fondo de las cosas Sonic vio con asombro la foto de un diario amarillento y roto, despejo lo que lo cubría, y saco lo que era una hoja casi completa de un articulo, la vio con curiosidad.

Era lo que debió haber sido la primera plana en otra época, solo se veía el trozo de una foto, en ella aparecía Eggman en una de sus maquinas, en un sitio que ardía en llamas, tras de el había un personaje que también sonreía de modo maligno y que Sonic reconoció, sostuvo el articulo con su otra mano y siguió husmeando. Al despejar más el fondo descubrió que la caja estaba llena de todo tipo de artículos.

-te dije que ya basta- dijo Silver frenándolo al atrapar uno de sus brazos que ya iba tomar otro articulo. Entonces Sonic sonrío desafiantemente y le mostró a Shadow el otro articulo que tenía en su otra mano.

-mira Shadow, este articulo habla de cómo hacer flan de chocolate, y atrás, taran. Sorprendido Shadow le arrebato el artículo a Sonic.

-…Rouge…-Shadow reconoció al personaje que estaba detrás de Eggman-de cuando es este diario, dijo Shadow molesto mostrándole la imagen a Silver.-¡de donde lo sacaste! Silver lo miro de modo triste un momento.

-habla…-dijo empujándolo con brusquedad. Sonic siguió husmeando en las cajas.

-yo…-Silver…no lo se Shadow-Silver retiro la mano de Shadow de su hombro.- Solo lo encontré, he estado intentando averiguarlo desde hace tiempo pero, aunque les parezca increíble, es como si, todo registro de ustedes en este mundo hubiese sido borrado…solo se que algo terrible tuvo que haber ocurrido ese día…si supiera la fecha…ya habría tratado de evitarlo.

-¿Por qué, que sabes, que ocurrió?-Shadow. Sonic se topo en el fondo de la caja en la que husmeaba con la respuesta, un montón de hojas de periódico envolvían algo redondo, Silver volteo a ver a Sonic, con delicadeza este retiraba las hojas sintiendo un mal presentimiento. Era una diadema roja, en ella había unas pequeñas manchas. Sonic desdoblo ansiosamente las hojas, eran trozos de varios periódicos, Silver sintió cierto temor, sin saber que hacer ya que Sonic tenía eso en sus manos, Sonic leyó en voz alta uno de los trozos:

"Eggman parece haber encontrado al fin su mejor arma, ni Sonic mismo pudo detenerlo esta vez, jamás un ataque de Eggman había producido tal cantidad de heridos…" …"siempre estuvimos preparados para los posibles ataques de Eggman,-dijo el general del ejercito Vladimir Dragone-incluso por si lo peor llegara a suceder, pero esto…jamás creímos que pudiese crear una maquina de una fuerza de tales proporciones, los civiles están aterrados, todos habíamos puesto nuestras esperanzas en Sonic y Shadow, pero cuando cayo el primero, Shadow, no solo fue un día triste, lo supimos, no tend…"…aquí termina este… Shadow quedo petrificado un momento, perplejo dirigió su vista Silver, este no supo como responder, inclino su mirada al piso.

-¿voy a morir?…porque nos ocultas algo así.-Shadow recupero la compostura-el día de mi propia muerte…que te hace pensar que no me incumbe…

-no es eso, iba a decírselos...no se si quiero si eso significa que moriste.-Silver.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos que tenias esta información?-Shadow

-en cuanto supiera como prevenirlos.-Silver-no se que ocurrió, pero…-Sonic desenvolvía ansioso otro trozo de periódico, la imagen detuvo por un momento las palpitaciones de su corazón, sus manos temblaron al sostenerla, sintió nauseas y que su corazón escaparía de su pecho. Silver inclino la cabeza en actitud triste, había descubierto la imagen.

-Es de Amy…-Sonic, dejo caer los otros trozos de periódico.

-¿Qué dices?-Shadow.

-la diadema,-Sonic volteo a verlos mientras sostenía la diadema y la foto, había empalidecido.-es de Amy… ¿no es cierto? y estas manchas… son gotas de sangre...su sangre, de golpe Sonic sintió como toda su sangre se le iba a la cabeza, furioso de un movimiento rápido empujo a Silver azotándolo contra el piso, dejando caer el trozo de periódico que sostenía, junto con la diadema.

-¡Amy murió! ¡Que sabes!-Sonic-¡habla, por que tienes eso! Silver no respondió, solo lo vio con rencor.

-A ti que te importa.-Silver.-a ti que te importa Amy. Sonic se estremeció. Intentando calmarse, pero la sangre le hervía, sus pupilas se dilataron, y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, apretó sus manos en los hombros de Silver. Sonic apretó los dientes, y furioso le asesto un puñetazo sin poder controlarse.

-maldito idiota…a mi ¿a mi que me importa?-Sonic rió conteniendo su ira-lo que interesa es ¡¿a ti que te importa?!Porque tienes esa diadema, porque sabes esto! Shadow lo detuvo cuando iba a asestar otro golpe. Retirándolo de encima de Silver. Quien se levanto sobándose donde había recibido el golpe y viendo con furia a Sonic, sin creer en el fondo lo que había hecho el erizo azul.

-¡no! ¡Suéltame Shadow!

-… ¿que crees que estas haciendo?-Shadow le dijo a Sonic que aun intentaba escaparse de Shadow que lo retenía-contrólate, ahora Sonic, o yo mismo tendré que detenerte... Este miro a Shadow, más que la amenaza se detuvo por que se percato de que sin saber como había empezado a actuar como un loco.

-esta bien…pero algo en este tipo me pone los pelos de punta-Sonic se soltó de un movimiento- me das asco-Sonic dijo dirigiéndose a Silver-no se porque te das el privilegio de guardar todo esto para ti, son nuestras vidas…son nuestros recuerdos…nos pertenece en todo caso, no a ti, cuando planeabas molestarte en decírnoslo. Shadow levanto el trozo de periódico. Sus pupilas se dilataron, en ella, en aquel sitio en llamas yacía Amy, su rostro estaba de espaldas a la cámara, su diadema había caído lejos de su cabeza, su vestido estaba sucio y roto, en su espalda había una mancha de sangre, y otra se ampliaba en el piso debajo de ella, se entendía que había sido atravesada por algo.

- yo no hice nada malo, actúan como si yo fuera el responsable de todo esto-Silver dijo conteniendo su ira y recogiendo la diadema-solo intento proteger a Amy. Siempre creí que contigo estaría a salvo, pero no es así, porque yo o cualquiera tiene que ver mas con ella de lo que tu tienes….Sonic sintió un golpe en la boca del estomago y como si su sangre se helara ante la impresión de aquellas palabras.

-nada de esto tiene sentido ahora-Shadow dijo con indiferencia.

- pero que dices Shadow-Silver-estoy seguro que si tu y Amy murieron, seguro es por la ineptitud de Sonic.

-que sabes para decir eso…-Sonic respondió enojado pero sintiendo cierto temor.

-no me interesan sus diferencias infantiles-Shadow-ni tampoco el como morí, solo quiero que Silver nos diga lo que sabe de ese día. Sonic y Silver compartieron una mirada de rencor, Silver vio la diadema.

-estoy seguro de que podemos evitarlo.-Silver.-pero lo que ahora se, no sirve de nada, ni siquiera para prevenirlos, es por eso que no planeaba hablar de esto, solo los alarmaría sin sentido, pero supongo que ahora, debo contárselos a ustedes dos, por favor, guarden el secreto, especialmente de Amy y Rouge, al menos hasta que sepa mas, y prometo que cada vez que averigüe algo se los diré…hubo un largo silencio.

-tienes mi palabra.-Shadow miro a Sonic. Este pareció resistirse, pero finalmente asintió.

-cuando recibí la carta de Amy-Silver-temí que esto estuviera cerca, es por eso que lo primero que hice fue buscarla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pam,pam,pam, y el fic se pone dramático jaja, como sea yeyyyyyy al fin se lo que va a pasar, es decir en este fic jaja, a por cierto solo pregunto una cosa que me parece crucial, creo que este fic debe pertenecerle a los erizos, por eso pregunto, con toda sinceridad, ¿queremos a híper Knuckles en la pelea final o no? Para arreglármelas en el capitulo siguiente si no, vane, vaneza, sadic, nairakua y Julieta, relean, gracias por esperarme y sus riviwes x3, si kmi cn tu tambien ruleas jaja.


	13. Chapter 13

Las dos caras del guardián

-ocurre que es verdad, me gusta coleccionar antigüedades-Silver-pero no es porque sea un psicótico o algo así.-Sonic levanto los ojos al cielo.- ¡que no lo soy!

-pues si vas por hay gritando eso…-Sonic

-suficiente -Shadow interrumpió harto de aquel infantil espectáculo.-no puedo creer que este atado a ustedes en este momento…les importaría dejar sus infantiles diferencias, no lo se, mínimo para después de que Amy muera o no.

-ya se que es importante Shadow, no es a mi al que se lo tienes que decir.-respondió Silver, indignado. Shadow exhalo un suspiro.

-…prosigue con tu historia por favor.- Shadow.

-yo recolecto estas cosas –Silver miro la diadema.-o las compro, desde que el mundo se restauro, es así como mato mi tiempo libre, que temo es demasiado, cazando antigüedades. De esa forma llegue por primera vez a esta parte de la ciudad. Y es cierto, no me he mantenido aquí solo por esconder las Emeralds; la primera vez que vine aquí encontré esto, en lo que era un parque a unos kilómetros de aquí, en el hay solo ruinas y despojos, que parecen pertenecer a unos edificios que están casi derrumbados por completo, además hay rastro de que hubo un gran incendio en esa misma zona; ahora me parece evidente que es a causa de la batalla que tuvo que haberse librado ahí. Pero entonces me sentí mas entusiasmado en buscar cosas en ese sitio, bajo unos trozos de concreto encontré esta diadema. No la reconocí de inmediato, pero algo en ella me perturbaba inexplicablemente, por un tiempo retuvo mi imaginación. Hasta que recordé la de Amy…entonces las posibilidades de que fuera la misma eran mínimas, aun así, no podía tranquilizarme…

- Borring, corta el discurso, que mas sabes de ese día y que encontraste-Sonic bostezo.

-No mas de lo que ustedes ya saben-Silver -es muy extraño, pero no hay nado en los archivos de la nación…solo he encontrado los trozos de lo que debió ser un solo antiguo periódico, estos dispersos entre los escombros que ya les mencione, algunos de ellos incluso están quemados…me imagino que en conjunto con el hecho de que estuvieran dispersos implica el que hubo una explosión. Pero cuando encontré el pedazo que tiene la foto de Amy, no me quedo duda de que si se trataba de su diadema. Aun sigo buscando otros pedazos en la misma zona, pero hace mucho que no encuentro algo nuevo.

-¿sabes cual es ese sitio?-Shadow.

-si-Silver, al principio no lo reconocí pero luego recordé los lugares por los que he pasado en su tiempo, me parece que es central Park.

-ya veo-Shadow-lo mejor será dar un vistazo por nuestra cuenta.

-yo…-Silver parecíacontrariado, Sonic lo ignoro y se adelanto al "elevador" Shadow siguió al erizo azul.- ¡Shadow espera!

-iba a decirles, es decir, sobre todo esto-Silver. Shadow se detuvo a escucharlo-es solo que, cuando ese robot se llevo a Amy, por un momento temí que fuera ese día, sin embargo, cuando supe que no nos enfrentaríamos a Eggman en la ciudad, pensé de inmediato que todo estaría bien, y que no se trataba del mismo acontecimiento, por lo que no me pareció oportuno o necesario decírselos ahora.

-entiendo.-respondió Shadow como si todo aquello no le importara un comino.

-¿en, en verdad?-Silver no sabía que interpretar de la respuesta del erizo negro.

-yo también hubiera tratado de resolver las cosas solo.-Shadow se alejo.

-no fue lo que yo dije…-dijo Silver en un tono casi imperceptible que nadie mas que el mismo pudo escuchar, mientras dejaba caer ligeramente sus orejas.

-sin embargo, es bueno el que lo hayamos descubierto-Shadow-ya que pareces demasiado confiado, la batalla con Eggman en esta ocasión no tiene porque librarse forzosamente en esa isla. Silver se sobresalto, y sintiendo algo de angustia siguió al par.

-¿Crees que estamos en peligro?-Silver.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar narrado por el más ingenuo de esos tres, no quedo duda, de que en aquellas ruinas había estado antes central Park.

-no creo que podamos averiguar mas de este sitio Shadow - Sonic pateo un trozo de concreto mientras Shadow inspeccionaba una pila de escombros.

-Creo deberíamos regresar con el resto –Silver-aquí ya no encontraremos nada.

- ya sabemos que todo saldrá bien, no hay prisa tampoco para eso, o si.-Sonic-es decir hasta sea cual sea el momento en el que pelemos en este sitió, incluso tenemos la referencia de que Rouge no estará de nuestro lado.

-quizás ahí algo que tu y yo podamos ver que Silver no.- Shadow. Sonic silbo.

-como un munda de cosas-Sonic. Silver lo miro con resentimiento.

-denme un respiro.-Shadow.

-no es mi culpa, me aburro.- En ese momento Sonic pateo con expresión aburrida otro pequeño trozo de concreto, este salio disparado y fue a dar contra los cimientos carcomidos por el fuego de un edificio. Los tres miraron en dirección al edificio, al estrellarse contra una de las coludas de madera visibles del esqueleto del antiguo lugar, la partió en dos, lo que provoco que la construcción comenzará a tambalearse.

-ho,ho.-Sonic

-Lo se-Shadow. Los tres tomaron direcciones diferentes, en menos de unos segundos el antiguo gigante se derrumbo cerca de ellos, despidiendo nubarrones de polvo y trozos de concreto en todas direcciones.

-¿están bien?-Silver dijo cuando los tres se reagruparon. Sonic no contesto.

-si, pero temo que gracias a cierto farsante ya no tenemos mas que hacer aquí, se nos complicaría mucho mas seguir buscando algo.-Shadow miro despectivamente a su contra parte azul.

-sorry, jeje.-Sonic.

-talvez lo mejor sea regresar, y estar prevenidos.-Silver. Sonic se alejo y subió a la velocidad de la luz a la sima de la montaña de escombros.

-o sip, nada por acá tampoco-Sonic dijo después de subirse a la sima de la montaña de ruinas que había quedado del edificio y echar un ligero vistazo.

-Vayamos por la master emerald.-Sonic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-esperar y esperar, ¡están estresante!– Amy estaba visiblemente ansiosa, lo dicho era mas a ella misma que a los demás.

-estoy segura de que ya no tardaran en llegar - Cream. Justo en ese momento, se reabrió un agujero en el tiempo del que salieron los tres erizos, Ya con la master emerald detrás de ellos. Amy entusiasmada fue la primera en acercarse a los tres.

-¡Sonic!-Amy exclamo emocionada chocando ambas palmas y sonriendo, Sonic se sobresalto ligeramente, sorprendido por Amy.

-¿esta todo bien Sonic?-pregunto ella notando que la reacción del erizo no era normal.

-si todo esta bien.-Sonic respondió algo serio, alejándose un poco del grupo. Amy observo cuestionante a Silver y este se sonrojo sin atreverse a mirarla, sintiéndose culpable de pronto.

-¿que pasa?-Amy.- ¡porque actúan de un modo tan extraño! ¡Estaba preocupada por ustedes!-exclamo molesta.

-No pasa nada-Shadow-tenemos cosas que hacer.

-entonces traen las 7 Emeralds del futuro.-Rouge observo deleitada.- ¿podría echarles una ojeada? Lo había dicho mas como si se tratara simplemente de cordialidad, ya sostenía delicadamente una parte del saco que Shadow llevaba, pero el se lo arrebato de inmediato.

-¿que pasa contigo?-Rouge respondió molesta.

-No hay tiempo para esto.-Shadow-echidna aquí tienes la master emerald ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperarte para que la hagas funcionar?

-¿epp? ya voy, ya voy, es un insulto, habla de la master Emerald como si fuera una licuadora o algo así- respondió el acercándose a la enorme joya.- ¿podrían…rodear la emerald?

-¡¡wiii!!-Charmy.

-¡no así Charmy, deja de volar en rededor suyo como un idiota!-Knuckles-¡Vector ponle un alto a ese remedo de niño o yo se lo pondré! Vector extendió su mano al cielo, y Charmy choco contra la palma sin dejar de agitar sus hiperactivas alas, y emitir su "!!wii!!"

-ja, Así lo cansamos en la agencia cuando no podemos sacarlo a pasear a causa de los cobradores-Vector.

-los sirvientes son los 7 caos, los 7caos son el poder, el poder es enriquecido por el corazón, el controlador es el que unifica el caos, solo tu puedes hacer esto, por favor, master emerald, restablece la energía que hemos perdido, y ayúdanos a sanar. La master emerald comenzó a emitir un brillo verde enceguecedor, por un momento todos parecieron desvanecerse en el brillo esmeralda que los rodeaba, en pocos segundos la master emerald dejo de brillar.

-Impresionante-Espío se quito el soporte que había usado hasta entonces para su brazo, el que ahora no parecía haber sufrido el más mínimo daño.

-si-Knuckles se quitaba el vendaje-pero no creo que sea posible que volvamos a usar el mismo poder pronto, debemos ser precavidos esta vez. Knuckles vio con gratitud a la gigantesca joya, que siempre se le había presentado como una amiga, estiro ambas manos pareció concentrarse y esta brillo un momento convirtiéndose en una luz verde que se detuvo en las manos de Knuckles y desapareció.

-¡Ho!-Charmy-¿como hiciste eso Knuckles? ¿Como, como fue un truco? ¡ te ordeno que me lo digas!

-Vector…-Knuckles.

-jeje, es que tu le agradas Knox, no puedo hacer nada por tí.-Vector

-no es como si podamos hacer mucho para callarlo normalmente.-Espío.

-me siento como nuevo-Sonic corrió en todas direcciones como una ráfaga de viento, cuando se detuvo satisfecho frente al grupo apretó emocionado su puño.-ahora verán ese montón de chatarra lo que es bueno.

-…espero que mejor de lo que lo han visto por ahora-Rouge.

-lets go.-Sonic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ubicación, afueras de la base secreta de Dr. Eggman

-Sonic-Tails dijo en tono temeroso- realmente creo que esto no es muy buena idea.

-deberíamos escuchar al chico-Rouge-después de todo ya van dos de tres que perdemos por enfrentarnos así como así a esas cosas.

-ja.-Sonic se adelanto del resto-¡la tercera es la vencida!

-¡Sonic espera!, con un demonio, ¿Por qué siempre nos mete en problemas?-Knuckles lo siguió junto con Tails y los demás.

-¡Sonic esperame!-Amy.

Como la vez anterior un par de centinelas patrullaban la entrada, pero el héroe azul los saco del camino con dos patadas voladoras, sin embargo cuando el primero choco contra tierra, su dorso esférico se abrió y una pequeña luz de alarma apareció.

-alert, alert-alarma.

En el interior de la base, alertado por el robot, Eggman reviso lo que grababa una cámara, ambos centinelas estaban destrozados, y Sonic ya no estaba ahí. El doctor comenzó a apretar varios botones para ver lo que ocurría en los distintos pasillos, pero cada vez que una cámara enfocaba un pasillo ya no quedaba sino un ejercito de robots destrozado por Sonic y los demás.

-¡cámaras idiotas!-Bokkun-¿cree que sea posible que se trate de Sonic, después de la paliza que sus robots le propinaron?

-no puede ser otra cosa-Eggman sin embargo parecía contento-solo Sonic puede ser tan impetuoso como para intentar atacarme después de que casi pierde la vida ¡pronto, ve por los 7 comandantes, yo iré al sector g 23, dales la orden de que me encuentren ahí, y que eviten cualquier enfrentamiento hasta entonces! Finalmente una compuerta detrás de Eggman se abrió y Bokkou y Dekkou entraron atarantados y asustados.

-Dr.-Bokkou-Sonic y sus amigos están en el sector 7G y se siguen aproximando, vienen directo hacia acá.

-perfecto-Eggman corrió a la puerta de salida-Díganles que si me quieren estaré en la habitación que esta al fondo de la nave.

-nosotros, pero-Dekkou-no es justo, Bokkun es el mensajero, recuerda.

-si, Sonic y sus amigos nos harán pedazos cuando intentemos hablar con ellos.-Dekkou.

-Bokkun ya tiene ordenes-Eggman, el pequeño robot negro les hizo una morisqueta desde detrás de Eggman.-ademas, ya saben que ustedes son carne de cañon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonic y Shadow se adelantaron del resto y llegando a un amplio pasillo, donde extrañamente ya no había enemigos, por lo que se detuvieron desconcertados.

-Eggman debe saber que estamos aquí-Sonic.-seguro intentara atacarnos de un momento a otro. En ese momento llegaban los demás.-debemos estar alertas. De detrás del marco de una puerta al fondo del pasillo se asomaron en cada esquina los ojos de Dekkou y Bokkou. Sonic sonrío desafiantemente al verlos y estos asustados se ocultaron, una veza más.

-Bokkou, Dekkou-exclamo Sonic en tono desafiante, dándoles un susto a ambos robots, y haciéndolos emitir un grito de terror.

-ya nos vio-Dekkou.

-¡donde esta Eggman!-Sonic exclamo desde detrás de la pared que los ocultaba de su vista.

-¡Tienen el camino libre, esta la fondo de la nave!-después de eso los robots desaparecieron huyendo despavoridos.

-esto no me gusta.-Espío-creo que es demasiado obvio que se trata de una trampa. Las puertas detrás de ellos se cerraron con un golpe metálico automáticamente.

-al parecer tampoco tenemos otra alternativa-vector comenzó a forzar una de las compuertas desde la hendidura junto con Knuckles, de golpe agotados la soltaron.

-estoy asustada-Cream.

-¿porque? solo nos divertiremos-Charmy

-¡lo sabía!-Knuckles-¡Sonic no haces si no meternos en problemas!

-tu tampoco deberías preocuparte, yo cuidare de mis esclavos, aun quiero muchas cosas.

Charmy

-¡Vector!-Knuckles.

-de cualquier modo teníamos que llegar a este punto en algún momento.-Shadow como siempre interrumpió el disparate y siguió caminando tranquilamente.

Agree-Sonic-de cualquier modo ahora tenemos lo necesario para derrotarlo.

-es demasiado confiado.-Silver.

-si pero Sonic sabe lo que hace-Amy le respondió mientras se encaminaban al lugar citado. Silver emitió un suspiro y su mirada se torno un tanto triste, parecía pensativo.

-no importa lo que pase…-Silver-¿tu siempre creerás en Sonic no es cierto?

-así es-respondió Amy entusiasta apretando ambos puños-ya veras, con Sonic todo estará bien. Silver sonrío de modo triste.

-si claro-Silver-"espero que la confianza que le tienes no sea la razón de tu muerte Amy, porque si es así, temo que será mas de lo que yo pueda soportar, y creo que no seré ya capaz de contenerme"-deciaría pensar como tu respecto a Sonic…todo sería mas fácil.

-¿que quieres decir?

-me es imposible confiar así en Sonic, pero quisiera confiar en que siempre estarás segura, si es por el, que sea por el, o por cualquier cosa-Amy se sonrojo-pero Amy, si el no esta siempre ahí, yo quiero que sepas que-Silver se puso algo nervioso y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos…Amy comenzaba a sentirse algo extraña, sin saber porque no pudo despegar expectante la mirada de Silver mientras el le decía eso, tenía la sensación de que escucharía algo que ansiaba desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de conocer al mismo Silver y sintió miedo.

-Silver…yo-Amy.

-Amy-Silver pareció resuelto-si el no esta siempre aquí, no debes preocuparte, yo he decidido que siempre voy a protegerte…entiendes…es todo lo que quiero hacer …

-Amy no supo que decir, pero dejo de caminar y se sonrojo quizás como nunca en su vida, mientras el la miraba de ese modo resuelto, los personajes delante de ellos se detuvieron al notar que se habían detenido.

-¿que ocurre?-Shadow. Amy meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro nerviosamente, sin atreverse a verlos y apretando los puños.

-no, nada, nada, perdonen-Amy esbozo una gran sonrisa nerviosa y forzada-disculpen ja, ja. Intento caminar hacia ellos y tropezó torpemente, dando de cara al piso.

-¡Amy estas bien!- Silver la observo un tanto confundido.

"¿pero que fue eso?"- pensó Amy aun con la cara cubierta entre sus brazos y dando al piso. La actitud de Amy era muy obvia, Rouge sonrío picarescamente, Knuckles observo sin entender, Shadow pensó, "estas niñerías se están convirtiendo en un fastidio" Vector…solo digamos que estaba emocionadísimo TwT, Espío se hizo el de la vista gorda, Charmy se rió de Amy, Tails se preocupo por lo que pasaría en la mente de Amy, y Cream fue ayudarla. Sonic entendió a la perfección lo ocurrido, frunció el seño observando desafiantemente a Silver.

-No te rías-Cream-no es gracioso Charmy y tampoco es correcto, ¿Amy estas bien?-a la abeja le pesaban los regaños de la coneja.

-si jaja, lo siento-Amy-fui un poco torpe.

-No hay tiempo para esto.-Sonic dijo en tonos seco y siguió caminando.

-Amy-Silver-¿estas bien? Lo siento no quise asustarte.

-m, m, no seas tonto-Amy intentaba calmarse xD-no me asustaste, debería estar loca al asustarme el tener un tan buen amigo, ja, ja, pero vamos hay que caminar mas rápido o nos atrasaremos.

…Amy-Silver sonrío afablemente después de que Amy, por el modo en el que había dicho su nombre, había pensado que le había roto el corazón.-gracias por decirme que me consideras un buen amigo. El personaje plateado, de hecho, paresia no poder contener su alegria, Amy se sintió asombrada, y una opresión en el pecho acompaño aquel sentimiento"es demasiado bueno" pensó, y le sonrío de vuelta, de algún modo el también la ponía contenta al hablarle así.

Finalmente llegaron al final de la base, como era se esperarse en cuanto entraron al lugar citado la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos.

-estén listos -Sonic adopto posición de pelea.

-al fin vendra lo bueno.-Knuckles. De golpe las luces se apagaron, y el lugar quedo en absoluta obscuridad. Amy emitió un grito.

-Amy…-Sonic sintio un ligero susto, en ese instante Silver comenzó a brillar con su aurora azul característica, que ilumino a la gente a su alrededor, mostrando que Amy estaba bien.

-esta bien.-respondió Rouge que poseía vista nocturna, la pequeña niña rosa solo estaba asustada de la obscuridad.

-¡cállate Rouge, solo me sorprendí y no te atrevas a llamarme pequeña!-Amy, la risa de Eggman se hoyo através de un micrófono, y el eco reboto por todas las paredes metálicas de la amplia aula.

-llegan muy tarde a nuestra cita, Sonic-Eggman-pero sinceramente aun así esperaba que llegaran mas tarde, Bokkun me contó lo débiles que en se mostraron ante mis creaciones.

-¿así es como quieres pelear Eggman? –Sonic respondió sin perder el entusiasmo-esto sería bajo hasta para ti.

-jajaja-Eggman-al contrario al contrario mi pequeña alimaña azul, ya que hoy es el día en el que voy a librarme de ti de una vez por todas. Las luces se encendieron de golpe, dejando ver a los 7 robots.- Planeo que sea lo mas honorable posible. Eggman hablaba contrariamente a sus palabras desde una pequeña aula cerca del techo colocada a modo de terraza. Sorpresivamente, del piso y alrededor de Sonic y los demás, 2 cosas salieron de un par de hendiduras en el piso a gran velocidad, chocando la una contra la otra, ambas habían dejado encerrados a Sonic y al grupo, en una especie de media circunferencia transparente, molesto Sonic se arrojo en un spin dash tratando de romperla, también Knuckles intento hacerlo dando potentes puñetazos.

-es inútil-Tails palpo la superficie-esto es más fuerte que si estuviera simplemente blindado.

-¡es esto a lo que llamas pelear de modo honorable Eggman!-Sonic.

-todo a su tiempo Sonic, todo a su tiempo.-Eggman, del piso de la extraña terraza se separo un pequeño circulo que descendió a modo de elevador.

-primero, dame las Emeralds-Eggman se acerco a la vitrina hasta estar frente a frente a Sonic.-se que las tienes contigo…después de la pelea anterior no se arriesgarían a aparecerse sin ellas.

-¡que tramposo!-Charmy. Espío se sintió tan molesto que incluso sintió mal estar, el camaleón nunca era tan pasional, pero un hecho conocido era su desprecio por el científico, sabía lo que ocurriría si lo enfrentaban sin las Emeralds, se rehusaba, y el orgullo herido hacia que le doliera el estomago, porque ciertamente recordaba las palizas de las que hablaba Eggman.

-No las traemos con nosotros, y si lo hiciéramos, no te las daríamos-Tails sonrío irónicamente-sabemos que esos robots no son tuyos; dime Eggman, aunque no confíes del todo en tus inventos ¿no has aprendido a no resguardarte detrás de otras fuerzas mas poderosas que las tuyas? Cuando te apoderas de inventos de Gerald robotnic, Caos, tu alianza con los metarex, Kimen…y la lista sigue…Siempre se vuelven en contra tuya esos planes, pero claro es natural que los uses, por ti mismo jamás podrías derrotarnos.

-chiquillo insolente -Eggman-como te atreves a cuestionar mi genio, para tu mayor información son mis bastos conocimientos en nanotecnología y bits cuantiaos los responsables del 50 de la calidad de estos robots, si tu primitiva tecnología fuera rival para mi, esas baratijas que llamas gentilmente transmisores, quizás habrían tenido siquiera una oportunidad contra la interferencia provocada por mis robots y sus fuertes censores de hondas.

-¡eso no es cierto!-respondió miles furioso y sonrojándose.

-por favor, mas te hubiera valido usar dos bazos de papel y un cordel como medio de comunicación.

-¡no escuchare eso de alguien cuya tecnología láser es tan mala que aun no llega mas aya del punto quántico provocado por el arseniuro de galio!

-odio cuando esto pasa-Sonic se recosto con exprecion frustrada, recargando su menton en una mano.

-no entiendo nada-Charmy dijo mientras el par de genios libraba una batalla épica conseptual-pero me duele la cabeza-¿que ocurre?

-es censillo Charmy-Vector respondió adoptando una postura de seriedad-veras, esto es lo que la gente en honda como yo usualmente llamamos nerdy figth, el mejor modo de defenderte para no sufrir un colapso a causa de una sobrecarga neuronal, es bloquearse y recordar viejos capítulos de verdaderas joyas de algunas comedias chatarra de TV norteamericanas. La abeja asintió admirada.

-Basta-Eggman-no continuare esta absurda pelea con un infante canino, Bokkou, Dekkou, fijen el curso programado, es hora de llevar mi plan a cabo.-Si se siguen resistiendo a entregarme las caos Emeralds temo que no me dejan alternativa. Quizás después de que vean como mis hermosos robots destruyen a las insignificantes personas de este planeta, puedan reconsiderarlo. Un sillón surgió de una compuerta en el piso cuando Eggman apretó el botón de un control, el científico se sentó en el.

-¿Que dices?-Sonic. Eggman apretó otro botón en el control y una gigantesca pantalla descendió desde el techo.

-ya lo veras Sonic-Eggman.

Primero que nada, gracias a kmi cn por su comentario y a sadic, vane, nairakua y vksDC por sus comentarios x3 tb, perdon por no habercelos agradesido antes, esque entre en panico porque aunque me gusto el capitulo anterior al releerlo no me gusto, jaja, bueno, pero ya los leeí, entonces estoy pensando que vksdc no quiere que lastime a Knuckles, y nairakua si quiere a hyper Knuckles, mmm creo que lo pondre en la pelea como a los otros pero de otro modo, aunque ya saben que con el no se me aguantar, asi q chanse si lo acabe haciendo hyper Knuckles. En fin espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y haber como me las arreglo para explicar un par de cosas después. A si…esque la pelea entre silver y Sonic acaba de empezar, jo,jo,jo, por eso solo hay un golpe…compadesco a Shadow, siempre en medio de esos dos xD. a si, hice unos dibujillos de una escena de las dos caras del guardian, si alguien quiere verlos, aviseme en un reviwe, o quien conosca mi mail escribame, porque ya lo cambie.


	14. Chapter 14

Las dos caras del guardián

En cuanto Eggman dio la orden Bokkou y Dekkou abandonaron la habitación, unos segundos después Sonic perdió el equilibro a causa de el despegue de la nave.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Knuckles.

-La nave esta despegando genio…-Shadow.

-¿Eggman, que planeas?-Sonic-creí que nos desafiabas a una pelea.

-así es- Eggman- y mi plan sigue en curso, solo digamos que vamos a un mejor escenario para eso, ya que insistes en no darme las caos Emeralds.

-¡a donde nos llevas!-Amy exclamo fuera de si.

-vamos, no hago si no llevarlos a casa-cuando Eggman pronuncio esas palabras Sonic sintió una opresión en el pecho, y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-vamos a…-Silver, Cuando Sonic se encontró con la mirada de el erizo plateado supo que pensaban en lo mismo, lo mismo ocurría con Shadow.

-Station Skuere-Eggman, los tres erizos sintieron a pesar de la situación un gran alivio-solo para empezar.-de nuevo exaltados prestaron atención.-Metal city, central city, Solenna, yo que se, hasta donde puedan llegar ustedes molestas mascotas. Ahora si me disculpan, será un largo viaje, me marcho a descansar un poco, pero no se preocupen, no los dejo solos, se quedan con mis metálicos amigos; comandantes-Continuo Eggman dirigiéndose a los 7 robots presentes-si Sonic o cualquiera de esas criaturas escapa de esa burbuja, tienen la orden de matarlo de inmediato, por cierto, si sacan las Emeralds frente a ustedes quítenselas de inmediato, a cualquier costo, lo que me recuerda…Shadow, yo no intentaría usar caos control ahí adentro, las paredes de la burbuja son sensibles a la mas leve emisión de energía, cualquier energía liberada haya adentro será absorbida por ellas y vuelta contra ustedes. Además, de no encontrarlos aquí, dejare de concentrarme en ustedes y me dedicare a destruir únicamente Station Skuere y los otros sitios, no creo que te sientas muy feliz al saber que propiciaste tantas muertes y destrucción ¿o si?-el científico le entrego el control de la prisión al robot que era semejante a una cabra alada.

…ahora Sonic, no digan que soy un mal anfitrión-Eggman- por esto en cuanto empiece la diversión todos podrán ver de que hablo en esa pantalla, y todos podrán participar, no estarán tan aburridos como creen. Eggman abandono el lugar, Sonic se entumeció, y se torno furioso, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

-no puede ser…-Silver-debemos salir de aquí, pronto ¡Shadow usemos caos control!

-¡oíste lo que Eggman dijo!-Sonic-en cuanto la vean atacaran, y la energía se volverá en nuestra contra, además…Eggman sabrá de inmediato que si traemos las Emeralds. Y si escapamos con caos control, Atacara a la gente en las ciudades.

-¡y si no es cierto que no podemos salir!

-es cierto…-Sonic apenas pudo articular lo que decía, era como si su voz fuera oprimida por su furia.-tu lo sabes…tu…

-no adelantemos conclusiones-Shadow dirigió su mirada a Rouge, haciendo que ella lo mirara sin entender.

-¿que ocurre?-Rouge-por que me miras así al decir eso, ¿no he hecho nada, o si? Eso fue suficiente para que ambos recuperarán un poco la calma.

-si…-Sonic mascullo-quien sabe cuando lo harás. Rouge se estremeció, estaba indignada, desde que habían vuelto el trío de erizos la trataba de un modo sospechoso, era como si la investigaran o algo, incluso Shadow parecía vigilarla y mantener lejos las Emeralds de ella, era demasiado, mas de lo que estaba acostumbrada, es mas, en esta ocasión aun no había echo nada. Knuckles también se había dado cuenta de eso, no estaba seguro, y no diría nada de no estarlo.

-¡que demonios les ocurre a esos tres!-Rouge-¡estoy en esta burbuja con ustedes no es cierto! De-su-lado…desgraciadamente.

-Sonic…-Knuckles miro de modo suspicaz a Sonic-ella tiene razón…Sonic rió en tono irónico.

-si, claro knucklehead…-Sonic.

-no creo que sea correcto arriesgarnos a usar caos control…-Shadow-dejemos que Eggman nos lleve a station skuere…

Amy se sentía cada vez mas preocupada por Sonic, durante el principio del viaje reino un pesado silencio, Sonic, no estaba bien, se había apartado del resto en una vez mas, recargado en la vitrina miraba a los 7 robots, era extraño, nadie veía su rostro, pero era perturbador para todos de un modo distinto, el que había algo en su actitud que no dejaba duda, era como si una aura de tristeza lo hubiera envuelto, Amy permanecía junto a Silver y este la observaba de modo triste a su ves. Amy no estaría tranquila hasta hablar con el, y quien sabe…quizás Sonic tampoco, y el, no iría a decirle jamás por su cuenta lo que le ocurría.

"que ocurre, porque, no se que me ocurre"-pensaba Sonic mientras fingía observar a los robots. "Me siento, siento que cada movimiento que hago para ganar, esta vez no hace sino llevarme mas a la derrota…no, es mas que eso, no permitiré que Eggman venza, no lo haré pero, lo que ocurre es que de uno u otro modo perderé, quizás, ese es el precio "Sonic recordó la foto en la que Amy yacía muerta en el piso, con el charco de sangre bajo de si, la perforación en su espalda, y la diadema que había volado fuera de su cabello"… ¡Amy porque no te alejas de mi si siempre te evito!…y si no es hoy, eso vendrá quien sabe cuando… ¡demonios, y ya no podré despegarme de ti hasta saber cuando ocurrirá!, debo detenerlo, eso no pasara, eso haré, lo detendré y después me alejare de ti, de Tails y todos ustedes para siempre!-¿cuando había pasado, cuando todas esas personas se habían convertido en una cadena para su libertad. Correr, solo correr, eso es lo que el siempre había querido, era un modo de poseer todos los sitios y no al mismo tiempo, no lo suficiente para que se adueñaran de ti cuando tu dijeras adeñuarte de ellos, tener un hogar no era lo de Sonic, la libertad, el mundo tras de ti, ser tu propio dueño, todo se acababa de esa forma, los problemas crecían, y se complejizaban, todo lo que creyeras poseer te poseería a ti y te inmovilizaría mas en ese sitió, los conceptos y prejuicios crecían, y se acababa mas y mas el misterio en las cosas, todo lo que dura demasiado tiempo, esta destinado a provocar tristeza a pesar de la alegría que también pudiera traer, Sonic era muy exigente a su modo, demandaba que nada le robara el entusiasmo, por eso el no solía tampoco profundizar demasiado en nada. Sonic sintió de pronto, que su error en parte había sido olvidar que las personas son similares a los lugares, el había atado a Amy, el era ese sitio que le había robado a la chica, el mundo que le pertenecía y en el que se debía ser feliz y vivir al máximo, y al haberla atado, el también había atentado contra su propia libertad, si Eggman la mataba, el lo sabía, jamás sería el mismo, se acabaría el juego y la vida alegre, ya no querría correr, y si lo hiciera, no sería por los mismos motivos, sino por frustración, y ya no sería capaz de ver el mundo bello como era, aunque quisiera quedaría ensombrecido por su propio dolor, ya no sería libertad sino simplemente un ejercicio para soportar. Estaba atado para siempre a estas personas si lo pensaba bien, ahora debía saber siempre si todos estaban bien, Sonic evitaba el dolor por todo lo anterior, sentía que lo segaba de lo que le pertenecía por derecho.-" ¿como Amy siempre párese tan feliz si de verdad me ama tanto? Puedo alejarme de ella y correr solo como siempre lo hago, mientras siempre sepa que esta aquí, pero si se que ella no esta aquí, porque se que ya no podría seguir sintiéndome feliz" Por cierto que ella ahora se había alejado de donde estaba Silver y lo miraba intentando acercarse. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entró Bokkun con otro pequeño control en la mano.

-ya casi vamos a llegar-Bokkun apretó un botón del piso de un rápido movimiento y de igual forma en la que habían salido las partes de la burbuja, salieron unas paredes transparentes, que atravesaron el interior de la cristalina prisión, sorprendidos por lo ocurrido la primera reacción del grupo fue esquivar las paredes, de tal forma que quedaron divididos en paneles, Silver tiro del brazo de Amy, halando de ella para evitar que una de las paredes que había pasado muy cerca de ella la golpeara. Habian quedado divididos como los trozos rebanados de un pastel-Muy bien los equipos ya están hechos. El equipo de Vector y Espío, el de Charmy, Shadow y Rouge, El de Sonic Amy y Silver, El de Tails y Cream, y por ultimo el de Knuckles.-Bokkun palomeo en un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba consigo.

-¡de que estas hablando cacharro!-Knuckles-¡que equipo si solo soy uno!

-a mi no me insultes, no es mi culpa el que tengas tan mala suerte, yo solo hago mi trabajo.-Bokkun le saco la lengua- Adiós

-¡pequeña basura …!-Knuckles dijo furioso, pero perdiendo de vista a Bokkun, se percato de que su voz parecía opacada por la burbuja, mas que con anterioridad, intrigado palpo una de las paredes.- ¿de que se tratara todo esto? Knuckles compartió una mirada de preocupación con Rouge. Sonic fruncio el seño con un gesto mezcla de enojo y preocupación, ahora solo Shadow tenía las caos Emeralds, al menos las del presente, Silver tenía las del futuro, y Knuckles la master Emerald, si el plan de Eggman era hacerlos pelear en esos equipos, no solo ninguno de los erizos podría transformarse en su híper forma, sino que pelearían separados, y los demás, fuera de Knuckles que podría transformarse en híper Knuckles con ayuda de la master Emerald estaban mas que indefensos si realmente el plan era hacerlos pelear contra esos robots, en especial el equipo que había quedado conformado por Tails y Cream, pero sinceramente, sin ser capacees de transformarse los otros personajes no estaban muy lejos de a comparación de las maquinas tener la misma oportunidad que el par de niños. Sonic palpaba una de las paredes sin poder retener su enojo y angustia

-Tails-Cream-no puedo escuchar bien a Sonic, ¡no me gusta que nos separemos así de Amy y los demás! que va a pasar…

-Eggman nos hará pelear en separado-Tails- fue demasiado listo, separados como estamos ya no podremos defendernos igual. Hay menos probabilidades de que Sonic, Shadow y Silver tengan que pelear juntos, por lo que las Emeralds no las usaran los tres…es bueno que no sabe que tenemos las del futuro también" lo que me asusta mas de todo esto Cream, es que maneje todo como un juego"

-Sonic…-"Al menos estoy en el equipo de Sonic"-pensó Amy sintiendo cierta angustia.-estaremos bien, todos podremos defendernos, solo ahí que pensar en el modo…Sonic la ignoraba, furioso golpeo la pared que daba a Tails con su puño, apretó los dientes y los ojos sin decir palabra, pudo ver del otro lado que Tails y Cream lo veían asustados, sin saber que hacer se calmo, desvió la mirada y recupero su lugar anterior aun viendo a los robots, intentando pensar en un plan que pudiese librarlos de pelear en separado...Amy y Silver hicieron lo mismo, es decir, sentarse y preguntarse cosas.

-Amy-Silver llamo la atención de la chica que miraba triste y perturbada a Sonic.

-¿a…si?-Amy.

-todo va a estar bien.-Silver.

-si…-Amy

-ve a hablar con el-le susurro Silver.

-Silver-Amy no se atrevía a verlo y con tristeza miro al piso.

-creo que te sentirás mejor al hacerlo, y creo que esta vez, el también se sentirá mejor. Amy miro con asombro al su interlocutor, su bondad no parecía limitarse con nada, sabia que había fricción entre Sonic y el, desde que llego, cada vez que hablaban ella y el de Sonic, Silver no hacia mas que hablar de el con cierto desprecio, y aun así, no tenia el corazón para no considerarle.

-Silver ¿tu no crees que Sonic sea bueno verdad?-Amy.

-mmm, no-Silver-es decir, si, Sonic es un héroe, no hay duda para mi, como lo es Shadow, pero es verdad, no creo que Sonic sea bueno, no del todo, me parece demasiado centrado en si mismo como para percatarse del daño que puede producir, creo que es victima de su propio ego.

-Sonic jamás le haría daño a nadie ¿Por qué te preocupa el verlo así si de verdad crees algo así?

-te hace daño a ti-Amy se vio sorprendida con la respuesta-pero el me preocupa porque me preocupas tú-Silver se ruborizo, desviando la mirada de la de Amy.-no estarás bien hasta comprobar que el lo esta, entonces…creo que debes averiguarlo…quizás esta vez, te escuche, porque por primera vez desde que lo conosco, parece sentirse solo…Amy le sonrío con dulzura-además, si el no tiene ánimos, creo que entonces si perderemos.

-Silver-Amy-eres un tonto, eres demasiado bueno, cuando el erizo dirigió su vista a ella para contestarle, ella lo abrazo efusivamente-tan bueno que estas lleno de contradicciones…gracias. Silver se sonrojo, Amy se puso de pie.

-iré a hablar con el. Amy se sentó a su lado mientras Silver aun ruborizado no la perdió de vista cuando se sentó a lado de Sonic emitió un suspiro y vio en otra dirección.

Sonic de modo involuntario se sintió presionado con el gesto de Amy, y cierta emoción se encendió en el, era como si sus emociones imploraran a la par que ella se quedar ahí y también que por favor se fuera. Ella guardo silencio por unos minutos, sentada a su lado, sin que el si quiera la mirara…pero la sentía, tanto que su sangre se calentó, ante un fuerte sentimiento. Ella sonrío calmadamente y se recargo en su hombro, el aun sin verla abrió sus ojos como un par de platos.

-todo va a estar bien Sonic-Amy dijo aquello con una voz llena de afecto y calma-ya lo veras, porque tu estas con nosotros, yo lo se. Sonic inclino la cabeza algo apenado, sin entender muy bien lo que sentía, pero las palabras de Amy, y esa confianza, hacían que el perdiera esa ira, y sintiera su cuerpo ardiendo en calor y energía.

-Gracias Amy-murmuro el sin verla, sentía de pronto que se las arreglarían, que todo estaría bien, su ira se había apagado, y no sentía aquella prisión sino como algo meramente temporal, de pronto nada de lo exterior importaba, y recuperaba la fuerza y el entusiasmo. "¿y si esto se parece a la libertad también…y es por eso que le agrada tanto a Amy sentirlo, yo seria capaz de disfrutar de esto a la larga"? Desde detrás de su vitrina, única que podía ver el perfil de Sonic y la expresión encendida y apenada desu rostro, estaban por desgracia suya Vector y Espío.

-¡Espío, Espío mira!-Vector-te lo dije el amor vence todo.

-no eres muy conciente de que vamos a morir ¿verdad?.-Espío.

-ba., a quien le importa eso-Vector-lo arreglaremos no importa, ¡pero mira, mira!-Exclamo Vector mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Te dije que esa niña era Como el amor encarnado, y que el amor siempre vence, ahora a curado el corazón furioso y solitario de Sonic! …etc., etc.…etc.,-era un largo discurso, cursi y telenovelesco como siempre el de Vector, Sonic solo vio al reptil que los veía emocionado parloteando a gran velocidad, posando de distintos modos dramáticamente, Aun sin poder escucharlo, obviamente Vector dejaba en claro que hablaba de ellos. Sonic vencido dejo caer su cabeza y sus orejas, aun mas sonrojado y con la boca torcida. Luego levanto ligeramente su brazo para separarlo del de Amy que había colocado alrededor del suyo.

-Amy-Sonic por fin la miro.

-que ocurre Sonic-Amy se sonrojo cuando Sonic separo su brazo del de ella, sintiéndose un poco expuesta, y cierto rechazo.

-Cuando nos toque pelear, quiero que tu vallas con Silver, el tiene las caos Emeralds del futuro, puede transportarlos a ambos ahí, luego deberá regresar a pelear conmigo y tu te quedaras en el futuro.

-¡que, pero porque Sonic!-Amy-¡No, yo me quedare con ustedes!

-Amy, no te lo estoy preguntando, no te quiero aquí solo nos vas a estorbar, entiéndelo Silver y yo podemos defendernos con nuestras transformaciones, tu no, de otro modo abra que pelear y protegerte a ti.

-¡que idiota eres Sonic!-Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lagrimas-¡Acaso crees que yo estaré bien en el futuro, sin saber que es de ti, de Silver y de mis amigos!

-¡Amy!

-¡no! ¡Yo no te pido que me defiendas, no lo hagas, pero no me pidas esconderme tranquilamente mientras los demás pelean, sin saber que les ocurre! ¡El que yo salga librada así de fácil es injusto para Cream, Tails, Rouge y los chotix que no tienen otra alternativa sino pelear!

-si ellos estuvieran aquí, les pediría lo mismo-Sonic la sostuvo de un modo violento de los brazos, y ellos en mi lugar también te lo pedirían, ¿quieres comprobarlo? Amy se libero, de un movimiento brusco.

-no me iré Sonic the hedgehog y eso es todo.-Amy dio la ultima palabra aun con lagrimas en los ojos pero con un tono un tanto caprichoso-no me importa lo que harían ellos, no esta bien y no lo haré. La molesta chica se alejo una vez más, y se encamino a su sitio con Silver quien veía la escena algo consternado.

-Silver-Sonic llamo tranquilo pero con voz potente al erizo.-se que estarás de acuerdo con esto, cuando debamos pelear tu y Amy deben buscar un escondite mientras yo distraigo a nuestros oponentes, llévala al futuro, déjala ahí y luego regresa a pelear conmigo.

-si-Silver asintió, Sonic con expresión molesta retomo su sitio.

-¡no lo hagas Silver no quiero!-Amy.

Amy-respondió el erizo plateado en tono triste y dulce-debes hacerlo, tu dices que todo saldrá bien si se trata de Sonic, solo créelo, volveremos por ti.

-¡tu también!

-ya veremos entonses, piensalo con calma ¿si?

-Silver-Amy replico iracunda y digna-si haces eso, jamás te lo perdonare…me oyes… ¿aun así te atreverías a hacerlo? La mirada dura de la joven al igual que sus palabras le dolían, sin embargo intento verse duro, a pesar de que delataba cierta tristeza.

-si, lo haré "porque te prometí protegerte"-Silver, Amy lo miro furiosa, algo en la respuesta de Silver que para sus adentros ya no esperaba la lastimo.

-¡entonces no digas que eres mi amigo, si lo que yo quiero no te importa!-exclamo fuera de si, frustrada, enojada y triste se alejo de el. Silver algo deprimido retomo su lugar, pero seguro de que seguir la idea de Sonic era lo correcto, eso salvaría a Amy de estar cercano aquel momento.

En ese momento vislumbraron en la pantalla que se encendió sorpresivamente station skuere, Eggman, Bokkou, Dekkou y Bokkun entraron una vez mas, Bokkou y Dekkou llevaban consigo uno de esos cilindros transparentes que se usan para los sorteos, en el había 5 papeles. El científico tomo su asiento. Alertados el grupo de animales se acerco desde su sitio lo más que pudo para ver al genio.

-Es hora de empezar nuestro pequeño juego.-Eggman-¿cual es nuestro primer equipo Bokkun?

-¡Hay que iniciar el sorteo!-Bokkun. Bokkou giro el cilindro, y Dekkou extrajo el papelito.

-pero que montón de payasos.-Rouge.

-nuestro primer equipo será el conformado por, tambores por favor…-Dekkou, Bokkun toco un redoble en un pequeño tambor que colgaba de su cuello.- ¡Bravo felicidades al equipo conformado por Knuckles the echidna!

-ja, ja, ja-Eggman-bravo, bravo… ¿solo Knuckles, Knuckles donde esta tu equipo? Que poco ortodoxo, siempre uno tiene problemas de ese tipo contigo.

-¡¿Y eso es mi culpa?! ¡De cualquier modo no necesito de un estúpido equipo para vencer a cualquiera de tus inútiles robots! "ahora tengo la master Emerald, no será el mismo resultado que el de la ultima vez"

-Un equipo de un solo integrante, Echidna estúpido porque siempre tienes que hacerlo todo al revés, como sea…eres oportuno. Lo ultimo Eggman lo dijo con una sonrisa maligna, parecía haber fraguado un nuevo plan.-Bien, presten atención, estas son las reglas, hay 5 equipos y 7 robots serán sus oponentes, ustedes podrán elegir contra quien pelear, pueden elegir pelear contra 2 de ellos o solo uno, pero en el raro caso de que venzan al primero y puedan pelear con el segundo, tomen en cuenta que cuando este los venza el siguiente equipo peleara forzosamente con el, igualmente siguen en pie, pelearan con los demás robots hasta que ya no puedan seguir haciéndolo, quizás así tengan la oportunidad de librar a ese par de mocosos-dijo el científico refiriéndose a Tails y a Cream- de pelear contra una de mis creaciones, jaa, como si fueran a salir librados de la primera pelea, como escenario cada uno de ustedes peleara en un sitio del globo, Knucklehead, a ti te a tocado station skuere, deben saber que mis hermosas maquinas no están interesadas en los desprotegidos civiles, asi que ellos quedarán en sus peludas manos, ¿has comprendido todo echidna?

-si-respondió este en tono decidido.

-bueno, entonces deja de hacernos perder el tiempo, es un día corto y aun ahí mucho por destruir, a por cierto, si cualquiera de ustedes me dice donde y quien tiene las Emeralds, tendrá derecho a negociar conmigo lo que quiera,-Eggman-echidna escoge un verdugo, digo un robot.

-ese-Knuckles señalo al ave metálica con una sonriza desafiante y horgullosa.

-bien-Eggman-entonces…

-¡y luego ese!-exclamo señalando al de largos brazos, el resto se sobresalto, Sonic sonrio.-despues tu puedes elegir por mi a los demás oponentes-agrego el guardían con arrogancia.

-estas loco, ¿Quién diablos te crees?-Eggman-de acuerdo, es tu vida y la de tus amigos no interferire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ok fin, ya se Vane que lo publico un día después de lo prometido, y no creeas que no me siento culpable, por favor no mates a mi icono de knuckles que patea!! T0T pero es que en serio no tuve oportunidad de empezarlo hasta muy tarde, el día fue mas agitado de lo que esperaba, y mi inspiración muy poca. Por esto tb me disculpo con Nairakua que seguro nota que este capitulo esta mas corto que los demás. Y pues ya se porque hice como hice los equipos pero no me parece tan bueno empezar ahora con las peleas. Nunca creí inclinarme un poco a favor del tails cream o como quiera que se llame, no se si lo valla a hacer, pero como que me esta llamando, este fic me ha dado el ligero antojo, aun así, si todo esto pasa en el orden de los equipos una vez mas se crea una confusión metal para mi en esto del fic y el final jaja T0T. Gracias Vane, Sadic, Rougeknux, Vksdc, Nairakua y Kmi cn por su apoyo x3. Empiezo con Knuckles esperando inspirarme mucho para el siguiente capitulo, sobra decir que para mi que los últimos en pelear van a ser Silver, Sonic y Amy, el penultimo sera Shadow y Charmy, que equipo mas extraño va a ser ese, en si Charmy esta solo para estorbarle x3. Mmm empecé a escribir el capitulo nuevo del fic a la 1:30 AM, y acabe a las, 6:35, pero no lo subi porque, vamos, necesitaba dormir, jaja.


	15. Chapter 15

Las dos caras del guardián

Knuckles no te confíes-Sonic dijo en tono impertinente.

-no te preocupes-respondió el, que sonreía de modo enérgico. Eggman emitió un gruñido molesto.

-pero que arrogancia para alguien que acabara reducido al estado de un pañuelo usado.-Eggman presiono un botón del pequeño control que sostenía. Un compartimiento que llevaba a un túnel se abrió cerca de Knuckles. Rouge lo miro de modo penetrante, el guardián dedujo que estaría preocupada, por lo que le sonrío con cierta dulzura y murmuro "estaré bien" nadie pudo escuchar lo anterior, ni siquiera la murciélago, pero leyó cada palabra en sus labios. Cuando Knuckles salto al túnel, a Shadow le parecía que Rouge lucia tranquila, lo que le parecía sospechoso, solo destacaba el hecho de que apretaba con fuerza un puño, mientras pensativa se sentaba en el piso.

-Alcon-Eggman-ya oíste, el será tu oponente. El robot camino hasta una plataforma que descendió. El túnel era parecido a un tobogán que despidió al echidna fuera de la nave. Knuckles se alejo de la nave aeroplaneando, al mismo tiempo bajaba de la plataforma su primer oponente; En la ciudad reinaba el caos, ya que la enorme nave ensombrecía parte de la ciudad, la gente intentaba huir, atascando las carreteras, y las fuerzas de Gun estaban evacuando la ciudad y preparándose para un ataque de Eggman.

En cuanto bajo de la plataforma el ave se lanzo a toda velocidad en un primer ataque. Knuckles sonrío en tono mordaz, se dejo caer por un momento abriendo las palmas de sus manos; centrada entre ambas surgió una pequeña luz verde.

-Qué, no me digan que…-Eggman, una luz verde deslumbrante apareció entre las manos del rojo personaje y poco a, a poco detrás de ella se dibujo la master Emerald. Cuando el robot estaba a unos centímetros de Knuckles volando aun algo arriba de el, un rayo grueso que emitió la joya; atravesándola en forma de línea, daño parte del rostro del ave, desintegrandolo en pedazos frente al rayo, lo que la obligo a retroceder, el echidna fue envuelto por el resplandor esmeralda, exclamando un grito de batalla. Cuando el brillo verde cesó, enfrente de la criatura metálica ya estaba híper Knuckles, quien sostenía la master Emerald entre sus manos, esta volvió a transformarse en una luz verde que desaprecio una vez mas centrada en ellas.

-¡en serio!-Charmy-¿como hace eso?

-¡esperen un momento!-Eggman-¿Quién dice que el podía hacer eso?

-¿que ocurre Dr?-Shadow-¿cree que perderá?

-Ja, es más fácil que la gravedad deje de ser una ley que eso, solo que, aplazara un poco las cosas.

El ave metálica se preparo para atacar una vez mas, de la palma de su mano lanzo una potente columna de energía, Knuckles no evito el golpe, sino que mas bien se dirigió a el, atravesando la columna como si se tratara de un riachuelo; sus amigos, solo eran capaces de visualizar a instantes la sombra del cazador de tesoros que se movía através de la gruesa columna. El sirviente de Eggman aumento la potencia, sin embargo Knuckles termino por llegar frente a frente suyo, partiendo de un movimiento la descarga de energía y lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo alejo de el; decidido a no darle tiempo para defenderse Knuckles lo alcanzo en el aire aun cuando su oponente era llevado por la fuerza del pasado puñetazo, dandole una fuerte patada en el torso. Antes de caer en picada el aparato atravesó a causa del golpe dos edificios, abajo la ciudad exclamaba gritos de victoria y vitoreas, pero Knuckles permaneció flotando en el mismo sitio, en actitud expectante, con los sentidos alerta, y preparado en posición defensiva. El contra ataque no se hizo esperar, levantando tierra a su paso y marcando su velos recorrido al cielo el ave retomo su puesto en el, el héroe rojo fijo su vista en el, en ese momento el ave emitió un fuerte chillido, la gente en la ciudad quedo paralizada por el espantoso ruido, mientras cubrían sus oídos, las cosas al paso de las ondas sonoras explotaban o se destruían, Knuckles resistió como pudo sin perder su sitio ni permitirse el perder de vista al enemigo "no caeré dos veces en el mismo truco". Miles de bolas de energía provenientes de plantas y vegetales de parques y jardines de la pequeña ciudad se alzaron veloces hasta el cuerpo resplandeciente de la criatura metálica. Quien cerro el pico erizando las incandescentes plumas, tal como en la coacción anterior había ocurrido. Pero en esta ocasión, el guardián emitió una fuerte energía rojiza que lo rodeo lanzándose en un ataque, las plumas no solo eran sacadas del camino esta vez por los veloces puños de Knuckles, sino que también, eran incapaces de cruzar aquella aura rojiza, quedando dobladas o rompiéndose al contacto con ella.

-bien, bien-Eggman-si tu tienes tus trucos mal oliente taquiglósido yo también tengo los míos, Eggman apretó un nuevo botón del control.-chicos ya pueden salir, ataquen todo a su paso.

-espera Eggman-Silver- las reglas eran uno a uno, no tienes derecho a romperlas ahora, además son tus reglas después de todo.

-si, y en ellas también especifique mi poco interés por los civiles, esto es para ellos no para Knuckles, el puede hacer lo que quiera al respecto.

-¡huy, solo eres un gordo embustero!-se quejo Amy molesta-¡¿como puedes transgredir nuestro trato desde el principio?!

-hay perdón-respondió Eggman en un tono sarcástico, no exento de cierta gracia -se me olvidaba que como villano de las serie les debo honorabilidad total, por favor niña, por un momento pon los pies en la tierra, y no soy gordo, soy de huesos anchos, además, los genios malignos no tenemos tiempo para ejercitar otro órgano que el cerebro...

-y si mucho para comer no…

Knuckles asesto un ataque de comet punsh a su oponente, es decir un golpe a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y finalmente uno hacia arriba, alcanzándolo en el aire lo lanzo en picada a tierra con una patada giratoria, Antes de que el ave cayera como un proyectil sobre los civiles Knuckles la alcanzo una vez mas, tomándola por los pies, giro sobre su propio eje y la lanzo de nuevo en el aire, lo que una vez mas en tierra causo emoción y gritos de apoyo en la concurrencia.

-es tan fácil ahora-Knuckles emitió un bostezo con cierta arrogancia, y de nuevo voló hacia su oponente a gran velocidad.- ¡espero que estés observando lo que es saber pelear Shadow!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-…tarado…-Shadow-se esta confiando.

-ey, miren eso-Vector apunto a la pantalla, en ella se veía decender en pequeños círculos de metal flotantes a cientos de los robots de menor rango, obviamente desde un punto de la nave que no estaba a la vista para la cámara.

-Eggman…-Knuckles observo molesto a los cientos de robots que ya saltaban de sus plataformas y atacaban a los civiles, destruyendo todo a su paso, la gente huía despavorida emitiendo gritos de terror, en ese momento de distracción el ave disparo una serie de bolas de energía parecidas a chispas, que lo golpearon, Knuckles recibió el ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo demasiado lejos de la pelea.

-¡maldición!-Knuckles le exclamo furioso al robot-no es justo, no estaba listo para eso. Los gritos de terror de la gente una vez mas llamaron su atención, no creía lo que veía, sus pupilas dilatadas temblaban ligeramente en sus ojos que habían adquirido un tono cristalino debido al coraje que sintió en ese momento; los robots destruían y lanzaban autos, los hacían explotar, disparaban a la gente o la golpeaban, esta caía herida o quizás muerta sin distinción, Gun atacaba a las maquinas, pero no parecía hacerla retroceder. El ave había iniciado un nuevo ataque en ese momento, pero Knuckles reaccionando a tiempo, logro defenderse de los veloces puños incandescentes de Alcon; asesto un fuerte puñetazo que le dio tiempo para alejar a su oponente y volar a tierra, para intentar detener al ejercito de maquinas lo antes posible. En menos de un minuto station skuere ya ardía en llamas, y muchos establecimientos y edificios ya no eran sino ruinas, las cenizas y humo oscurecían el cielo. Knuckles no pudo hacer nada contra los robots en ese momento, ya que un grueso rayo lo golpeo por la espalda, estampándolo contra el pavimento, el golpe, provoco una ligera explosión de polvo y restos de pavimento volaron en el aire, dejando a Knuckles en un pequeño cráter, uno de los civiles que antes huía, se detuvo aterrado frente al cráter humeante mientras la gente a su alrededor corría despavorida.

-¿Knuckles…?- el civil, rogaba que no estuviese derrotado ¿donde estaban Sonic y Shadow? En ese momento el echidna se elevo velozmente, pero se detuvo a una corta distancia de la ciudad, el hombre rió emocionado. Pero pronto entendió porque Knuckles había permanecido ahí, un grupo de robots había traspasado una barricada de Gun y ahora se dispersaba cerca de ellos. El guardián miro al cielo, preguntándose porque el robot ya no lo atacaba, sin embargo pronto el ave se lanzo a el como una ráfaga dividiendo el humo a su velos paso como si se tratara de un cuchillo.

-demonios-Knuckles, el hombre huyo espantado esta vez. El personaje rojo voló lo mas rápido que pudo para defenderse lejos de la gente, lamentablemente no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ello, el ave emitió un alarido que lanzo miles de ondas, estas destruían autos, tumbaban a la gente, que no caía de rodillas intentando protegerse del sonido, inútilmente tapando sus oídos, Knuckles fue golpeado por las ondas una vez mas, dejandose caer adolorido en el suelo, pero pronto se levanto de nuevo. Lanzo una serie de puñetazos en el aire que lanzaban gigantescas esferas de fuego, Alcon se cubrió con sus alas para protegerse de ellas, las esferas explotaban al contacto con su cuerpo, arrojándolo lejos con cada explosión. Knuckles sabiendo que las esferas alejarían temporalmente a su enemigo, de inmediato sobrevoló a la mayor velocidad que pudo, con los puños extendidos, golpeando a todos los robots en su camino que caían hechos pedazos a su paso (Maximun Heat Attack), y que aunque se restauraban, tardaban el tiempo suficiente para que la gente en peligro huyera ayudando a algunos heridos. Muchos civiles pasmados ante el paso del echidna, que como ráfaga destruía a su atacante, entusiasmados lo vitoreaban, la ciudad se inundo de un clamor de apoyo. El ave en ese momento se recupero del feroz ataque, y una vez mas persiguió a su oponente, aun a larga distancia, con una serie de disparos de las enormes chispas ya mencionadas, Knuckles esquivaba el ataque y seguía arremetiendo contra el ejercito de robots.

-¡¿son estúpidos?!-exclamo el furioso a la muchedumbre que lo aclamaba xD-¡corran! Por supuesto que la gente algo confundida, acato la orden y de nuevo se sembró el pánico. Knuckles voló una vez mas hacia el ave que no cesaba de dispararle, mientras el esquivaba; ataco con un spiral Upper, es decir, con los puños hacia el cielo girando en espiral, el golpe taladro el estomago metalino de su contrincante, Knuckles lo golpeo de nuevo fuertemente lanzándolo en picada al asfalto. En ese momento de nuevo se dirigió hacia la muchedumbre para intentar protegerla. Sin embargo su oponente volaba de nuevo hacía el cielo en el mismo instante, el robot volador ataco con un gigantesco rayo láser desde el cielo, este no solo caería sobre Knuckles sino contra las personas que permanecieran cerca de el, la gente huyo despavorida, mientras Knuckles huía del enorme rayo que lo seguía, la gente lograba ponerse a salvo pero ocurrió que una niña permaneció temblorosa en estado de chock a unos centímetros del estrambótico héroe, quien no podría desviarse de ella a tiempo.

-¡niña quítate!-Knuckles-rayos…porque a mi-agrego Knuckles mirando al cielo con una expresión algo graciosa, se vio forzado a atrapar a la niña en sus brazos y llevarla con el. Ella emitió un grito de miedo cuando el la cargo, al mismo tiempo el rayo levantaba el pavimento detrás de ellos.

-gracias-la niña se sonrojo tímidamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Sonic.

-¡no soy Sonic soy Knuckles! ... un echidna… ¡no un erizo!... Porque siempre me confundirán… un robot lanzaba un auto.

-¡Sonic, ese coche caerá sobre ese perrito!-la niña señalo a un indefenso galgo que temblaba con la cola entre las patas.

-tiene que ser broma…-se lamento Knuckles, que de inmediato voló a toda velocidad hacia el can, aun huyendo del gigantesco láser como podía, con la mano libre casi rozando el piso atrapo al galgo por el estomago, como si se tratara de un saco de arena, el perro obviamente emitió un chillido, pero el auto en su trayectoria casi rozo la punta de los pies del echidna.

-eres genial Sonic-la niña dijo emocionada colocando sus manitas en sus mejillas rozadas, mientras Knuckles aun escapaba, del gigantesco láser.

-…me lo agradecerás cuando sepa donde ponerte-dijo Knuckles malhumorado en tono impaciente y entre dientes.- ¡Ey ustedes!-exclamo Knuckles llamando la atención de los primeros agentes de GU que tuvo a la vista.

-¡atrápenlos!-apenas le habían prestado atención, el guardián, literalmente les lanzo al perro y a la niña, como única estrategia que tuvo para alejarlos del peligro sin detenerse, aterrados un soldado atrapo a la niña, y por desgracia la puntería de Knuckles no fue tan buena, y el galgo noqueo a una anciana que fue quien lo atrapo.-upps…

-¡no te preocupes Sonic!-anciana-¡estamos bien!

-¡que no soy So…!-el gigantesco rayo golpeo a Knuckles.

-me estoy impacientando… -Knuckles dijo estampado de nuevo en un cráter. Salto fuera de el cráter, golpeo furioso como un balón de football al robot mas cercano, disparándolo con un sonido de silbido en el aire y estampándolo con el a Alcon-¡juegan muy sucio! Ambos robots explotaron al contacto. Knuckles respiraba agitado, dio una serie de puñetazos al piso, con cada golpe un trozo de pavimento se atoraba en sus garras, hasta que el movimiento de brazo los liberaba en el aire, cuando aun permanecían ahí, Knuckles los golpeo y pateo con una serie de movimientos ágiles, todos los trozos se estrellaron con los robots mas cercanos provocando su estallido. Al mismo tiempo Gun lograba establecer una nueva barrera de tanques soldados y armas alrededor de los civiles. Después de lo último el echidna se lanzo una vez más al cielo a atacar al Alcon. En ese instante el último comenzó a brillar de modo incandescente una vez mas esferas de energía de elementos vegetales y de la tierra flotaron a ella, y sus plumas volvieron a erizarse.

-¡De nuevo, ja!-Knuckles atrapo sus alas crispadas y calientes antes de que lanzara las plumas, y a pesar de que quemaban lentamente los gruesos guantes, tiro de ellas con increíble fuerza, arrancándoselas de un movimiento como si se tratara de un par de pétalos, una luz azulada despedía fuertes rayos del mismo color desde los dos agujeros que habían quedado en lugar de las alas, antes de que la inmensa ave cayera Knuckles la golpeo primero con una de sus pesadas alas y luego con la otra, los golpes metálicos, a increible velocidad, uno tras otro, provocaron que comenzara a perder pedazos grandes de su cuerpo que caían como lluvía destrozados. Desde uno de los agujeros, en la zona de la garganta, Knuckles vislumbro una esfera de luz azulada.

-No puede ser…-Eggman exclamo exaltado. Knuckles sorprendido, de un movimiento rápido introdujo su mano en la garganta del ave, antes de que el metal que la rodeaba terminara de restablecerse, aferro la luz azulada en su mano apretándola con fuerza. La criatura metálica emitió un chillido ensordecedor, destrozando edificios, ventanas y casas con sus vibraciones, era el chillido mas poderoso que había dado, incluso algunos de los robots en tierra habían estallado ante las potentes vibraciones, cosa que no había ocurrido anteriormente, lo mismo ocurría con los tanques de Gun, la gente en tierra gritaba a causa del dolor arrojándose al piso mientras intentaban cubrir en vano sus oídos y protegerce de los trozos de cosas que caían como lluvía incandesente. Las ondas también golpeaban al guardián, al grado de que le abrieron algunas heridas, pero aun así no soltó la pequeña esfera ni seso de apretarla, el metal se cerraría pronto cerca de su mano. Sonic y los demás observaban conteniendo el aliento, sin moverse un cm, justo cuando el echidna creyó no poder mas, la pequeña esfera estallo en su mano, el chillido del ave seso y sus ojos se apagaron, su cuerpo callo en partes desarmándose por completo; extrañamente, en tierra, algunos de los robots del ejercito de Eggman también se desarmaron. Knuckles respiraba fatigado, por un minuto tanto la ciudad como Sonic y el resto parecieron suspendidos en el tiempo. Hasta que un clamor triunfal se extendió desde la ciudad hasta el cielo.

-¡si lo hizo!-Amy.Sonic sonreía satisfecho con el resultado, Amy olvido por un momento a causa de la emoción su riña con Silver y siendo el personaje que tenía a lado suyo lo abrazo emocionada, de inmediato se percato y lo soltó visiblemente sonrojada.

-aun estoy molesta contigo.- dijo la chica dándole la espalda

-jeje, si lo entiendo-aun así Silver sonrío de modo tierno como respuesta a la actitud de Amy.

Cansado Knuckles sonrío triunfal, y al mismo tiempo descendió a toda velocidad a la ciudad para atacar al ejército de Eggman, buscando aquella luz en esos robots, pero solo eran como caparazones vacíos.

¡Olviden a la gente!-exclamo Eggman furioso viendo el anillo que llevaba consigo con la pequeña piedra azul, esta emitió un pequeño centelleo-¡atáquenlo, a el, a el, al echidna! Los robots hicieron lo dicho, dejaron de intentar traspasar a Gun y atacaron a Knuckles.

-mmm...-Bokkou-Dr., ya que el quería pelear también contra brazos, no sería lo mejor ya enviarlo.

-cierto, lo había olvidado ¡escucha brazos, ve y aplasta a Knuckles! Y ábrele el paso a nuestro ejército una vez mas, quieres.-Brazos descendió desde una plataforma. En la pantalla se podía ver como la avalancha de robots ya atacaba a Knuckles. Amy apretó preocupada ambas manos cerca de su mentón, fijando su vista en la pantalla, y viendo como se abalanzaban sobre su amigo las maquinas, incluso perdiéndolo de vista en la pantalla, viro rápidamente su cabeza de un movimiento brusco buscando a Rouge, increíblemente esta parecía observar con perfecta calma lo que ocurría en la pantalla, involuntariamente su mirada busco a Sonic, este ni veía lo que ocurría, recargado en un muro sonreía con confianza, de pronto sintiendo la mirada de Amy viéndola de reojo dijo.

-ja, dont worry Amy-Sonic-ahora que Knuckles a descubierto como vencer a esos robots, te lo garantizo, peleara contra uno tercero. En ese momento un fuerte sonido metálico en la pantalla llamo la atención de la erizo, la montaña de robots caía como si algo hubiese explotado debajo de ellos, ante su vista de un salto y en un ataque de sppiral upper apareció el guardián, lanzando lejos a todos los robots que se habían abalanzado sobre de el. Amy sonrío incrédula.

Brazos descendió en la plataforma sobre un edificio, arrastro sus pesados pies fuera de la plataforma, y se dispuso a dar su primer ataque. Estirando sus brazos como bandas elásticas, golpeo la barrera de tanques y autos de Gun, haciéndolos explotar.

-¿Qué?-Knuckles viro su vista hacia el nuevo oponente. Elevándose una vez mas hacia el.-ja, ahora te toca a ti, es cierto, lo había olvidado ¿sabes? solo recuerda…la pelea es conmigo, no vuelvas a atacar a inocentes…- Knuckles cambio sus facciones de impertinentes a las de alguien molesto, ataco con una serie de golpes explosivos, inesperadamente, al final del ataque el robot ni siquiera había perdido su posición.

-ja, no importa-Knuckles tomo cierta distancia-¡pronto no serás mas que otro que muerda el polvo!

-ejercito-Eggman-de nuevo ataquen a la gente. En ese momento brazos lanzo una vez mas una serie de golpes de sus brazos como bandas elásticas, Knuckles fue capaz de esquivarlos, incluso atrapo uno de los largos brazos entre los suyos esbozando una sonrisa fiera. Sin embargo, brazos se limito a mover como latigazos de arriba a bajo su brazo, Por lo que Knuckles exclamo un grito de sorpresa.

-a si-Knuckles apretó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas intentando hacerle daño sin embargo no fue posible. Al mismo tiempo, el robot emitió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que salía en orden y una a una, de las pequeñas aberturas de las extensiones de su brazo, recorriéndolo como si se tratara de una corriente de agua, el ataque electrocuto al echidna, que seguido de un grito de dolor callo en picada, sin embargo el robot lo atrapo enredándolo en uno de sus brazos apretando con inesperada fuerza. Knuckles intentaba liberarse, sin embargo una nueva descarga recorrió el largo brazo electrocutándolo una vez más. Seguido de lo cual el robot movió y estiro su brazo de un lado a otro haciendo que el echidna chocara contra edificios, estiro el brazo en una ocasión a tal grado que fue capaz de golpearlo y arrastrarlo contra el piso, se convertía de pronto en un espectáculo aterrador. En ese punto Sonic pareció preocupado, veía con expresión asombrada la pantalla.

-vamos Knuckles-Sonic apretó el puño frunciendo el seño-no puedes dejarte vencer. Como si se tratase de una respuesta irónica, la maquina en ese momento soltó a Knuckles en tierra, incluso con cierta delicadeza, y este callo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Intento levantarse temblorosamente, pero una vez mas un golpe del largo brazo cayo sobre su espalda con un estrepitoso sonido a causa de la parte de su brazo que también golpeaba el asfalto alrededor de su amigo, el oponente golpeaba una y otra vez.

-¡cuanto puede estirar sus brazos esa cosa!-Vector-ni siquiera a perdido su sitio. Eggman sonrío de modo astuto.

"a este paso-pensó el echidna fugazmente-perderé la transformación" el tan solo resistirse a la idea, viro a tiempo atrapando con fuerza el brazo de su oponente en el siguiente golpe.

-así que eres fuerte-dijo esforzándose en detener el golpe y apretando los dientes.- ¡bueno yo lo soy mas! La maquina libero otra fuerte corriente de energía, sin embargo esta vez, Knuckles fue capaz de liberar el brazo a tiempo, saltando sobre de el y corriendo a toda velocidad enzima antes de que la descarga llegara hasta donde el estaba, cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de ella, el ya estaba lo suficientemente alto y cerca, salto del brazo lanzándose en dirección al robot, sin embargo no era su objetivo, cuando el robot intento atraparlo con su otro brazo, el se dejo caer, prácticamente rozándolo, cuando pudo se aferrando al edificio, asestando un fuerte puñetazo en el, lo que hizo que el robot se tambaleara, cuando el edificio comenzó a temblar, parte de la estructura central, se quebro, Knuckles salto fuera de peligro, y el robot debido a la perdida de equilibrio de la estructura atravesó del ultimo piso al primero. Seguido de lo cual el edificio se desplomo por completo sobre de el.

-ja-Knuckles. De las ruinas súbitamente surgieron dos explosiones causadas por dos fuertes puñetazos de los brazos, lanzando todas los restos que obstruían el paso de brazos, sus pies se arrastraron lentamente sobre el piso para evitar los trozos de sementó que caían a causa de la explosión que habían provocado sus puños. Knuckles adopto posición de batalla de inmediato, de nuevo el robot lanzo una y otra vez sus largos brazos contra el, arrasando todo lo que quedara en el camino entre ambos, Knuckles esquivaba los ataques, en una ocasión el robot partió sin problemas un auto que el echidna había usado con la intención de protegerse del siguiente golpe, aun así se puso fuera de peligro a tiempo, una vez mas el robot no tenía necesidad de abandonar su sitio, lo único que ocurría si Knuckles se posicionaba tras de el, era que el giraba su torso y cabeza mientras seguía atacando. Cuando en una ocasión el cazador de tesoros volvió a esquivar, con un salto, golpeo el piso con fuerza, el pavimento tembló y se cuarteo y el robot perdió el equilibrio, al mismo tiempo Knuckles extendió su otra mano hacia el cielo.

-¡Thunder punsh!-Una columna de rayos atravesó a la maquina que aun se tambaleaba paralizado por el temblor, los truenos causaron que el robot humeara y se dañara ligeramente, Knuckles sonrío de modo astuto y callo sobre su enemigo dando fuertes y veloces puñetazos, no permitiendo que el robot recuperara su posición erecta, y su equilibrio, en esta ocasión el robot se abollaba fácilmente contra la fuerza de los golpes.

-¡ya entiendo!-Tails, Espío esbozo una sonrisa sin perder de vista la pantalla-Ese robot en ningún momento a tenido la necesidad de acumular energía de la tierra y la naturaleza como el otro, sin embargo esta dicho que la necesita, además, a sido imposible hacerle daño excepto cuando pierde el equilibrio, es decir, cuando sus pies dejan de tocar algo que tenga contacto directo con la tierra, así que lo que debe mantenerlo tan fuerte es el hecho de que esta absorbiendo constantemente energía desde la planta de sus pies, solo que es menos notorio, por lo que quizás es un proceso mas lento pero constante!

-¡¿que?!-todos.

-es elemental-respondió Tails con aparente humildad-desde el principio empezó mas fuerte que el otro, que necesitaba recuperar energía una y otra vez, lo que implica que el no había sido capaz de perderla a pesar de todos sus ataques y los recibidos.

-¡hooo!-todos.

-pero dudo que Knuckles tenga alguna idea de eso-Tails-jeje.

-jm-Espío-lo subestimas.

-¡que!-ese fue un que mas incrédulo por parte de todos xD.

-lo sabe…a su modo, como yo lo supe, Knuckles será un tonto para todo a lo que la vida concierne, pero es un maestro en lo que se trata de artes marciales y peleas. Ninguna de las dos anteriores afirmaciones implica solo brutalidad sin sentido. Knuckles vigila los movimientos de su oponente, debió darse cuenta de que este evita perder su sitio y equilibrio a toda costa y casi ante cualquier ataque, por lo que forzosamente esto debe proverlo de algún privilegio, por lo que debe implicar algo en su estrategia, por esto Knuckles se ha empeñado en que pierda el equilibrio.

-Ho-todos de nuevo.

- la pregunta es, ¿en esta ocasión donde estará la chispa?

-¡Estoy confundido!-Charmy sostuvo su cabeza como si todo ese parloteo lo hubiese mareado. En ese momento el robot caía al piso sin embargo evito hacerlo con sus brazos. Habian perdido la energía que los ayudaba a estirarse, pero aun así el aguante era tal que antes que caer la fuerza de los golpes hacia, que el robot se derrapara, aunque Knuckles no cesaba de abollar el metal, estaba lejos de romper la gruesa superficie de este, de pronto ese movimiento se volvió mas contraproducente para el que para su oponente, ya que no avanzaba demasiado, sus puños y brazos le dolían mas con cada golpe y comenzaba a cansarse demasiado, era obvio que le quedaba poco tiempo de la transformación, incluso el brillo de su transformación comenzaba a disminuir de modo intermitente; poco a poco el robot comenzó a recuperar su posición mas haya de los golpes que cada vez eran mas débiles, y las plantas de los pies del robot cada vez mas tocaban el piso y estaban cerca de su posición habitual. Hasta que finalmente fue capaz de sostenerse con un brazo y sus pies estaban casi por completo en contacto con la tierra, por lo que empezaba a absorber energía y las pasadas abolladuras desaparecían, Knuckles golpeo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en ese momento pero, sorpresivamente la cabeza del robot comenzó a brillar, un rayo grueso fue despedido desde la cabeza que parecía el mango de una puerta, y el echidna fue despedido lejos de el, Knuckles respiraba agitado, estaba tirado en el piso, su vista comenzaba a opacarse, cuando comenzó a levantarse aterrado descubrió al ver su brazo y una de sus espinas que caía sobre su rostro que había perdido finalmente la transformación.

-ja-Eggman-¡perdió la transformación, vamos brazos, extermínalo ahora! Shadow miro a Rouge con cierto temor, buscando su reacción ante algo así, era imposible saber lo que ella pensaba ahora, de espaldas a el veia la pantalla.

-¿Qué significa?-Charmy-¿Qué pasa si pierde la transformación?

-que esta perdido-Shadow respondió con aparente indiferencia observando a Rouge, para quien había dicho lo anterior, ansiando ver su reacción, intentando leer en ella si era cierto que estaba ahora involucrada con ellos.-¿tu que piensas al respecto Rouge? Ella no respondió. Knuckles apenas lograba levantarse cuando una vez mas el robot emitió una brillante aurora de luz incandescente en su cabeza, Knuckles apretó los dientes y sus pupilas se dilataron intentando contener el miedo, el robot disparo. El rayo cubrió una gran área, la gente exclamo aterrada.

-Fue un buen intento Knuckles-se limito a decir Eggman. Sonic frunció el seño sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, lo mismo hacia el resto, aunque Cream asustada había abrazado a Tails sin atreverse a mirar. Cuando la luz del rayo incandescente desapareció, sorpresivamente Knuckles ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar había un pequeño agujero en la tierra.

-¡Que! ¡No puede ser, esto es realmente injusto, como hizo eso en tan poco tiempo!-Eggman.

-¡yes!-Sonic. En ese momento el robot comenzó a atravesar el suelo con sus fuertes brazos, golpeando donde quiera que sus censores le indicaran que había movimiento. Mientras tanto el echidna cavaba desesperadamente a una velocidad y una cantidad de túneles inverosímil: a) para salvar su vida b) pelear con lo que fuera que quedaba de el. El pavimento bajo el robot comenzó a temblar una vez mas, aun así la maquina seguía golpeando y atravesando de un lado a otro el pavimento, donde fuera que sus sensores captarán movimiento desde debajo de la tierra. En determinado momento el robot atravesó el suelo muy cerca de si mismo levantando como en cada golpe enormes nubarrones de cemento, en menos de un segundo un fuerte golpe desde debajo de la tierra lo lanzo al cielo seguido del trozo de pavimento en el que se había parado hasta entonces, sobra decir que se trataba de Knuckles que tomo velozmente el trozo de cemento y con un grito de batalla lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, aun durante el salto, a la cabeza del robot, que se despego de golpe de su cuerpo, sin embargo:

-¡hay no esta la chispa!-Silver. Knuckles arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el torso del robot, antes de que este pudiera tocar la tierra una vez mas, resuelto a no volverlo a permitir. Hasta que finalmente, cuando sintió que ya no tendría fuerzas para mantenerlo a base de golpes lejos de la tierra, logro abrir el grueso metal, en una pequeña abertura, se hubiera detenido, de no ser porque vio la pequeña chispa azul resplandecer detrás de la gruesa coraza, sintiendo un súbito golpe de entusiasmo golpeo con una potente fuerza la abertura, en un ultimo golpe, introdujo de un rápido movimiento, atrapando al mismo tiempo al robot que caía del aire, la parte de los dedos de sus guantes en la pequeña abertura ,que con mayor lentitud que antes se cerraba, pero finalmente lo hacia, como si la fuerza requerida para mantener al pesado robot en el aire no fuera ya demasiado, debía romper esa coraza.

-¡no puede ser ni un poco fácil verdad!-gruño Knuckles, mientras que la gruesa hoja de metal se acercaba mas a aplastar sus dedos, súbitamente, el robot no tuvo mas que una defensa, una vez mas, su cabeza comenzó a brillar…

-¡porque puede hacer eso ahora, si no esta tocando la tierra!-Amy

-¡no lo se!-Tails

-es la habilidad especial de cada uno de los comandantes-Eggman- verán el alarido de Alcon, es innato en cuanto esta vivo, igual la habilidad de brazos con ese rayo, Knuckles lo había logrado, abrió lo suficientemente la coraza en ese momento como para hacer entrar uno de sus puños completo. Al mismo tiempo el rayo disparo.

-¡Knuckles!-Sonic, súbitamente el rayo seso, Knuckles cayo exhausto e inconciente con un sonido seco, el robot cuya chispa había sido eliminada se desarmo en pedazos al mismo tiempo. Eggman sonrío, con lo que podría interpretarse como cierta admiración, a pesar de que su robot había sido eliminada. Pero pronto observo su anillo y ordeno-ejercito, acábenlo ustedes…el resto aterrado fijo su vista en Eggman.

-Ahora es el momento en el que estoy abierto a negociar.-Eggman dijo juntando las yemas de sus dedos con elegancia esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

-Sonic…-Shadow, Sonic furioso parecía indeciso en que hacer-esto pasara de nuevo, hasta que pelemos nosotros…no negociaremos.

-bien y ustedes-Eggman observo de modo penetrante al grupo hasta fijar su vista en Rouge-¿Rouge, tu que dices? Sorpresivamente para todos Rouge viro con perfecta calma para ver a Eggman.

-Quiero la Master Emerald, y lo que me debes, si me dejas unirme a tu plan haré que el te la de.

-Rouge…no hablaras enserio… ¡no es cierto!-Amy. Eggman sonrío de oreja a oreja…Es un trato murciélago, robots, déjenlo-ordeno Eggman, tráiganlo a la nave.

-"entonces-pensó Shadow-nos traicionara para salvarlo y quedarse con la master Emerald, pero…realmente no le dirá que tenemos las caos Emeralds?

-ya escucharon a la señorita, si no quieren que los fría en esa cúpula a ustedes y todos sus amigos Shadow y Charmy, oríllense en aquella esquina-Eggman presiono un botón cuando no de buena gana los dos obedecierón después de unos segundos,y una compuerta se abrió una vez mas en el piso levantando una nueva pared entre Rouge y el resto, luego Bokkou presiono un par de botones en lo que parecía un tablero de control cercano a la cúpula, y una pequeña compuerta se abrió en la cúpula del lado de Rouge.

-¡Rouge!-Sonic sintió como el corazón parecía saltarle del cuerpo y un ligero escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, cada vez era mas obvio que se acercaba aquel momento. Amy sintió el peso de una mirada, Silver la observaba con una expresión perpleja que no ocultaba cierto terror, parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno damas…pues si no creo tener un lector hombre jajay, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, lo siento por Vane porque creo que no le gustan mucho las peleas, pero pues mi plan una vez mas es dividirme entre las peleas y la cuestión romántica, ahora a escusa de ir a la siguiente ciudad, viene me imagino lo segundo, espero no haberlas aburrido, me cae, que me cae que este fic va a ser mas largo que el otro T0T, gracias Sadic, Vane, Nairakua, vksDC,rougnox, por cierto, si parece un capitulo eterno, pero pues hice lo posible porque estas dos peleas acabaran dignamente en un solo capitulo. A y me parece una nota importante el decirles que de hecho hiper Knuckles esta dispuesto a aparecer con la ayuda de la master Emerald pero supuestamente también necesita unas que se llaman super Emeralds, pero vamos, super Knuckles e Hiper Knuckles son creo que casi iguales y hacen casi lo mismo, lo que pasa es que me gusta mas hiper Knuckles jeje. Vamos Nairakua y vksDC no se enojen mucho, no lo maltrate tanto, 8D en su honor, a ultima cosa, taquiglósido es el nombre generico al que pertenece el echidna. Hay lo que uno aprende en Wikipedia jaja xD. A y vane empiezo a creer que tu quieres que Amy acabe con Silver, lo cual me asusta.


	16. Chapter 16

ok, gracias a cari la fenix por la correción, al releer el capitulo me di cuenta de que si mi redacción había sido peor quela mayor parte del tiempo, intente correjir también muchos defectos ortográficos, gracías a sadic, nairakua, km-cn, y vskdc por los comentarios también, x3 se les quiere chicas y gracias por el apoyo.

-Parece que anochece-Eggman-¿Qué te parece si vamos a discutir tus términos Rouge?

-¡doctor se olvida del sorteo!-Bokkun.

-O, si, si, es verdad, el sorteo-Bokkun dibujo una sonrisa amplia mostrando satisfecho sus dientes-¿tu no puedes olvidar la diversión no es verdad Bokkun? haznos los honores entonces.

-¡gírenla, gírenla!-le ordeno Bokkun al otro par de robots, quienes solo compartieron una mirada complisitiva de disgusto y giraron la rueda . Cuando Bokkou abrió la rueda para tomar un papelito, el consentido robot negro se interpuso.

-¡que crees que haces!-Bokkun-!yo lo haré, yo lo haré, es mi trabajo, mió! Doctor…-sus ojos negros se inyectarón de lagrimas.

-Bokkou…-Eggman-ya sabes que ese es el trabajo de Bokkun.-Bokkou se separo de la ruleta, el pequeño androide coloco entusiasmado sus palmas sobre esta y empezó a girar con veloces e hiperactivas palmadas.

-¡gira, gira, gira!-Bokkun cantaba-¡¿donde ira a parar?! entusiasmado abrió la portezuela de la ruleta extrayendo un papel.

-¡y el ganador es…-Bokkun cerro la boca de golpe con expresión nerviosa, no se atrevia a leer en voz alta el pequeño papel que decía "Cream y Tails".

-vamos Bokkun-Dekkou intento arrebatarle el papel-no nos tengas en suspenso.

-¡no, no lo toques, no lo toques! ¡es mi trabajo! ¡doctor!

-si es tu trabajo, pero te tardas demasiado, apresúrate entonces y deja de hacerte el tonto…

-el equipo es…am, ñem, em-Bokkun-¡el equipo ganador es el de los Chaotix! Amy ahogo un grito de sorpresa , sin embargo, le pareció que en una primer impresión Vector y Espió parecían resignados, no solo eso, le parecía que incluso el gigantesco reptil verde se veía un poco entusiasmado.

-¿estas seguro de que esos son los nombres Bokkun?-Eggman, el pequeño y estrafalario personaje sonrió hipócritamente y escondió el papel de un movimiento rápido tras de su espalda.

-¡Absolutamente!-Bokkun.

-eso es interesante- Rouge dijo detrás del robot, dibujando una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacía el papel, Bokkun sintió sus nervios de punta.

-tienes lindas Manos-agrego apartándose de el, con aparente indiferencia, pero enmarcando una mirada astuta.

-es decepcionante-se lamento el científico, quien esperaba con ansias el momento de pulverizar a Sonic.-bien, tendrán que ser los chaotix, al menos así será rápido. ¡Bokkou, Dekkou vayan a prepararme la sena, y que sea algo bueno, que de algún modo tengo que desquitarme por esta mala suerte! Rouge.-agrego dirigiéndose a la voluptuosa chica-tu acompáñame, hay que hablar de negocios.

-con gusto.-Rouge se dirigió a la puerta, agitando una mano irónicamente en señal de despedida, Amy estaba boqui abierta.

-me encargaría de todo ahora, pero un genio maligno debe descansar para ser un buen dictador, aprovechen sus ultimas horas de vida reptiles.-Eggman.

-¡Rouge!-Amy furiosa se lanzo a la horilla de la vitrina-¡¿como puedes, como puedes hacer esto?! ¡Esto es demasiado descarado! ¡Hasta para ti! -Rouge apenas se había dignado a verla antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de si.-¡¿Que haces, como puedes irte así , no te importa lo que nos pase a nosotros?! ¡¿que hay con Knuckles?! -Amy iracunda golpeo con tanta fuerza la vitrina que su mano le dolió-au, auuuu,-se quejo agitándola-¡ y aun ahora nosotros tenemos que sacar lo peor de tú egoísmo! se quejo mientras adolorida agitaba su mano y le soplaba. Silver se aproximo a ella, Amy no levantaba la cabeza, fijaba su mirada en su mano, al sentirse observada intento ocultar mas el rostro en dirección al piso.-¡no creas que ella me hará olvidar lo enojada que estoy con ustedes dos!

Amy-Silver se inclino lo suficiente como para verla directo a los ojos, nadie excepto el había notado un par de lagrimas que se balanceaban en sus ojos; la chica rosa sintiéndose expuesta observo al personaje del futuro con orgullo, lo que hizo que el se irguiera de nuevo con expresión acongojada. Silver dió un suspiro de desaliento.

-lo siento-Silver .su actitud fue similar a la de un niño regañado.

-¿who needs her?-Sonic se refería a Rouge, luego observo de modo indagatorio a Shadow, se preguntaba si esto lo habría turbado si quiera un poco respecto a su propia vida. Pero el androide le sostuvo la mirada con sangre fría. Parecía entender la inquietud de su opuesto, pero mas haya de eso era insondiable. Sonic levanto las manos al cielo sonriendo amistosamente.

-as olways, as a life as a grave-Sonic. Shadow apunto su vista a Espió y Vector, como indicándole que no era por el en ese momento por quien tenía que preocupase. Espió meditaba y Vector le hablaba al camaleón recostado en posición relajada la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la pared de cristal .No parecía importarle el hecho de que Espió realmente no lo estuviera escuchando.

Tails, admirado por esto se aproximo lo mas que pudo con expresión inquieta. Sin embargo al escuchar lo que Vector decía se retorció cómicamente,y se sonrojo visiblemente con una expreción de sorpresa; lo anterior hizo sonreír a Sonic; le quedaba claro de que estaría hablando el detective.

-"Vainilla esta mas ataviada que una monja, como puede saber eso"-pensó el zorrito avergonzado viendo de reojo a Cream, rogando que no hubiese escuchado.- ¡Podrías dejar de hablar de eso, Cream esta aquí! El cocodrilo que no esperaba ser escuchado se sonrojo resbalando de la pared de la vitrina, cayendo como un costal de papas. Espió sonrió picarescamente a pesar de la aparente concentración que había mantenido hasta entonces.

-No puedo entender como puedes pensar en esas cosas Vector. -agrego Amy cruzándose de brazos, despues de que Tails había hecho de conocimiento público lo que ocurría en la mente de Vector. El se rasco la cabeza riendo algo avergonzado. -Y tu Espió ¿como puedes estar ahí tan calmado? esos robots son mas fuertes que todos nosotros ¿no vieron lo difícil que le fue a Knuckles vencer tan solo a uno de ellos en su híper forma?

-¿quieres que nos asustemos?-respondió Espió con ironía, Amy se sobresalto.

-no, claro que no, tampoco quise decir eso.-Amy apenada desvió la mirada de la del camaleón.-pero solo quisiera que no se confíen.

-no te preocupes pequeña niña- Vector- no hay tormenta, ventisca, cobrador o plaga que pueda contra estos rudos detectives.

-creía que ustedes eran la plaga.-Shadow. Sonic no pudo evitar reírse y Silver sonrió con la broma, que también le había hecho gracia.

-¿de cuando a acá tú eres comediante?-Vector, intentaba parecer enojado, pero no podía ocultar el buen humor que lo caracterizaba. Shadow se limito a sonreír torcidamente.

-¡Sr. Vector tiene que cuidarse mucho!-Cream junto las palmas de sus pequeñas manos al decir lo anterior.-y tiene que asegurarse de que Espió también este bien. Si no, mi mama se pondrá muy triste y se que nunca lo perdonara.

-je, je, entonces no tengo alternativa - El verde pesonaje respondió con entusiasmo y sin poder reprimir cierta ternura que la niña le había inspirado.- Ya oíste amigo, si quieres mas deliciosos postres debemos cumplirle a la pequeña dama. Espió, avergonzado, aparento un poco de dignidad.

-Espió no necesita un insentivo así de tonto-Silver interrumpio con una sonrisa alegre y enérgica, apretando el puño exaltado porla emoción.-yo he peleado con el y por eso lo se. El aludido dibujo una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-…no tienen miedo-Tails.

-prefiero confiar en mis habilidades-Espió-el miedo hace que se entorpezca tu juicio y tus movimientos, en realidad un buen peleador debe estar alerta, pero no tener miedo, confiar en su fuerza y habilidades, saber siempre que su oponente tiene un punto débil, independientemente de su fuerza, lo encontrara sí juega bien sus fichas, además, debe saber que tiene algo que solo le caracteriza a el, y como puede tomar ventaja de ello.

-supongo que debo tomarlo como un consejo.-Tails sonrió animado.

-no le infles mas el ego, no es gracioso...-Vector-Espió siempre habla de cosas que pintan de honorables como lo que debe ser "un buen guerrero" , moral inquebrantable, bla, bla bla, etc.;de verdad me pregunto cuando será útil para traer dinero con una actitud semejante.-Vector.

-¿Que hay de malo con eso?-Silver

- te diré Silvie, una moral tan rígida como la suya afecta mucho el negocio, y principalmente lo hace un pésimo ninja; lo divertido, genial, provechoso de ellos en fin, es su filosofía ruin, baja, e inescrupulosa … pero tuvo que llegar a mi agencia el único ninja honorable. Por primera vez Miles entendió como Espió encajaba en ese caótico equipo; era cierto, como ninja era un disparate, siempre le había parecido un personaje muy noble.

-… prefiero llamarlo sigilo-Espió-no ruindad.

-Ahí tienen ¿han visto lo cortes que es? les diré que debería hacer; tomar sake todo el día, ser un mercenario, y tomar lo que se le antoje; ser un bastardo en resumen.

-¿hablas de un ninja o de un vikingo?-Espió-podemos dejar de hablar.empezaba a sentirse algo irritado e incomodo de ser el foco de atención. Pensando en lo ultimo, recordó a Charmy, normalmente armaba un gran escándalo cuando veía que la mira se centraba en ellos,por el gusto que tenía de llamar la atención de todos. La abeja parecía recluida en un rincón, tenia la larga boca torcida, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y las antenas ligeramente caidas…"realmente esta incomodo de compartir el espacio con Shadow, lo mejor será no hablare … algo me dice que cualquier provocación podría desembocar en un berrinche".

--

Ubicación, el comedor de Egg carrier

-entonces, crees poder conseguirme la master emerald de manos de Knuckles, he-Eggman cortaba un trozo de carne que engulliría al final de la frase. -¿Cómo lo harás?

-desconoce que ya no soy parte de su equipo, no es cierto-Rouge estaba sentada a la mesa de frente suyo, cortaba un trozo de bolilli con la sutileza que le caracterizá.- así que deberá ser tan fácil como siempre a sido el engañarlo.

-de acuerdo-Eggman-y a cambio quieres que te de la master emerald, pero en cuanto conquiste el mundo, y te pague lo que te debo … que mas quieres rouge-una mirada penetrante acompañaron a la pregunta.

-eso es todo Doc.-Rouge respondió calmadamente.-quizás si logramos su meta, renegociar la paga.

-jo, me queda claro que si es todo lo que pides no estas siendo del todo sincera -Eggman respondió suspicazmente-¿crees que no se que te has amansado Rouge? no puedo confiar en ti, y en esos sentimientos que guardas hacia el echidna.

-Sabe doctor, uno usa esos términos cuando habla de un caballo.-Roue untaba el trozo de pan con algo de mantequilla-debería mostrar un poco de vergüenza, al menos al hablarle a un socio.

-Es paradójico ¿no es cierto?-Eggman- qurida mia, tu sabes sobrada diplomacia porque desconoces de socios, no me vengas con cuentos ahora, tú solo tienes intereses, no te bastará ganar lo acordado, o no, ese no es tu estilo, sacas todo el provecho posible en el camino, así que dime...-el científico entrelazo sus manos adoptando una postura de seriedad- que ganaras del lado de Sonic …-te conozco, a mi no puedes marearme con tus movimientos. Rouge permaneció impasible.

-… planeas ayudar a Knuckles desde este lado ¿no es cierto? quizás incluso a Shadow. No te dejare sola ni un momento, darle la espalda a una mujer tan determinada como tú es como darle la espalda a un rifle. Tienes 24 horas para darme la master emrald, si no tu y Knuckles se las verán con mis robots, y esta vez, nadie podrá detener la pelea bajo ningún motivo. Bokkou, Dekkou, tienen un nuevo trabajo.-Eggman-no le quiten un ojo de encima.

-no puede hacer eso, sencillamente por usted, piénselo, lo mas fácil será engañarlo-Rouge-si tengo a esos dos sobre de mis hombros no obtendré nada. Estoy segura de que Knuckles moriría antes de darme la Master emerald si sospecha en lo mas mínimo de nuestro plan.

-bien-Eggman se torno pensativo aproximándose a Rouge, hurgó en su bolsillo, saco un brazalete y de un movimiento sorpresivo se lo coloco en la muñeca.

-Ey, que se supone que es esto-Rouge.

-jm, esto, me permitirá que Dekkou y Bokkou escuchen todo lo que dices cuando estés fuera de su mira -Eggman saco un par de audífonos de su otro bolsillo y se los dio al par de robots-,no solo eso, también es un radar; lo guardaba para el primero que decidiera traicionar a los suyos y se negara a ser acompañado; obviamente sabía que serias tu. No te sientas ofendida Rouge, solo harán uso de el cuando no estés con ellos. ¿Que te parece? , ya es hora de descansar, el echidna no esta en condiciones de hablar en este momento, así que porque no llevan a nuestra huésped a su alcoba.

-si doctor-Bokkou y Dekkou.

--

Algunos dormían, otros no, desde que Había reinado el silencio, Silver había sentido caer sobre de si un sentimiento de terror, a ratos miraba angustiosamente a Amy. Sabía que ella tampoco dormía, tenia los ojos cristalinos y bastante abiertos, rodeaba con sus brazos sus rodillas y recargaba su menton sobr de ellas. Silver no se atrevía a acerarse, mas por la culpa que le atormenta que por la serie de conflictos que habían surgido. ¿Que diría ella de saber lo que el le ocultaba? Y si supiera que durante todo ese tiempo, no le había hablado de su propia muerte? finalmente era a ella a quien mas le concernía, ¿que pasaría y como protegerla de eso? sentía una trible preción en el estomago, tal como si Amy supiera lo que ocurría.

la ultima , angustiada y sintiéndose sola por todo lo que ocurría, molesta aun con Rouge, y no pudiendo olvidar su fría mirada, lo ultimo que necesitaba era permanecer sola, no en un momento así. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que todo eso terminara lo antes posible. Si, siempre estaba metida en esto, pero no soportaba el peso de lo acontecido y de lo que vendría. ¿como Vector era tan entusiasta, y Espió tan seguro de si mismo? le parecía imposible que salieran victoriosos de la pelea que seguía, todos esos pensamientos la abrumaban. Pensó que por acabar con ellos, habría entregado lo que fuera a cambió de estar encerrada ahí sola una vez mas, incluso si ella fuera el precio de que el resto quedara a salvo. Hubiera sido mas afortunada y mas útil sí jamás la hubieran encontrado, en vez de que todos corrieran su misma suerte ahora. De pronto este pensamiento le llevo a la cabeza la imagen de Silver ¿porque pensaba ahora en el? se reprocho por eso, pero de inmediato volvió a pensar, no había sido rudo con ella en ningún momento, solo había respondido como ella lo hubiera hecho en el caso de los otros, es por eso que pensaba en el ahora.El no había querido lastimar sus sentimientos, solo protegerla, no era como Sonic, a quién núnca parecía importarle las consecuencías de lo que decía o hacía, que en este caso, ademas, le había hablado como si el tuviera alguna especie de autoridad. Era extraño, como todo ahora se convertía en una comparación entre ambos erizos, pero eso la había apaciguado un poco, quizás se había servido de esa relación para distraer y despejar su mente. En su hilo de ideas se le ocurrió que Sonic era un héroe , pero Silver era algo diferente, era alguien que se preocupaba por protegerla a toda costa, hasta ahí todo era igual, pero un hecho lo cambiaba todo; Silver se involucraba, quizás incluso demasiado, le costaba tanto trabajo decirle que no a ella … lo observo discretamente, parecía perro regañado, se pregunto si el si creería que ella era fuerte … "claramente no-se contesto de inmediadto.-si no porque protegerme tanto, o prometerme el hacerlo siempre" " aunque yo siempre he querido que Sonic me quiera de ese modo y el siempre esta distante … ambos me protegerían de cualquier cosa, pero Silver siempre me ve cuando hace las cosas, Sonic solo ve otra victima, o no se que, pero no a mi."

Sonic por otro lado, pensativo, y con la mirada perdida tenía otra clase de ideas.

"¿Hasta donde habrá llegado la traición de Rouge?"-Sonic-"¿me pregunto si habrá hecho esto por knuckles?"-sonic recodo la serie de eventos ocurridos 2 años antes.-"no me cabe duda, fue por el que lo hizo, sería capaz de darle a Eggman la master emerald solo por el, incluso si el no la llegara a perdonar, lo que queda es: ¿después de esto seguirá de nuestro lado o trabajara con Eggman? quizas se quede con el viejo, manteniendo únicamente a salvo a Knuckles a salvo; que me importan ahora ellos, ni el en este momento peligra, Rouge no deja que nada intervenga con lo que ella quiere , knucklehead estará bien. Sonic dirigió su vista hacia Tails, que dormía cubriéndose con una de sus colas, con la otra cubría a cream que sintiendo frió, buscando calentarse se había aproximado a el mientras dormía , y se había cubierto por si sola con una de las colas del niño genio. Sonic sonrió "al menos, ahora no tengo tampoco que preocuparme por ellos, es una suerte que no les haya tocado pelear ahora. Pero no se si Vector y Espió realmente se las arreglaran contra alguno de esos robots"- finalmente su mirada se detuvo en Shadow, el androide con el seño fruncido y una mirada inteligente veía hacia otra dirección, Sonic sintió sus parpados pesados repentinamente.-"nunca creí tener que preocuparme por shadow." incluso quisiera poder hablar con el, luce tan tranquilo, que me da la impresión de que podría tranquilizarme por lo de Amy-de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la idea- "ja,ja, lo que es algo irónico, sería muy síncico." Todo terminaba en Amy, recordó como se había recargado en su hombro afectuosamente, la seguridad y el calor que había sentido entonces, anhelo sentirse así una vez mas. Triste observo su hombro y brazo, los que la chica había estrechado con indecible ternura, coloco su palma suavemente en su antebrazo, como queriendo recrear la escena, en busca de un poco de animo y páz. Subitamente se ruborizo, sintiéndose observado,turvado, retiro su mano de donde estaba. Nadie lo había viso, se hubiera reído de si mismo, de no sentirse con tal desaliento ¿realmente quería a Amy? … "si" se contesto el mismo y sin lugar a dudas, pero eso siempre lo había sabido, si no con la conciencia si de espíritu, pero, ¿a caso el alguna vez, había sentido algo semejante a lo que ella? furtivamente y con cierta timidez, como quien busca la respuesta dirigió su vista hacia la chica ¿creía que era bonita? Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada del físico de la joven ¿Qué le gustaba de ella? por primera vez recordó momentos vividos entre ambos, desde un enfoque nuevo, y mas haya del placer de la anécdota. Recordó el día anterior al de su cumpleaños, cuando la intensa mirada de amy lo había despertado de sus sueños; esto revivió el cosquilleo repentino que entonces lo había hecho alejarse de modo involuntario, despues vino la imagen de la calida sonrisa del personaje rosa, esta había sido guardada en la memoria, y en el tiempo presente hacía que esta vez el dibujara una sonrisa estúpida. Sonic ajito la cabeza de un lado a otro, como para alejar la imagen que lo delataba. "Amy es importante para mi."- se dijo finalmente, recordó lo que había ocurrido en su cumpleaños.-"si lo es, se dijo defendiéndose… "es que no lo sabía, pero Amy si me importas…tu siempre me has importado, pero es que, yo no quería saberlo." Recordó con un escalofrío en la espalda la crudeza de la foto del diario. Sus vista se empaño.-"estúpido Silver ¿quien se cree como para ocultarnos algo así? el no es quien para poner eso en sus manos, y su diadema... la guarda como si fuera digno de ella, después de algo semejante, ¡si ella ahora corre el riesgo de morir es culpa suya! yo siempre la he protegido de cualquier modo, pero como iba a saber que había que cuidarnos hasta de Silver."-sintió una especie de tirón interno al recordarse prendiendo la fogata mientras Amy y el rival veían las estrellas.-¡y yo así de idiota, se la estaba entregando! Pero que digo, yo no la quiero para mi….¿o si?" "¡maldito Silver, es un idiota pero Amy es una idiota también!" -escapaba de sus sentimientos con esos infantiles juicios.-"¿porque ya siempre se muestra tan interesada en el?-sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos dieron un vuelco una vez mas.- "¿ porque esta tan enojada conmigo? todo el tiempo decide que rechazarme es lo mejor, ¿de veras puedo ser tan destructivo simplemente por quien soy? No quiero hacerle daño, cierto que huía de ella pero yo solo jugaba, creo, porque me gusta jugar con todo, nunca le he hablado en serio ¡no me conoce!-interesante pregunta por venir, era la de si el mismo se conocía si quiera un poco.- es que no lo sabe, comenzaba a respirar ligeramente agitado-"¡se enojo conmigo, y yo solo quiero evitar su muerte! ¡solo quiero que siga conmigo, y no lo entiende, quiero siempre volverla a ver y que me reciba con ese cariño y esa euforia, que no me disgustan tanto, pero ella jamás me ha visto, no permitiré que muera aunque me siga odiando, no sín ue sepa quién soy!" -se dio cuenta de que lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos- se sintió asustado de si mismo, cuando sintió la primera rodar en su mejilla, recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre ellas y sus brazos, no recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido tan dolido, era como sí todo lo que había esquivado en su frenesí de libertas de pronto lo alcanzara …-"Amy" "creo … creo que amo a Amy y creó que me lo he perdido. "-se dijo con una indecible tristeza, se sentía liviano y pesado al mismo tiempo, en fin; desolado, una vez mas de modo furtivo, ocultando casi por completo su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro par de erizos.

Silver observaba tímidamente a Amy, quien triste miraba el piso, súbitamente las pupilas de Amy se fijaron en el erizo plateado, Sonic y silver se estremecieron a un tiempo a causa de la misma mirada, Amy levanto ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió con cierta dulzura. El personaje azul sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado, quiso retirar la mirada, pero no pudo. Silver le contesto la sonrisa a la chica con una rápida, tenue y nerviosa.

-lamento haberme enojado tanto contigo.-Amy susurro.

-no importa-Silver-fue culpa mía. Amy se puso de pie y se aproximo a su interlocutor.

-si, así fue-Amy rió-pero creo que si te explico, tu al menos entenderás porque debo pelear a su lado.-Amy se sentó junto a el. Sonic se dejo dominar por un sentimiento inexplicable de nerviosismo y de miedo, fingió estar dormido, alerta intento escuchar lo que susurraban.

-veras-susurraba Amy-dime ¿porque no quieres que yo pele? Silver se estremeció y sintió que su corazón quería saltarle fuera de su pecho. Sonic sonrió involuntariamente. "come on, tell her.". Silver no respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué, porque preguntas?-Silver.

-tranquilo, no voy a enojarme-Amy se ruborizo un poco-porque te pones tan nervioso, crees que voy a ponerme tan histérica como la ultima vez acaso.-bromeo ella en tono amistoso.

-yo…-Silver-yo … no puedo decírtelo, lo siento.-Bajo cada vez mas el tono de su voz y sus ojos se tornaron grisáceos. Amy sonrió, creyendo que talvez la razón era que ella le gustaba, sobrado ya lo sabía.

-entonces te diré porque yo debo estar con ustedes.-Amy coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Silver para atraer su vista una vez mas , lo que resulto muy eficaz; este aun en su estado angustioso, dirigió su vista a ella con un movimiento suspicaz, como un gato asustado.-Tu me dijiste que querías protegerme a toda costa, creo que lo hiciste porque te importo , y quieres que yo este bien para garantizar que podrás volver a verme cuando tu quieras, y poder saber siempre de mi cundo quieras, pero tu te estas arriesgando …

-eso no importa-se apresuro a responderle el personaje plateado.

-no importa, porque no va a importar, no dijiste que yo te importo.

-si, si … es que …

-bien, si soy yo quien te importa, debes saber que actúas de modo egoísta porque nunca volveré a ser a quien tu conoces si pierdo a uno solo de mis amigos, y yo también quiero garantizar que pueda volver a hablar frente a las estrellas con Silver the hedgehog, cuando yo quiera. Ella lo señalo en tono juguetón-al menos, hasta que le gusten las estrellas como a mí. El se turbo y se sonrojo, sin saber que decir.- ¿me dejaras quedarme con ustedes?

- …-Silver pensó que no podría negársele, ella se quedaría de uno u otro modo, talvez hallarían otra forma de mantenerla a salvo.-de acuerdo, -"¿que esta diciendo?"-pensó sonic-pero aun así, ya que sonic y yo tenemos superpoderes, podrías mantenerte oculta , digamos solo salir en caso de emergencia o algo así.

-siempre y cuando ustedes tengan todo bajo control, prometo permanecer escondida.-Amy respondió animada y con dulzura. Sonic ya no pudo reprimirse, "¡¿solo en caso de emergencia?!"-pensó escandalizado- ¡¿y como sabes idiota que eso no la matara en primer lugar?! sus piernas le mandaron solas y furioso se puso de pie.

-sonic-amy se sintió avergonzada-estabas despierto.

-Como dormir cuando se oyen tantas idiotezes-la mirada de shadow se fijo en el grupo, desconocía que ocurría, pero su contraparte parecía anormalmente exaltada.

-sonic-Amy le reprendió ofendida-si te parecen idioteces, no tendrías porque escucharlas, nada en esta conversación es de tu incumbencia. El se sintió como si le cachetearán el corazón. xD

-¡toman dediciones del equipo sin mi!-exclamo nerviosa y apresuradamente, como un insecto acorralado a un zapato.

-¿como, sin ti?-Amy-como tu lo hiciste en mi caso.

-no es lo mismo-respondió el reprimiendo un súbito enojo.

-por supuesto que lo es, Si hable con Silver no fue para ocultarte lo que pienso, nada me importa menos que el que te enteres, pro lo hice porque el si esta interesado en escucharme ¡tu solo asumes que es mejor para todos sin el consentimiento de nadie!

-¡Silver, Silver, Silver, Silver!-respondió el erizo azul en tono frustrado, Amy estaba desconcertada, no sabía que pensar de semejante rabieta.-¡No sabes nada Amy! si supieras lo que realmente ocurre entenderías que el no es tu amigo, es un hipócrita. Silver irritado se aproximo al que ya no sabía acallar nada de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-no Silver, lo que ultimo nesecitamos ahora es pelear entrenosotros.-Amy lo detuvo interponiéndose entre ambos.-¡el me escucha Sonic, no tiene nada de malo, que pasa contigo, porque actúas de un modo tan extraño! Sonic apretó los dientes y abrió bien fuerte los ojos, con una expresión graciosa de nerviosismo.-A Silver le importa lo que tengo que decir, se interesa por proteger mis sentimientos, cosa que tú nohaces, así que no te dejare ofenderlo mas, tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo. Lo anterior le colmo el plato a Sonic.

-¡No hago nada!-estaba incrédulo.

-no-Amy respondió rotundamente, apretando los pequeños labios al final de la palabra. sonic respiraba agitado.

-estoy harto-mascullo molesto caminando de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, diciendo cosas y palabras interrumpidas que hacían incomprensibles una sola palabra de lo que decía. "pareciera que habla alemán" pensó Shadow bastante entretenido.

-tu siempre has estado ahí para mi Sonic.-interrumpió Amy, el aludido se detuvo petrificado.-Siempre has estado para salvarme, pase lo que pase, se que lo harás.

-si, exacto-exclamo el erizo que estaba fuera de si-a shadow que ya escuchaba atentamente, lo mas cerca de la vitrina, aquello lo había hecho que sonreír torcidamente."si tuviera un poco de sentido del humor reiría" pensó.

-pero yo no te importo-el erizo sintió aquello como un balazo-cada vez que te digo que siento, me respondes como si yo fuera una idiota, o mas bien como si todo fuera una broma, incluso yo me adapte a ello, pero la verdad es que yo tengo … no, tenia un sentimiento muy fuerte por ti que aprendí a enmascarar en esa dinámica, en la que nos envuelves a todos, donde todo es un juego …. Espero te alegre saber que ya acabaste con ese sentimiento, quizás si te importo, como te importan tails, knuckles y el resto, o como te importa hasta... no lo se el vecino de alguien, que importa, quien sea finalmente, pero solo es porqué todos somos parte de tu juego, no es cierto, "eso no es parte de mi juego"-pensó Sonic dolido-tu diversión se arruinaría sin cualquiera de nosotros … a ti te importa todo mundo … pero eres incapaz de querer a cualquiera,-las palabras lo golpearon como una bofetada, sintió helar su sangre, lo que confirmo la veracidad de la frase.- jamás podrás escuchar a nadie, observar quien es o tomarlo realmente lo mas mínimo en cuenta ….

-A-Amy-Sonic, se sintió perdido, de pronto frunció el seño-Entonces has decidido que yo no te quiero …

-Que quieres decir-amy. "si yo no te quisiera-pensaba el-no me sentiría así ahora."

-¡y eres tu la que dice que yo no observo a nadie-respondiófuribundo- crees en resumen que soy un maldito idiota! incapaz de cambiar o ver mas haya de lo que hay en su ego-Sonic. Amy no supo que responder.

Que idiotez- sonic sonrió impertinentemente, con una mirada triste, había un tono de desilusión en su voz-se merecen, ninguno sabe con quien trata de cualquier modo.

Sonic-Silver apretó furioso el puño-no nos des la espalda después de insultarnos así, no permitiré que sigas tratando de un modo tan frió a Amy. Sonic lo vio de reojo con una mirada desafiante.

-fríamente …-Sonic sonrió una vez mas, aproximándose a Silver hasta que casi se tocaron sus narices.-sabes silver ¿porque no dejas de ser tan niño y tan idota? y piensas un poco antes de decir todo lo que te viene a esa cabeza de pavo real que tienes.-sonic lo empujo ligeramente-no soporto que seas tan infantil, deberías ver lo que tienes enfrente … o es que talvez a ti no te importe que Amy te persiga tanto-Sonic se sentía con cada frase mas acelerado, quería decir menos lo que decía y podía controlarse cada vez menos; hacia retroceder a silver mas y mas, quien lo veía vencido por la sorpresa que le producía la inesperada furia del erizo.-¿ por que no te largas con ella cuando acabe todo esto y hablan de sus cursis estrellas y sus cursis vidas?

-¡Sonic basta!-Amy comenzaba a llorar. Sonic la miro sin perder la impertinencia, reprimiendo su ira.

-Amy , gastas tanto tu vida queriendo que sea siempre lo que tu quieres, estas tan ocupada en eso, que estoy seguro de que ni te has dado tiempo para conocerme, preguntarte, porque corro, porque me gusta, a que le temo, eres tu quien cuando habla conmigo para intentarme hacer sentir mejor en vez de hablar conmigo como un igual hablas con ese…ese farsante del futuro-exclamo iracundo-y a mi me dices cosas como-"todo estará bien sonic porque estamos contigo"-lo anterior sonic lo había dicho furioso pero en un tono burlón y arremedándola, lo que podía verse bastante cómico-eres tu la que se esfuerza lo mas posible por no saber que hay emociones en mi persona, decidiste admirarme a toda costa, tener como sea lo que quieres, tienes que hablarme como si fuera súper man o alguna cosa así, porque no podías decir, que te ocurre, como te sientes, en vez de decir todo estara bien porque estamos contigo-Sonic le hablo en tono seco al final-como responder a eso cuando se tiene miedo, ¿segura que me decias eso a mi y no a ti? si siempre te pareceque estoy lejos de ti es por que tu eres quien quiere ver siempre un héroe … tu príncipe …. Pero la verdad siempre he preferido eso que intentar acercarme a ti,- "cállate- se imploraba a si mismo sin poder frenar su lengua"- porqué estar con alguien como tu, debe ser algo mucho mas solitario que estar del modo en el que me encuentro ahora. "no, no, es lo que quería decir, porque te dije algo así, yo solo quería que supieras que si me importas"

-Auch-Vector ya estaba despierto por ahí de la tercera exclamación iracunda de Sonic, todos enmudecidos habían fijado su atención en la conversación. Amy impresionada por esas palabras, solo ahogo un sollozo, cubrió su boca, sus ojos se cubrieron de lagrimas, y sus pupilas se achicaron cobrando un tono de pánico, nunca hubiera esperado una repuesta así de el. Se había empeñado en lastimarla y ahora con absoluta indiferencia le daba la espalda después de haber dejado todas esas palabras en su interior. Cuando Sonic noto que todos lo observaban, solo se sonrojo ligeramente frunció el seño e intento ser el mismo de siempre diciendo...

--tengo sueño, iré a dormir un poco- se rogaba interiormente regresar sus paso, hacer algo, pero nadie podía saberlo, sin poder huir de la mirada de nadie la chica rompió en llanto y callo de rodillas. No podía creer la fuerza de lo que le había dicho la persona por la que tanto tiempo se había jurado amar incondicionalmente, y con esa maldita indiferencia ahora la dejaba ahí como siempre, en un caos de emociones.

.

-Sonic-Tails. El erizo se acomodo para dormirse de una vez…Incluso Shadow no pudo esconder el asombro que su rostro expresaba ,así como indignación , pensó que de compartir el espacio con Sonic, ya lo habría golpeado. Sin embargo Silver perplejo aun no respondía nada, esperaba inútilmente el momento en el que Sonic se disculpara, diera una explicación o algo… pero no, mas bien cerro los ojos ante la indignación de todos, y vencido, por su propia persona, no quiso sino dormir ya que le era imposible gritar de desesperación en un momento así, descubrir sus sentimientos mas profundos había sido como abrir la caja de Pandora.

-¡¿como puede decirle algo así a amy?! cuando no hay nadie mas bueno con usted que ella! -Cream "dejen me, dejen me en paz" pensó sonic desolado y harto de si mismo-¡Porque dijiste algo así, tu no eres así!-Crema dejaba escapar dos lagrimas, Sonic hacía caso omiso de las palabras de la cortes coneja.

Amy avergonzada escondía su rostro en sus manos sin poder articular palabra o dejar de llorar, pero quería decirles a todos que se callaran, que la dejaran en paz, que el tenía razón. Silver la miraba alterado, sentía cierta culpa inexplicable por lo que había ocurrido, ofendido camino hasta sonic con expresión seria, de un movimiento rápido lo aferro del hombro con violencia, obligándolo a obsérvalo, su mano temblaba a causa del coraje.

-yo se que no piensas eso.-Silver-discúlpate con Amy.-Sonic le clavo la mirada con desprecio. -Se que no piensas eso, o no hubieras actuado así en el futuro.

-suéltame.-Sonic retiro la mano de Silver con un movimiento brusco, permanecía con la misma mirada impávida. Después de lo que pudo haber sido un minuto Sonic sonrió en tono desafiante, aun así, había trisaza e ironía en sus ojos.

-eres un estúpido-sonic exhalo un suspiro. Luego se puso de pie.-cada vez que hablas no puedo sino pensar cuanto lo eres.

Silver no pudo contenerse esta vez, y por una de las primeras veces en su vida, su ira fue tal, que llevado por la emoción lo golpeo en la cara a puño cerrado, y no con sus poderes mentales como usualmente lo hacia. Sonic callo al piso.

-se apoyo en una de sus manos y con una sonrisa retadora se acaricio donde había recibido el golpe.

-¿eso es todo?-Sonic-se ve que esos músculos flácidos no se han ejercitado en años- de inmediato a toda velocidad se puso de pie lanzándole otro golpe en el estomago.- ¡deberías pensar antes de usarlos, no valla a ser que te rompas algo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chanchanchan, bueno chicas en el próximo capitulo de su erizotelenovela, corazón azul y salvaje, verán su ansiada pelea entre Silver Antonio Lorenzo, y Sonic Federico del Pedernal, Habra que ver si Rouge Guadalajara buscara salirse con la suya, pobre Sonic, me cuesta mucho seguir la línea de su personalidad, creo quetermino por convertirlo en Dr Jeckil y Mr haide, como siempre no puedo sino disculparme por la tardanza, pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada entre dibujos pendientes en Deviantart y la escuela, como sea les agradezco como siempre seguir mi fic, y espero que todas lo sigan leyendo a pesar de mis falsas promesas ;; pero es que también este capitulo me había salido muy largo y lo cambie mucho.


	17. Chapter 17

Silver cayó al piso, Sonic no podía frenarse, si no había expresado todo lo que sentía, mínimo con esa violencia expresaría toda su frustración y odio, pero Silver extendió su palma antes de que Sonic se lanzara en un nuevo ataque contra él, el erizo azul fue arrojado contra una pared de la cúpula gracias a un ataque telequinético de Silver, quedando paralizado contra la cúpula. Sonic apretó los dientes y miro iracundo a su oponente.

-será mejor que te tranquilices Sonic.-Silver.- no estoy interesado en lastimarte. El héroe azul sentía su cuerpo tenso, duro como una tabla, estaba humillado e iracundo, sentía la mirada de todos sobre de si, ya había tenido más que suficiente.

-your a tramp--Sonic sonrió torcidamente-no te ensucias ni las manos, ¿no es cierto? sentía como si una fuerte presión le oprimiera cada partícula de su cuerpo, era como si el aire a su alrededor se hubiera vuelto terriblemente pesado.

-Sonic intento liberarse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a la tención, lo que sorprendió a su oponente, aquello era demasiado para lo que esperaba normalmente al usar sus poderes.

Silver presiono más.

-¡Ya basta Sonic!- Sonic sentía su orgullo herido, estaba furioso, un solo movimiento de manos de Silver, y ahí estaba, expuesto a todos, y vencido.- ¡no debemos pelear entre nosotros, entiendes! Pero su frustrado oponente no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que le decía, se sintió extraño, era como aquella vez, cuando los metarex habían atrapado a Cosmo (digamos solo Cosmo porque en mi versión de los hechos Chris no existió jamás xD) Silver noto un resplandor obscuro impredecible. Sonic jamás se había sentido tan herido. Quería llorar y gritar de ira al mismo tiempo, nada había quedado ya en sus manos, se descubría amando a Amy para saber que era incapaz de expresarlo, al hacerlo solo se había deteriorado de ese modo, ella no podría sino odiarlo por cada cosa que terminaba por decirle en lugar de lo que quería, la había destrozado, pero había habido algo de cierto en las palabras que él le había dicho llevado por su ira, una parte de él le tenía rencor, la culpaba de todo esos sentimientos, todo estaba bien, hubiera estado bien, pero ella tenía que confrontarlo todo el tiempo con ese amor que no quería sentir por ella o por nadie, que en menos de dos minutos había convertido todas las cosas que siempre había creído de si, y deseado para sí mismo como falsas promesas, además de una apariencia repugnante, y peor, después de suscitar todo eso en su corazón, de acabar con todo cuanto creía tener, no hacía sino mandarlo al diablo, irónicamente defendía y se fijaba en Silver, el que había tomado en sus manos su muerte, y el, a los ojos de todos era el loco iracundo, incluso el solo lo odiaba por ella….lo había dejado sin nada.

-ni siquiera-Sonic sonrió impertinentemente fijando su mirada en Amy.-ni siquiera sabes lo que –ni siquiera ahora entiendes quien es quien entre Silver y yo. Aborrecía ver los ojos de Amy inundados de lágrimas y confundidos.

-ja-Sonic resplandeció un poco más, de modo que ya no solo Silver lo noto." Es como ese día pensó Amy.

--- Silver, a Silver no le importa que te mueras Amy, lo sabías, por eso estoy aquí, ja-Sonic dijo en tono triste e irónico-Silver sin poderse controlar oprimió mas a Sonic casi como un reflejo ante el pánico que sintió de que este hablara. Sonic emitió un grito de dolor.

-¡que haces!-Amy corrió hacia Silver sosteniéndole el brazo. ¡Basta lo estas lastimando! Silver la observo con una mirada fugaz y aterrada.

Esta fuera de control-Silver.

-¡déjalo lo lastimas! Pero el erizo plateado aturdido y no sabiendo que hacer, creyendo que en cuanto pudiera Sonic hablaría, a pesar de querer soltarlo, llevado por el pánico solo quería retenerlo hay, oprimiéndolo, siempre y cuando no pudiera articular palabra.

-¡Que haces! ¡Porque haces esto! ¡No le creo, suéltalo, no le creo, por favor, suéltalo!

-

-¿que haces?-Shadow le dijo a Silver fijando sus pupilas en el.- Silver reacciono y soltó a Sonic que cayó al piso de rodilla con las palmas hacia el suelo respirando agitadamente y tosiendo. Amy corrió hacia él.

-¡Sonic!-Amy, este miro con rencor indecible a Silver. Que lo observaba aterrado de sí mismo, se había desconocido, Sonic tenía razón.

-bastardo-dijo Sonic casi sin voz apartando a Amy del camino, y levantándose trabajosamente.

-basta ustedes dos-Amy.

-suficiente-Espio interrumpió con la voz alta y tono seco.- tenemos suficiente-su mirada era dura- como para pelearnos entre nosotros mismos.

Sonic observo a camaleón y luego furioso observo a Silver, este aun aturdido y confuso en el fondo sentía que sí Sonic volvía a intentar atacarlo, ya no quería detenerlo, pero el erizo azul iracundo se sentó en el rincón en el que había permanecido todo ese tiempo.

Amy estaba asustada, y dolida se aparto de Sonic y lo observaba confundida, el vanamente aun intentaba controlar su respiración, tenía esa mirada furiosa y jadeante observaba al vacio.

Silver igualmente se separo, todos recuperaron el sitio en el que habían permanecido todo ese tiempo. Sonic dirigió sus pupilas a Amy sin voltear a verla por completo, como herido por lo que veía volvió a desviar sus pupilas ye inclino ligeramente su cabeza hacia el piso, viendo en sentido opuesto, ocultando así lo que pudiese expresar su rostro, que no era sino un dolor indecible, y nuevo para él una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rouge, había tenido mucha suerte, mientras el resto dormía en aquella esfera de cristal, ella ahora descansaba pensativa cubierta con unas cálidas mantas sobe una cama que incluso podría pasar por algo lujosa. Incluso ella había podido darse un baño, nada era tan malo, incluso si Dekkou y Bokkou estaban en la puerta haciendo guardia, ella no podía sino apreciar su suerte, y era tanto más obvio en cuanto que la espía mantenía una astuta sonrisa que acompañaba a la mirada pensativa.

Pasaron un par de horas. Con sus potentes orejas escuchaba atenta tanto como podía lo que ocurría fuera de la alcoba, sabría que cuando cesara el parloteo de las dos creaciones de Eggman, sería muy alta la probabilidad de que los robots hubiesen abandonado su puesto, ya que solían quejarse de todo cuando estaban en compañía el uno del otro. Cuanto esto ocurrió conociendo que era observada por una cámara Rouge cargo una de sus maltratadas botas entre sus manos.

Parecía revisar la parte correspondiente a los tacones.

-Ho-se lamento graciosamente colocando una de sus delicadas manos en una mejilla.- no puede ser, estas botas me habían durado mucho, como voy a caminar con medio tacón, eran tan bonitas… Obviamente le hablaba a la cámara, fingía estar revisando los tacones, pero en realidad ejercía con su dedo anular una ligera presión sobre la superficie de uno, este se abrió en la parte de la superficie, en forma de una pequeña puerta, que dejo en descubierto un pequeño botón rojo y un diminuto palito de metal, con un foco azul y redondo en la punta, rouge presiono el botón rojo, un zumbido casi imperceptible invadió la alcoba, la cámara comenzó a emitir chispas ante las vibraciones y el lente se quebró. Rouge soltó el botón entonces. Y con total desenvoltura introdujo la pequeña aguja de metal en la ranura del brazalete, el foco azul de la punta comenzó a brillar en el interior de la ranura, el brazalete se abrió con un ruido metálico. Rouge emitió una sonrisa picara, como quien había conocido desde el principio el final de la historia, oculto el brazalete simplemente bajo su cama, sabiendo que en parte si los robots abandonaban su puesto era porque tenían la confianza de escuchar todo lo que ella hacía, y debía seguir siendo así. No se arriesgaría a averiguar si Dekkou o Bokkou seguían en la puerta, que tal si solo s habían separado, o simplemente increíblemente habían decidido guardar silencio. Rouge observo a su alrededor, buscando una posible salida, sus ojos se fijaron en una ventila. "Un clásico pero nunca falla" pensó ella.

Rouge se deslizo atreves de los ductos de la aero ventila. Hasta llegar a donde quería.

-bingo-Rouge.

Bokkun dormía, descansaba con dulces sueños de su amadísima Cream. .

Rouge retiro la ventila. Saltando con suavidad fuera de ella. Se acerco a Bokkun fijando su astuta mirada en el, con suavidad coloco su mano sobre su hombro y lo ajito suavemente. Entonces el pequeño personaje despertó, cuando quiso emitir un grito Rouge le cubrió la boca y coloco su otro dedo frente a sus rosados labios en señal de pedirle guardar silencio.

-shhh-Rouge, no nos gustaría que tu pequeño secreto saliera de aquí.- anexo guiñándole un ojo.- Luego retiro la mano y Bokkun la observo con expresión nerviosa, viendo venir el juego de la intrigoza chica….

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.-Bokkun.

-tranquilo, ¿aquí todos somos amigos no es cierto?-Rouge-tu rascas mi espalda y yo la tuya, nada tiene porque salir de aquí.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silver dejo pasar las horas, sintió toda la noche su corazón oprimido por esos sollozos, repentinos que Amy emitía.

Eggman penetro en la habitación, estirando sus brazos como quien se está despabilando.

-¿están listos detectives de pacotilla? Espio se limito a asentir con la cabeza manteniendo esa mirada obstinada y repelente para el villano.

-vamos Eggman.- vector respondió enérgicamente.-deja de fanfarronear y vamos directo a la acción. Charmy torcía la boca con los ojos vidriosos, nadie podía saber que la abeja tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño…

-sírvanse- Eggman apunto al resto de los robots.

-será mejor ser prudente-Espio dijo dirigiéndose a Vector.

-¡queremos ese!- vector apunto a un robot que bien podría tener el tamaño de un hipopótamo, Espio inevitablemente se estremeció apretando los diente de forma graciosa.

-Tenía que ser- Espio se quejo dejando escapar una bocanada de aire. El robo era de un azul metálico claro, de un volumen tan grueso como grande era de tamaño, tenía dos picos largos y lisos en la cabeza que pasaban por cuernos, sus diminutos ojos de foco brillaban bajo dos cuencas vacías, con un brillo azul claro, sus piernas eran macizas, y gordas, sus brazos igual; los últimos poseían tres gordos dedos cada uno, anexemos a todo esto el que poseía una ridícula y diminuta cola de forma triangular.

Eggman soltó una carcajada de lo mas espontanea y prolongada. Charme inundo más sus ojos de lágrimas.

-ciertamente tiene motivos para reírse-observo Espio cruzándose de brazos, observando con disgusto a su amigo, sin embargo este permanecía impasible, con una confianza muda. Con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba y la mirada fija en el robot.

-General taut es el elegido, muy interesante, que les parece, Bokkun gira la…donde esta Bokkun, está bien que Dekkou y Bokkou no podían dejar de cuidar a rouge, pero cuál es la escusa de ese pequeño trozo de chatarra. Eggman le busco virando cómicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-bien, que desagradable, estas tareas no se supone que deba desempeñarlas un malvado dictador.-se quejo Eggman-supongo que elegiré al lazar la sede del combate, creo que será…-Eggman

-¡funnky jungle!-interrumpió Vector.

-¿quien dijo que tú podías decidir eso?-respondió Eggman con algo de disgusto.

-ja, vamos Eggman-Vector- con todas las ventajas frente a nosotros, ¿qué significa el que escojamos el lugar?

-mmmm, de acuerdo Vector, no sé qué será lo que traes entre manos, pero podría ser divertido el verlos intentarlo-Eggman-, supongo que el que sabe que viene pronta su muerte tiene derecho a elegir donde quiere ser enterrado, ¿no es cierto?

-que humor el tuyo Eggman.-Vector.

-sr Vector…-Cream oprimió su manita cerca de su pecho mientras tanto Eggman abrió la compuerta debajo de ellos. Cream fijo su mirada en Charme, que con expresión llorosa y agobiada aun mirada a sus camaradas. Vector dirigió una mirada al a su pequeño compañero levantando un pulgar. Hey Charme, estaremos de vuelta antes de lo que esperan, pero mientras tanto, como un miembro integral de nuestra organización es tu deber sagrado cuidar a la pequeña Cream ¿cierto Espio?.. Cream se estremeció.

Cierto-respondió Espio con una sonrisa de quien estaba habituado a seguirles el juego a otros. Fijo sus en Charme. Luego de un movimiento inesperado se arrojo de un salto al ducto.

-ey Espio ¡espérame!-Vector se dispuso a seguirlo.

-Vector-Sonic llamo su atención, sonreía como si no hubiese pasado nada y fuera el mismo de siempre- we will be waiting. Vector le respondió con una sonrisa de entendimiento, levanto un pulgar y salto al ducto. Como despertando de un sueño Cream exclamo inesperadamente y para sorpresa incluso de sí misma…

-¡Usted puede señor vector!-exclamo Cream, no se atrevió a agregar"mi mama diría lo mismo."

-"Charme necesita sentir que somos un equipo aun" pensaba Espio mientras de resbalaba través del ducto.- "lo que hiso Vector, fue tranquilizarlo de ese modo."

-¡Espio!-Vector, ¡cuidado! ¡Creo que caeré encima de ti!

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Espio.

-Esperen-Charme rompió en llanto- ¡no, no es justo! ¡Todo este tiempo han estado divirtiéndose sin mí, yo quiero ir también, yo quiero ir también, no me gusta estar en el equipo de Shadow!-"¿eso eso lo que le preocupa?"-pensó Shadow.- ¡Shadow es un amargado y es muy aburrido!

Inevitablemente Sonic soltó una carcajada que le devolvió parte del ánimo perdido.

-yes, truly, truly, Shadow is borring…no hay duda de que los niños siempre dicen la verdad-Sonic levanto las manos al cielo con expresión juguetona.

-"ninguna de esas dos cosas es mi culpa"-pensó Shadow con una sonrisa pequeña y forzada que más bien expresaba su irritación e incomodidad que una razón por la cual sonreír.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-La puerta se abrió.

-No lo olvides rouge- Bokkou-te estamos vigilando.

-¿Creen que soy idiota como para olvidarlo si no dejan de darse aires, recordándomelo a cada momento? No, no lo olvido.

Knuckles escucho unas pisadas sobre la superficie metálica del pasillo previo a su prisión, cualquiera se hubiera preguntado de quien podría tratarse, pero el echidna reconocía ese taconeo donde fuera.

Pero después de que la idea le cruzo por la cabeza, borro de inmediato la sonrisa que le había provocado el pensar que se tratara de ella, y más bien se pregunto qué haría ella ahí.

-no puede ser ella- Knuckles no admitiría para sí el que si era ella no podría evitar el sospechar.- porque, que haría ella aquí, caminando además con tanta calma. La compuerta posterior de la del pasillo se abrió dejando ver de quien se trataba.- Knuckles exhalo un suspiro provocado por la sorpresa.

-hola dulzura-Rouge saludo graciosamente.

Rouge…-Knuckles -¿qué haces aquí?

Yo-Rouge fugaz e imperceptiblemente lo examino con la vista de pies a cabeza para ver el grado de sus heridas. Efectivamente, tenía, algunas heridas que parecían muy fuertes, pero lo que parcia mas impresionante, era lo pronto de su recuperación. "no se trata solo de los poderes de la master emerald, el e estar tanto tiempo en contacto con ella puede que a la larga haya ayudado a su cuerpo a sanar con más rapidez que la del resto de las personas".-Nunca dejas de impresionarme.

-¿de qué hablas?

- Cualquier otro hubiera estado feliz de verme en tu situación, quiero decir que creo que es un indigno recibimiento el tuyo echidna…

Es solo que…-Knuckles-Rouge, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? -rouge coloco sus manos con un sutil movimiento sobre su cadera, dándole a su rostro un tono caprichoso, y torciendo la boca.

-vine a sacarte de aquí ¿que mas iba a ser?-lo observo algo disgustada.

Tanto como no había podido evitar ocultar el temor por la aparición de Rouge esta vez el guardián sonrió sin ocultar la alegría o el alivio que sentía por la respuesta a pesar del descontento que ahora mostraba la chica.

-perdóname rouge-se aproximo a ella entusiasmado. –rouge lo retuvo extendiendo su brazo y atrapando su nariz en su mano de un modo un tanto cómico.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Que ocurre?!- exclamo molesto apartándose y acariciando su nariz.

-nos están observando-rouge señalo una cámara.

-ah..-Knuckles-¿quién?

-¿Bokkou y Dekkou quien más?-los robots temblaron detrás de la puerta escuchando atreves del aparato que Eggman les había dado todo cuanto se decía en esa habitación.

-¡¿nos ha traicionado?!-Bokkou.

-lo mas irónico en todo esto es que lo verdaderamente asombroso es el que te sorprendas por esto.- Dekkou ¬¬

-demonios, entonces hay que irnos de aquí cuanto antes ¿cierto?-Knuckles sonrió de un modo cautivante. ¿Cómo entraste?

-Tengo un trato con Eggman-. El personaje rojo la observo sin saber que esperar de ese comentario.

Yo tengo un trato con Eggman

-¿Qué trato?-Knuckles. Bokkou se dispuso a correr para llevarle la noticia a Eggman.

-si le entregamos la master emerald nos dejara libres a todos…

-¡espera Bokkou!-Dekkou-ese no fue el trato acordado, aun engaña a Knuckles. Bokkou retrocedió sus pasos dados.

-¿en serio?-Dekkou-después de decirle lo demás, valla que es ruin. XD

-¿Ese es el trato?-Knuckles.

-si, pero espera que yo se la dé, no confiara en otro miembro del grupo, ya sabes que mi reputación me precede.

-¿Que piensa Sonic?-Pregunto Knuckles nervioso sin ocultar su decepción.

-está de acuerdo-Rouge le susurro-la verdad es que el plan de Sonic es el darle la master emerald solo para que nos libere, transformarse en su híper forma junto con Shadow y Silver con la ayuda de las emeralds del futuro y del pasado, vencer a Eggman y recobrar la master emerald. Los susurros gracias al brazalete podían escucharse.

-o valla que si es malvada-Bokkou xD.

-entonces, procedamos con el plan cariño-Rouge le guiño un ojo a Knuckles. Este permaneció cabizbajo y pensativo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pam, pam, paaammmmmmm, no cabe duda de que rouge es una desgraciada xD. Les pido una vez mas disculpas por la tardanza, es que he estado más picada con el dibujo, Bueno este es el siguiente capítulo, gracias por seguir mi fic…bueno en el supuesto de que después de tardar tanto en publicar aun lo sigan xD. Si es así reviwes plis, plis, plis me interesa conocer su opinión después de tanto tiempo 0v0, gracias a Amy-Rose-the-hedgehog por hacerme saber lo que piensa de mi fic.


	18. Chapter 18

-Les habla su reportera Clare García Ahora nos encontramos en nuestro helicóptero especial, hemos seguido a Eggman desde Station Skuare, somos el único medio de comunicación que encontrara dedicado a dar cobertura completa de este evento, lo último que los televidentes supieron de los estragos provocados por Dr. Eggman fue el terrible ataque asestado contra nuestra hermosa ciudad de Station Skuare, donde Knuckles the echidna intento proteger a sus habitantes, derrotando, en un terrible despliegue de fuerza, a las dos de las mas feroces maquinas construidas por el malvado científico que acosaban a nuestra hermosa ciudad. De aquella batalla ya no quedan sino ruinas, en cuanto la pelea Knuckles cayó derrotado y desapareció en medio de un ejército de robots ¿Que habrá sido de el? es difícil saberlo ahora. Nosotros nos hemos dedicado a seguir a la flota de Dr. Eggman desde entonces, el conjunto de naves de Dr. Eggman no ha frenado de moverse… hasta ahora, justo aquí, en Funky Jungle; hace unos momentos descendieron de la nave quienes fueron reconocidos como Vector the cocodrile y Espio the charmylion de la no tan afamada agencia de detectives chaotix. Nos preguntamos qué harían ellos en el interior de la nave principal…Ho, esperen un momento, un nuevo grupo de robots aparece.

-Vector-Espio fijo la vista en la plataforma que poco a poco descendía con su oponente.-espero que hagas esto por tener realmente un plan.

-de hecho es así-Vector-tu solo haz lo que te digo y lo tendremos la victoria en la palma de la mano. Justo en ese momento taut descendió de la plataforma levantando nubarrones de polvo con sus pasos. El robot extendió sus brazos apuntándolos hacia ellos, ambos adoptaron posición de pelea. La palma del robot se abrió como si se tratara de una tapa y desde el fondo de los dos bazos comenzó a brillar una luz dorada.

-Espio…-Vector

-Roger-Espio lanzo una serie de estrellas ninjas, el robot se cubrió de ellas antes de poder lanzar el disparo, no sufrió un solo rasguño, pero las estrellas explotaron al contacto con el robot liberando una serie de nubarrones de humo, al mismo tiempo, mientras el robot retrocedía a causa del golpe Espio corrió a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz alrededor del robot dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí, provocado por una serie de sacos negros similares que lanzaba al suelo. Después de haber rodeado a toda velocidad al robot el camaleón se detuvo una vez más frente a Vector.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-Espio. Se escucho un disparo, Taut no esperaría tanto. Una luz dorada pequeña brillo detrás de la cortina de humo, El par de reptiles fijo su vista en la pequeña esfera que cada vez se hacía más grande… al no poder localizarlos el robot disparaba en todas direcciones. Espio y Vector se separaron de un movimiento, la enorme esfera paso apenas a centímetros de ellos, dejando por fracción de segundos un agujero, como si la cortina de humo fuera un sólido, la esfera succiono parte del humo debido a la velocidad.

-¿listo para pelear?-Vector.

-de cualquier modo ¿existe otra alternativa?-Espio.

-¡te diré cuando la piense!-Vector arrojo a su compañero hacia el cielo, este dio una Maro meta en el aire…junto dos dedos en su boca, emitiendo un silvido que logró llamar la tención de la maquina, que hasta entonces había permanecido disparando en todas direcciones de la cortina de humo. Taut apunto sus brazos hacia Espio, en ese momento Vector reapareció de entre la cortina de humo, sorprendiendo a su oponente, con un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder, inmediatamente le cayó una patada en la cabeza desde el cielo, propinada por Espio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ja, all raigth!!-Sonic

-Así que me causaran más problemas de los previstos.-Eggman sonrió maliciosamente. Amy contuvo el aliento y sintió una fuerte emoción recorrerla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-lo siento-Knuckles-no puedo.

-jm, me lo esperaba-Rouge.- ¿no crees mi historia cierto? Que Sonic le dijo a Eggman que le daríamos la master emerald a cambio de nuestra libertad.

-yo te creo- Knuckles la miro penetrantemente-pero la master emerald no es algo que puedo poner en juego como su guardián.

-mentiroso, mentiroso.-dijo Rouge juguetonamente meneando su dedo de un lado a otro con un aire sutil de tristeza, el se sobresalto, era cierto, él le creía, más bien quería creerle, pero algo le daba un mal presentimiento.-pero está bien. No esperaba que me creyeras…-Knuckles no se atrevió a mirarla.-es irónico, tal vez soy la única persona en la que no puedes confiar. Incluso le crees fácilmente a Eggman cada vez que te engaña,...esa distancia entre tú y yo no parece estar destinada a desaparecer, de algún modo creo que esto siempre nos hará rivales, a pesar de, bueno tú sabes lo que siento por ti no es cierto, tu y yo estamos llenos de contradicciones, ya sea por nuestro lado o juntos…veras… lo más disparatado es quizás el que no me molesta que te cuides de mi...no soy digna de la confianza de nadie, y detestaría serlo, sinceramente, sentir aprecio por ti ya es mucho mas de lo queregularmente soy capáz, pero el amor propio que tengo, ja, es insuperable querido echidna, siempre sera un problema para ambos-lo ultimo lo dijo con la misma actitud juguetona del principio-que puedo decir, no me gusta lo que otros dan por garantizado, es un privilegio que me gusta sentir solo a mi… aun así…tu y yo…es de risa-rouge rió pícaramente.-me parece que no eres el único idiota por aquí…pero esta vez no miento, Sonic mismo podría decírtelo. ..A él si se la darías si te lo pidiera, cierto. Hubo un momento de silencio. "espero que diga que no." Pensó Rouge con cierto nerviosismo...

-¿no me preguntaras quienes pelean ahora? Rouge interrumpió el tema antes de que Knuckles pudiera pensar demasiado en la última propuesta, Knuckles no respondió-Vector y Espio. El echidna pareció inquietarse con la noticia.

-no tienen escapatoria.-Rouge se sentó delicadamente rodeando una de sus rodillas con ambas manos enlazándolas con un suave movimiento...-como yo lo veo, ya no vale la pena ni mortificarse por ellos, haríamos mejor en darlos por muertos. Ho, olvide mencionar algo más, si no logro el que le entregues a Eggman la master emerald para cuando termine el día, tu y yo correremos la misma suerte, de no ser por el plan de Sonic, ya te habríamos perdido cariño, y bueno yo no puedo defenderme como tú lo haces así que si noaceptas puedo ir escribiendo un testamento...bueno eso no es nesesario conmigo, creo que me llevare toda a la tumba xD.-Knuckles dejo de caminar de un lado a otro, se freno como resuelto, y desviómirada hacia el piso.

-…lo siento.-Knuckles no se atrevía a subir la mirada.-yo, no sé qué podemos hacer, porque algo debemos hacer, debe haber otra salida, pero…no puedo entregar la master emerald.

-deja de decir que lo sientes, empiezas a cansarme….-Rouge-esperaba que te afectara en algo la noticia, digo al menos eso de que nos maten por causa tuya...-Rouge sintió ligeramente pesados sus parpados-"si yo sabía que él era más inflexible que una roca ¿porque de pronto esto duele un poco, no había previsto yo para mis planes el que se negaría?"-rouge sonrió en tono triste,- creo ha sido muy frio, incluso para mí, eso o yo me he ablandado ya lo suficiente."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taut se puso de pie apunto una vez mas hacia ellos al mismo tiempo la nave principal de Eggman hacia descender a un nuevo ejército de robots.

-Así que Eggman ejercerá un poco de presión extra. Hay que admirar la creatividad de ese tipo, justo cuando uno cree que las cosas no pueden ponerse más feas, siempre viene con alguna idea nueva.-Vector.

-¿Cuál es el plan? ahora-Espio. Un nuevo disparo surgió del brazo del robot. Ambos esquivaron de un salto.

-¡no tienen que preocuparse!-se escucho la voz del científico desde un aíro parlante de la nave-que no se diga que el Dr. Robotnic no respeta sus promesas, mis robots no tienen otra intención sino la de pasarla bien y darse un simple paseo por el lugar y por supuesto que si deciden importunarlos como lo hizo el tarado de Knuckles, ellos no tendrán otra opción sino el defenderse, destruir cualquier cosa que amenace su existencia, tal como les he ordenado.

-debimos haber previsto esto.-Espio

-no esperaran que tranquilamente los viera destruir a mis hermosas creaciones.-Eggman.

-pero aparentemente el si espera que nosotros tranquilamente dejemos a esas cosas destruir Funky Jungle…-Espio.

-descuida Espio-Vector en cuanto eliminemos a este, estoy seguro que como ocurrió en la última pelea muchos de los robots se desactivaran.

-¿y que haremos con los que no se detengan?-Espio respondió mientras esquivaba los ataques de disparos de Taut.

-un problema a la vez Espio-respondió su compañero que apenas se había podido poner fuera del alcance de uno de los disparos.-un problema a la vez. Vector tomo una forma circular (parecida al spin dash, solo que vector parece algo así como una rueda de bicicleta; Knuckles chaotix). Esquivo 6 disparos de las gigantescas bolas rodando a gran velocidad y sin desviar su camino al llegar frente al robot salto hasta llegar el brazo el cual corto de tajón como lo hubieran hecho las púas de una cierra.-Vector adopto su forma original dibujando una sonrisa impertinente en su rostro. En ese momento el brazo que cayó al suelo se dividió en varios trozos como si fueran una serie de anillos, estos flotaron un momento en el aire.

-eso es inusual…-Vector. Súbitamente y de un veloz movimiento el metal de los aros se levanto a un tiempo en varios trozos como si fueran navajas, el movimiento que acompañado con un fuerte sonido metálico.

-¡bastante inusual!-Vector retrocedió con una expresión de nerviosismo y las pupilas dilatadas, los aros comenzaron a girar en el aire como hélices y se lanzaron hacia él.

-¡Vector, cuidado!-Espio se interpuso entre un numero de hélices y su compañero lanzando una serie de shuriquens que al golpear las navajas de las hélices apenas las desviaron de rumbo, pero fue suficiente para que se estrellaran contra la tierra. Estrepitosamente.

-disculpa la descortesía Vector, pero me siento un tanto escéptico sobre tu supuesto plan.-Espio.

-no es más que una contrariedad- Vector adopto posición de pelea intentando recuperar algo de la dignidad perdida. Se llevo a la boca unos tres chicles.

-si claro… una vez más, cuál es tu plan.-Espio. En ese momento los aros se desencajaron de la tierra y flotaron una vez más girando en el aire. Tomando vuelo.-no puede ser posible… en ese mismo instante el ejercito de robots provocaba estragos en la jungla, derivando aboles e incendiando todo a su paso.-A este paso sea como sea nos mataran, sean ellos o el incendio que están provocando.- mientras Espio se preparaba para lanzar mas shuriquens Vector expulso una serie de burbujas de chicle que se interpusieron entre ellos y los aros, que cuando chocaron con la goma no pudieron girar sus hélices y cayeron al piso antes de llegar a ellos , al caer al suelo aún vibraban como si se retorcieran para intentar liberarse .

-Así no harán sino atascarse mas.-Vector. El robot lanzo un segundo ataque de disparos. Al mismo tiempo una enorme parvada de aves diversas voló a la distancia, era obvio que escapaban de los estragos que el ejercito de robots estaba provocando. Espio no podía dejar de preguntarse que ocurría al otro lado de los montones de arboles, cada vez el ejercito de robots que estaba cercano a ellos se reducía mas, se habían dispersado por la jungla. Unas gigantescas nubes de humo y una brillante luz a lo lejos secundaron a la parvada de aves, segundos después, se escuchaba en algún otra parte una nueva explosión, y el griterío irreconocible de otros animales.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-eso es horrible, alguien tiene que ayudar a todos esos animales.-Cream se aferraba a Tails ocultando el rostro, mientras este procuraba tranquilizarla.

-esos dos no tendrían oportunidad si se separaran-Shadow-es obvio lo que ocurrirá con esa jungla. –Shadow.

-eso no es verdad-Silver – no tiene por que ser así Shadow, en la batalla anterior GUN hizo lo que pudo y….

-Ja-ja!-EGGMAN-de verdad para venir de una civilización más avanzada conoces muy poco de ellas mi pequeño saco de pulgas plateado. Silver miro con repudio al científico.

-en esta ocasión -Shadow-concuerdo con Eggman. -Esto no le concierne a los humanos, no tienen que exponerse a tal peligro,…no los amenaza a ellos, y ellos apenas pudieron defenderse en el ataque anterior, solo pudieron ganar tiempo para que Knuckles respondiera por ellos, saben lo frágiles que son, no está en sus manos el ser heroicos…así es el ser humano, es raro el que se enfrenta a fuerzas supriores a el por puro nobleza, sin preguntarse con miedo acerca de las consecuencias…Sí es así con su propia especie…no se puede esperar que actúen así entonces por los que no son de los suyos…es algo de lo que pueden prescindir, aunque si usar, generalmente esperan un héroe…-Shadow observo en tono irónico a Sonic, este se sobresalto.

-what?!, what naw?!-Sonic-dirás que eso es malo también.

-creo que en la rara ocasión en la que hay un héroe debe ser un imbécil, -Shadow para responder por quien tiene tan poco interés en él, y valorara tan poco su vida al lado de la suya propia.-

-ja-continua Shadow, continua.-Eggman-en lo personal me deleitas con tu amena conversación, plagada de tu propia ironía, hablando como si estuvieras parado en otra esquina…pero no me mal interpreten, yo mismo he pensado en eso recurrentemente, los hay héroes idiotas…-Eggman-y los hay los que creen que lo pueden todo…para mi suerte Espio es una mezcla de ambos, y Vector…Vector es solo un idiota. No deben tardar en separarse…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espio observo petrificado las enormes lenguas de fuego que se extendían al cielo.

-¡Espio!-Vector, un disparo golpeo al camaleón lanzándolo contra un árbol que se quebró ante el golpe del camaleón, la esfera de luz, quebró una hilera mas antes de que el impacto se detuviera, Espio cayó de rodillas.

-¿estas bien? Vector tuvo que alcanzarlo a pie, a unos metros de la arboleda se escuchaba el rechinido metálico de su oponente que ya se acercaba una vez más.- Espio se puso trabajosamente de pie.

-de maravilla-Espio.

-Creo que estas siendo sarcástico ¿verdad? Porque…una vez más se escucho el sonido de los animales que huían aterrados, y que rozaban los arbustos en todas direcciones, de nuevo eso atrapo la atención del ninja.

-Espio será mejor que tu vallas haya,-Vector le guiño un ojo-yo me encargare de el más grande. Agrego en su falso tono heroico.

-¿estás loco?-Espio.

-es el trabajo de un héroe sacar a los mas débiles fuera del peligro.-Vector agrego en su típica actitud teatral.

-mi error, me retracto, no hay que hacer preguntas tontas a respuestas obvias…-Espio se golpeo la frente, en ese momento parte de la arboleda salió disparada en una avalancha de hojas y astillas, una explosión de luz enseguecedora destruía los arboles a su paso, se trataba de un nuevo disparo del robot, un agujero quedo abierto entre las hierbas, las hojas brillaban con cenizas encendidas, y las ramas estaban prendidas en llamas.

-Espio, ya nos encontró-Vector adopto cierta seriedad inusual.-no estarás tranquilo hasta meterte en su camino, de ser sincero yo tampoco…además aquí así comienzas a estorbarme más que ayudar-agrego sonriendo-serás mas útil haya, no olvides que también tengo un plan. El robot apunto una vez más hacia sus oponentes…

…-Espio -Roger. Espio tomo la dirección opuesta a la de Vector. Taut extendió su brazo una vez más, la tierra bajo los pies del robot se vaporizo, igualmente las hojas secas se quemaron bajo sus pies convirtiéndose en cenizas, al ver que el personaje morado hui del área de pelea, los anillos del otro brazo, repletos de navajas se habían lanzado contra el camaleón, , Vector cargo el tronco caído que Espio había partido en dos como si se tratara de un bate, se interpuso en el camino de los anillos la mayoría se enterraron en el de inmediato, Espio dio un salto sobre uno de los arboles en su camino y comenzó a intentar perder los aros sobrantes saltando de un árbol a otro. 3 De cuatro arboles que lo perseguían después de destruir varios árboles a su paso quedaron atorados en otros, Incluso uno apenas había quedado atorado éntrelas copas de dos árboles y se tambaleaba; en una ocasión Espio volteo justo a tiempo, y dando un salto hacia atrás lanzo una vez más una serie de shuriquens que desviaron a los dos últimos aros. Los aros del tronco temblaron queriéndose desprenderse de este, Vector lanzo al aire el tronco, se metió otra bocanada de chicles y lanzo una vez más una gran cantidad de burbujas de goma de mascar, al estrellarse contra el árbol lo cubrieron junto con los aros. Una vez que este caía de regreso Vector salto hacia el dándole un potente coletazo que lo lanzo en contra del robot, dio en el blando, el robot fue literalmente traqueado por el tronco, un sonido seco y fuerte acompaño al golpe, y polvaredas de tierra se disiparon por el aire.

-jm-Espio retomo su rumbo-"Vector, creo que podrás arreglártelas solo después de todo."

-no permitiré que abandones la pelea, Vector the cocodrile, líder y fundador de la agencia de detectives mas excelsa del mundo será tu oponente "–Vector, el robot, ya desprovisto de ambos brazos disparo contra el tronco para librarse de él, convirtiéndolo en diminutos trozos de astillas y aserrín. -"Cuando el aspecto más característico de Eggman sale a relucir, es cuando Espio mas se irrita…no tolera que Eggman actué de un modo tan ruin contra las criaturas mas desprovistas…era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera a defenderlas."-pensó Vector mientras se preparaba para contraatacar al Taut, que ahora apuntaba hacia él.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espio al divisar al robot más cercano salto sobre la superficie de del tronco de un árbol, después a otro etc., sucesivamente adquiriendo mayor impulso, finalmente se lanzo hacia el más cercano, pateándole la cabeza y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, salto una vez más usando como soporte para su impulso al robot que apenas caía al piso, y embistió a otro con una patada en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, finalmente dio un giro en el aire y termino frente a frente con uno de los grupos dispersos del ejercito, lanzo disparos de shuriquens explosivos contra todos los que tuvo enfrente. Esto detuvo a los robots que sufrieron el ataque, que dejaron de perseguir a los animales y causar estragos concentrándose en "defenderse del detective".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿si consigo que sea Sonic?-Rouge interrumpió el largo silencio provocado por el ánimo de ambos.- ¿confiaras en él? Knuckles se sentó en el piso al otro extremo de la evitación aun con una mirada nerviosa.

-tal vez…-respondió al final de una larga pausa.

-eso no me sirve-Rouge-mejor piénsalo, yo volveré en una hora o dos, si quieres hablar con Sonic, estará listo para hablar contigo.-Agrego ella poniéndose de pie y sonriendo astutamente, en lo que era un guiño personal. Knuckles la observo con expresión inquieta, por un momento estiro un brazo hacia ella como queriéndola detenerla, pero se detuvo como conociendo las consecuencias sus actos.

-lo la…-Knuckles.

-no… -respondió Rouge dándole la espalda he impaciente.-no te dije que tenía suficiente de eso, una vez mas eso y dejare de ser amable echidna. Extendió sus alas encogiéndolas una vez más con un gesto digno. Y abandono la prisión. Al cerrarse la puerta rouge se recargo en ella con una sonrisa triste sosteniendo una de sus manos arriba de su pecho.

-"el ha dicho muchas tonterías, pero creo que nunca lo había oído decir palabras más insignificantes."" Y, ya Rouge, deja de pensar en tonterías, ahora, a pensar como conseguiré ahora engañar a Sonic."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la pantalla de la nave, se veía a Taut, que apuntaba una vez más liberando una gigantesca esfera de energía, pero Vector la esquivo alejándose del robot.

- "pareciera que vector se dedica a huir" –Tails- "Pero al mismo tiempo no deja de atraer la atención del robot, a donde quera llevarlo. "

Vector efectivamente se dedicaba a esquivar, y rara vez contra atacaba, en una ocasión nueva en la que la maquina le disparo salto sosteniendo la rama más cercana que tuvo en su camino trepándose a un árbol, pudo sentir como la punta de su cola casi se quemaba con el disparo, cuando hubo un nuevo disparo salto a otra más cercana, y la otra se quebró en pedazos a causa de un nuevo disparo. Por supuesto que nada de esto Vector lo había hecho desprovisto de una cara de susto.

-en verdad estoy algo gastado para esto.- vector se lanzo contra taut, juntando ambas manos para golpearlo con el movimiento, fue una sorpresa para el robot, que por un momento perdió el equilibrio y cayó. El cocodrilo huyo una vez más, al robot, a pesar de ser muy ligero, le costaba trabajo levantarse sin el apoyo de sus brazos completos. Cuando finalmente lo logro el gigantesco reptil ya se había alejado; vector coloco la palma de sus manos sobre sus ojos, a poca distancia había una laguna.

-JA-Vector viro la cabeza al escuchar los pasos pesados de su veloz contrincante, que ya estaba a poca distancia de el.-Ya casi llegamos montón de tuercas, no esperaras que ahora me alenté. Vector acelero el paso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Se dirige a una laguna…-Tails.

--a caso cree que el agua puede afectarlos, que tontería…-Shadow-si cree eso es más tonto de lo que creía.

-Vector…-Charme no perdía de vista la pantalla y tenía sus ojos centellantes y la cara de berrinche usual, era obvio que contenía el llanto. Tail volteo a ver a Eggman, el científico, para sorpresa el zorrito parecía contener sus preocupaciones, súbitamente golpeo la parte del brazo de su silla.

-¡Maldito reptil!-Eggman, todos voltearon sorprendidos a verlo.- ¿lo supo desde el principio? ¿Por eso escogió a Taut y el lugar?

-no será enserio que…-Sonic. Tails sonrió.

-no cabe duda de que Vector es muy astuto.-Tails. Cream lo miro preocupada.-No te preocupes Cream, Vector no está desprovisto de recursos, no serán los mismos que los demás, pero en verdad es lo que lo hace tan peculiar.

-yo diría que eso no es lo único que hace al sr Vector tan peculiar.-Cream.

-es cierto Cream.-Tails rio.

-No festejes tan rápido mamífero.-Eggman-quién dice que Taut tiene que caer en la trampa de esa gigantesca lagartija.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Vamos, ven por mi.- Vector salto al agua.

Taut se freno antes de caer en la laguna, después de que el cocodrilo se había sumergido en ella, esta había permanecido tan apacible como si no hubiera pasado nada, era obvio que rápidamente había encendido, pues en las azulinas aguas ya no era en lo absoluto visible. El robot disparo una y otra vez al agua, pero era imposible saber si le atinaría al reptil, la laguna era gigantesca, era imposible saber si el cocodrilo ya se había alejado lo suficiente para estar a salvo del alcance de sus disparos, igualmente era imposible saber si las esferas le habían dado. El robot estuvo disparando al lazar por lo que fueron diez minutos de absoluta tención para Sonic y el resto. Finalmente desistió le dio la espalda a la laguna y se dispuso a buscar a su otra presa, en ese momento algo atrás de el salto fuera del agua.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Sonic no pude evitar sonreír y apretar el puño lleno de energía.

-¡No! ¡Taut! ¡Ese repugnante animal! ¡Mi hermosa creación!

-come on Vector is yours!-Sonic. En la pantalla Se veía como Vector había atrapado por detrás al robot y como ahora se arrojaba unto con él al agua.

-Está acabado, eso lo descompondrá no es cierto Tails?-Amy pregunto entusiasmada.

-¿que?-Tails- no. Ese no creo que sea el plan de Vector, es obvio que estos robots son más que la absurda tecnología de Eggman. ¿No creyeron que…?

-¡¿cómo te atreves, pequeña rata anormal?!-Eggman.

-no lo creíamos, pero tu dijiste-Cream.

-El robot de Eggman es enorme, sin embargo es muy veloz, Además, fue relativamente fácil para Vector partir en dos el primer brazo, así comprobó que ese robot es muy ligero, porque tiene muchas partes casi huecas…al haber creado un agujero en el robot, y al imposibilitarlo para reconstruirse, se ha convertido en algo muy fácil de ser hundido por el agua, el agua llenara al robot, lo enviara al fondo de la laguna, y debido a que el peso del agua en su interior será mucho para las ligeras extremidades del robot , este no solo quedara hundido, sino inmovilizado, esto le dala ventaja a Vector que podrá atacar a toda velocidad, siendo un cocodrilo, desde todas las direcciones posibles, y el robot quizás solo podrá disparar hacia una dirección…quisiera tener una pizarra para explicarles mejor, agrego Tails como ansioso.

-Y tu estas seguro de que tu plan era el de Vector y no atrofiarlo como cualquier baratija…-Shadow…

-jeje, quien sabe, yo quiero creer que ese es su plan…de cualquier modo-Tails sonrió torcidamente fijando en Eggman una mirada astuta y enérgica.-perdiste Eggman. Charmy observo con alegría al zorrito., quien le había dando mucha confianza.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espio estaba agotado, se había dedicado a llamar la atención de los robots y huir, sin embargo, quizás el había corrido mas peligro que Vector, pues a causa del número de sus atacantes cada vez se le había hecho más difícil huir, o llamar la atención de mas robots sin recibir los ataques de quien lo perseguía. Espio salto sobre una barrera de fuego para perderles el paso, pero los robots atravesaban sin problemas la zona incendiada, Espio partió un tronco con sus shuriquens y lanzo los trozos de tronco ardiente, con patadas y golpes, los trozos golpearon a algunos de sus persecutores. Era una labor imposible, estaba herido y se sentía sin fuerzas, caería rendido de un momento a otro, parecía una pelea imposible…no había debilidades, y ya no podía verlas, eran indestructibles, no quedaba sino hacerlos retrasarse cada vez que dañaba su superficie y tenían que reconstruirse, y esperar, esperar que Vector pudiera vencer a Taut y eso pudiera servir de algo. Súbitamente, escucho el sonido de unas hélices, respirando agitado se percato de la presencia de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba el bosque, decidido se dispuso a intentar llegar al helicóptero. Salto en el tronco de un árbol lo suficientemente alto y corrió, (como un buen ninja que es) hasta la punta.

-ya casi…-Espio esperaba al momento en el que el helicóptero pasara cerca de él.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Soy, Escarlet García, les recuerdo que somos el único canal cubriendo eta historia, nuestras vidas están en juego, casi podemos sentir las brazas de fuego ardiente envolviéndonos. Los disparos, la destruición, no ha habido piedad para Funky Jungle y nosotros solo podemos, ¡Ah! Algo había golpeado el helicóptero y lo había hecho tambalearse por un momento.-Por favor Jon, conduce con un poco mas de calma eso fue peligroso!

-solo se tambaleo un poco…-reportero.

-¡Silencio!-Escarlet.

-no fui yo…-piloto. Escarlet se asomo a la ventana.

-¡Ah!-exclamo la reportera asustada.- ¡Dios mío!

-¿qué ocurre?-el camarógrafo se asomo a la ventana, Espio había pegado su lengua de no sé cuantos metros a una de las patas del helicóptero, y ahora el camaleón estaba colgado literalmente de su lengua del helicóptero, y el ejercito de robots perseguía al aparato.

-¡No puede quedarse ahí!-Escarlet nos dispararan por su culpa! Eventualmente los disparos no se dieron a esperar, y el pobre piloto se vio obligado a hacer acopio de toda su experiencia para evitar los disparos. Escarlet abro la puerta del helicóptero con una patada.

-¿qué hace?- el camarógrafo se agarro de donde pudo, Escarlet asomo la cabeza fuera del helicóptero.

-¡suelte el helicóptero o nos mataran a todos!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Respecto a Vector, ocurría exactamente lo que Tails había predicho, el robot disparaba con lo que le quedaban de brazos, pero sin poder levantarlos, vector por lo mismo había caído sobre de el dándole una serie de puñetazos sin que su vida peligrara en lo mas mínimo, la lamina se abolla con cierta facilidad, pero era difícil abrirla. "quizás la chispa esta en zonas diferentes"-pensó el-"así que si en los anteriores robots, la chispa estaba en la cabeza y el torso, donde estará esta, es claro que en los brazos no así que solo quedan las piernas" Vector uso sus filosos dientes para partir en dos ambas piernas, la chispa estaba en el pie derecho.-"este fue fácil , debí dejárselo a Cream y a Tails, la pierna llena de agua no podía flotar hacia el robot para unirse a ella…era tan fácil como estirar el brazo en su interior tomar la chispa y aplastarla, Vector metió su brazo en la pierna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Todos mis robots tienen una habilidad oculta-Eggman sonrió sutilmente.-que usan cuando su chispa está en peligro…aun no estoy derrotado, hasta ahora en el agua no se habían visto sino repentinos centellas de luz que se apagaban antes de llegar a las extremidades de la laguna (eran los disparos de taut que siempre iban hacia la misma dirección). Pero súbitamente una luz comenzó a brillar más y más desde las profundidades de la laguna y se extendió casi hasta todos sus bordes, la respiración del grupo se cortó.

-Vector-Sonic apenas podía hacer funcionar su voz.-no puede ser…

-¡Vector!-Charmy.

0000000000000000000

Aun en el helicóptero, Espio al igual que la reportera pudieron ver el potente centello de luz que inundo la laguna seguidamente, en esta ocasión cayo l ejercito de robots completo. La pupila del camaleón se dilato, sintió como si algo le presionara el pecho, y se sintió aun más débil de lo que ya se sentía.

-"¿Vector, lo venciste?" "pero… ¿estabas tú ahí?"-Espio. Una vez que cayeron los robots, Escarlet tomo la decisión de aterrizar el helicóptero donde fuera.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno yo sé que es un capitulo muy largo, pero por un lado pasaron muchas cosas en él, y por otro…lo he repetido por diferentes razones como 4 veces y ya estaba hasta aburrida de hacerlo otra vez xD. Espero no les parezca un capitulo muy aburrido, en lo personal me encantan los chaotix, pero fue muy difícil pensar en cómo hacer una pelea con las pocas habilidades que tienen hasta la fecha, auch se me olvido que Vector puede tener aliento de fuego, debí haber usado eso… en fin gracias a todas por leer mi fic. ¡Itzia Hime, y Kira me emociona que se hayan leído mi fic en una noche! Hay mi fiel cookie ni que decirte, gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi fic después de lo que me he tardado TwT. Sadic tu ajito espero siga de tu agrado xD, Amy rose la Eriza… ¡GRACIAS! Car la fénix tu comentario fue muy alentador, me da gusto que te parezca tan bueno el fic ^^. Caataa, mi siguiente fic será continuación de este y creo que será tailsxcream ^^ Vksd espero sigas por ahí, igual kmi-cn

T-TT,...como sea ojala después de tanto tiempo que me tarde aun me sigan el fic lo suficiente para leer los agradecimientos xD, en fin en los siguientes capítulos espero bajarle los humos de drama a Sonic, quien sabe ya como ir para atrás, pero la verdad es que se me fue la mano, reviwes plis para saber que siguen con vida y si sigo escribiendo el fic, enserio, porque, pues postear para nadie como pa que, y me motiva saber que les gusta, 8). Es más si quieren un dibujo del fic nada mas díganme que escena y la que tenga más personas que elijan esa la dibujo y la publico en deviantart. En fin gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron, espero no se me olvide mencionar a nadie xD y no se preocupen en el futuro seré mas breve en mi agradecimiento, por ultimo diere, son vacaciones de verano, voy a machetearle con el fic.

Posdata ya se que me equivoque un lago no puede ser una laguna, es un lago he.


	19. Chapter 19

Estoy viva :)

-je, parece que es un empate ¿no es cierto?- Eggman dijo refiriéndose a la desafortunada situación de los reptiles, y se levanto pesadamente de su asiento. Charmy no había despegado de la pantalla sus ojos, que permanecían abiertos como platos. Eggman presiono un botón que apago la pantalla.

-¡Eggman!-Amy exclamo entre perpleja y furiosa-lo que hiciste… ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? Eggman te creía capaz de muchas cosas, pero…fue mucho, ¡nunca te creí capaz de esto! Dos lagrimas rodaron de las mejillas de la chica ¡eres atroz! ¡No vamos a perdonarte esto! ¡No creas que no lo pagaras!

-¿qué pensabas niña, que jugábamos barajas?-Eggman respondió con sangre fría. Sonic apretó los labios y frunció el seño conteniéndose, su mirada era vidriosa, si alguien hubiera estado cerca del erizo en ese momento, se hubiera percatado de que respiraba agitadamente, sin embargo sin percatarse de aquello, parecía impasible y desafiante.

-¡viejo obeso, no creas que los has derrotado!-interrumpió Charmy con voz entre cortada.- ¡No los has derrotado, cuando menos los esperes vendrán y todos te daremos tú merecido!

-No les parece adorable la ingenuidad de los niños, creen que porque dicen algo ha de ocurrir de tal forma, más allá de lo contundente que sean los hechos.-Eggman-Bueno, de Espio, aparentemente no nos consta nada. Quisiera darle el beneficio de la duda, pero me parece obvio que a estas alturas mi ejercito debe haberlo llevado ya a la muerte.- Eggman le dio la espalda al grupo al levantarse de su silla. Guardo silencio por un momento y sonrió torcidamente- como dije antes, eso es lo realmente fantástico de los Chaotix, trabajan fácilmente por uno, no cabe duda de que la estrategia de ese abominable réptil fue brillante, no es cierto…agrego virando ligeramente la cabeza para observar la reacción de Sonic. Pero este permanecía impávido, aun así, su mirada lo decía todo…

- ¡ya lo veras, te patearan tu gigantesco trasero cuando menos lo esperes!-Charmy gritoneaba con rabia y atropelladamente -¡yo también lo hare! ¡Todos lo harems o no podremos terminar con el tamaño que tiene!-su tono de voz subía con cada oración, ¡Panzón bigotes de cepillo! Eggman se limito a observarlo con una expresión fría, levantando una ceja.

-Valla niño, como eres ruidoso, al menos ellos ya tienen la fortuna de haberse librado de ti.- De pronto Eggman sonrió de nuevo-pronto ya serás el grillete en tobillo de Shadow, no me obligues a apresurarlo quieres, o arruinaras todo el juego-Charmy se estremeció con la última frase, fue como si su voz hubiera sido cortada de tajo.- tú también me serás útil como lo son los Chaotix en general…Ho miren la hora, Bokkou y Dekkou ya deben tener listo mi baño de espuma...Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Eggman, Charmy quedo un par de minutos aun pegado a la vitrina, no movía un solo musculo, y tenía la mirada en otra parte, nadie se atrevía a mover un musculo, súbitamente frunció el seño, y una vez mas fuera de sí, exclamo:

-¡Ese Gordo ojos de paleta!- Charmy, voló hacia la vitrina y golpeándola frenéticamente con ambos puños, no dejaba de insultar a el científico, no era como al principio, ahora el niño parecía más reflejar el frenesí de un berrinche.- ¡lamentaras el haber dicho que están derrotados! –Charmy.

-Charmy.-dijo Cream casi en un susurro, preocupada y desconcertada por su amigo.

-Eso no servirá de nada.- dijo Shadow impasible, sin embargo su mirada parecía a la expectativa de la reacción de su pequeño compañero. Charmy dejo de golpear la vitrina, de espaldas a todos, aun observando la puerta con sus ojos de plato, sus puños apretados, su ceño fruncido, y con el labio inferior ligeramente hacia afuera. El resto permanecía con la atención puesta en la abeja, Charmy aterrizo con un movimiento suave, pero se quedo de pie el mismo lugar, Cream había comenzado a sollozar, pero en un tono tan bajo, que apenas le fue perceptible a Tails.

-"¿en que pensara Charmy en un momento así?"-se pregunto Tails, sintiendo como sus propios ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, pensando que no volvería a ver a Vector y a Espio nunca más

-Charmy…-Tails lo llamo, pensando lo devastado que debería sentirse.

-Charmy…- repitió Cream en voz más alta, pero resultaba difícil que la abeja la escuchara desde su sitio atrás de la pared que había entre ellos, y ninguno se atrevía a hablar más alto, como si temieran al mismo tiempo la respuesta del pequeño niño, como si esperarán algo así como una explosión al dirigirse a él. Pero la coneja se decidió a repetir en voz más alta.-Charmy. El niño reacciono de golpe y volteo, para asombro de todos parecía más sorprendido que acongojado.

-¿me hablaste?-Charmy pregunto dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-si…-respondió tímidamente la coneja, aun sorprendida por el modo espontaneo y tranquilo en el que Charmy le había respondido.

-¡¿qué dijiste Cream? ¡Es que no te escucho desde aquí!-Charmy grito en tono escandaloso, el usual. El pequeño insecto ya empezaba a crispar los nervios de Shadow, cuya compasión y empatía no había podido durar más de medía milésima de segundo.

-Lo siento…ha-Cream se dio cuenta de que seguía hablando muy bajo- ¡lo siento! ¡¿Estas bien?- exclamo lo segundo, algo más alto de lo necesario, pero había actuado ingenuamente, tratando de asegurarse de que su amigo la escuchara. Los ojos de todos seguían a un interlocutor y al otro como si fuera un partido de tenis. Charmy pareció extrañado con la pregunta.

-¡si…!-Respondió con la misma expresión de extrañeza, pronto la cambió, a una encaprichada. -¡solo que me disgusta que ese barrigón cuerpo de sandia crea que gano! Cream se pregunto de inmediato si Charmy entendía las posibles implicaciones de lo que había pasado.

-¡Tal vez deberías acercarte más!- exclamo Cream, después de mirar la expresión estupefacta de sus amigos.- ¡creo que podríamos estar molestando a los demás! La mirada de la niña concluyó en la expresión aun más estresada de Shadow. Silver se Preguntaba cuanto le faltaba al erizo negro para ponerse de pie y patear al pequeño insecto contra al muro, Cream le hiso una indicación a Charmy con la palma de su mano para que se acercara. Él le hiso caso, y se acerco al cristal que los separaba.

-no te afecta la posibilidad de que Vector y Espio, estén…bueno…estén…es que, ¿viste lo que paso cierto? Y el señor Vector estaba en el lago…y…- Cream no se atrevía a completar la frase, aun cuando moqueaba a causa del llanto-no tienes miedo de que puedan estar… parecía que Charmy tenía muy poca conciencia de las posibles consecuencias del enfrentamiento de sus compañeros de equipo. Tails incrédulo se había acercado a Charmy también, pero sin atreverse a decir palabra

-¿derrotados?-pregunto Charmy. Eso fue como un golpe a puño cerrado para Mailes, quien perdía la paciencia ¿se estaría haciendo el idiota? ¿Era posible que la idea de que sus amigos estuvieran muertos no le hubiera pasado por la cabeza después de lo ocurrido? ¿Después de esa explosión?" no era posible tanta frialdad, "¿enserio cree que todo es un juego…podrá ser tan frío para percibir todo de ese modo?"-pensó el zorro.

-No Charmy-Tails dijo en tono serio- podrían estar muertos, como Eggman dijo.-lo ultimo Tails lo dijo remarcando las palabras.

-He, ¿muertos?-Charmy meneo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, como despertando, y apretó sus manos en sus mejillas, tenía una cómica expresión de miedo- ¡no lo había pensado! Tails se estremeció retrocediendo con un pie con un gesto de incredulidad "enserio no lo había pensado, "¿Cómo no lo había pensado? ¿Es posible? ¡Es-posible!…"-¡¿ni siquiera se le había ocurrido?" ¡No puede haber alguien tan tonto!-exclamo el zorrito con un sentimiento de rabia.- ¡¿Crees que todo es un juego? ¡Hasta la vida de tus amigos! ¡¿Lo que se está peleando aquí? ¡El destino de la tierra!

-Tails…-Cream lo miro con sutileza, como quien reprende. Y tironeando con timidez de su brazo lo detuvo.-no deberías hablarle así.

-No necesariamente tiene que haber pasado eso Tails-Amy ya se había aproximado junto con el resto de los personajes, solo Shadow permanecía en su sitio.-Amy misma se notaba confundida sobre lo que decía, había notado como Charmy se había estremecido cuando Eggman se había referido a todo como un juego, por su parte, la chica mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas parecía buscar con la mirada algo de apoyo, ella misma quería tirarse en algún rincón a llorar. Sonic permanecía a poca distancia de ellos, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y ser escuchado.

-pero es que…yo no quise…-protesto nerviosamente Tails.- ¡pero Vector y Espio! ¡Es que no se da cuenta! La mirada de Tails se torno cristalina una vez más.

-easy, easy -Sonic interrumpió con una sonrisa amistosa-no creo que Tails quisiera asustarlo…además es claro que el que conoce aquí mejor a Vector y Espio es Charmy, y si él no estaba asustado en primer lugar creo que debemos confiar en sus instintos. Así que ¿tú qué crees Charmy?

-yo creo que aun no están derrotados…-respondió Charmy enérgicamente después de pensarlo un momento-…ni muertos.-agrego bajando el tono de su voz y con expresión mas tímida y acongojada.

"el los llama instintos…" pensó el mamífero de dos colas ya agobiado y triste.-"yo lo llamo estupidez" al mismo tiempo Tails limpio con la palma de su mano una lagrima que había rodado sobre su rostro, respirando fuertemente se fue a sentar en un rincón, a fingir que no había visto nada de lo ocurrido con Vector y Espio.

-all right then I believe you. - Sonic sonrió, con una actitud positiva que parecía bastante autentica.-Como lo veo no sabemos nada, no podemos perder la Esperanza, creo que eso es lo que Vector nos diría. Charmy sonrió animado por las palabras de Sonic.

- oye Sonic-Charmy y si, mis instintos dicen que Vector saldrá del tapón de la tina de Eggman y…

-pobre Vector.- Sonic rió. La abeja capto el sentido de la frase.

-digo, no, mis instintos dicen que saldrá de ella antes de que Eggman llegue al baño. Sonic rió afablemente una vez más

Mientras Charmy parloteaba Tails lo observo primero a él, luego a Sonic, Sonic comprendió esa mirada llena de dolor "no puedo creer lo idiota que te estás haciendo y que lo estás haciendo".

-perfecto -murmuro Tails- le damos confianza ciega al desequilibrado... Cream, al lado de Sonic parecía forzar la sonrisa, "y lo peor es que ella piensa lo mismo que yo, supongo que todos, me parece obvio, al menos en el caso de Vector. Tails observo al resto, Amy observaba con expresión angustiada, juntando las palmas de sus manos, frotándolas una con la otra en actitud nerviosa Silver tenía una mirada triste, parecía pensativo.

A pesar de lo que Tails creía, Sonic no le había mentido a Charmy, al menos sobre que pensaba después de todo, que no podían saber nada realmente.- Sonic se decía "Solo creemos haber visto algo, no tiene caso perder las esperanzas, eso no nos sacara de esto y tampoco ayudara a Espio y Vector.".

-¡Espere!-exclamó la reportera Clare García, cuando estuvieron a unos metros de la laguna, en el instante en el que Espio saltaba fuera del helicóptero cayó sobre sus pies en una rama, y de ahí salto de una a otra hasta llegar lo más cerca que pudo del lago, y tocar el piso. La reportera pensó, que debido a la urgencia de Espio, quizás habría algo que grabar.

Con mirada temerosa y estático por un momento, el reptil morado permaneció en estado de shock, Todos los peces flotaban muertos sobre el lago, junto con un montón de la fauna marina, el lago se había ennegrecido a causa de la tierra y los restos de animales y plantas. La explosión del robot había causado la muerte de toda criatura viva que transitaba en el, en la antes cristalina superficie, ahora flotaban pedazos de las criaturas que previamente lo habían habitado Espio quería moverse, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, lo cierto es que por primera vez en cualquier aventura, con una escena semejante no había más por esperar que lo peor para su amigo, era como si tuviera miedo de que el momento le callera encima, y eso lo mantuviera hay de pie, como si retuviera el tiempo, deteniendo incluso su respiración. El helicóptero aterrizo detrás suyo, lo que lo hiso reaccionar.

-Vector-murmuro en un tono angustiado. Corrió jadeante alrededor del lago, no pudo reprimir un gesto, mezcla de terror, dolor, y resentimiento.

-¡Vector!-Exclamo Espio mientras corría en rededor a la laguna, sorprendido del tono aterrorizado en el que había llamado a su amigo, acelero el paso. –¡Vector!-volvió a gritar sin poder contenerse, -sentía que parecía una liebre asustada, corriendo hacia una guarida, no alguien que buscaba a un amigo-la cuarta vez que lo llamo, frunció el seño, y su voz se entrecorto, a tal grado, que no pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre del cocodrilo.

-todas estas criaturas, es una verdadera atrocidad lo que hemos presenciado hoy…-dijo Clare García después de que le pidió al camarógrafo encender la cámara.-a las horillas de la laguna, de Funcky Jungle el agua ha bajado de su nivel habitual al menos unos 20 metros, las huellas de la explosión ocurrida hace un momento, han quedado marcadas en las ahora escarpadas orillas de la laguna. Si hacemos un acercamiento, verán que el agua, aun emana vapor, producto, del calor de la explosión, la antes clara agua del lago, se ha transformado en un paisaje ennegrecido a causa, de la tierra, y el color de la sangre, restos de la fauna del lago flotan indistintamente, todos se convierten en un homogéneo paisaje de muerte. Cualquiera diría que esto no es una buena noticia, sin embargo, debemos saber que aquí se ha librado una batalla sin precedente, en un acto de valentía, Vector the crocodile, de la renombrada agencia de detectives Chaotix a dado su vida, en este mismo sitio, ha sido su sacrificio, junto con el de este lago, el precio que el cocodrilo decidió pagar para proteger a la humanidad, de una de las más atroces creaciones de el malvado científico Eggman, si esta máquina hubiera llegado más lejos de Funky Jungla, quien sabe que habría pasado. Nos encontramos con su compañero de batalla, y colega, Espio the Charmileon.-A decir verdad, para suerte de toda la sarta de charlatanería que salía de la boca de la reportera, Espio ya se había alejado bastante, en su frenética búsqueda.- En un momento el camarógrafo hiso un acercamiento hacia el camaleón.

-por favor Vector, no me digas que este era tú tan brillante plan…-Espio dijo en lo que casi se había convertido en un murmullo, sin poder dejar de observar la laguna. Pedía una señal de lo que fuera, algo, lo más mínimo, que al menos le diera la esperanza de que su compañero estaba vivo.-No puedes irte Vector, no así. El detective se sobresalto con uno de los objetos que ahora flotaba inerte en la superficie, se detuvo de golpe y corrió a la orilla del lago, dejándose caer de rodillas, extendió con un respetuoso miedo el brazo para tomar el trozo de metal que flotaba hacia él, parte del agua ennegrecida cubría un tanto del volumen del objeto. Se trataba de un trozo del robot con el que Vector había librado batalla, ahora que había quedado hecho pedazos, algunos trozos sueltos habían flotado a la superficie. Miro el pequeño fragmento de metal con admiración, ahí estaba, se había convertido en algo tan pequeño y delicado como la plumilla de una guitarra, no volvería a unirse, estaba a punto de sonreír, Vector había cumplido.-"increíble pero lo lograste de nuevo, amigo mío…sin que sepamos si lo sabías o sí de nuevo fue suerte…justo como nuestros casos"-el sentimiento de admiración no duro mucho, y el seguir contemplando el fragmento, tal y como lo había visto anteriormente, se convirtió en motivo de espanto, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda , una vez más sus ojos se perdieron en el lago. Parecía estar a la espera de algo, en ese instante de angustia. Camino en derredor de la laguna, de pronto algo que flotaba atrajo su atención una vez más. Trozos de algo diferente, parecía una diadema de metal, se aproximo a ella, fue como si esta hubiera querido flotar hacía él para ser vista, introdujo su mano en las turbias aguas de la laguna y la tomo con suavidad, el agua ennegrecida tiño su guante de manchas, sus ojos se abrieron con expresión aterrorizada, su seño reflejo toda la angustia del camaleón, eran los audífonos de su amigo, que estaban desechos, Espio sintió un profundo dolor, y como si de pronto todo su cuerpo se ahuecara, sintió que el sentimiento lo haría caer al piso, mientras Espio estrujaba los audífonos con sus manos temblorosas, caían al lago trozos de una parte del auricular derecho, que se había abierto por completo, salpicaban ligeramente, y se hundían en la laguna para perderse en ella, el detective no dejaba de apretar los audífonos, era como si sus manos exigieran lo mismo que sus ojos, que la escena no fuera cierta, que su amigo apareciera en alguna parte. Sin embargo, atrás de el, el camarógrafo, que lo había alcanzado a considerable distancia, con la ayuda del acercamiento habría creído que el ninja estaba en perfecto estado, de no ser por su puño, que tembloroso apretando los audífonos, moviendo ligeramente los dedos conforme apretaba, frotando unos con otros.-Vector…-susurro Espio, en un tono triste, que intentaba contener, la mezcla de sentimientos que lo transitaban en ese instante…

Eggman apretó un botón de un radio cercano a su yacusi.

-Rouge…-se que estas ahí así que no te hagas la loca conmigo-Eggman.

-ja, ja, que tal doc-Rouge se escuchaba atrás del radio transmisor, ella hablaba desde el brazalete, que se había vuelto a colocar, para ocultar el que se lo podía quitar a voluntad.-pero si he sido yo la que lo ha estado buscando, no debería reclamarme a mí de ese modo., sabe.

-me estoy dando un baño chica lista, pero escucha…

-huy, entonces más me vale no encontrarlo, gracias por la advertencia doc.-Respondió Rouge sin perder la clase y en tono bromista,

-muy graciosa- Eggman-¿vamos al grano, tienes la Master Emerald?

-se podría decir que esta en mis manos Doctor.-Rouge.

-¡Genial!-Eggman-espera… ¿a qué te refieres con se podría decir…?

-Es prácticamente nuestra…excepto por qué no está en mis manos…literalmente hablando, por supuesto, pero metafóricamente Doctor…bueno, no hay duda, es tan cierto como la belleza de mi figura.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo rayos entro tú figura en todo esto? ¡Quiere decir que estas como al principio! ¡Te di una oportunidad Rouge, tú y yo tenemos un trato!

-Es ese echidna, es un cabeza dura, no lograría convencerlo ni aunque me creyera, si es que usted me entiende-respondió ella con un tono irónico.-cosa de guardianes, es un hueso duro de roer, es todo ese bla, bla, del deber del gurdían, no quiero aburrirlo con los detalles, si sirve de algo me dijo que si Sonic se la pedía se la entregaría.

-¿Sonic? Y como se la pedirá el.

-Vera ese es el pequeño percance, si usted pudiera darme un día más, y darme un tiempo para planear algo con el chico azul, estoy segura de que podre convencerlo. Doc,doc, doc, con clama, no es bueno para su presión tanta ira innecesaria,-dijo la murciélago adelantándose al regaño del científico-mas cuando todo lo estoy haciendo bien…-Rouge

-¡¿Qué entiendes tú por bien?-Eggman.

-pero la Master Emerald, es suya, es solo cuestión, de tiempo, claro, mientras me mantenga a su lado.

-Bien Rouge, supongamos que por un inverosímil momento confió un poco en lo que dices, su-pon-ga-mos, sí no convenciste a un tarado como Knuckles ¿porqué creería que puedes convencer alguien astuto como Sonic? –Eggman."

-Porque pude convencerlo a usted.-murmuro para sí misma Rouge.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Eggman

-debe ser interferencia en el micrófono, no he dicho más de lo que ya le he comentado doctor, cosa de guardianes, Knuckles no me cree porque no confía en la imparcialidad de su juicio al tratarse de mí, es un echidna enamorado, que puedo decirle doctor, su corazón es mío, pero no su cabeza…aunque quién sabe quien tenga esa…bromeo Rouge.- pero por otro lado, en más de una ocasión no ha tenido otra alternativa sino la de dejar su vida o la Master Emerald en manos de Sonic, inevitablemente confía más en el, quizás que en nadie…

mmm…-Eggman, "no me gusta esto, pareciera que Rouge comienza a pensar que es ella la que tiene el mando.- Eggman…-de acuerdo Rouge, no te sientas muy liberada, mañana solo mañana, y si me das la Master Emerald podrás mantener tu vida, si no…

-y la de Knuckles, fue el trato…

mmm…-Eggman sonrió con un gesto maquiavélico- "mientras yo tenga al echidna tengo a Rouge, al parecer la chica murciélago tiene más intereses ahora, que el de simplemente las joyas y el oro, siempre es más fácil controlar cuando los sentimientos están de por medio.-Si, lo que sea, se cuanto te interesa.

-que puedo decirle, me he encariñado con el…-lo anterior Rouge lo dijo como si hablara de una mascota.

-Ajam-Eggman- Bokkou rasca con menos fuerza esa esponja! Rouge tembló con una cómica expresión de asco al otro lado del radio mientras lo apagaba.

-bien Dr., creo que esa es mi salida, me costara trabajo borrar la escena de mi mente, de todos los modos de torturarnos, creo que ese puede ser el más cruel. - Rouge -Eso me da más que el tiempo necesario. Rouge se encamino en la búsqueda de Bokkun. "hable de mas, eso podría meterme en problemas". Pensó Rouge en relación a Knuckles.

Bokkun en la soledad de su habitación no podía contener cierta ansiedad provocado por el pequeño papel que ahora observaba en sus manos y que había retorcido nerviosamente ya un millón de veces.

-no puedo quedarme con este papel, el doctor se va a enojar mucho conmigo si lo descubre, ya tan solo quedan tres equipos.

-Ho no será necesario que lo sepa-se escucho detrás suyo, se trataba de la voz de la que el pequeño robot había escapado todo el día.

-bien amiguito…-rouge se inclino hacia Bokkun.-es tiempo de mi plan…

-¿ahora?-respondió con voz temblorosa.

-no, no.-Rouge. Bokkun dejo escapar un suspiro producto del alivio fugaz que sintió.-ahora sería demasiado pronto. Habrá que esperar a que todos duerman- Bokkun se sobresalto, sintiéndose tieso como una tabla- ahora solo es el momento de explicarte mi pequeño plan. Rouge acompaño lo dicho guiñándole un ojo.

-el amor es idiota.-T-T se lamento Bokkun.

-jm, dímelo a mi enanin…los dos estamos a punto de meternos en muchos problemas por esto-Rouge.

Cream observo una ventana pequeña que había a corta distancia de la cúpula.

-el día paso muy rápido hoy, parece que ya oscureció. -Cream. Tails se posiciono al lado de ella.

-no es así, anocheció mas rápido porque nos movemos.

-ya veo—respondió ella bajando la mirada.- Cada vez estamos más lejos de casa.

-así es- respondió Tails pensativo, ignorando el tono en el que Cream había dicho esas palabras.-pero podemos acércanos en cualquier momento, y eso sería lo peor, quién sabe cuál será nuestro próximo destino, quizás estamos yendo hacia el norte…eso explicaría el súbito oscurecimiento. Cream suspiro, lo que hiso reaccionar a Tails.

-No lo había pensado, es que extraño mucho a mama, la coneja se sentó en el piso. No sé cómo le explicare lo del sr Vector y el sr Espio., eso si nosotros podemos regresar a casa.

-Creí que pensabas que quizás estarían bien…-Tails. La coneja no respondió, solo coloco su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos. Sus pupilas se dirigieron al canino. Tails se sobresalto ligeramente. Parecía que su amiga, a pesar de su expresión triste decía "vamos Tails, no creerás que de verdad pensaba eso." Cream observo un momento a Charmy, quien permanecía con expresión de ansiedad, parecía estar aburrido jugueteaba con las puntas de sus pies, frotando una contra la otra.

- Tails, yo aprecio mucho a Charmy, pero es un poco….no es correcto decirlo, yo lo aprecio mucho, pero él es algo….

-¿inconsciente? ¿Tonto? ¿Demente?- Tails.

-no creo que nadie pueda ser solo un poco demente, iba a decir, lento y distraído- Mailes sonrió de modo gracioso.

-eso es más acertado Cream, tienes razón…supongo.-Tails-yo difícilmente lo comprendo.

-¿Charmy no tiene a alguien más? …es decir, aparte de los Chaotix-Tails se rasco la cabeza en actitud nerviosa.

-No lo sé-Cream.-no lo creo… puede que Charmy sea muy sociable, pero yo a veces imagino que los Chaotix viven en un pequeño mundo aparte del nuestro y creo que están en el la mayor parte del tiempo.

-cierto que son muy unidos y no encajan muy bien.-Tails. Pero…si lo piensas bien tú mama entro muy fácil a ese mundo, aunque tampoco sé si sean esas las palabras justas. -Tails sonrió- Es más bien como que Vector se hubiera esforzado de sobra para meterla a empujones. Sabes Cream- la niña lo miro atenta, Tails tenía la mirada en otra parte.- creo que una virtud de los Chaotix.-es que cuando se espera algo de ellos aparecen en el lugar opuesto, puede que la idea de que estén bien no sea tan loca. Cream sonrió sin cambiar de posición.

Por otra parte, Amy parecía abstraída en sus pensamientos.

-todo esto, pone las cosas en perspectiva.-Dijo de pronto recargándose en la cúpula. Sonic y Silver voltearon a verla a un tiempo.-lo siento.-continuo diciendo Amy con voz apagada, sin siquiera voltear a verlos, recargando su mentón una vez mas sobre sus rodillas, las cuales abrazaba. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que los dos rivales no supieron como reaccionar, era incluso difícil saber el sentido de ese pensamiento.

-Im sorry to…- Sonic interrumpió el silencio, sin saber bien a bien porque lo decía, pero el si observo a la chica al decirlo, Amy se sobresalto y volteo a verlo, no lo esperaba, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta, y como sus ojos se humedecían, sin embargo, retuvo las lagrimas, de un movimiento rápido se limpio los ojos con el brazo cuando ya no pudo contenerlas.

-esta bien, pero me lastimaste mucho Sonic. Sonic se asombro de la reacción de Amy, y afligido frunció el ceño, desviando su mirada de la de la chica.

-Im sorry… Amy.-Sonic respondió en un tono triste que extrañamente para el, resultaba tímido -Silver contemplo la escena extrañado, y por primera vez desde que había iniciado su aventura, vio a Sonic de un modo diferente, algo en como había dicho lo anterior lo había conmovido, parecía que Sonic no había podido decir más que eso. Amy comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse, era demasiado todo por lo que habían pasado ese día. Era como si el llanto de Amy hubiera liberado algo y les quitara un peso de encima, Cream comenzó a dejar caer sus lágrimas con un repentino sollozo.

-Cream…-Tails viro la mirada a Charmy. Este había dejado de jugar con sus pies, había dejado de moverse de modo inquieto y su mirada parecía perdida en otra parte.

Hola, yo se que creían que estaba muerta o algo así, lo cierto es que palabra que llevo como literalmente más 6 meses con este capítulo, bueno si juntara los espacios de mi vida en él lo vengo a reescribir, pero la verdad si me sigue sin gustar el resultado D:, es como una chic flic, es que los he hecho una bola de chillones, ha sido un exceso hasta para Amy, imagínense, ya los quiero sacar de ahí, como sea me gustaba menos antes. No he estado muy inspirada con el fic, siento que ya no me estoy metiendo en los personajes, estoy intentando sacar a Sonic del hoyo en el que lo puse, pobre, lo he convertido en un personaje muy fregadón, muy lejos de cómo me parece que verdaderamente es. Sin embargo quería que todo esto de Vector fuera muy dramático, pero no me convence, sobre Rouge, tan ya tenía pensado que iba a hacer con ella como que apunte sus diálogos y acciones hace meses en este capítulo, pensando en eso, pero ya no me acuerdo tan bien T-T, lo bueno es que ya la estoy pensando en nuevos planes xD. Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, créanme que he leído todos sus comentarios y he procurado contestarlos, hay un par de comentarios nuevos que no he contestado, pero ahorita los contesto, pero todas tomen en cuenta que si sigo escribiendo el fic, y pensando en el es porque me motiva quién dice que le ha encantado y eso, es cuando siento que los personajes no están tan muertos como yo creía, hay comentarios muy bonitos. Es más, cada vez que tengo un nuevo comentario me da por checar el capitulo para intentar subirlo, es cuando los leo que re checo el capitulo, no miento, palabra de fan…por cierto que me leo todo el fic otra vez para acordarme de todo, discúlpenme la ortografía y redacción en el capitulo anterior. Vampira18, muchas gracias, procurare hacer un dibujo de la escena que me dices, ShadowDarkDeath , muchas gracias por tú comentario ;w; si Shadow tiene que pelear, es cosa de paciencia. Masterthehedgehog, muchas gracias por tus correcciones y comentarios, debo leer tus fics, pero no me he dado mucho el tiempo para vagar en mis cosas estos dos últimos semestres de mi carrera. Caattaa, me da gusto que te guste mi fic, me temo que no soy muy fan de Blaze, pero además estoy tomándome el fic como después de su muerte, su esfume, o lo que sea, para mí lo que paso con Blaze en ese juego es que desapareció de modo trágico, Km-cn, me da gusto que siguieras leyendo mi fic, Sadic…¡perdón me tarde mucho! Pero tú me has visto en deviantart, no estoy inspirada, y si ocupada, xD, Kira, muchas gracias por tú comentario, es bueno saber que te tenía picada mi fic, Nairakua, también se te quiero mucho y no dejo de pensar en ti cada vez que quiero hacer un capitulo…Khryztal Dark Shyrou espero ya no dejarte en suspenso por tantos meses, Leinad123 y Blizzard the hedgehog sus deseos son ordenes mi duda es si ¿sigo teniendo lectores?


End file.
